


Editor In Chirp

by JackNSallyGal, tamilprongspotter



Series: Marauders On Ice [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death by Hockey, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Reclaiming the word queer, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 90,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackNSallyGal/pseuds/JackNSallyGal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamilprongspotter/pseuds/tamilprongspotter
Summary: James Potter, a professional hockey player and locally sourced organic vegetable enthusiast, is convinced his life is as good as it can get. He's got an abundance of best friends, a shelf full of trophies, and a team that would mostly die for him. Then he meets Lily Evans, an intrepid reporter for the Seattle Times determined to see her favorite hockey team succeed, and realizes that there is always room for improvement.





	1. A Most Unexpected Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Can anybody say five year time skip? We can and we did, and that's why you have this fic!
> 
> It is June 6th, 2024 in the city of Seattle, WA and Shit's About To Go Down. Lives are about to Change. Things are about to Get Funky.
> 
> Quick recap of the last five years:
> 
>   * A reminder: James, Sirius, and Snape were drafted to Seattle, Vegas, and Los Angeles respectively in the 2020 NHL Entry Draft
>   * James won the 2021 Calder Trophy (awarded to the best new player in the National Hockey League), finishing a world ahead of Severus Snape in the best form of justice humanly imaginable. Sirius Black, who didn't play professionally that season, won it the next year.
>   * Lily Evans, whose (actually true) version of the "story" Snape told during Draft Day includes many events his PR people are working overtime to hide, is a successful reporter with the Seattle Times who doesn't think about high school too often anymore! It's all about the small victories!
>   * Getting closer to the present: the 2023-2024 Seattle Metropolitans missed the playoffs for the first time in the team's five seasons of existence -- in essence, they have something to prove this year
>   * Their fresh off the shelf captain, some irrelevant schmuck named James Potter, is determined to show the league that his team should not be taken lightly and his plans, as usual, revolve mostly around himself
>   * A Mysterious Stranger Approaches: Sirius of the House Black, Third of His Name, King of Prolific Narcissism and Keg Stands, and Breaker of Sticks, Gloves, and Various Other Hockey Equipment is about to factor into those plans in a very big way
> 

> 
> And that's what you've missed on Glee.

Dorcas Meadowes @dgmeadowes ● 6 Jun 2024  
VGK F Sirius Black (@seriousblack91) and 2025 4th rd pick to SEA for D Ridley, F Martinsen, and 2025 1st. Extension kicks in this season. Press conference on Monday at 12.  
  
Dorcas Meadowes @dgmeadowes ● 6 Jun 2024  
Captain JP: “We're excited to have him. It's not often you get to play with a player of his caliber. I want to make the most of it.”  
  
Dorcas Meadowes @dgmeadowes ● 6 Jun 2024  
So obviously they’re best friends. #HockeyBrosForLife

* * *

James’ mother had always claimed that his overactive imagination would be the death of him someday, but even that overactive imagination had never dared to dream up spending his Thursday afternoon sitting next to Sirius Black at a press conference. He’d never thought much about Sirius Black, on the ice or off, ever since they'd been the top two draft picks in their year nearly half a decade ago. Sirius was good, that was undeniable, and James made a point to keep track of who was and wasn’t, but beyond that, he hadn’t thought much about Sirius. Maybe he should have. Maybe it would have prepared him for this.

“We’d like to welcome Sirius Black to the Seattle Metropolitans organization. He comes to us from the Vegas Golden Knights, where he was their second line center and alternate captain, with two twenty goal seasons under his belt in four seasons in the league.”

Albus Dumbledore looked around the room through his half-moon glasses. His burgundy suit was oddly patterned and the shirt and tie he’d matched (to use the word extremely loosely) with it were a mix of strange, clashing colors which left the reporters unable to look straight at him. Even his assistant general manager,  Minerva McGonagall, looked ready to vomit at the sight of it.

“We needed more goal scoring, and we were lucky to get Sirius, who is surely going to become a major part of this team. I’m going to open it up to questions now, but the takeaway is this: we are excited to open up a new era for our team with James and Sirius at the helm.”

To kick off the question portion, a pretty redhead with a recording device in her hand went first. James knew her -- she worked for the local newspaper, but he couldn’t remember which one. What was her name? Laura? Lizzie? Lexie? It started with an L, he knew it.

“Lily Evans from the _Seattle Times_. Sirius, how does it feel to be a Metropolitan and how is Seattle different from Vegas?”

James looked toward Sirius, holding his breath as Sirius began to speak, not even a trace of apprehension or worry on his face.

“It’s been a wonderful experience so far, but I’m only a week in, so I can’t tell you much,” Sirius said, leaning toward the microphone. He ran a hand through his long black hair before shaking his head like a dog so it fell messily about his face. “I mean, first of all, the jerseys are different--” He tugged at the neon green and navy blue jersey he’d pulled on over his white dress shirt. “I look much better in this than gray and gold, and that definitely played a part in the move. Really brings out my eyes, don't you think?”

A chorus of laughs erupted from the assembled reporters, and Sirius shook his head, a fond smile on his face. “Seattle’s got some older guys, and Vegas is a pretty young team, even now. It’s cool to have the opportunity to learn in a different way -- something about bouncing around the league teaches guys some stuff you can’t find anywhere else.”

James watched Sirius glibly answer every question he was asked with no small amount of jealousy in his heart -- words seemed to come easily to Sirius, and, evidently, jokes even more so, as if he hardly had to think to be funny. For James, being personable had always taken quite a bit of effort. He’d poured so much of himself into perfecting his hockey skills that when people were busy making mischief with high school friends and learning from social blunders, he’d spent every second of his free time practicing. He’d known from the very start that he had to be ten times better than any white boy to make it in the NHL, had to work harder than Peter and most of his teammates over the years had, and throwing his social life at the altar of greatness had seemed reasonable at the time.

Now that he’d made it, all that hard work and dedicated practice having secured him a spot in the upper echelons of the league, he found himself awkward and nervous, hands growing sweaty at the thought of speaking in public. And despite all of that, Dumbledore had handed him the captaincy a few weeks ago, saying that James would find the potential to be a good leader in himself with time.

Or maybe Dumbledore would find that potential in Sirius, who was so easily sweet talking the reporters and seemed genuinely excited to play with James and the rest of the team. Sirius was certainly charming enough, and had managed to light up the press conference with a single answer more than James had done with ten or twelve of his own.

James ignored the urge to hide his face in his hands and scream. That would almost certainly be the worst thing to do at a press conference, especially one as important as today’s. He was definitely losing the captaincy only a month after he’d gotten it, and to Sirius Black, of all people.

This was going to be the worst year of his life.

“James, how does it feel bringing Sirius aboard?” the redhead, Lily Evans, asked.

James suddenly felt as if he were choking, a warm itch filling his chest. What was he supposed to say? God, she was looking right at him, and it felt as if all the words in his mind had dried up, like a river in the summertime. He’d never been good with girls, especially not pretty ones. He ran a hand through his hair shakily, eyes trained on the microphone before him.

“Sirius is an excellent hockey player,” James began, nervously tugging at the hem of his jersey under the table. “He’s got an excellent record in the league, and he works hard to be the best at what he does, so I’m excited to get to work alongside him and help him make this season his best yet. Don’t know him too well yet, obviously, but I can’t wait to get to know him better. It’s a privilege to get to play with one of the best players in your draft class, and I’ll be making the most of it. Thank you.” He finished stiffly, leaning back against his chair, shooting an apologetic glance at Dumbledore.

“There are rumors the two of you are going to be linemates. How do you feel about that?”

James suppressed the urge to look over at Dumbledore, instead nodding at Lily with a strained smile on his face.

“I don’t pay much attention to rumors, but I’d be lucky to have Sirius as a linemate. It all depends on the chemistry at camp, and what Coach thinks is best for us all, though.” Everyone knew he’d been struggling at the tail end of last season, after Fenwick had suffered that season ending injury in February, and he’d been left with a rotating lineup of centers comfortable on the second or third line struggling with the increased workload of first line minutes. “He’s been a great center for Vegas and being able to work with a player of that caliber is an honor and a privilege.”

“Sirius Black brings strength of character and maturity to our team, and those are qualities that we need to ice a mentally and physically strong team every night. Eighty-two game regular seasons can really take a toll on people, and moral integrity, a strong work ethic, and a dash of personality bring levity and maturity to the locker room,” Minerva McGonagall said, looking straight at Sirius with hawk-like eyes. “We believe these attributes will make him a well rounded player for years to come, and a cornerstone of our team’s history, culture and future.”

“Yeah,” Sirius said, finally looking a little nervous, “I’m really hoping I stick with this team for a long time. Seattle’s a wonderful city with really intense sports fans, and I’m hoping it works out here. Of course, that all depends on me getting along well with the big man on campus over there, so let’s cross our fingers, yeah?” Sirius cast a glance at James, who tried to smile back. “I think I’m doing all right on that count.”

“Dorcas Meadowes, _Seattle Times_!”

James leaned forward toward the microphone, hoping desperately and against all odds that he would not be asked anything.

“James, what direction do you see the team going in this year?” Dorcas asked. “With all these offseason acquisitions, it seems like you’re all trying hard to avoid missing the playoffs like you did last season.”

James nodded, averting his eyes as he tried to cook up an appropriate response. Missing the playoffs had been hard, and no amount of reminders from his teammates and the staff that they were competitive right to the end, had healed the wounds that disappointment had left behind. He’d been playing with a broken hand for the last few weeks of the regular season, determined to lead his team to a victory, and still, it had resulted in nothing to show for a season full of hardships and obstacles.

“Yeah,” James said, feeling rather stupid for having said it. “Sirius is a big piece of the puzzle that was missing last year, so I’m glad to have him onboard. You win games by playing sixty minutes of clean, good hockey every game and pushing to the net as often as you can, and we were struggling with that last season. Hopefully, with the new depth up front and at the blue line, we can do that.”

Dorcas seemed disappointed by the answer, but scribbled something down on her notepad regardless.

“Sirius, what are your thoughts?”

“I think this team really was one piece away from making the playoffs,” Sirius said confidently, and James’ heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. How could he compete with this? “And that piece, hopefully, is me. Obviously, we haven’t started playing yet, so that statement is pretty bold, but I’ll back it up with some points, no worries.” He winked at Dorcas. “This is a playoff team, and I’m going to do my best to make sure we get there.”

The conference dragged on for a few more minutes, the remaining questions all for Dumbledore and McGonagall, while James squirmed in his seat, feeling as if the C on his jersey was a physical weight upon his chest. How could he lead the team well if he didn’t even know what to say to a reporter, let alone a teammate? If he couldn’t tell an observer he believed in his team, how would his teammates know that he trusted them with his life, that he believed each and every one of them was a crucial part of the team’s future success?

“That will be all for today.” Dumbledore smiled kindly at the reporters. “Thank you for coming.”

The reporters milled about, conversing among themselves, and James made quickly for the double doors at the back of the room, hands shoved in the pocket of his khakis. How had he ever accepted the captaincy? It should’ve gone to someone like Remus, who always knew what he was doing, or Peter, who had always been the light in the locker room. Not James, who could barely say a sentence to the press without doubting himself for weeks afterward, who couldn’t read any of the articles written about himself because he was afraid that he wasn’t keeping up. Even after four seasons in the league, coming up on his fifth, he still wasn’t quite sure where he fit in.

“Pretty exciting day, huh?”

“Uh, yeah, it is.” James spun around to face Lily, suddenly aware that he was being talked to, and by the pretty redhead whose name he’d almost blanked on a second time. Her face was much harder to forget. Instantly, he felt uncoordinated, large, and lumbering, and wrung his hands nervously. What should he do? What should he say?

“Sorry. Kinda get in my own head after these things. And during. And before. Sorry.”

Lily smiled without any trace of mockery over the fumbled words.

“Press conferences aren’t everyone’s speed.”

“Tell me about it.” James chuckled. “Tell me you didn’t see the last one, and I’ll die happy.”

“Saw what?” Lily teased gently, pretending that she hadn’t seen the interview where he was named captain, despite both of them knowing that she had. It had been big news -- Seattle’s first named captain, and their first draft pick getting the honor besides -- and James had unfortunately stumbled into a few interesting conversational potholes along the way that made it newsworthy.

“Oh, God.” James scrubbed a hand across his forehead, remembering how he’d struggled to get his jersey on. His hands had just stuck in the sleeves, just like they had on the day he was drafted, and despite throwing all of his strength behind it, he hadn’t been able to get them through for a few minutes. It was as if his body was physically rejecting the idea of the captaincy, which James now thought should’ve been his first warning sign. “Yeah. Not my best moment.”

“To be fair, what really matters is what happens on the ice,” Lily pointed out. “And you do just fine out there.”

“Thanks,” James attempted to smile. He’d always been one to doubt compliments, despite his hard work being obviously reflected in League awards. He hadn’t gotten the captaincy for nothing, though it was often hard for him to remember that fact. “Hopefully the long offseason helps everybody improve on last season.”

“I’m sure it will, James. Nice talking to you,” Lily backed away with a small smile and wave.

“It’s, uh, nice talking to you too, Miss Evans. Lily? I don’t know.”

James shuffled his weight between his feet awkwardly before nodding sharply in her direction and fleeing for the door even more quickly than before.

Great.

He’d been joking before, when he said this was going to be the worst year of his life, but now it seemed less funny and more inevitable.

* * *

**eat our collective ass chicago**

Monday, June 8th, 2024, 12:35 PM

 **Sam Taylor** renamed this conversation **literally what the fuck gmad**

Glad I’m not the only one lol

Sam  
you don’t??? Need??? More??? Forwards???  
And ridley was good!!! You need him to replace Bones when he retires  
does he even know what he’s doing like i have real doubts

Graeme  
Drank his way through GM school  
He probably thinks PBR is good

 **James Potter** renamed this conversation **When Will Albus Dumbledore Stop Ruining My Life**

Graeme  
RIP @ your career  
Anyway I can’t wait to fight Sirius Black

Sam  
Babe, come on  
Priorities  
We talked about this

Welcome to loving G. It is very hard.

Sam  
You’re a bit late on the welcome message, buddy

I had other things to do.

Sam  
Blah blah blah captaincy is a full time job  
Mumble mumble team politics mumble locker room stability  
I Love The Seattle Metropolitans, Garbage Can Of The Pacific Division, And The Vancouver Canucks Can Eat My Ass

Graeme  
Don’t talk about the Canucks like that

Don’t want to burst your bubble but  
You can’t root for the Canucks anymore  
You’re a Blue now  
Welcome to suffering and the Central Division  
Both of those are kind of the same thing anyway

Graeme  
Listen the 2011 cup was OURS  
I’ll fight Gary Bettman with my bare hands for a rematch

Sam  
Those guys are all like…. Sixty now

Graeme  
The Sedins will do it

Sam  
But should they

Graeme  
No

Sam  
And you have your answer

Hey, no whining about the playoffs when I’m here  
Check your having a functional roster privilege  
All we had was left handed centers and Brent Burns  
One team, one dream, Playoff Disasters

Sam  
Did James just make One Direction about the Sharks

Graeme  
James could make anything about the Sharks if you gave him enough time  
I would have loved to know him during the 2011 series

We were ten. What was there to know

Graeme  
Good point  
Anyway, you’ve been holding out -- what’s Black like  
Matured any since the draft? Lol

Maybe? I only talked to him for a few minutes.

Sam  
Oooooh, @Graeme our Jamie’s got a fan :)  
My buddy Lily talked to you after  
Says hi  
She says you can just call her Lily next time. I don’t know what that’s about, but there you go

From the Times. I remember her.  
She was nice.

Graeme  
My baby boy’s growing up

We’re the same age. We’re also 23. I’m not anybody’s baby boy

Sam  
I’m putting that on a shitty quality tumblr gifset  
I hope you know that

This is personal information  
I’ll sue you

Sam  
Like I care  
Done  
https://twitter.com/stlouisbluebs/status/911276834909860  
At least I put it on my secret twitter  
Imagine if G’s weird cult fans found this lmao

Graeme  
I told you to delete your Tumblr years ago so if they do find you it's your fault  
I’m breaking up with you for my own safety if so

Sam  
I only use it to talk to Lily anyway

Graeme  
Oh My God  
She’s one of you  
I changed my mind get her away from James  
He’s too good for that

I don’t want friends anymore  
I changed my mind  
You’re both ridiculous

 **Graeme Daly** renamed this conversation **The Bitter Sting Of Betrayal**

Much better.

* * *

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 8 Jun 2024  
Had a great time chatting with Captain James Potter about Sirius Black, the upcoming season, & more! 1/3

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 8 Jun 2024  
Replying to @lmevans  
He was optimistic about the upcoming season with the addition of Sirius Black and the hard work of his team 2/3

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 8 Jun 2024  
Replying to @lmevans  
Captain JP: “I'm sure Sirius (Black) will settle in in no time. We've got the whole crew welcoming him.” Oh to be a fly on the wall for that 3/3

Dorcas Meadowes @dgmeadowes ● 8 Jun 2024  
Replying to @lmevans  
Anybody else pumped for this season? I can already smell the headlines. This team does our jobs for us.

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 8 Jun 2024  
Replying to @dgmeadowes  
Especially adding Black to the fray. The articles will practically write themselves

Dorcas Meadowes @dgmeadowes ● 8 Jun 2024  
Replying to @lmevans  
We can just kick back, let them do the work for us ;) I like it!

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 8 Jun 2024  
Replying to @dgmeadowes  
Wouldn't that be nice =P I'm off to get some writing done. Everyone go bother Dorcas in my absence :)


	2. Training Camp Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “James Potter, are you a player still?” Remus teased. “Or did management get to you when I wasn’t looking?” 
> 
> “You caught me.” James deadpanned. “I’ve been replaced. It’s like the body snatchers movie with the clown. My real body is somewhere in a weird Cheeto shaped bag. Beep beep beep.”
> 
> “Yeah, okay.” Remus laughed. “Listen, in regards to being Captain and this whole season? Try not to worry too much. You got this, James. As a team, we’re behind you.” He said earnestly. “And on that note, I’m going to grab the snacks before you start wasting away and I find you eating dry protein powder out of necessity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and enjoying the last chapter right along with us. We hope you enjoy this one just as much. We're trying not to throw the entire cast of characters at you at once, but we're just too excited about them to know what moderation means anymore.
> 
> This chapter is best enjoyed with a mouthful of dry protein powder and a reminder to /never/ mix protein powder with Jello unless you know how to do it, in which case, you're lying.

Typical for Seattle in early September, it was pleasantly warm but cloudy when Peter Pettigrew arrived for lunch with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter. It was also typical that Remus, Sirius, and James were already there when Peter arrived, even though Peter had picked the spot.

“Rude,” Peter said, upon spotting Remus. “I’m trying to make a good impression and you get here first?”

“Not my fault I plan for traffic.” Remus remarked mildly.

“I mean, you chose the spot.” James shrugged, drumming his fingers on the table. “And you said you wanted it to be close to your place, but you still got here late. Don’t often see people lose with an advantage, but we shouldn’t be surprised, given his golf record.” James smiled, the first genuine smile Sirius had seen from him since joining the team, as Peter protested weakly.

“Remus Lupin,” Remus said, holding out his hand for Sirius to shake. “The one who’s on time to a fault,” he added, hoping to put Sirius at ease among the group of men who had obviously known one another for quite some time. “You’ve already met James. And then we have Peter Pettigrew.”

“So you’re the Playoffs Magic Man.” Sirius said. Peter had quite the reputation around the league, despite being considered a bust initially thanks to his stocky build and supposed lack of commitment to excellence. He’d shored up Seattle’s offense as a young prospect with the world on his shoulders, and bailed the team out on many an occasion until the depth charts were worth looking at again.

“Just trying to live up to the reputation.” Peter replied with zero modesty.

“Pete all but disappears until March and then he’s so intensely here that you’re terrified.” Remus remarked, rolling his eyes at Peter’s grin.

“Pete’ll slash your hands off, if you cross him.” James teased. “I’m lucky I’m fast, he says.”

“Oh, good, he won’t be able to catch me then.” Sirius laughed. “I can cross him all I want.”

A chorus of _ooh_ ’ _s_ and high fives were interrupted by the waitress approaching to take their drink order. Once she wandered off, it was easy enough for the group to kick back and talk, which mostly consisted of asking Sirius about his new home and how the press conference had gone, which, much to James’ chagrin, Peter was absolutely delighted by, teasing James about his awkward answers as always.

In the past, forcing James, Remus, and Peter together to greet the newest team member had always gone swimmingly. There was a reason it was the default. The trio were used to the routine by now. They would greet the newbie, make him feel as at home as possible after the upheaval of moving his entire life away from everything he’d known, and play it by ear from there.

They’d grab a meal, talk shop, and part at the end of it with a little bit better understanding of who they’d be playing with than any amount of gossip or rumors could give them. None of this was new or out of the ordinary, yet Remus noticed that something was off with James. He was unusually quiet, which was saying something for James, and seemed to be watching Sirius with an intensity that Remus couldn’t quite interpret.

Remus waited until the meal was over and they’d all said their goodbyes to bring it up, well out of earshot of Peter and Sirius, who were across the parking lot.

“Something the matter between you and Black?”

“It’s fine, Remus.” James shrugged. “Just a new teammate, so I’m not sure if we’re going to be friendly or just coworkers. That’s all.”

“Really? Because it didn’t seem fine in there. You looked like you were on the edge of your chair most of the time.”

“I just-- I don’t know how to be captain, Remus, that’s all.” James hung his head. “I don’t know. Sirius is funny and charming and he made the press laugh, and I’m just.” He gestured to himself. “I’m mostly just _here_. Average on the ice and garbage off it.”

“Making the press laugh isn’t even close to the same thing as leading the team, which I know you’ll do by working non-stop because it’s how you are. James, he’s new and flashy, but he’s not you. As a team? We need you.” Remus said with quiet intensity. “And if I ever hear you call yourself garbage again, we’re going to fight. Clear?”

“Clear.” James replied, scowling.

“All I’m saying is that you wouldn’t have gotten the C if you didn’t deserve it.” Remus placed a hand on James’ shoulder. “I know you might think otherwise, but give yourself a chance before the season even begins.”

“I guess.” James shrugged. “I’m not too good at that, am I?”

“You’re really not,” Remus said with a smile. “That’s why I’m here. To remind you.”

* * *

**seattle metros captains chat**

Wednesday, June 10th, 2026, 2:18 PM

 

Remus

Really James? That’s all you’ve got

 

Peter

Leave him alone, he thinks it’s funny

He’s laughing in the living room because it’s “functional, yet whimsical”

 

Remus

This is the opposite of whimsical

 

It’s appealing and amusing to me

Hence, whimsical

 

Remus

Nobody says hence anymore

Anyway, business

What did you think of Sirius

 

Peter

[Image: A cat slapping itself in the face repeatedly.]

 

What did we use to say when we were kids? Big mood?

 

Peter

I think you killed Remus

 

Let’s give his A to Hollenback

 

Remus

I think the fuck not

 

Peter

There he is

 

Remus

@James Potter don’t ever say that again

We don’t need to speak evil into existence

 

Peter

Hey, Hollenback is not that bad

 

Remus

He put worms in Obie’s dinner and made him cry

And we love our little Obie

Not that not loving him would make that any less bad

I still hate that he almost ate them. Like did he even look at his food before he ruined a perfectly good fork

 

Peter

Yeah, Hollenback is bad lol

I don’t know why we need an enforcer

At least he scores sometimes

 

Remus

@James Potter 

 

I fight my own fights

Sometimes

On at least a bimonthly basis

That’s the one that means once every two months right

 

Peter

Never change, Jamie

Anyway, Sirius. He’s okay. I don’t love him but I don’t hate him either

Big personality. I guess he’ll grow on us?

 

Peter’s right. Big personality. Very friendly

He’ll be a draw for the press.

Shake things up.

They’ll appreciate that.

 

Remus

@Peter Pettigrew can you believe James thinks Sirius is here to steal the captaincy from him

 

Peter

oh my god lmao

 

Remus

I mean, not to belittle your concerns/thoughts or anything but

Dumbledore’s been foreshadowing you being captain since you joined

He’s not gonna strip it after a couple weeks

 

Peter

I mean……

Who knows what goes on in his head lmao

 

Remus

Okay, I say he won’t, but we don’t know for sure

 

You should be a life coach

 

Remus

One more profession for the list lol

 

Peter

Why pay Remus money to tell you what you can do when you could Depression

Anyway, Sirius Black

He’ll be a good 1C. Fenny’s been struggling with the minutes

I love playing with him but he needs to go back down to 2C

Sirius’ll be an interesting linemate

 

Don’t even remind me ugh

 

Remus

Have hope

Maybe he’ll play on the second

 

Yeah and the Coyotes are finally moving out of Arizona

 

Remus

I mean, fair

Let’s keep an eye on him through the preseason

Make an effort to make him feel welcome

All of us

Especially you  @Peter Pettigrew 

 

Peter

Lol what would I do

 

I can think of a couple things

 

Peter

Damn you’re not gonna stick up for me?

I’m cooking all of your rice badly RIGHT NOW

 

This is why Remus tagged you

 

Remus

I worry about the fact that you two live together sometimes

Don’t injure each other

 

Peter

Too late

He hurt my feelings

 

Remus

Have I mentioned I hate you both

* * *

“I know I’ll be regretting this once the season starts in a few weeks.” Dorcas Meadowes began. “But I’m actually bored.”

Outside the gray speckled walls of cubicle that Lily, Dorcas, and Marlene occupied, the Seattle Times was bustling with activity. It had been home to Lily since shortly after college graduation when she’d wrongly assumed she’d use her political science major for writing about politics.

She’d had her career all mapped out and, instead, found herself taking a job covering hockey after the Times found themselves in a tight spot. Lily had reluctantly accepted, planning on making the hockey beat nothing but a pit stop in her writing career, not thinking for a second that it would turn out to be where she belonged. It was fulfilling work, something she was knowledgeable about and naturally interested in, and it didn’t hurt that she worked closely with two of her best friends.

Dorcas and Marlene, who Lily privately thought of as the office power couple, had taken Lily in as soon as she arrived in their cubicle, taking the place of a former employee Marlene only referred to as the Fart Machine. They offered their friendship and guidance as slightly older, seasoned veterans of the Times without hesitation, which Lily appreciated more than she could say, even if they did keep trying to set her up with people they thought were her age from time to time.

That being said, it was that time of year again -- the end of summer meant that sports news was at an all time low, but articles were still being requested, so Lily and her fellow sportswriters were instead tasked with making even the most ridiculous rumors seem credible.

Lily and Dorcas, who were carrying on a hushed conversation as far from the mouth of the cubicle as they could, were most certainly not doing their work.

“We could write another fluff piece.” Lily replied, seemingly thoughtful as she stretched in her chair. “Best Butts of the Seattle Metros.”

“Worst Playoff Beards of Seasons Past.” Dorcas added, smiling now.

“Ooh, good one.” Lily laughed, already mentally putting the listicle together in her head. “You know, it feels like a lifetime ago that Black was traded.” Lily mused, thinking of the flurry of articles and excitement in their part of the office. “Has it really been almost three months?”

“Might as well have been forever with how slow things are now.” Dorcas grimaced and Lily mirrored the look, earning a laugh from her co-worker.

“Neither of you get to make jokes about not being busy.” Marlene McKinnon remarked, entering the cubicle only to slump down in the chair next to Dorcas, who briefly held and squeezed her girlfriend's hand before letting it go. “Not while I’m in baseball hell. I am a month from the end of the regular season and I am about to kill a man. Actually, not just one, however many are playing in the league.”

“You love baseball hell.” Dorcas reminded the other woman gently. “Right? You always complain because that’s how you are, and I love you for it.” Dorcas added with a smile as warm as the sun. “But this time of year is your favorite.”

“Not while you two are luxuriating.” Lily snorted at Marlene’s word choice and Dorcas flicked a wadded up scrap of paper in her direction in retaliation.

“Don’t worry, Mar, by November we’ll be up to our eyeballs in hockey hell and you’ll be free. Just offseason stuff, which isn’t even too bad in baseball.” Lily promised, discarding the offending paper into the trash instead of throwing it back at Marlene’s head, as she usually would have.

“And then you can lord it over us.” Dorcas reminded Marlene, who smiled.

“Looking forward to it.” Marlene admitted. She had never made any claims of being a good person, which Lily had always respected. “Now, are we still on for lunch?”

“I’m ready.” Lily volunteered, standing and stretching in place. “I’m starving, and I’ve got texts to answer from Emmeline and Sam.”

“Our girl’s popular.” Marlene told Dorcas, slinging a companionable arm around Lily’s shoulder. “So, you going to be too busy with your adoring fans or can you make time for us normies?”

“Sounds like you need a secretary, between all your texting and keeping up with social media.” Dorcas teased, grabbing her purse as the trio wandered away from the cubicle.

“That makes it all sound glamorous.” Lily laughed. “Knowing Em, she’s texting about law school, Sam is gushing about G, and someone on Twitter is, well, you know Twitter.”

“Oh, we do. Well.” Marlene scrunched up her nose in disgust, earning a nod from Dorcas.

It was surprising to no one that the three women ended up at the Last Drop Cafe, known for its terrible coffee and even worse service. It didn’t have much going for it, but it was close to the Times, and they had been meeting there for too long now to change the habit.

They ordered and received their food so slowly that they had plenty of time to talk while they waited. It was nice to be able to gather this way, Lily thought, while Marlene entertained them with a story about her most recent interview. She pulled faces and gestured wildly with her hands, and by the time she was done, Dorcas and Lily were laughing helplessly. It was a staple in her life, Dorcas and Marlene her constants, two people she had in Seattle, unlike Sam and Emmeline, both of whom were thousands of miles away.

“You look like you’re spacing out, Lily.” Dorcas observed after swallowing a bite of sandwich.

“I guess I was.” Lily said apologetically.

“You missed my more of my flawless storytelling.” Marlene said with a wink to let Lily know she was teasing.

“Tell me something good, then, Mar. Before we have to go back to cubicle hell.” Lily implored.

It was all the prompting Marlene needed to launch into another story, this one as funny as the last. Lily lost herself in Marlene’s dramatic retelling, teasing her about particularly uninspired word choices and advising her on what she should do next time, all the while trading cheeky smiles with Dorcas when Marlene was too absorbed in her tale to notice.

As much as she’d thought, on the day of college graduation, that she’d be somewhere bigger by now, she loved where she was. The Times had turned out to be a blessing in disguise, dropped into her lap by accident before turning into something that had enriched her life in ways she’d never dreamed possible. Maybe another such miracle was right around the corner. Lily had always been too optimistic for her own good, but it really did feel like she was on the edge of something big.

* * *

“I’m glad we’re all making getting jacked a priority this summer.” James said when Remus opened the door, stiffly holding out a red plastic bucket of protein powder that he’d obviously ripped the price tag off of just seconds before. He rubbed at the sticky remains of the glue as he spoke to Remus, obviously hoping he wouldn’t notice.  “I thought I should bring a gift. My mom always says to bring a gift when you go over to someone’s house with the intention of eating their food.”

“Protein powder will definitely help replenish all that food you eat.” Remus teased, beckoning James in. “Good going, Cap.”

“Who needs nutrients anyway?” James grinned. “Not like we’re athletes whose livelihoods depend on a nutrition plan.” He followed Remus into the house, tightly gripping the sides of the protein powder can. “You’ve been suspiciously silent. You’re listening to the plan, right?”

“I’ve always treated the nutrition plan as more of a guide and less of a strict, have to follow thing.” At James’ look of horror, Remus laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. “And somehow I get along just fine. But, hey, the protein powder will help.”

“You’re better than Pete.” James sighed, shaking his head.

Since the very beginning of his career, he’d had one copy of the nutrition plan posted on the door of his fridge, another copy in his duffel bag, and a third in the suitcase he always brought on road trips. He’d assumed that all of his teammates took it as seriously as he did, but that, as he was realizing about many of the things he had assumed about his teammates over the years, was not anywhere near the truth.

“He says it’s still summer and he’s not working out until he has to, but I know for a fact he goes to the gym when he thinks I’m asleep. Does he think I don’t know?”

“You know Pete.” Remus said mildly, with a shrug, “Always trying to maintain the image that he doesn’t give a shit about things like that when he really does.”

“He definitely does. He’s always done things that way.” James said fondly. “I wish he wouldn’t, though. There’s so many easier ways to do stuff. Pete just loves the hard way for some reason.”

“He wouldn’t be the Pete we know and love if he did things the easy way.” Remus pointed out, motioning for James to join him in the living room.

“Nah, he wouldn’t. The team needs that.” James followed Remus like a particularly docile duckling, flopping down on Remus’ old, weathered couch, the only large article of furniture he’d kept from his time in Detroit. “It’s weird to think about the team like this. With the three of us as captains. You’ve been a captain for a while, sure, but me and Pete, we’re new at this.”

“It feels good, though, doesn’t it?” Remus smiled. “Right, for the three of us, like it was meant to be.”

“Yeah.” James nodded solemnly. “I really do think we’re the right guys for the job. Pete’s relatable and the guys love him. And it’s easy to look up to you. You make it easy.”

He averted his eyes, clearing his throat awkwardly, and Remus waited for James to say anything at all about himself. After a few seconds of silence, he knew it was time to act.

“And what about you?” Remus asked. “You’re the one who’s got what it takes to lead all of us. That takes something special.”

“I know, I know.” James fidgeted awkwardly. “You keep telling me. It’s hard to remember all the time, especially since I haven’t, you know, done much as captain yet besides wear the jersey twice.”

“Give it time. You’ll fill the role with no problem. I know it.” Remus sat down beside James. “Nobody gets everything right the first time, but it’s all about what you learn. You’re in it to win it, and that’s the best way to go into this.”

“I mean, I’ve never had the C or even an A before.” James frowned. “Back in Red Deer, Jordy had the C and G and Bubbles had As. I’ve never been in charge of stuff before. I’ve never been in charge of people before.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Not so sure how to figure that out, but that’s why I’ve got you and Pete, right?”

“I’m trying to imagine Jordy with the C and just… coming up empty on that one.” Remus admitted, shaking his head. The one time he’d met James’ self-professed “second best friend” from juniors, Jordy had climbed over a table to fight someone and had only been stopped by James and G physically restraining him.

“Jordy was captain because he held us together off the ice. And kept us out of trouble, as hard as that is to believe, but that’s mostly because he got into it himself.” James shook his head. “I’m hoping no one on the team’s doing anything that’ll get us tangled up with police, ‘cause I’ll just leave them to it.”

“See?” Remus laughed. “You’re already perfect, with that tough love line.”

“Someone’s got to balance out Pete. He’s so ride or die for some of these guys that he _would_ go to jail for them.”

“You’ll balance one another perfectly. Pete’ll be locked up and you’ll lead the team.” Remus joked. “All that aside, you ready for training camp?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” James shrugged. “The rookies are losing their minds because of how happy they are, so I’m trying to feed off it. Not in, like, a vampire way, in the ‘I’m trying to be positive for them’ way. The Matts have been lighting up the group chat lately.”

“Same. It’s fun with them being so excited. Hard not to catch a little of that.”

“Pedersen’s been showing them all around for the past few days, apparently. He still remembers being a T-bird, so he’s been taking care of that for me. Seems like a good kid. I’m worried about his buddy, though. What’s his name? Nystrom? The one with the attitude? From Sweden, looks like Tom Felton but worse?”

“Oh, yeah.” Remus winced just thinking about him. “Felix, right? The kid’s got an attitude all right.”

“Yeah, Felix. I don’t know how he got this far without being nuked personality wise.” James shuddered. The one and only time he’d met Felix Nystrom so far, the kid had all but spat in his face. He was a phenom on the ice, absolutely unstoppable any time he got in his mind that he wanted to score, but off the ice, Felix left much to be desired. “If he’s like that all the time, it’s not for lack of management trying to fix him.”

“Now for the moment of truth.” Remus said. “You picked a favorite, yet?” He looked surprisingly eager, which didn’t surprise James at all -- it didn’t take much for a rookie to become Remus’ favorite. If James had done it, anyone could. “You have to have a favorite of the Matts, at least.”

“Overall?” James frowned, tapping his fingers against his thigh. “Pedersen. He seems like a sweet kid. Really wants to put in the effort. I hope he makes it up. Then Felix. He's a project, but he's got the skill -- we've just got to figure out what's got him so angry, you know? I mean, he's just turned nineteen and living in a new country without his parents. If we get him past that, we've got a leader in the locker room, once he's ready for it. Of the Matts, I think I like Ty better. He seems a little calmer than Matty Velez does, and as much as I like Matty, I figure Ty will be easier to deal with. Can’t imagine one of them making it without the other without an injury, though. It’d take Portland’s D down a ton if they lost both.”

“Yeah, but imagine what it could do for us.” Remus reasoned.

“We’ve gotta have a good farm team too.” James argued. “If we’re not good in the minors, then our prospects won’t feel motivated and they’ll just stagnate. There’s gotta be balance.”

“James Potter, are you a player still?” Remus teased. “Or did management get to you when I wasn’t looking?”

“You caught me.” James deadpanned. “I’ve been replaced. It’s like the body snatchers movie with the clown. My real body is somewhere in a weird Cheeto shaped bag. Beep beep beep.”

“Yeah, okay.” Remus laughed. “Listen, in regards to being Captain and this whole season? Try not to worry too much. You got this, James. As a team, we’re behind you.” He said earnestly. “And on that note, I’m going to grab the snacks before you start wasting away and I find you eating dry protein powder out of necessity.”

“Sounds like a good plan.” James smiled as Remus got up from the couch. “Protein powder isn’t something you should eat plain. Or in Jello. Pete’s still cleaning the kitchen up from last night.” He rubbed his eyes. “Man, that was a disaster of epic proportions.”

“Jello?” Remus echoed, on his way out of the room. “And yet, I’m not surprised.”

* * *

**Seattle Metropolitans**

September 15 at 10:32 am ● Seattle, WA

The boys are back and they’re looking for trouble!

[Attached: An image of James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin in their jerseys, horsing around while waiting for their official pictures to be taken.]

252 likes

 

> **Vernon Dursley** We were garbage last year. Hopefully Black will fix that gaping hole up front. Maybe they should’ve saved the C for a few more weeks.
> 
> **146 replies**
> 
> **Maya Menendez** They’re definitely ready to rumble again! Go Metros!
> 
> **Frederick Allen May** Fuck the Canucks!

* * *

“Alright, Orange Line, roll out!” Moody roared, smirking proudly as Ty Matthis, seated right in front of him on the bench, shuddered. “What’s wrong, little guy? Cracking under the pressure? That’s not how we play in the big leagues!”

“Yes sir.” Ty squeaked.

James heaved one leg over the boards, then the other, and skated up and down the right side of the ice while he waited for Sirius to quit joking around with Fenwick and Woerpel, who James knew was from Texas but otherwise remained a mystery, on the bench.

Peter was already waiting on the left side, and waved at James cheerfully, like a small child in a candy shop. Peter’s enthusiasm for the game had always been infectious, and even now, James felt it worming its way into him, transforming into pure energy. He grinned at Peter, with an awkward wave of his hand, and didn’t stop smiling until Sirius swung his legs over onto the ice, skating over to center ice, stick in hand and a determined expression on his face.

He’d almost forgotten, in those few seconds, that someone other than Fenwick would be centering their line, but here was the reminder, stark and sharp, biting into him so deep that he felt like it drew blood.

He looked back over his shoulder, to distract himself from Sirius being so close, spotting Dearborn and Bones, the second defense pair, on the near blueline and Ajit Sinha, the starting goalie, in net.

Remus was lined up on the far blue line with Frank Longbottom, who was giggling uncontrollably about something or the other with the backup goalie, Kole Sherry.

James, Sirius and Peter had been matched up with a variation on last year’s second line -- Podmore at center with Shacklebolt and Tonks on the wings.

James smirked. Tonks would be easy enough to neutralize -- for all his offensive upside, Ted had gotten quite slow in the past few years, but was unparalleled as a leader in the locker room despite starting to become something of a liability on the ice. Moody was letting James off easy, but for what reason? Poor Peter, who Moody had always disliked, had gotten matched against Shacklebolt and was already shaking in his skates.

James should’ve been matched up with someone like Shacklebolt, not Tonks. Was Moody underestimating him? Did Moody think his performance over the past five seasons had been a fluke?

One of the Prewett boys came out with the puck, and dropped it down onto the faceoff dot between Sirius and Podmore, and then they were off. Sirius won the draw, just barely and sent the puck up the ice to Peter, who sped towards the net.

James went up the right side, checking Tonks to throw him off his game, and barely avoided Remus barreling toward him, murder in his eyes. Remus had always been the hardest defenseman to beat, in James’ opinion, and James was eternally glad that they were playing on the same side. James positioned himself perfectly to tip in Peter’s shot, right between Sinha’s pads and the goalposts.

“Sorry Special K.” James said, patting Kole’s mask. “Has to happen sometimes, right.”

“Better you than anyone else, Captain.” Kole replied brightly.

”Well, shit, boys.” Moody boomed, voice echoing heartily through the rink. “That’s how it’s done!”

“Look at that!” Sirius crowed, throwing an arm around James’ shoulder. “God, I could kiss you both. That was _beautiful_!”

“Thanks, man,” James grinned, reaching up to smack the back of Sirius’ helmet playfully. “Nice job on the faceoff.”

“That’s what they brought me out here for.” Sirius winked. “Set yourself up in the right faceoff circle, next time, right after the draw. I want to try something.”

“Watch for Shacklebolt. He’ll rush you rather than Peter.” James whispered, and Sirius grinned. “That’s usually his thing. Rush the center off the faceoff. Thought you’d, uh, like to know and all that.”

“Interesting.” Sirius said, eyes narrowing as he glanced over at Shacklebolt to size him up. “Thanks, Cap. Makes me feel like part of the team, when you do shit like this.”

“No problem.” James said. “Got to do this stuff every once in awhile."

“Podmore! Switch with Eilenberg! I want to see him up against Black!”

Podmore skated off the ice, pausing to bump his gloved fist against James’, before clambering into the bench beside Fenwick.

“Ready!” Moody called, and Prewett rushed toward center ice with another fresh puck. “Set! Go!”

James rushed toward the right faceoff circle, just as Sirius had said, and almost felt the pass coming toward him. He didn’t even have to look before slapping it toward Sinha, the crack of his stick against the puck echoing throughout the rink. It flew over Marty’s shoulder and straight into the back of the net, and Sirius raised his arms in celebration, screaming loudly.

“I think you’ve found your first line, Coach,” Peter yelled.

“I think I have.” Moody answered with a wild grin.

* * *

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 16 Sep 2024

Forward lines at camp today:

Pettigrew - Black - Potter

Shacklebolt - Fenwick - Tonks

Hollenback - Podmore - Fortier

O’Brien - Nystrom - Pedersen

Ex. Woerpel, Henning

 

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 16 Sep 2024

D pairs at camp today:

Longbottom - Lupin

Dearborn - Bones

Velez - Matthis

Ex. Taylor, Willis, Gorka

 

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 16 Sep 2024

Goalies still in camp:

Sinha

Sherry

Wynne

 

Fuck the Nucks @metroshock3y ● 16 Sep 2024

Replying to @lmevans

Are these final? I knew that Black trade was gonna be a big one omg

 

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 16 September 2024

Replying to @metroshock3y

Cap and Black have amazing chemistry. It’s really something to see

 

Metros For Never @nevermets ●  16 September 2024

Replying to @metroshock3y @lmevans

Black is all talk like so many. boring

 

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 16 September 2024

Replying to @nevermets

We’ll have to wait and see won’t we? So far that line is killing it

 

Metros for Never @nevermets ● 16 September 2024

Replying to @lmevans

What do you know anyway? Women in sports don’t know shit

 

Metros for Never @nevermets ● 16 September 2024

Replying to @lmevans

You’ll say anything to defend them. Which one are you screwing again?

 

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 16 September 2024

There’s nothing funnier than a dude spewing nonsense while I ignore him

 

Lily Evans @lmevans ●  16 September 2024

Anyway we’ll see how much women in sports know once the season kicks off. ;)


	3. Locker Room Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which James gives a speech, Lily Evans is gifted the greatest meme ever, and Sirius Black makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so glad you enjoyed Chapter Two, so we decided to give you a new one! Enjoy your window into the Metropolitans' locker room, Lily Evans' Facebook account, and Sirius Black's social dealings -- all three are a wild ride.

“Hi. Uh, I’m your captain. James. Nice to meet you.” James gave a short wave. “It’s nice to see so many new faces in the room.” His eyes scanned the locker room. “I’d like to thank all of you for coming, and for wanting a spot on this team. Seattle’s a great place to be. The coaches and staff are all really nice and want you to succeed, just like your teammates do.”

There certainly were new faces -- free agency had been rough for the Metropolitans, but thankfully, much of their losses were depth players that they could replace from within the organization. A few of the rookies, wide eyed kids that had been brought in from their NCAA or junior teams for a trial run at training camp, seemed almost awestruck by James, which he didn’t understand. There were a few frequent call ups from the AHL that James was looking forward to seeing in the hallways more often, and overall, this crop looked like a good one.

What didn’t look good was the fact that he’d been told to give a speech, and his mind was going entirely blank.

“Playing in the NHL… It’s not always easy. Not always nice either. But it’s a good job and keeps you fed and your rent paid for, and you get to play hockey with your friends every day.” James said, smiling at the thought. “How cool is that? We get to play games for money.”

“Like anything else, I guess all I have to say is to try your best and put your whole self into it. Nothing’s gonna happen if you don’t commit all of yourself to it.” James said, leaning forward slightly. “Work hard, skate hard, and eat well. Thanks.” James nodded sharply before sitting down at his stall, squished between Remus and Peter. “Which one of you is going next?”

“Oh, me, for sure. Mine will sound so awesome in comparison,” Peter chirped, earning a subtle jab in the ribs from Remus. “Right. Hey, guys. And welcome. I’m Peter, but you can call me sir.” he said, pulling a face to show he was joking, earning a few indulgent laughs. “Anyway, James outlined a lot of the important stuff, already. I just wanna say, you’re where you are now because you worked for it and you already know with this team, with this game, you put in the sweat and the blood and you come out on the other side with something to show. I can think of a few people who might kill me for saying so, but don’t forget to have fun while you’re at it, okay? You take that hard work and success and you never stop building on it, but you enjoy every minute of it, okay?” There were a few nods and fevered looks at his words, and Peter merely nodded back, before gesturing for Remus to take over.

“Welcome to Seattle. I’m Remus Lupin. First, thanks for being here today. I just want to say, hockey, teammates, all of it - you get what you give. That’s true anywhere, in and out of hockey. And some of the commentators may say otherwise, but hockey will never be a one player sport. We’re a team, and it’s up to us as a team to make things happen.” Remus paused, trying not to rush through his speech, even though he felt like he was preaching to literal children. “Bring your best self, do all you can, and be all you can be and you’ll get where you need to go. Thanks, and good luck out there.”

“We’re a family here.” James said, while stripping off his socks. “A band of brothers. And whether you make the team out of camp or not, know that you’re a part of this. We’re all a part of this organization’s future, big or small, but nothing could happen without every single one of us working hard and loving the game.”

“This is the best time in the history of the franchise to be a Metropolitan.” Dumbledore said, while pacing the length of the room. His suit was even more garish than the one at the press conference announcing Sirius’ arrival, and James smiled at the rookies whispering to each other, brows furrowed in confusion. With time, they’d realize Dumbledore’s fashion sense only got worse as the season progressed. “We are legitimate contenders, and we’ve added the piece we need to carry us all the way to the playoffs and beyond. We’re going to give you every tool you need to succeed. We’re all going in the same direction, and we want the organization to help you every step of the way.”

Moody, who had been impatiently eyeing the rookies from the chair by the door, got to his feet as soon as Dumbledore had finished speaking. He had a hungry look on his face that James was uncomfortably familiar with -- someone was about to get thrown under the bus for the greater good.

“First, and most importantly, no one gets here by accident. The first time I met James Potter, he looked like a strong wind would knock him over. I told him to his face that I didn’t know if he’d make the team.” All eyes went to James, unsure of where Moody could possibly be going with his speech. “You know what he did to earn a place here? He worked hard, bulked up, and made the team the year he was drafted. Was the first rookie in his draft class to play a hundred games, and now he’s well on his way to five hundred. Lupin? Considered a bust for years in Detroit, and then moved here and tore the league up. Pettigrew? Went undrafted and signed coming out of college. Nobody thought he’d make it.”

James sat up a little straighter, a slight frown on his face, as if remembering the early criticism -- he’d filled out well, in his first few years in the league, and hadn’t compromised his speed either. The rookies, who’d watched him go through his draft and first few years in the league with the expectation that they would be there soon, sat up a little straighter as well, as if inspired by the man who could be their captain if they stayed with the NHL team.

“They each showed us they were worth something by dedicating themselves to the team, working hard, and now they’re stars. You can have fun like Pettigrew here wants you to, or you can win the Cup. We give you the shot, the hard work and all the rest is up to you.”

Peter winced when Moody referenced that particular part of his speech and then plastered on a fake smile for the room.

“It’s true, Pete.” James said, in his best, most authoritative tone. “Can’t win a Cup without playing sixty minutes of good, clean hockey every game.”

“Whatever happened to hard work?” Remus added, raising an eyebrow. “We don’t have time for fun here.”

“Just so you know, you guys are the worst and I need new friends,” Peter informed them.

“And if you’ve got that kind of an attitude, you’ll find yourself on the block by March.” Moody grumbled, casting one last withering glare at everyone in the room. “Alright men. Good practice today. Make sure tomorrow is better. Get out of my sight.”

* * *

**Lily Evans**

Active on Messenger

 

12:43 PM

 

According to the internet aka twitter aka my not so secret addiction

I don’t know how to do my job which is thrilling

How’s your day going??

 

My fiance is trying to play hockey with the cat

He says it’s simpler than fetch

I still don’t know how he taught the cat to play fetch  


If you don’t get video I’ll be so mad

I need it, Sam

I deserve good things

 

Listen, if you want it, you got it

[Attached: IMG_3050.mp4]

[Attached: IMG_3051.mp4]

Your cat fix for the day

I live in a house full of irrational men

One of those men is a cat but he counts too

 

G is so intent on making this succeed

I love it

 

That’s one thing you can’t ever say about him

He really does never give up

Do you ever like… intensely question your life decisions

He and the cat are fighting over the puck now

 

I question most life decisions

Especially after alcohol night with Marlene and Dorcas

I hope G wins that fight, for his sake

 

He shouldn’t quit his day job is all I’m saying

Much better at fighting people

He says hi and wants to know if you’re going to “take his side”

Good lord this man

There is no side to take???

Literally just stop antagonizing the cat

 

Hi, G!! Ask him when he’ll stop texting me from your phone

If I’ll ever have his number

I’m neutral on this if it means more funny videos, tbh   


He’s very disappointed now

You are banned from having his number bc you love the cat more than him

Why did I say yes when he proposed again

 

Harsh

 

Twitter says it’s the money

Don’t you love Twitter

Speaking of which, how was your troll

Can I doxx him

I have to put my CS degree to use somehow

  


Twitter’s been extra charming for both of us lately, huh?

I’ll hold off on the doxxing...for now

He keeps re-making accounts when I block him and like

Dude, it’s not that deep

 

I mean they haven’t found my private acct yet so

Counting myself lucky

Speaking of reasons we are both lucky

How is James doing

He buttdialed me twice yesterday but won’t call me back??

I’ve heard through The WAG Grapevine that you two are buddies now

Read: He talks to you with actual words

 

Whew that’s gotta be some interesting gossip

Yeah, he does!

He seems great, little shy

 

Oh yeah, the WAG grapevine more than makes up for social media being a nightmare

G keeps reading me thirsty tweets abt James too

Speaking of weirdos on social media

Oh my god did you see the latest debacle

I love that stupid boy

  


Oh my god, of course he does

Dorcas read it to me

I almost passed out

 

He called G for *advice*

And took “be yourself bud” to mean THAT

I mean he was worse in juniors so he’s learning (?)

 

Calling G for advice on thirst tweets

 

What a time to be alive

He's enjoying it more than James is, I think

 

I can’t imagine getting the kind of tweets they do

I mean getting called trash is one thing but, like, the sexual ones?

Too weird

 

James got called Daddy once and called me crying

It was a formative moment in our relationship

But yeah. We steal his password at least twice a season to help him avoid analysts

 

I’d call you crying, too

Cry-laughing probably but still

 

It's a hard tweet to see

He's got a full time job just blocking teenagers on the internet

Still not as bad (or funny) as Lupin’s mentions being flooded by wolf puns on his birthday every year

It's my favorite metros fandom tradition

What do they call it

Wolfpocalypse

 

Wolfpocalypse is a gift

Corny as all hell

But a gift

 

You guys are cute

But our fans are the best obv

Can't betray my hometown boys

And fiance but he's secondary

  


Obvi

Also, if our tumblrs weren’t locked down that would be a hell of quote

“Boyfriends are secondary in hockey”

 

Local boy Clayton Keller is always gonna be first in my heart

And G’s accepted that so he's a #catch

 

You two are #goals

Even when you’re all loving and shmoopy to be around

I hope you know that

 

Oh we do know that

It's part of our charm

Self-awareness

 

So is humility, apparently =P

Listen, I have to run

Deadlines are calling (shrieking)

Sports are happening

Talk soon?

 

Yeah ofc!

Love you have fuuuuun <3 <3

If you need help you know who to call!!!!!

 

Love you

Byeeee <33

* * *

 

“Hey, Lupin, I’ve got a question,.” Sirius jogged up to Remus, who was trying to unlock his car door without putting down any of the three bags he was carrying. “What’s that whole wolf name about?”

“The usual,” Remus responded, balancing his bags precariously. “Asshole father, out to make my life hell.”

“Ooh, me too!” Sirius leaned against the hood of Remus’ car. “Tell me more, details, come on. Chop chop.”

“Maybe some other time. It takes a couple of beers first nowadays.”

“I can drink to that.” Sirius grinned. “So, what’s the deal with Moody? Is he always like this?”

“This? Was nothing. If anything, that was Moody being charming.” Remus said with a grin.

“That’s charming?” Sirius looked legitimately troubled. “Damn. That’s something.”

Remus dumped his bags in the car, deciding to take it easy on Sirius. “He’s not so bad. Seems a little terrifying, rough around the edges. But, you’ll see, his bark is worse than his bite.”

“I guess I will.” Sirius said. “It’s way different from Vegas already. Kinda strange, to be honest. Thought I’d just play out my career there. Guess that doesn’t happen too often anymore.”

“I know the feeling. Well, not Vegas. But being traded, it’s jarring.” Remus toyed with his keys for a few moments as he silently assessed Sirius, before asking, “Listen, a few of us are having a game night. Nothing big. Just some shitty games and beer. Want to come?”

“Sounds awesome.” Sirius said. “Shitty games and beer sounds like a fun time.”

“I’ll text you the address, then. See you tomorrow, Sirius.”

“See ya, Remus.” Sirius began walking back toward the rink, looking back over his shoulder to wave.

 


	4. Boys and their Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius bonds with the others (and it is ridiculous), Lily and her work crew lament having downtime, and James gears up for the start of the season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking with us! We love hearing your thoughts each week, especially as the story really gets going. Enjoy!

“Remus? How do you shoot the gun?” James asked, sounding slightly panicked, as he hit every button he could. The gun on screen did absolutely nothing in response. “It’s not working! I don’t know what’s happening!”

Peter made a half hearted attempt not to laugh. “When do we tell him we unplugged the controller?”

“Shh, don’t ruin the fun. Just let the magic happen,” Remus responded mildly.

“Peter! They’re shooting me!” James pressed a few more buttons, slowly growing more and more frustrated. “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong!”

“Looks like just about everything, James.” Peter said with a grin.

The doorbell rang, and James stood up with a dramatic sigh, crossing the room to open the door. He couldn’t imagine who would be bothering them at this hour. He came face to face with Sirius Black, the least expected answer to his question, who was holding out a plastic bag of chips like an offering.

“Hello.” James said, looking back at Remus in confusion. “Um. Hi Sirius. Why do you know where I live?”

“Remus told me.” Sirius said, tucking the bag of chips under his arm. It crunched loudly, and Sirius smiled apologetically. “I can-- I can go, if this is weird.”

“No, no, of course not. Come on in.” Remus intervened, ushering Sirius in, before shooting a knowing look at James, who rushed back to Peter without a single hint of protest.

“You’re just in time to see James lose spectacularly,” Peter offered in the background.

“No wonder he’s losing.” Sirius said, adding his shoes to the messy pile by the door before flopping down beside Peter on the couch. “Controller isn’t even plugged in.”

“Aww, now he’s done it,” Peter groaned, elbowing Sirius, while Remus tried and failed to hide his smile.

“I hate you guys.” James whispered, sounding like a petulant child. “You’re never nice to me.”

“So we hid your lucky socks that one time, like _three_ years ago.” Peter demanded.

“Statute of limitations, James.” Remus reminded his best friend. “Can’t be crabby about something that happened three years ago.”

“Pete’s always doing this though.” James whined, crossing his arms. “And I’d know better than you. How long have we been friends, Pete? Since I was three? Four?”

“Three.” Pete confirmed. “It’s been a long time. Two decades, about.”

“Fine, even if we’re ignoring the statute of limitations, the rules of engagement state that turnabout is fair play. You ate his lunch yesterday, so I think he’s justified.” Remus added, playing moderator for the pair.

“There wasn’t any meat in it.” James said. “I thought it was mine.”

“That’s what I get for trying to eat healthy,” Peter lamented, throwing his arms up in the air before falling back on the carpet. “My own captain tries to sabotage me. I thought you wanted the team to succeed, Cap? How can you sabotage the team’s best player?”

“Second best.” Remus cut in. “I’m the best.”

“It wasn’t sabotage.” James sighed, shaking his head as he smiled fondly at his friends. “I was just hungry, is all.”

“On that note.” Remus said. “I think it’s time for more beer before we air all our grievances. Sirius, want one?”

“Yes please!” Sirius chuckled. “If there’s drama, I want to be starting it.”

Remus led Sirius to the kitchen to find a bowl to put his chips in, and Sirius was taken aback by the relative neatness of it. The counters were covered in utensils in two colors -- obviously, someone in the house was not fond of their things being used by anyone else. All the red utensils were neatly stacked on drying racks, or tucked into a large, vase like cup by their handles, while all the blue utensils were scattered about in some kind of chaotic, but reasonable system.

“Let me guess.” Sirius said. “Red ones are Captain’s.”

“How’d you know?” Remus said with a fond smile.

“He looks like he’s weird about that stuff.” Sirius shrugged. His kitchen was covered in mostly lidless Tupperware in various states of cleanliness. “He looks like he’s weird about a lot of things, really.”

Remus stiffened imperceptibly. “James likes things a certain way. Good quality in a captain.”

“Yeah.” Sirius nodded. “Our captain, back in Vegas, was a strange guy as well. Guess it goes with the captaincy, right? Got to be a special kind of guy to take on a responsibility like that.”

“So, you’re not interested? In ever being captain, I mean.”

“God, no.” Sirius laughed. “I’d rather die. Being captain sounds like a lot of work and time into caring about other people, and I love my teammates, but being in charge? Yikes.”

Remus nodded, grabbing an armful of beer from the fridge and handing one off to Sirius. “I know the feeling.”

“You took the A, though.” Sirius said, no small amount of curiosity in his voice. “If you don’t want the captaincy, what’s that about?”

“I’m comfortable in my role on the team.” Remus explained. “I took the A, but I’m not gunning for captain. Some people want it more than others, that’s all.”

“And that someone is James.” Sirius said, watching Remus for a reaction.

“Looks like it.” Remus said mildly, without giving much away.

Sirius joined Remus in walking back to the couch, where Peter and James were arguing with each other about something terribly minor, both smiling fondly the whole time.

“Is this normal?” Sirius asked.

“For better or worse, it is. They’re always like this, my idiot children.”

“So you’re basically team dad.” Sirius said, and judging by the joyous look on Peter’s place, he’d just played into an ages old argument.

“One week, four days, and twenty-one hours!” Peter announced, obviously delighted. “We got him to say it!”

“Not record breaking, but nothing to sneeze at.” James nodded, a satisfied smirk on his face. “We did it, Peter.”

“I can’t believe you two haven’t let go of that, yet.”

“Okay, but has he seen the Youtube video?”

While Peter was talking, James pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. Sirius caught sight of James’ lock screen photo -- him on their draft day standing between his parents -- before James unlocked his phone and opened the Youtube app, suspiciously tapping the video at the top of his recommended list.

“I’m guessing you show this to everyone, then.” Sirius said.

“Oh, yeah,” James nodded, passing the phone to Sirius. “Crucial part of team bonding.”

In the video, a younger Remus, in his very first season with Seattle, was being swarmed with children, seemingly appearing from thin air and skating toward him from all directions. They hung off his arms and legs, chattering happily to each other as more of them piled onto him, while Remus faced the camera with the expression of someone completely dead inside. Juxtaposed with the beaming faces of the children, it was nothing short of hilarious.

“This is why we call him Daddy.” James said, taking his phone back. “It’s not a sex thing.”

“Thanks for clarifying?” Sirius said, looking rather conflicted. “I definitely needed to know that.”

“People on the internet say some strange things.” James shrugged. “He’s just old and doesn’t know what to do with babies.”

“I’m just fine with kids,” Remus countered. “Did any of them fall? Not even close, James.”

“No, but the one hanging off your neck looked pretty scared.” Sirius cut in. “That’s not safe either.”

Peter laughed. “Oh my God, we found the new team babysitter.”

“Me?” Sirius cackled. “No way. I once forgot a teammate’s kid at Target.”

“Forgot?” James asked, frowning.

“Yeah. You know how kids are.” Sirius said, with a wave of his hand. “Kid just ran off and I didn’t even notice. Kept pushing the cart around until I found him by accident, all snotty and crying and stuff.”

“That’s mean.” James grimaced. “Poor kid.”

“Kids are resilient.” Remus said dismissively. “I’m sure he bounced back just fine.”

“Bounced back?” James asked, wide eyed. “That’s not how children work.”

“In my scientific opinion…” Sirius began, only to be drowned out by a chorus of groans from Peter and James. “Shut up! I’m talking!”

“Not if I have anything to say about it!” Peter interjected. “Sing the ABC song with me, James! That’ll keep him quiet! A, B, C, D--”

“They’re filibustering you.” Remus informed him. “This is so ridiculous.”

“Feels nice.” Sirius smiled. “I like this.”

“Welcome to the team,” Remus said with a smile of his own.

* * *

 

**The We Should Be Working Work Chat**

 

Marlene  
Is it just me or is the coffee terrible today?

  
Is it just me or are you avoiding a deadline?

 

Marlene  
Rude, first of all  
Second of all  
I certainly am

 Look at Dorcas  
She’s working so hard  
I want to be her when I grow up

Marlene  
She’s so cute when she’s focused

 

Dorcas  
You two are distracting me  
Cut it out  
(Except Mar, who can call me cute all day long)

 

The blatant favoritism here is appalling

Marlene  
Oh plz  
Like you aren’t Cuffe’s favorite?

 

Dorcas  
It’s true  
Boss does like you since you were Slughorn’s girl at school

 

Marlene  
And they’re bros and all

 

Boss isn’t going to like me all that much when I run screaming out of here  
Anyone else sick of writing about prospects?  
And by anyone else I mean Dorcas

 

Dorcas  
YES  
Also, Dumbledore’s been pretty quiet lately  
I don’t trust it

 

I miss writing about his bad decisions

Marlene  
I’m sure he’ll give you something to write about soon  
The man can’t help himself  
Season’s almost here

I’ve missed hockey hell

Dorcas  
Same, girl  
Hard same

* * *

“Hey there.” James waved at the screen of his laptop. G, freshly showered and beaming as if he’d solved world hunger, waved back at him, ecstatic. “You’re in a good mood today.”

“Great practice.” G said, and James nodded knowingly. “One of our rookies, Jack Keane, he’s been having a big of trouble with preventing zone entries. Something just clicked for him today. I’m hoping he gets a chance to show it in the preseason. He’s probably going back down to the AHL as it is, but I’d like to see him get a few good games under his belt, you know? Does wonders for confidence.”

“Sometimes I wonder what going down would’ve been like.” James mused aloud. “You think it would’ve been better for me?”

“Yup.” G said, without a second’s hesitation. “You were under too much pressure. Of course, you’d have gone back to Red Deer instead of up to the NHL, ‘cause of the age limits on joining the AHL and all that, so there really wasn’t a choice between keeping you up and sending you back to junior when you’d done all the learning you could do there.” He shrugged. “I mean, did you have a KHL offer?”

“I had one from Liiga. TPS. When they thought there was going to be a lockout.” James scratched his head. “Didn’t know much about Liiga or Finland, really, and there didn’t end up being one anyway, so I guess we got saved that way.”

“Yeah.” G nodded. “And look how well sticking with Seattle’s gone, Mister Captain. So, any thoughts? I promise I won’t snitch on Seattle’s weaknesses to the coaches.”

“You won’t need to, since you’ll be attacking them yourself if I tell you a single thing.” James teased.

G, for as long as James had known him (and even before, if his father was to be believed) had always had a ruthless, competitive edge that got the best of him on the ice. Off the ice, he was a pleasure to be around and an unquestionably faithful friend, but on it, he was a whole different monster.

“I’m keeping my mouth shut, unless we’re trading a secret for a secret.”

“Fine.” G sighed theatrically. “Any rookies you think might make it?”

“Tage Pedersen is going to be on the fourth line for sure. That’s our all rookie line this year.” James frowned thoughtfully. "He really impressed last year, when he got called up, and we don’t have a spot in the top six for him yet, but he’s okay to start in the bottom six and play up and down as he can. He and Benjy have real good chemistry, so it might be him and Tonks switching places on the second line right wing over the season. You know how Moody likes us on our toes.”

James shook his head, a fond smile on his face. Tage, or Little Pete, as everyone had taken to calling him, had meshed with the team from the beginning, his infectious enthusiasm and insatiable desire to win lending some hope to even the most grizzled of veterans. He would be good for the team, if Moody kept him up with the team, and James hoped desperately that he would stay through the season.

“Ty Matthis and Elijah Velez are probably our third D pair this year. Before you say anything, we know they’re both new and that they should have vets with them like you did, but they’ve got this incredible chemistry together. Both of them are ready, too. So it’s like, why _not_ , you know?”

“Makes sense, makes sense.” G nodded. “Anyone else?”

“Saved your favorite for last.” James grinned as G leaned in closer to the camera, as he would if they were simply sitting across the table from each other. “Bastien Fortier.”

G gasped, putting a hand over his heart. G had been especially fond of Bastien Fortier, a sixth round pick of the Metropolitans that had surprised them year after year with how hard he’d been willing to work, ever since he’d been sent down to the Portland Mountaineers, Seattle’s farm team, after an impressive training camp last year. Fortier had been a special favorite of James’ too, since the day he’d been drafted -- in some ways, the small but determined forward had reminded him of himself. He’d done a remarkable job over the last year with Portland, and truly looked ready by everyone’s standards. He wouldn’t be a Calder candidate, but he’d make a difference on the Metros, and at the end of the day, that was what mattered most.

“He’s taking over Jansen’s old spot this year on Podmore’s line. That year with Portland really lit a fire under him and he’s way better than he used to be. You’ve seen it during the games too, I’m sure. Everyone’s hoping he’s the next Fenwick, but he’s got to get the faceoff bit figured out first.”

“The Little Engine That Could.” G said fondly. “Oh yeah, he’s definitely ready. Tell him I said good job -- he’s much stronger defensively than he was last year. Don’t you think so?”

“Absolutely. He asked Benjy and Podmore for tips too, so he’s really looking to stay.” James said, as proud of Fortier as he would have been of his own child. “That’s one thing that Dumbledore can do. Center depth.”

“No bullshit moves yet, after Sirius.” G said, looking almost disbelieving. “I’m almost proud of him.”

“Don’t hold on to that for too long.” James sighed. “He’s bound to do _something_ before the season really gets going. That whole ‘make a splash’ methodology is going to be the death of this team some day.”

“Hey, don’t look at us, the last good thing our GM did was the Lehtera deal.” G put his hands up. “And it’s been… shit, it’s been a long time since that deal.”

“Enough about business, and him in particular.” James rolled his eyes. “I told you about mine, so tell me about your rookies. Who’s joining this year?” He glanced over at the index card he’d been scribbling on since training camps around the league had started, tracking the statistics, merits, and drawbacks of the new players G had been excited about all summer. “Egeberg, how’s he?”

“Oh, Eggie!” G laughed.

James felt warm. Something about talking to G, from the very first day they’d met, had set his nerves at ease. He was glad, for the sake of their friendship, that their teams weren’t in the same division -- playing against him a few times a year was hard enough. But his favorite part of the year, undeniably, was this, the few weeks before the season started when they both had so much to say and so little time to say it in.

“Yeah, yeah, he’s doing good actually!” G puffed out his chest pridefully, looking like a father talking about his son. “He’s looking to be our seventh defenseman this year, and…”

The rest of the conversation passed in a blur, G’s voice lulling James into a sense of calm that he hardly felt, with the season knocking insistently on his door.

He was lucky.

Beyond everything else, he was so lucky.


	5. Season Opener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the season opener for the Seattle Metros! The marauders are put to work on the ice, and Lily and Dorcas are glad to be back to work and in the stands. Some more social media fun and a little moment between Lily and James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week is a fun ride (if we do say so ourselves!!) between the marauders and a cute little Cap and Lily Evans moment. Enjoy!

After five seasons in the league, James was well aware that preseason games were mostly about generating hype around the rookies, which is why he had gone in with tempered expectations about being included at all. The games didn’t count against the season record, so it would likely be a calm affair, unlike the barely contained drama of a regular season game. When Moody posted the lines for the game against Anaheim, James was not surprised. An all rookie top six, two rookie defense pairings and a new pair of defensemen not old enough to be veterans but young enough to still be finding their stride in the league.

He, Remus, and Peter watched the games from the box, James scribbling notes about each of the prospects in case Moody asked him to talk to them, Remus clapping every time one of the prospects made a particularly good play. Remus cheered the loudest for the defensemen, being of the opinion that anyone could play forward since scoring goals was fairly idiot proof, while Peter protested that it was hard enough to deal with the pressure to shoot and score near constantly while on the ice without your own team members throwing you under the bus.

Soon enough, though, the preseason came to an end with a bang with a rout of the Golden Knights that Sirius called destiny, and the threat of the approaching regular season loomed ever closer ahead. James, strangely enough, was calmer this year than years past, and oddly, much of that calm had to do with Sirius being on his line. In practice, they’d impressed even Moody, flying over the ice and anticipating each other’s actions with ease in all situations.

It was as if they shared one mind, Moody had joked, and James and Sirius had laughed until their ribs felt sore, knocking their gloves clumsily against each other in an approximation of a high five. Between Peter’s defensive awareness, James’ goal scoring touch, and Sirius’ playmaking ability, the three of them were going to be a hell of a problem for the rest of the league.

Seattle had always been a bubble team, not quite good enough to seriously contend for the Cup but not bad enough to consider tanking for a top ten draft pick, and James, for once, had full faith that they’d prove their claim on the Cup this year. Maybe they really had been just one piece away, like Dumbledore had said.

Playing with Sirius felt natural. It felt logical, intended, rather than a combination the front office had suggested for publicity or a guess thrown out to the universe by a general manager that was wrong far more often than he was right. It felt like it had been meant to be, all this time, that James had been waiting for this trade to truly excel, that Sirius had been the center he was meant to play alongside.

Maybe this wasn’t so bad at all.

Even if they might not be friends off the ice just yet, maybe they were already friends on it.

* * *

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 10 October 2024

Who’s ready for Seattle to take on the Canucks?

 

Kelly Gregson @kgmetro ● 10 October 2024

Replying to @lmevans

I’m so ready I’ve missed this!! #SeattleProud

 

Adam Weller @welluknow ● 10 October 2024

Replying to @lmevans

We’re gonna kick some ass tonight

 

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 10 October 2024

Going to do some Q&A before the game.  I’ll be around for a while, send ‘em in :)

 

Kelly Gregson @kgmetro ● 10 October 2024

Replying to @lmevans

How did you get into sports? My daughter is a hockey fanatic but she didn’t have much choice with me and her father! Love your work, Lily!!

 

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 10 October 2024

Replying to @kgmetro

Same here! My parents love hockey. Spent a lot of time watching as a kid. So I blame them fully for this career I love :) Thanks, Kelly!

 

Nuckin Fcks @fckthenucks ● 10 October 2024

Replying to @lmevans

You write about them for a living but do you actually like the Metros?

 

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 10 October 2024

Replying to @fckthenucks

I do. Been following them long before this job. I moved to Seattle as a kid so they are one of My Teams, the other being the Red Wings

 

McKinnon @marleeeenm ● 10 October 2024

Replying to @lmevans

So when the Metros play Detroit you root for..? ;)

 

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 10 October 2024

Replying to @marleeeenm

You trying to get me in trouble, Mar? How unlike you lmao <33 @dgmeadowes ur girl is killin’ me here

 

Dorcas Meadowes @dgmeadowes ● 10 October 2024

Replying to @marleeeenm @lmevans

She can’t be tamed, Evans. It’s why we love her

 

McKinnon @marleeeenm ● 10 October 2024

Replying to @dgmeadowes @lmevans

:D

* * *

James Potter @jpotter21 ● 10 October 2024

Let’s get a win against Vancouver tonight! #GoMetros #SeattleProud

 

Jesse Maldonado @atlantasmashers ● 10 October 2024

Replying to @jpotter21

Land us a hit captain! Fuck the canucks

 

James Potter @jpotter21 ● 10 October 2024

Replying to @atlantasmashers

Will do my best. Nice handle

 

#CAPTAINPOTTER @capjp21 ● 10 October 2024

Replying to jpotter21, @atlantasmashers

I can’t believe Cap is a thrashers fan

 

James Potter @jpotter21 ● 10 October 2024

Replying to @capjp21, @atlantasmashers

You’re doing life wrong if you aren’t

 

James Potter’s Abs @jamespottersabs ● 10 October 2024

Replying to @jpotter21

I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS LIBRARIAN LOOKING DUMB DORK IS ADVOCATING FOR VIOLENCE

 

James Potter @jpotter21 ● 10 October 2024

Replying to @jamespottersabs

I don’t know what to say. My own abs are insulting me. This is uncomfortable

* * *

The crowd inside the arena was a sea of green, and excitement was at a fever pitch from the beginning. Lily and Dorcas Meadowes found their seats, all but leaning forward eagerly in their seats when the puck dropped.

Lily had a complicated relationship with hockey, thanks in no small part to a childhood friend who played and tainted it for her when they parted ways. But there was no denying her love for the sport. She was engrossed throughout all three periods, between taking down her game notes and keeping an eye on the action, while occasionally chatting with Dorcas when they each had a spare second.

Minutes after the final buzzer rang, Lily and Dorcas were crammed into the hallway outside the dressing room with a crowd of other reporters, waiting for their opportunity to speak to the team.

“The crowd was nuts out there, huh?” Dorcas nudged her shoulder companionably as they filed into the dressing room together. “Not that I can blame them. What a first game.”

“Tonight was amazing.” Lily matched the other woman’s smile.  

Sirius and Peter were up first, facing the press before their captain. The reporters crowded around them, but the two were nothing but smiles, obviously sharing in some joke moments before their arrival.

“There she is!” Sirius grinned at the sight of Lily. “My new favorite. How’d you like the game?”

“I’m not telling.” Lily vowed. “Don’t want to inflate that ego of yours.”

“So you liked it.” Sirius pointed out, somehow equal parts cocky and charming, even while dripping sweat. “What’s not to like though, right?”

“Alright, alright. Time to get rolling.” Lily smiled. “Sirius, how did the fans factor in your game tonight? They were pretty vocal out there.”

“The fans give you energy, you know?” Sirius replied, a wide grin on his face. “You can just feel their excitement in your blood. It’s an amazing feeling. I love it.”

The interviews were mostly painless, and by the time they were finished, Lily had a handful of soundbites for her article. Dorcas and Lily said their goodbyes to each other, promising to catch up later in the week for coffee. The others were beginning to file out, talking and laughing as they went. As soon as the local news stations’ cameras left the captain’s stall, Lily saw her opportunity.

Alone, without the cameras in his face, tracking his every move, James Potter seemed more at ease.

It also didn’t escape her attention that James was even taller with skates on, which Lily privately thought was rude and a crime against humanity. He sat down in his stall, unlacing them and shucking off both his skates and socks, before pausing to run a hand through his sweaty black hair, which stood straight up as his hand left it. He wiped his hands off on his hockey pants before pulling them off too, leaving him in a pair of shorts and a sweaty gray t-shirt. He seemed to notice suddenly, after hanging up his pants alongside his pads in his stall, that Lily was standing there waiting, and snapped to attention, entire body stiff with tension.

“Whoops,” James said, the initial look of surprise slowly replaced by a goofy smile. He relaxed just slightly once he placed her face. “Didn’t notice you there. Sorry if I don’t shake your hand right now. I’m all gross.”

“That’s alright. Just means you played hard. Good, clean hockey,” Lily parroted the phrase, thrown around so often in interviews, with a friendly smile.

“I wouldn’t call it good and clean across the board.” James chuckled. “Made a good effort. Did you have fun?”

“I had a great time.” Lily remarked, taken in a little by James’ smile and demeanor, more at ease than she’d ever seen him. “Can I ask you something?” When he inclined his head, Lily went on. “Do you get nervous beforehand - hearing all the noise and screaming? I think I’d be a wreck.”

“Do you want the answer we’re supposed to give or the real one?” James asked.

Lily considered the question. “Let’s go with the real one.”

“It’s weird. Knowing all these people are here for you. Or even some of them.” James said. He tugged at the hem of his sweaty t-shirt, glancing back into his stall as if expecting to find something. He spotted a Metropolitans hat that he’d obviously stashed away, and his face lit up in delight as he grabbed it and jammed it on over his hair. “Hard not to be a wreck, with all that pressure on you. Guess it’s a learning experience. Maybe I’ll figure it out, someday.”

“Thanks for that. The real answer, I mean. And who knows, maybe the pressure’s part of what keeps you great out there.”

“No problem. I like those better than the media training ones.” James smiled. “Maybe. I guess it’s got a good hand in it for all of us. Look at Pete. He thrives on pressure.”

“It sure seems like it, from what I’ve seen.” Lily agreed, noting the deflection. “Anyway, I don’t want to keep you, just wanted to say good game, Captain.”

“Enjoyed this interview more than any other ones, so it was my pleasure.” James said. “Thanks. Glad you could make it.”

“Have a good night, James.” Lily said, aiming one last smile his way before exiting through the double doors.

Outside the locker room Lily paused. Her back collided with the wall and she brought both hands up to touch her flushed cheeks. She forcefully quelled the smile that was playing at her lips before looking back at the doors to the locker room with nothing short of panic.

“Well, shit.”

“Lily!” Sirius crowed triumphantly. He looked slightly rumpled, after his shower, but Lily got the feeling that he simply looked like that all the time. Sirius claimed it was an effortless look, but Lily saw him for the liar he was. “How the hell are you, short stuff?”

“Short stuff, huh?” Lily demanded.

“What?” Sirius raised an eyebrow. “Just tellin’ the truth. What’s up?”

“Not too much. Just finishing up for the night.” Lily replied, tucking her things into an enormous bag. “What about you? Off to cause trouble, I imagine.”

“Talking to a cute girl, for now, but maybe later, who knows?” Sirius winked. “Life is an adventure full of mysteries.”

“Sure is,” Lily said, purposefully keeping her voice flat to keep from encouraging him too much. “Go ahead and find some of that mystery, Sirius.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ve got our dear captain protecting my honor on roadies.” Sirius laughed. “He probably checks rooms with the staff at curfew.”

“He has a hell of a job, keeping you in line.” Lily pointed out.

“A hell of a job, sure, but he takes himself way too seriously. Doesn’t know how to have an ounce of fun, that guy. Have you seen him in interviews?” Sirius laughed. “What am I thinking, that’s your job! Of course you have! Can’t even make a joke about what’s happening, has to just say the same five words over and over again until people stop asking. Remus keeps going out of his way to defend him, though. Almost had a heart attack when I called him weird. Really is a band of brothers around here, just like James said.”

Suddenly, Sirius’ eyes grew wide, and he trailed off, a frown on his face. “Uh, sorry, dude, I really didn’t mean--”

Lily turned around and caught sight of James, who appeared rattled as he looked between the two of them. “James, hi…”

"I know what you meant.” James said stiffly, a scowl on his face. “I’ll see you at work tomorrow, Sirius. Was nice seeing you, Lily.”

Lily watched James walk away, still struck by his expression and feeling like she should say more, but unsure of what until he was out of sight.

* * *

James Potter @jpotter21 ● 10 October 2024

Thanks for showing up tonight, Seattle. Thankful for great fans, greater teammates, and a W in the books to kick off our season. #GoMetros


	6. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus terrifies Sirius after his blunder and two of our favorite nerds begin scheming all in the name of James Potter's happiness or because they're busybodies. You decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays for those who celebrate. And happy Tuesday! :) This week we have two buds trying to get the ball rolling to create some James/Lily quality time. Will it work? You'll have to keep reading to find out!

“Peter!” Sirius hissed, as the two of them walked down the hallway to the cafeteria. “Peter!”

“Do me a favor, Sirius? Piss off for a bit, okay?”

“Peter, you’ve gotta listen to me!” Sirius begged. “I’ve got an idea about how to make James feel better.”

“You?” Peter actually stopped walking to stare at Sirius. “Okay, sure. Let’s hear this grand idea.”

“He’s way into that one chick, Evans. From the Times?” Sirius said. “If we set ‘em up, it might lift his mood a little.”

“Lift his mood.” Peter clarified. “Or make him forgive you for being a jackass? That what you’re going for?”

“I was a jackass, sure, but I’d like to earn my forgiveness for that one, thanks.” Sirius said. “This is just a bro looking out for another bro.”

“This could go wrong on so many levels.” Peter sighed. “Tell me more.”

“He’s been mooning over her for weeks, man! Since before the start of the season.” Sirius said. “And sure, I don’t know anything about him, but he doesn’t seem like the type to actually talk to her.”

“That’s a fair assessment.” Peter agreed, nodding.

“So we talk to her.” Sirius said, as if it were some earthshaking revelation. “For him. So he doesn’t have to do it.”

“Sirius, this is the worst idea…”

“Just bros helping out bros, man.” Sirius said. “Come on, Pete, we gotta do it.”

“Ugh. Don’t make me regret this, okay?”

“I swear on my hockey career.” Sirius said. “Okay, maybe not that. Uh, my lunch?”

“Oh, your lunch. Good. Glad that’s settled.”

Sirius looked up from his snack to see Remus thundering down the hallway toward him, a scowl on his face. Sirius had seen Remus like this before, but never off the ice -- he was about to get crushed, just like anyone Remus set his mind to fighting. Sirius gulped, putting his dirty fork back into his lunchbox, before trying to look as innocent as possible.

* * *

“Hey, Remus.” Sirius smiled weakly. “Old buddy, old pal.”

“Cut the shit.” Remus replied coolly, which was even more terrifying. “You have a minute?” He asked, taking the seat across from Sirius anyway.

“Yeah, man.” Sirius said, voice strained. “Sure. All the time in the world. Totally.”

“Good. Because I’m going to say this once, understood? I don’t take kindly to repeating myself.” Remus said softly, so soft that Sirius found himself leaning in even if he wanted to run in the opposite direction. “You do yourself, and this team, a favor, and keep James’ name out of your mouth.”

“Yeah, sure, no problem.” Sirius put his hands up. “I swear. Don’t even know which one’s my right hand right now. Wow. Uh. Yeah, definitely, not even a word. No talking. Zipped lips, key thrown away, all that. Yeah.”

“You pull anything like that again, with a reporter no less, and we’ll have a problem. And we don’t want that, do we?”

“No sir.” Sirius shook his head. “No problems at all, from me. I’ll behave myself.”

Remus made as if to get up, then appeared to decide against it. He looked steadily at Sirius, like he could see right through him and what he saw was found lacking.

“You do that. And Black?”

“Yes?”

“You enjoy the rest of the day. And all these friends of yours.” Remus remarked, gesturing at the perfectly empty table before walking away.

* * *

**Cap And Evans Are Meant To Be Together It’s So Obvious**

 

Yikes

I am so not doing this

 

Peter

You don’t want a hand in Cap’s happiness?

For shame, Remus

That’s what this is about

 

Sirius

Come on man

It's all in good fun

Helping out a good buddy

 

This is meddling

I’m out

 

Peter

Okay in a way that’s clearly not _meddling_

How do we get James and Evans together?

  
Sirius

Is James like

A hookup kind of guy

Or a “love me forever” kind of guy

 

Peter

V much not the first one

I don’t think anyone’s caught his eye but Lily?

I think it could be Something, man

 

Sirius

Bro that’s…. Sirius lol

(My name sounds like serious)

(Get it)

 

Peter

You did that

Of course you did

Less puns, more planning

Which is not the same as meddling, Remus

 

Sirius

We set my teammates up all the time in Vegas

Of course it was usually with hookers we paid to pretend weren’t hookers but

Good intentions all around

 

Peter

Remus, come back

Don’t leave me alone with What Happens In Vegas

 

I have an idea

 

Peter

Do tell!

 

You let James and Lily sort this out for themselves

Let whatever’s meant to happen, happen

And stop inserting yourselves like 12 year olds

 

Sirius

Twelve year olds wouldn’t care this much

We can’t let them sort it out for themselves!

They won’t do anything!

Have you seen them lately? Lmao

They won’t get beyond staring into each other’s eyes without help

 

Peter

True

All that wasted potential

 

Sirius

That ass is truly wasted on that man

From past experience

We need three things: an Event, a Motive, and a

Shit I forgot what the third thing in that list was but we’ll be fine with those two

If I remembered them, they’re essential to success

Not like I would’ve forgotten something important lol

 

Peter

I’m telling Cap you said that btw

You’re right about one thing - an event

We need them to hang out away from their jobs

 

Sirius

I mean sure I don’t care

It’s a good ass I can say that heterosexually about my friends

 

Peter

Would he actually consider you friends tho?

 

Sirius

A man can heterosexually compliment his coworker’s ass

It’s happened

I mean it literally just happened

I just did it

 

You’re both ridiculous holy shit

 

Peter

You’re back though!!

Couldn’t stay away, I understand

 

Sirius

He knows we’re right

It’s cause he knows we’re going to do it

And someday when James and Lily are thanking people at their wedding

They’re not going to say his name

And that little possibility is KILLING him

 

Peter

The Point being

We need to get them in the same room

And soon

 

Sirius

I mean you’re living with Patient Zero, how is he

 

Peter

Same old same old

Oblivious about his love life, per usual

 

Sirius

So zero self awareness is just his average day in the life

About romantic stuff, not all stuff

 

Peter

Yep

Hasn’t got a clue on this end of things

Always been that way

And he’s a great guy, you know

Deserves someone on his level

I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t think Evans was right for him

 

Damn it, Peter

 

Peter

That mean you’re on board?

You know James has a hard time with this stuff

It’s just a nudge

 

More like a sledgehammer, with you and Sirius directly involved

 

Sirius

Do not insult my Favorite fifth harmony song

We’re not sledgehammers anyway we’re like

Buddy cops

Wingmen they don’t know they need

Or if ur college educated self needs something more poetic

“Winged messengers of love”

 

No matter what I say, you’re doing this anyway aren’t you?

 

Peter

You’re finally catching on

Alright the plan is as follows: We host a party

Evans gets an invite

 

Sirius

 

Wait you know James right

How are you sure a party will do the trick

You've seen him at parties

We all have eyes, Peter

 

Peter

Because this time we’ll have fewer people there

Which means they will be forced to socialize

Last party was...well, mistakes were made

Number one being inviting way too many people

This time it’ll be small 

Worse comes to worst we will purposefully ignore them so they have to talk, damn it

 

Sirius

How many people

Which people

How long can you resist James Potter’s puppy eyes

Why the fuck does he still have those btw

He’s a grown ass man he doesn’t need superpowers

 

Peter

Just us

Remus, you, me, Evans, and Cap

That’s it

James’ puppy eyes are legendary and defy logic, I know

 

Sirius

Like if he looks at me I might crumble man

I don’t know how long ignoring him will logically work

Like Evans, I’ll ignore her until kingdom come even when she begs to talk to me

 

She won’t

 

Sirius

But I don’t know if I could do that to James

Especially when he looks at you with all that hope in his eyes

Ugh I feel dirty just thinking about it

 

Peter

We have to be strong, Sirius

This is Important

 

Sirius

We could change their lives

 

Yeah

But what if that change isn’t for the better?

 

Sirius

Then we never own up to our true intentions and pretend this never happened

Duh

Have you never had friends before

 

Very healthy, guys

Really

Outstanding plan

 

Peter

Nevermind that

That’s if things don’t work out

And they will

 

Sirius

^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

I give up


	7. Friendly Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which noted busybodies Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black make good on their plans and Many Texts Are Exchanged. Also, the Blackhawks are garbage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays and welcome to 2018! The world hasn't stopped turning and neither have the gears in our heads, so here's a brand spanking new chapter of Editor in Chirp to help nurse those holiday hangovers and be the drama in your life that you didn't know you wanted. We'll see you back here next Tuesday with some more shenanigans -- a party, a fight, and a conversation that needed to happen much earlier than it did.

Normally, Lily wasn’t the biggest fan of working weekends.

She liked to use that time to catch up on laundry, binge watch Netflix in her sweats and generally not be accountable for a damn thing. But today the Metros were hosting a local LGBTQ group at Key Arena for a Saturday skate, so there she was, in the stands with her notes, keeping an eye on the action and occasionally updating Twitter with the team’s shenanigans.

So far, the season had been an entertaining one. The Metros were doing well, giving fans something to be excited about. Even though it was early, talk was already turning to the playoffs and whether the Metros could finally make it past their second round curse. In the four seasons since their founding, the Metros had made the playoffs thrice, and each time been struck down in the second round. Lily thought it was still too early for predictions, but if they kept playing the way they were, she could see them really making a go of it. Maybe this would be their conference championship year.

Lily set aside thoughts of the future and a potential playoff run and focused what was happening on the ice, which, by the looks of it, was a whole lot of fun with the teens. It was easy to forget that the men on the ice, big and intimidating though they were, were not too much older than the teens they were horsing around with. Remus Lupin, at twenty-six, was practically ancient compared to much of the team, for whom “early twenties” was a generous assessment.

Sirius and Peter were entertaining a few of the kids on the ice, laughing and trading jokes and insults and even faking a fight, doing it all in a way that made the teens felt included. Remus, although quiet and less showy, also drew a crowd because he took the time to get to know and chat with as many of the teens as possible. Somehow, he drew their affection much like in the video Sirius had been shown a few weeks earlier, minus any of them hanging from his limbs. James, unlike his colleagues, spent the majority of the time dodging reporters once he got the required press time in, content to give a few pointers and talk shop with whatever kid approached him but hovering on the sidelines otherwise.

“I hate the Seahawks.” James said, to a disgusted looking teenager wearing a Seahawks sweater. “I hate the Seahawks but I love Seattle.”

James, as he often did in his free time, had a 49ers beanie jammed onto his head, the bright red and gold of his childhood football heroes a neon sign marking him out as different. It clashed horrendously, in particular, with his Metros jersey, which echoed the same shades of blue and green that the Seahawks had made emblematic of the city of Seattle.

“Dude, that isn’t even possible.” The teenager said, grimacing. “I mean, you show up to Hawks games.”

“It’s possible.” James said, looking rather exhausted, as if he’d answered this same question a million times before. “I’m doing it. Every single day.”

The event was wrapping up, the kids cramming themselves into free spots on the bench while they tried to unlace their skates, when Peter approached Sirius with a meaningful look on his face.

“If we’re really going to do this, we’d better get on with it before Evans takes off.” He said, looking up toward Lily. When she met his eyes by accident, Peter waved up at her casually, as if he hadn’t just been discussing her moments before. “Come on, Sirius. Are you in or not?”

“We’ve got to.” Sirius agreed, smiling as he waved up at Lily as well. “Evans is already trying to get out of here, look at her. I’ll handle it.”

He jogged up the stairs and over to Lily, who was speaking to a handful of colleagues before taking off for the day. She smiled at his approach, before inwardly sighing at the look on his face, like he was clearly on a mission.

“Hey, Lily, I wanted to ask you about something.” Sirius said. “A few of us were planning to hang out next weekend. You in?”

“Maybe.” Lily answered, attention still half on her colleagues who were calling out goodbyes and heading for the exit.

“I mean, I’m trying to soften up the big guy again, show him I’m trying my best, and you guys get along real well.” Sirius dug his phone, which had been ringing too much for his comfort, out of his pocket, and replied to a text in all capital letters, as was his habit. “So I figured you’d be fun to have along.”

“Using me as a buffer between you and the Captain?” Lily joked. “Sure. Could be entertaining.”

“Great! He’ll give you his number, and he’ll send over the details when he’s ready.” Sirius beamed. “Got pissed as hell the last time someone handed out his address without him knowing, so I figure this way, he’ll be happier about it.”

“I mean, or you could. You have your phone out right now.”

“What? Me?” Sirius scoffed, nearly dropping his phone in an attempt to put it back in his pocket. “A phone? I don’t have one!”

Lily gave him a look at that, appeared to be debating something internally and then brushed it off. “Whatever you say, Sirius. Enjoy the rest of your weekend.”

As soon as Lily was out of earshot, Peter skated over with an expectant look. “How’d it go?”

“I’m a hero.” Sirius said, placing his hands on his hips. “All should bow down to me.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll get right on that.”

Phase two took place once they were all in the dressing room, changing into their clean clothes. Sirius had backed off, a few stalls away, when Peter, knowing that James would listen to nearly anything he said so long as it was legal and morally right, went in for the kill. James was like a baby deer, trapped by Peter, the oncoming glare of the headlights. Or perhaps he was better described as a baby giraffe, large, confused, and miserable in cold weather. Both suited him equally, leaving Peter to wonder whether the better combination of deer and giraffe was deeraffe or gideer. Who was he kidding? It was obviously deeraffe.

“So, you know the hangout next weekend? Turns out, Lily Evans wants in.”

“She wants… in.” James repeated, stunned.

“Of course she does.” Sirius called over, while buttoning his suit. “We’re the life of the party around here. Who wouldn’t want to hang out with us?”

“She’s waiting outside for you to give her your number, so you might want to hurry it up just a little.” Peter informed him cheerfully.

“If-- if you’re sure.” James said, frowning. “Peter, this isn’t a joke, right?”

“James, no.” Peter said, sounding unusually sober. “Of course not. She’s out there, and she would like to hang out with you, so you better get a move on, bro.”

“Sir, yes sir.” James joked, though it fell flat, before pulling the strap of his duffel bag up onto his shoulder and walking out the dressing room door, making a beeline for Lily Evans. “Sirius says I’m supposed to give you my number.”

“That’s right. He said there was a thing and I should, um, go. Ready when you are.” She said, pulling out her phone.

“Uh, yeah, here.” He handed his phone to Lily. “Put yourself in, uh, if you want.”

“Oh, right. Sure.” Lily fumbled with her own phone before accepting his, quickly typing her number in, a faint blush staining her cheeks. “All set. Thanks. I’ll, uh, see you next weekend, then.”

“Yeah.” James nodded. “Next weekend. I’ll-- I’ll see you. For sure. Yeah. Bye.” He checked that she’d made the contact before putting his phone back into his pocket and heading back into the locker room like he was being chased by the devil himself.

Lily managed to keep her cool on the walk out of the arena and initially upon reaching her car. It wasn’t until she was tucked safely inside the front seat that she dropped her head on the steering wheel with a muttered, “What in the hell,” that she allowed the oddity of the situation to sink in and started laughing at nothing in particular.

* * *

**We’re Here We’re Queer And We’re Really Tired**

 

A thing happened

 

Dorcas

I need more to go on

 

Emmeline

Same

Like do I need to hurt someone or ?

 

No

Just… James Potter gave me his number

I have James Potter’s number in my phone

 

Marlene

If I don’t get deets in about 3 seconds my head will explode

You don’t want to be responsible for that, do you, Lily?

 

Dorcas

I’m...how did this happen?

 

Emmeline

Wait is he cute?

 

Marlene

Yeah, Lily, is he cute???

 

James Potter, objectively, has a nice face

As far as faces go

 

Emmeline

Okay you’re being weird

Damn it i hate being in Chicago

Someone translate why she’s being so weird

 

I’m RIGHT HERE I can speak for myself

 

Marlene

Or we could wildly speculate

 

Listen

All of you locate your chill

He invited me to a party at his place

And I think I want to go?

  


Dorcas

But he’s part of our work world so it’s weird?

 

Yeah, I mean, that and we all know my track record with hockey players

 

Emmeline

If he’s anything like Snape you wouldn’t be interested

You have better instincts than when we were kids

 

Thanks Em <3

I don’t always trust myself on that front

 

Dorcas

So is this….a romantic thing or?

 

Marlene

Because as far as men and hockey players go

I’m not, like, an expert or anything

But he a) has all his teeth b) seems nice?

 

Dorcas

A little quiet

Not like a super bro nightmare

 

Emmeline

Okay I Googled him and as far as dudes go

It’s a yes from me

Based purely on how he looks in jeans, mind you

Not like personality and shit

 

Okay but it’s not romantic

There will be other people there

It’s just weird

I have the phone number of an NHL player

Me

 

Marlene

It’s because you’re a babe

Accept it embrace it

Exploit it

 

It didn’t come off that way, though

At all

 

Emmeline

So go and just have fun

If there wasn’t a Vibe then don’t worry about it

 

Marlene

Yeah!

I mean, I know I tease a lot

But Em’s right

Just enjoy yourself?

 

Dorcas

And text us when you’re home so we know you’re safe

 

I can do that

<33

* * *

“So I heard something curious today....” Sam, who was weirdly backlit by a lamp shaped like a piece of bread, said from her prison inside Lily’s computer screen. “A little birdie told me James might have your number. That same bird told me he’s been trying to think of a first text for about three hours now, which is adorable.”

“Which little birdie do I have to murder?” Lily groaned, noting the pleased look on Sam’s face. She tried to ignore the way her own cheeks flushed and chalked it up to the scrutiny from her friend and nothing more. “Okay, yes, you heard right.”

“I’m not giving up a comrade in arms.” Sam said solemnly. “Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind. Plus, I can’t inherit my boyfriend’s millions if I kill him. I’m too pretty for jail.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Lily said fondly. “There’s just going to be a small get-together this weekend and I’m getting the details from James. No big deal. Right? I mean, it’s just a number.”

“I mean, if that’s how you want to think about it, yeah, it’s just a number.” Sam shrugged. “There are a million ways you could think about it though. A declaration of romantic intent being one of them. I mean, if Peter and Sirius are putting this event on, why didn’t one of them give you their numbers?”

“Who knows. Men are weird, that’s all I got.” Lily admitted. “And I don’t think James and I know each other well enough for it to be romantic.”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I haven’t talked to James, but I’m sure those boys are just giving him a hard time. Sirius especially. That seems to be a favorite pastime.” Sam shook her head. “I don’t trust him with my adult child.”

“He’s got a devious streak a mile wide.” Lily propped her chin on her hand, appearing thoughtful. “I wouldn’t trust him with your adult child, either.”

“He can handle himself.” Sam said, frowning slightly. “He just doesn’t realize when someone’s trying to put him in a bad position. Especially if Pete’s involved. He’d do anything for Pete. Either way, that’s irrelevant. You’re being forced into a Sirius Black party. Congratulations. Those are legendary.”

“I’ll give you all the deets you can stand if I survive it.” Lily teased. “I’ve heard rumors, so we’ll see. If I don’t make it, you can have the shitty contents of my apartment.”

“Beautiful. I’ve always wanted Petunia’s ugly vase. G and the cat can use it as a shooting target. Tell my adult son to call his real parents -- his dad’s been texting me for an hour straight.” Sam chuckled. “On second thought, I don’t want that to be the first text you send him. I’ll do it.”

“That vase has your name all over it.” Lily agreed, smiling.

“Salmon and Metros green? What was she thinking?” Sam mimed gagging.

“Only she knows the answer to that one.” Lily shook her head, frowning just at the mention of her sister. “What’s up on your end tonight? Now that we’ve dissected the James Potter angle, I want to hear about you.”

“G’s away tonight, so the house is a little quiet. The cat’s on edge. I swear Sonic thinks he’s protecting me or something. Keeps hissing at the doorway.” Sam scrunched up her face in disgust. “Otherwise good. Trying to keep myself busy. It’s a Chicago game tonight, so he’ll be busy until late. He’ll call after he makes it back to the hotel, though.”

At times like these, with Sam on the other end of a call, all alone in her house, Lily considered her friends’ life. Sam and G had something special. That much was clear just by hearing them talk about one another, let alone being in the same room as them. They made an amazing team and Lily loved them dearly, but she did wonder how they made it work with G’s schedule. The endless travel would be lonely, Lily knew, for both of them. Sure there were phone calls and Skype, but Lily couldn’t help but marvel a little at the level of commitment it took to make a relationship work with that kind of strain.

“Sonic, your faithful, weird guard dog-cat. Here’s to hoping they destroy Chicago, by the way.” Lily offered.

“Hopefully they manage a shutout. We're already leading the season series two to nothing. A shutout to grab game three would be incredible.” The joy in Sam’s voice at even considering the possibility of Chicago being held scoreless almost made Lily laugh. As a St. Louis native, born and raised, Sam had grown up hating the Blackhawks with every fiber of her being -- it was no surprise, then, that she fell for a Blues defenseman with a particular knack for levelling Blackhawks and making sure they stayed down. “Sonic and I are going to watch the game. Always does get too excited when he sees G’s face.”

“Give your weird cat some love for me.” Lily laughed. “And enjoy the game. I’m rooting for G from here.”

“He’ll be glad to know that.” Sam smiled. “How are things at the Times? We’ve talked about me enough. Better than the blog? Or do you miss me too much?”

“Most of the time, when I’m on deadline, I wish I was a blogging genius who could stay home, write in my underwear, and make a ton of money.” Lily admitted ruefully. “The Times is good, mostly thanks to Dorcas and Marlene, who are still keeping me sane.”

“They seem like good people. I’m glad you’ve got somebody out there on your side.” Sam said. “Especially since Emmeline’s off doing big things in the city now.”

“They really are.” Lily agreed. “Em’s doing her thing, but it helps knowing I’ll see her for Christmas this year.”

“There’s a Seattle game next Friday, and if I can’t make it then, we’ll both see you at the All-Star game.” Sam said, hurriedly checking the calendar on her phone. “G’s already marked it off, look.” She held her phone to the screen, and surely, enough, an event titled “MY FAVORITE PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!” was marked off on November 25th. “I don’t know why he doesn’t just talk to you himself, honestly. Dumps all this information and just leaves. What a guy.”

“Amazing.” Lily laughed, delighted. “Hopefully we’ll be able to get together then, it’ll be good to see you guys. The All-Star game will be a blast, too.”

“We can’t call hopefuls yet, it’s too early, but who do you think Seattle might send?” Sam asked. She’d always been curious about Lily’s job, and projecting stats outward and making guesses based on them had always been a strength of Lily’s that Sam had envied. “I mean, I’m biased. We all know I’m the most biased. Except G, who’s somehow more biased than me.”

“Hmm.” Lily looked thoughtful. “If I had to guess, I’d say James for sure. As far as who’s going with him, I think they’ll send Sirius.”

“Oooh, a gutsy bet. Two people.” Sam chuckled. “We won’t get that lucky, seeing as our team will be all Hawks.” She scowled. “G’s making a good case for it. So is Kostin. Depends on what positions they fill out with Chicago, though.”

“Fucking Hawks.” Lily said cheerfully, just to make Sam smile. “We’ll see, won’t we?”

“Alright, bud, I gotta run. Pre-game’s coming on, and you know I can’t fully curse the franchise with most of my attention on you.” Sam blew a kiss at Lily. “Love you! Hopefully G demolishes someone tonight. I’ve been waiting on a good fight for a while now.” She leaned out of frame to pick up something from the floor, which snarled loudly as she lifted it toward the camera. Sonic’s tiny face was dominated by a heavy scowl as he pawed at the webcam insistently, hoping to be put down. “Here’s the real hero of the night. Say bye, Sonic.”

“There he is!” Lily laughed, waving at the webcam. “Go watch your guy demolish some Hawks. Love you, Sam. Good night!”

* * *

Sam Taylor

Well, if your intention was to get Lily asking questions  
Boy, did you do it

Do what  
Sirius said to ask no questions & just give the number

Sweetheart you need to stop listening to people  
Not everyone has your best interests in mind  
Not that Lily is a bad person & there’s anything to doubt there  
But you know how I feel about Black. You know how G feels about him.  
We can’t trust him after what he and that bastard did to you & you shouldn’t either  
But I’m not about to decide what you can and can’t do you know  
Idk  
I worry about you sometimes  
I know you have Remus and Pete but like  
Retention numbers aren’t pretty around the league, esp at their age

You don’t need to worry abt me  
I’m smarter about that stuff now  
Lily seems okay.  
I’m keeping my distance from Sirius

Peter’s told me to go with it & I trust Pete  
He wouldn’t do anything wrong

Makes me feel a little better that Pete’s in on it  
How is he these days

The usual

Assuming that means he is being Peak White

There is a ten pound jar of ketchup in my fridge  
Ten pounds  
I do not know how one person consumes that much ketchup  
It has no nutritional value and also should not be sweet  
I do not approve

Ew  
That’s too much  
As long as you’re sure abt this

I don’t want you to get stuck in something you’re not comfortable with  
And that’s something Black knows how to do  
All these party boy types do & you’re not like that  
I know you want to put your full faith in him but he’s a dangerous guy  
He might not have your best interests in mind, teammates or not  
You don’t know him & he doesn’t know you

I know  
I just… idk  
Are you telling me this bc you don’t trust me to know it  
Or bc you’re worried  
Bc I’m stuck rn

You know what you’re doing  
And I believe that  
It’s hard to be far away when you’re dealing with stuff is all

And you’re fixing me because G’s away

Listen, I don’t pretend to be perfect  
If it helps she’s worried she’s being set up too  
So you guys can bond over that haha

That’s alright. I don’t mind you being concerned  
Nice to have someone on my side

All you’ve gotta do is ask  
Or not even that apparently lol

:) <3


	8. The Plot Thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party goes right, several conversations go wrong, and somebody has a crush in this Chili's tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're ruining Snape's birthday with a chapter that insults him, but we hope it improves your day! 
> 
> Happy birthday to dedicated reviewer /u/ravenreyamidala, who loves Sirius most of the time, but might not love him so much after this chapter. Don't worry, kid, you've still got Remus. He'll always be perfect.

James checked once more that the door was locked before flopping down on his bed, grabbing his phone from the nightstand to his left. Peter was asleep in the living room, snoring up a storm, but he wanted to be sure that he wouldn’t be interrupted. Texting Lily was serious business, after all, and if any of his friends were to catch him, it would be social suicide. Sometimes he wondered if having the friends he did wasn’t social suicide already, but nothing too mortifying had happened just yet, so reserving judgment felt both healthy and necessary.

[13:45] James: What’s up? Had to hide in my room from Pete’s snoring lol

[13:52] Lily: aww Peter no. I’m procrastinating. Currently on deadline :((

[13:54] James: I’m sorry. That sounds horrible :( What’s the article about?

[13:58] Lily: all good :) Top 10 cutest NHL couples. it’s v serious journalism

[14:01] James: Sidney Crosby and NHL referees

[14:02] Lily: I just hollered in my empty apartment. do I get to quote you on that?

[14:03] James: As long as my name is not on it, feel free. “Anonymous NHL sources” lol

[14:05] Lily: right, of course lol.

[14:06] James: Now I’m curious -- who’s on it?

[14:09] Lily: I need the clicks, Potter, I can’t be giving away such a hot story for free :)

[14:11] James: Darn. Me and my $$ are going elsewhere

[14:11] James: What’s the point of a woman on the inside if she won’t tell you anything :(

[14:13] Lily: using me for my journalistic wiles. Ruuuuude :) I have an idea for another article tho

[14: 14] Lily: Cutest Metro & why as told by the Captain

[14:16] James: Peter is the cutest because he is a good person and doesn’t make fun of the rookies. He has only done one prank in his entire life and I forgave him so it’s okay. He has a good personality and is a nice roommate. Also he falls asleep in weird places and it’s funny

[14:19] Lily: aww, that’s actually really nice? I’ve only been covering y’all for a little while but your friendship is really enjoyable to watch

[14:21] James: Peter and I have been friends since I was a kid. He taught me how to skate. I wouldn’t be here without him.

[14:22] Lily: maybe I should do a Great NHL Friendships article next

James smiled, glancing toward the still locked door.

Peter had been a good friend for as long as he could remember, from hauling him around the ice by his arm when James was too scared to skate fast to helping him along in a league where reporters could be as ruthless as the opposing team. It had been Peter who coached him through what to say to the media and took over for him when James was simply too anxious to say anything of worth. Since the moment they’d laid eyes on each other for the first time, Peter had been like a big brother to him. James had always wanted a big brother, and Peter had stepped naturally into the role, taking on the weight of all of James’ wonder and admiration with ease.

James knew they wouldn’t be able to stay together forever, thanks to the salary cap, but for as long as Peter was willing to stay with the Metropolitans, James would be happy to stand by his side. And even if he left, he would still be a brother in James’ heart, except when they were playing against each other. Against all odds, though, James hoped he wouldn’t -- Peter meant far too much to James to even consider the idea that he might look around his center and see someone else on the opposite wing.

[14:25] James: Crosby and Malkin, Ovechkin and Backstrom, and Sirius Black and being mean to me. All time top three

[14:28] Lily: Remind me 2 give Sirius a hard time next time I see him. he needs it. keeps him humble

[14:30] James: He’s fine. Just a little much. Remus says he “took care of it”. Don’t know what that means. Don’t know if I want to know. If you need another listicle, he is in the Top 10 Scariest Players for sure.

[14:31] Lily: ooh hoo that’s a no brainer. I’d hate to be on the wrong end of that glare when he’s on the ice. Or off it

[14:33] James: from personal experience, don’t

Remus and James had navigated a terrifying first year in the organization together, step by step, both new to the team and struggling to fit in. Facing something that monumental was a perfect foundation for a lifelong friendship, and given Remus’ understanding nature, he had been quite possibly the best person James could have happened upon at that time in his life. During a year James had spent wondering if he was good enough for the responsibilities the team kept heaping on him, Remus had held him steady, along with Peter, and reminded him that he wouldn’t have been chosen if he wasn’t right for the job. Remus had grounded him again, when the ownership had given James the captaincy five years later, and continued to do so, even when James didn’t think he needed it. Remus was all about reassurance, and James was always willing to take a little extra.

[14:36] Lily: I know it’s getting late for you, so I’ll let you go rest up

[14:38] James: Thanks. Good luck on your deadline. Catch the game if you can? Remus has dared Pete to make at least one league wide highlight reel this week. It’s already Wednesday. Pete is feeling the stress

[14:39] Lily: haha I’ll be watching for sure! Dorcas is coming over, so it’ll be a good time. Good luck tonight, James :)

[14:43] James: Tell Dorcas I said hello. Thanks. I’ll do my best. Talk to you later. :)

[14:45] Lily: Definitely!

James turned off the notifications, as he always did before his pregame nap, and plugged his phone into the charger again, placing it back down on his nightstand, before closing his eyes and trying his best to clear his mind. Despite every effort, he couldn’t get the sound of Lily’s laugh out of his head.

It wasn’t a terrible thing to fall asleep to, he thought, and did.

* * *

The weekend arrived, and with it, the party at the Potter-Pettigrew apartment. Lily felt a flash of nerves on her way over, following the directions James had texted her earlier in the week. Overall, she wasn’t that surprised when she pulled up in front of an upscale apartment complex that was clearly out of her budget.

It was private, which she thought suited James perfectly, without being cold and closed off. Inside, she was welcomed by a woman at the front desk, who took her name and sent her on her way.

Once Lily reached their floor, she took a moment to straighten her shoulders before knocking and was relieved when Remus Lupin opened the door, stepping back to let her. He accepted the chips and homemade dip Lily brought, with a smile.

“Who is it?” James called, from down a hallway. “Do I have to be dressed yet?”

“Dressed might be good.” Peter called back. “It’s Evans and she’s scandalized that you’re probably not wearing pants in there.”

“This is my scandalized face.” Lily deadpanned.

“Stop telling people what I do on my time!” James yelled, sounding more like a wronged teenager than Peter’s boss, before carefully closing his door.

“He never did get the hang of arguments, bless him.”

James emerged from his room, messy haired and tugging at the belt loops of his jeans.

“Sorry about that, Lily.” He grinned sheepishly. “Lost track of time. Was watching TV and just kinda… had an impromptu nap.”

“That’s what weekends are for.” Lily smiled back. “I lounged around earlier and it was the best.”

“We don’t get weekends off much during the season, so I like to use them for weekend stuff.” James said. “And unfortunately, that means forgetting parties at my own house sometimes. Sorry.”

Remus, who was looking between the two with an indecipherable look on his face cleared his throat lightly.

“Lily, anything to drink?”

“Nothing yet, thanks.”

“Well.” Peter looked meaningfully at Sirius. “James, why don’t you show Lily around? Promised I’d show Sirius and Remus my, uh…”

“Video game! The new one! The one with the fighting!” Sirius, who had somehow remained silent until now, piped up. “You know, the fists.” He looked at Remus helplessly for any detail that might salvage the obvious lie he’d just told. “You said it was in the… garage?”

“Right. The fists.” Remus drawled, doing nothing to help either of them.

“The garage, huh?” Lily cocked her head at the three of them.

“Anyway!” Peter tugged on Remus and Sirius’ arms, ushering them none too gently toward the door. “We’ll be back.”

“We don’t have a garage.” James said, puzzled. “That’s the point of an apartment complex. Where are they going?”

"Maybe we’ll find out when they get back.” Lily mused, still staring at the door the trio had just exited through. She shook herself, looking over at James. “Want to give me the tour, since we’ve been abandoned?”

“Maybe.” James said, nodding slowly. “Right, uh, well, this is the kitchen and the living room. The red stuff’s mine. The other stuff is Peter’s. He’s a bit messy, but it’s alright. Our bedrooms are that way.” He pointed down the hallway he’d come out from. “Mine’s on the right. Pete’s on the left. I got lucky because Pete didn’t realize one of the bedrooms had its own bathroom, but the other one is the door at the end of the hall.” He shrugged. “It’s home. Not too remarkable.”

“It’s cozy.” Lily said, still taking in her surroundings. She noted how tidy James’ things in the kitchen were compared to Peter’s and had to smile. “Mind if I sit?” She gestured to the massive couch and took a seat as James nodded, joining her. “It must be nice having a roommate. Keeps it from getting too quiet, I bet.”

“Yeah.” James said. “Pete’s known me since I was a couple years old too, so it’s easy for him to keep track of me. I imagine he likes it, but you’d have to ask him.”

Lily felt a buzz in her back pocket and adjusted to take her phone out, shooting James an apologetic expression as she checked the screen quickly. “Sorry about that. My hot water’s been out for a week and my landlord is finally getting to it today.”

“A week’s a long time.” James winced. “Anything we can do to help?”

“A week can feel like forever, I’ve learned. I’ve been racing to get my shower in each morning. Probably set a few records.” Lily laughed. “Thanks, but he says it’s taken care of. Fingers crossed that’s true.”

“Nothing wrong with some intimidation, if it doesn’t work. The positive side of knowing too many hockey players.” James winked. “I’ll make it a team bonding activity. Then the rookies will show up too.”

“Now that would be something.” Lily laughed, imagining the effect on grouchy old Mr. Hughes. “I bet he’d even fix the stove, then, too.”

“I mean, Little Pete’s actually pretty good at fixing stuff, so if you need something looked at, he might be some use.” James scratched his head. “I mean, he got Peter’s locker working again, and it’d been jammed shut for at least a year and a half.”

“I might take him up on that.” Lily said, flushing when she realized how dumpy her apartment sounded in comparison to the one she was currently in. She changed direction, shoving her phone back into her pocket as she spoke. “So, what’s on the agenda for the rest of the weekend? I know, personally, I’m going to do some work stuff and then probably watch absolute junk on Netflix.”

“Funnily enough, same.” James laughed. “Work stuff and then Peter’s offered to get drunk for me tomorrow, so I’ll have to mind him for a bit. We’re supposed to watch Mighty Ducks, but that just means it isn’t going to happen.”

“A classic.” Lily said fondly.

“I wouldn’t know.” James said. “If you promise to tell nobody, can I tell you something?” He looked genuinely nervous, tugging at the hem of his shirt as he cleared his throat. “I, uh, haven’t seen it.”

Lily stared at James for a few seconds, face blank, before she started laughing. “Amazing. How is that even possible?”

“Every time someone says we’re watching Mighty Ducks, I end up not being there entirely by accident.” James said, waving his arms about as if he were mapping out every bit of a long, involved conspiracy theory. “And it’s not even the same way -- once, my peewee team scheduled it and I got the stomach flu the afternoon we were supposed to watch it. Last year, when Pete wanted to do it as part of Thanksgiving, I went to the grocery store and Fenwick broke the DVD while I was gone. And that’s two of, like, at least twenty-five tries, if not more, so I’m pretty much convinced I’m never going to watch it at this point.”

“Okay, so obviously this movie is cursed for you.” Lily acknowledged. “But someday you’re going to have to see it. It’s mandatory, even more so than Miracle.”

“I don’t really like sports movies? Surprisingly?” James grimaced.

“I can’t believe sports movies are cursed for you.”

“I’ve seen Minority Report like seven times to make up for that.” James shrugged. “My mom really likes Tom Cruise movies.”

“That’s one I’ve never seen.” Lily admitted. “My mom’s a giant Kurt Russell fan so I’ve seen way too many of his movies starting from infancy.”

“It’s like… It’s a whole crime and fantasy thing.” James frowned, trying to call the details to the front of his mind. “Like people can know when crimes are going to happen and who’s going to commit them before they do, ‘cause mind reading is real and stuff. So the guy who’s in charge of all that is big on the whole thing, but he gets accused of a murder he’s going to commit in the future and things go wild. I usually fall asleep in the middle, so I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen the whole thing.”

“We’ll have to come up with a list of movies we’ve both never seen that we have to watch.” Lily decided. “And watch them instead of binging Netflix one night.”

“I missed a lot of movies while I was in junior.” James said, tapping his fingers on his knee. “Maybe we go full blast from the past?”

“I’d like that.” Lily agreed. “Might as well start from the beginning.”

“Yeah.” James smiled. “Let’s get on that list, then -- if we’re starting all the way at the beginning, we’ve got a lot of ground to cover.”

“What a great video game, Peter!” Sirius said, each word halting, forced, and too loud. They were clearly for James and Lily’s benefit, as if he was expecting them to be up to no good in their friends’ absence. “I really enjoyed the punching and fighting!”

“Ridiculous.” Remus murmured, earning a nudge from Peter.

“Glad you liked it.” Peter said brightly. “How are things here?”

“We’re planning a movie night!” James said excitedly. “Maybe for the offseason?” He looked back over to Lily. “I figure once playoffs are done with, we can both put our full attention to this. Plus, then we’ll hang out during the summer too.”

“All the movies James has missed out on.” Lily informed the other three. “Offseason it is.” She said, smiling at James.

“Mad Max!” Sirius cut in. “He hasn’t seen Mad Max! And he refuses to watch it with me.”

“Die Hard, although that’s really more of a Christmas movie.” Remus said thoughtfully.

“It is not a Christmas movie, there’s blood and action, Remus.” Peter argued, the pair having clearly gone over this together.

“We don’t really do Christmas.” James shrugged. “So I guess I take Remus’ side because the phrase ‘Christmas movie’ doesn’t really mean anything to me.”

“My family never had time for movies during Christmas.” Sirius mused aloud.

“What did you do instead?” James asked.

“Murder.”

“Oh.” James swallowed hard. “Well, uh, to each their own, and, uh, never introduce me to your parents.”

“Don’t worry, bro.” Sirius chuckled. “Wasn’t planning to.”

“And on that note, I need a beer.” Peter declared cheerfully. “Who’s with me?”

“I’ve got assorted juice boxes.” James piped up. “Only the good flavors. That’s the nice part of having money.”

Peter took down everyone’s drink orders, grabbing juice and beer from the fridge, while Remus set to work putting out food on the kitchen table, which was mostly comprised of dips and snack food that everyone dug into.

The rest of the night passed quickly, thanks to the good company. Unlike the many media reports and secondhand rumors Lily had heard recently about parties featuring Sirius Black, it was a relaxed, laughter filled evening. Lily enjoyed the easy banter, feeling at ease around the tight knit group of men.

“I hope we’re not bothering you.” James whispered, trying not to draw the others’ attention. “I know they can be a bit much sometimes.”

“Nah.” Lily said just as quietly. “I’m having a lot of fun. It’s nice being with you here. Away from the other stuff.”

“Yeah.” James nodded. “I like it too. Feels like we can be friends here, you know? Tougher in the locker room.”

“It’s easier.” Lily agreed, leaning in toward James slightly to be heard over whatever story Sirius was telling nearby. “And I like that, you know. Being your friend.”

A bright flash took them by surprise, and James glared at Sirius, who was still holding his phone.

“Sirius, come on.” He grumbled, scooting away from Lily and toward Remus. “That’s weird.”

“What kind of paparazzi nonsense?” Lily muttered, frowning.

“Weirdo.” Peter accused, giving Sirius a stern look.

“It was a cute moment! I had to capture it!”

“What other pics have you gotten from tonight?” Remus asked. “And how many are going on Instagram?”

“A couple.” Sirius sighed. “Come on, Remus, check these out!” He passed his phone to Remus. “They’re cute, come on.”

“They’re not terrible.” Remus admitted, surprised, which was as close to encouragement as Sirius would get.

“See, even Remus believes me.” Sirius said, vindicated. “Ha, ha, and ha.”

“Whatever.” James scooted back toward Lily again. “Let him do whatever he wants. We won’t get a chance to talk like this again soon, I don’t think. Would rather have that than waste time worrying about him.”

“You’re right. Tonight’s been good.” Lily smiled. “Thanks for having me.”

“The pleasure’s mine.” James said, his eyes lighting up as he happened upon a particularly good idea. “So, what’s Miracle about?”

"What's Miracle about?" Lily asked, outraged, and James shot a shy smile at Sirius as she began recounting the Miracle on Ice.

He'd played for Team USA on three separate occasions. Of course he knew what Miracle was about.

One thing he'd come to realize that he really hadn't known before, as he listened to her rehash every play from that game, was that she had a particularly nice voice, and that he might not tire of it if he had to listen to her talk forever.

* * *

“Hey, Evans, wait up!” Sirius called, running out of the arena to catch up with Lily, who was unlocking her car. “Hey! Evans! I gotta ask you something!”

“What’s up, Sirius?” Lily dumped her bags in her car so she could face him properly.

“Nothing much.” Sirius shrugged, trying to act casual. “I’m alright. Figuring out this team situation. How are you?”

“I’m doing fine. Long day, you know.” Lily answered slowly, looking him over. “You sure you’re okay? You’re fidgeting.”

“Listen, I don’t know if there’s any way to make this less awkward, but a buddy of mine’s looking for a date and I figure, you might be single, and might be up for it.” Sirius ran a hand through his hair. “So, I really don’t want this to be weird, and I am definitely not the friend, by the way, but are you game?”

“Does this friend happen to be a hockey player?” Lily asked carefully.

“Yeah, I mean, most of my friends are.” Sirius said. “Casualty of the job, I suppose.”

“Right. Well, I’d love to help you out and all, but it’s a no from me. I’m sure you’ll find someone else for the job because I don’t date hockey players.”

“What do you mean?” Sirius asked. “I mean, sure, some of us are garbage people, but not all of us are. Especially not the guy I’ve got in mind. I mean, don’t you think it’s kind of rude to generalize?”

“Listen.” Lily said, trying and failing not to lose her cool. “Once upon a time, I grew up with and was best friends with a guy I loved and trusted. I thought Severus was great right up until he wasn’t, and I’m not interested in doing that again.”

“Oh, fuck. Severus Snape.” Sirius whispered, eyes wide. “Jeez, I’m sorry. Wow.” He shook his head. “No, don’t worry, I won’t bring this up again. Damn. That’s a whole load of shit.”

Lily laughed without humor. “I see his reputation precedes him. All that aside, Sirius, I’m not going to be the reporter accused of chasing after players.”

“No problem, man. Jeez. Wouldn’t have brought it up if I’d known the backstory. Damn.” Sirius said. “Sorry, man. I’ll kill him for you next time we face the Kings, and we’ll be even?”

“No worries.” Lily promised, managing an actual smile at his sincerity.

“Can’t imagine growing up with him. Phew.” Sirius chuckled. “You should ask James. He’s got a hell of a history with Snape too. I’m thankful I spent another year in the O, after the draft. If I’d joined with James and Snape… James and I would be on rougher terms than we already are, that’d be for sure.”

“I think things turned out exactly the way they were meant to then.”

“I think so too.” Sirius smiled. “Plus, a Memorial Cup to hold over Potter’s head isn’t all that bad.”

”Is that what I’m supposed to call you in articles now? Memorial Cup winner Sirius Black?”

“Hell yeah!” Sirius grinned. “Got a nice ring to it until I manage Stanley Cup winner Sirius Black.”

“I’ll make a note of it.” Lily teased fondly.

“Right. Well. You take care of yourself, alright?” Sirius said. “I’ll get you an exclusive for your article once I find a girl to pair my buddy off with. It’ll be news, I promise.”

“I appreciate that. Keeping me in news and all. But who do you know that’s important other than James?”

“You’d be surprised.” Sirius winked before turning around and jogging off to his car. “Thanks, Evans!”

* * *

**Operation Get James Laid**

  
WE HAVE ENCOUNTERED A PROBLEM

A BIG PROBLEM

WHY IS NO ONE READING THESE MESSAGES

A PROBLEM EVERYONE

AHHHHHHHH

 

Peter

Everything’s going fine

What are you panicking over???

 

Lily says she does not date hockey players

Was friends w Snape growing up

Says ppl will think of her as chasing players if she did

And that she wouldn’t bc of Snape

Yoooo is she the girl he’s been mouthing off about all these years

Fuck man idk how I met someone named Lily in Seattle hockey media and like

Did not make the connection

The fuck @ me

Anyway we need to end this Immediately bc like

If Snape is to be believed

PHEW

 

Remus

A cool thought

Maybe don’t believe Snape

And form your own opinion

 

Peter

Damn

And Remus is right

Since when do we go around believing Snape?

 

Listen you guys don’t know him like I do

He’s a fucked up guy. I get that. His opinions are out there

Not many people like him

I get that too

But he wouldn’t have lied to me

 

Remus

If by out there you mean that he’s a literal neonazi, then yeah his opinions are out there

 

Fuck man you know I didn’t mean that

I’m not okay with that shit

I’m not a racist bro

Idk man he said Evans was kind of like

Weirdly obsessed with him after he broke it off

And idk if James is into those kinds of girls

 

Remus

Sirius

You’re believing Snape, a LITERAL NEONAZI, who probably hates women

About Lily???

 

I’ve met evans twice outside of work

I’ve known snape for half a decade

You can’t accuse him of shit like that man

Hating women is a serious thing bro

 

Peter

Listen

Let’s for two seconds take Snape out of this

Lily doesn’t date hockey players

James is a hockey player

Whether Snape’s right or not

 

Remus

He’s not

 

Peter

Doesn’t matter because it’s done anyway

The James and Lily thing? Done

 

Yeah

At least he’s not into her

Phew. Dodged that bullet lol

 

Remus

I wouldn’t say that

 

Well fuck!!!!!!!

 

Peter

No way, man

 

Remus

Pete

Bro

There’s something there

Even if you two are too ridiculous to see it

 

I mean

I totally agree but like

Oh man she does not date hockey players

Pls tell me Cap has been hung up on a girl before

Bc like…. This cannot be the man’s first crush lol

He’s twenty-three

 

Remus

[Attached: A picture of a happy dog with a banner reading “surprise” over its head]

 

I love fucking up

I love it

Fucking up is amazing

 

Peter

Look

Maybe it’ll just turn into nothing

It’s already kind of stupid

A reporter and a player?

 

I thought you two were best friends forever lol

And u didn’t notice ur bff was moon eyed over this chick??

Shame on u man

It was sooooo obvious

Did u see the way he was looking at her @Remus

I wanted death

 

Peter

Shut up Sirius

I was trying to give them space

Not be all creepy and WEIRD taking pics like you did

 

Everybody does that shit to their friends

You wouldn't know bc you don't have any

 

Remus

They looked happy together

James actually looked comfortable

 

And we all know that’s like

Once in a lifetime

It’s like that fuckin pot at the end of the rainbow shit

If you find it once you’re not finding it again lmao

 

Remus

I’m not saying I told you both so with this

But

I told you so

 

Well I guess we’ve just gotta do cleanup now

And never tell him this was a thing

Or her tbh that could be another tornado of shit

* * *

[17:15] Sam: Hi Lily. This is G. Can we talk

[17:16] Sure! Even though you’re texting from Sam’s phone, which is still weird btw

[17:17] Sam: gotta do all my shady dealings on here lol. Circumventing the nhlpa and all u dig

[17:20] Lily: I’m curious as to what’s going to be illegal about this conversation, G

[17:23] Sam: [Attached: IMG_4080.JPG, an image of a minion from the now ancient Despicable Me series in a business suit]

[17:25] Lily: That meme is old and terrible

[17:27] Sam: It’s to show you that I meme business.

[17:28] Lily: Oh my God

[17:28] Sam: No there’s something we have to talk about

[17:28] Sam: It’s James

[17:29] Lily: I can’t say I’m too surprised

[17:30] Sam: Listen I love you a ton but I also love him a ton and if you hurt him I will probably never ever talk to you again. If you’re use him trusting you to get a story? I will kill you. If you hurt him emotionally? I will kill you, resurrect you, and kill you again

[17:34] Lily: Um...K

[17:36] Sam: Like I trust you and I love you and you’re fucking wonderful to Sam so I know you’re not like a horrible person but I also do not trust some of the people you’re associating with so I’m just covering all my bases here just in case. Like you’re one of my favorites but I also just kinda want to cry when I think about James having a rough time for a reason I could’ve stopped so like please be good to him. I don’t care what your intentions with him are or what you want from him or what he wants from you, just be good to him. He deserves it

[17:37] Lily: Wow. What do you mean about him having a rough time? And who do I hang around with that you don’t trust? Jeez, G

[17:39] Sam: A lot of people that James thought were friends in junior turned out not to be. Lots of ppl brushed it off as kids taking care of themselves under a lot of pressure but like. I’m of the opinion that you can keep track of your wants and needs without fucking over someone else but okay I guess we can just let people do whatever now as long as they’re “taking care of themselves”. What fucking bullshit. Anyway I mostly meant Sirius Black because, if you haven’t noticed, he’s kind of a shithead

[17:40] Sam: anyway he’s just. Really careful about the friends he makes because of Past Shit and he’s gonna be so mad at me for telling you all of these things but like you need to know where he’s coming from because of this. He’s used to being thrown out. Don’t fucking hurt him or I’ll make you regret it. I will make sure things do not happen for you. I know you won’t but I have to say it just because he means that much like not even an accident is going to be okay and I feel fucking horrible for saying it like this but it’s the only way I know how to say it

[17:41] Sam: i love you a lot but i gotta take care of him. He’s a good boy. He doesn’t know how to turn that bit of himself that cares off and it’s fucking horrible to watch it hurt him. I don’t want you to be one of those people because i’d have to hate you

[17:43] Lily: Honestly? You know I love you, but if James has doubts he can bring them to me himself. I understand that you love him, I get wanting to protect your friends, but I’m not after him for anything. Like I said, he’s an adult. He can come to me with this

[17:43] Sam: I know you’re not. Problem is that he might not know. And he’d never ask you himself so that’s why I’m here

[17:44] Lily: I get that you think you’re doing the right thing here but if James can’t even talk to me about this, then I don’t see much of a future for us, anyway. I’m glad that James has people looking out for him but I don’t feel like talking about this anymore with you, okay?

[17:45] Sam: Well we’re on the same page then bc I don’t feel like talking about it anymore either

[17:46] Lily: K.

* * *

Graeme Daly

I might have told Lily something private.

 

Please tell me you didn’t send her nudes

 

I don’t have nudes

 

Right

 

I can feel the condescension u fuck

No like it isn’t a me private thing it’s abt a friend

And i feel super bad bc i know i betrayed their confidence

 

What did you tell her

 

Might’ve shovel talked her

About you

 

Yeah I got that part but with what

 

Listen I did it because I wanted to make sure she didn’t hurt you

Told her about what it was like in junior a little bit but just a little

Told her I’d kill her if she used you for a story

The usual shit

 

James?

 

James please respond man I’m sorry I really didn’t mean to it just came out

 

James please

 

Why don’t you think I can handle myself?

 

I do! I just fuckin care about you is all so I guess I have to be read the riot act now

Fuck, look, I shouldn’t have said anything and maybe she won’t even mention it

I’m really sorry and I won’t do it again

 

Why don’t you think I can handle myself?

 

I do

 

Then why did you talk to her?

 

Because I care about you that’s why

 

I’m mad

 

I noticed

 

And I’m going to be mad for awhile

But I know you’re not trying to hurt me

And i’ve got precious few friends to start with

Can’t start fighting w you all lmao

 

Everything okay?

 

Call pls

 

Alright calling now


	9. The American Society For The Protection of James Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we receive a Blast From The Past in the form of an old friend, two All-Star nominations, and remind ourselves that despite the soft, fluffy nature of this fic, there is actually an antagonist: the Chicago Blackhawks.

“Lily!” Marlene said gleefully, as Lily walked into the cubicle the three of them shared. “I can’t believe you kept this a secret for so long! I don’t even like men and I’d date him.”

“She’s emotionally cheating on me with a dumb jock.” Dorcas informed an even more confused Lily.

“I cover the Mariners for a living, babe.” Marlene sighed. “A rock would be the most exciting thing in my life.”

“What secret?” Lily demanded. “Dating who?”

“James Potter, duh.” Marlene said, as if it was something Lily should’ve been aware of already. “That picture from the party’s been overanalyzed by just about everyone. So, naturally, your take on it is worth more than all of them combined.”

“Picture?” Lily asked, as Dorcas produced her phone.

“The sports world is kind of on fire about it.” Dorcas said, almost apologetically, sensing Lily’s distress.

The photo was a little out of focus, taken at James’ place near dusk. In it, James and Lily were seated next to one another, with Remus and Peter just out of frame, occupying other chairs. James’ arm was resting across the back of the couch, his hand near Lily’s shoulder. If Lily had to guess, she’d say it was their expressions catching people's attention. Their eyes were only on each other and James was smiling, wide and open in a way that was rarely captured, while Lily looked on the verge of laughing as she leaned toward him slightly.

All in all, at least in Lily’s opinion, it was a rather unremarkable photo, failing to live up to the hype.

“From the way you made it sound, you would’ve thought they caught me dancing on the table.” Lily said, sounding relieved.

“Did that happen?” Dorcas demanded, laughing when Lily merely nudged her in reply.

“If Sirius Black’s at a party, anything can happen.” Marlene said.

“Fair.” Lily admitted. “But it really wasn’t like that. Overall, it was actually pretty quiet? Nothing you’d expect from a group of hockey players.”

“No scandal?” Marlene groaned. “Come on! We need something to imagine.”

“Sorry to disappoint, Mar.” Lily shook her head. “So, people are saying, what, that I’m dating James Potter?”

“Dating and potentially having outrageously athletic sex with? Yes.” Dorcas confirmed, trying not to laugh.

“Oh my God.” Lily covered her face and slumped down in her chair.

“Isn’t there a Metros game tonight?” Marlene teased. “You going? I’m sure your boyfriend would appreciate it.”

“You’re both officially the worst, and yes, I am going because it’s my job.”

Once Marlene wandered off in the direction of the coffee pot, Lily pulled up the photo on her own phone and turned to Dorcas with a frown.

“Do you think… I mean, have people in the office seen it?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s how Marlene heard about it.” Dorcas said, pulling up her own chair. “Hey, what’s got you so worried? It’ll blow over soon, you know that.”

“I just don’t want people talking about me, saying I get stories because I’m sleeping with the captain of the Metros. You know how people can be.”

“I think, in the office at least, people just think it’s cool you partied with him.” Dorcas pointed out. “But if I hear anything bad about you, you know it’ll be taken care of, right?”

“I know. And thank you. I don’t usually care what any of them think.”

“But you feel differently because it’s work.” Dorcas supplied. “I get that. Just focus on what you’re doing, okay? Enjoy these new friendships you’ve made, and ignore the gossipers. Like Marlene.” Dorcas said, smiling helplessly at any mention of her girlfriend.

“I think I can do that.” Lily said, bouncing back from her embarrassment. “Thank you for the pep talk, Dorcas.”

“Any time.” Dorcas promised. “Now, do I get details on that party, or are you holding out on me?”

* * *

“So, do you have anything lined up? In case we get fired for, like, talking to women?” Sirius asked.

“No.” James said morosely. He looked as if he hadn’t slept since the news had broken the day before, dark circles under his eyes as he dragged himself toward what he assumed was certain death. The midseason gaunt look was not a good one for him -- his cheeks were hollowing out as fat and muscle both melted away due to the physical demands of the job and it only made him look more fragile. “I didn’t go to college. I have very few marketable skills beyond teamwork and athleticism. I don’t know how I’d adapt to a regular work schedule after years in the league.”

“Bro.” Sirius winced. “That’s harsh.”

“Nah.” James shrugged. “My mom says that all the time.”

“Dude.” Sirius shook his head. “That’s not cool, man.”

“She’s a doctor.” James said. “She’s just mad that I decided on sports, seeing as our bodies are all going to die on us or something.”

“The season ending injuries beckon.” Sirius said theatrically. “I can hear their call deep in my soul.

“Don’t say it too much.” James said. “You don’t know who’s listening.”

“So you think God’s gonna reach down and smite me, right this very minute?” Sirius laughed. “Come on, man, you really don’t believe that’s going to happen.”

“I’m hoping that it happens, a little bit.” James grumbled. “Be serious, Sirius.”

“That just changed my life.” Sirius said. “I love it. I’m going to get a t-shirt with that on it. Be serious, Sirius. I’ll wear it everywhere.”

“There’s no saving you, is there?” James said, smiling fondly. “Come on. It’s probably All-Star selections.”

“It's rigged if they don't pick me. If they can fit three Blackhawks on an All-Star team every year, they can definitely fit one me.” Sirius said, scowling. “You remember how it was when we were growing up, right? Every year, Kane, Toews, Keith, and maybe even Seabrook too. God. No one else even had a chance.”

“Who’d you grow up cheering for?” James asked, curious. “You’ve got a hell of a grudge against the Hawks, looks like.”

“Who doesn’t?” Sirius scoffed. “Grew up rooting for the Islanders. It’s why I’m great for the league. I don’t feel disappointment anymore. Just emptiness and death.”

James knocked on the door to Albus Dumbledore’s office, taking a deep breath. It couldn’t be too bad. Like he’d said to Sirius, it was most likely just All-Star selections. He couldn’t shake the fear, though, that Dumbledore had called them in to ask James to give up the captaincy to Sirius, just like he’d thought at that very first press conference. Sirius was a teammate now, a friend, maybe even family, but James wouldn’t let go of the captaincy even for him. Not when he was just starting to figure it out.

“James, Sirius. Please come in.” Dumbledore invited upon opening the door.

James took the first seat, and Sirius had to stomp down the hall to find another chair to sit in. He dragged it through the door before happily sitting down beside James.

“What’s up, Dumbles?” Sirius said, crossing his arms. “Give us the details.”

Dumbledore aimed a smile at Sirius before folding his hands on his desk serenely and beginning. “First, I’d like you both to know your work together hasn’t been overlooked. We have a strong team on the ice, and that’s in no small part thanks to the pair of you. We’ve always had it in us to go all the way, it’s just a matter of fitting all the pieces together. In my estimation, this could be our year, thanks to the talent on our team. And it appears I’m not the only one who took notice.”

“The government.” Sirius said, shaking his head. “I should’ve known this day would come.”

“Not quite.” Dumbledore remarked, sounding amused. “You see, it appears you have been chosen for the All-Star Game this year.”

“Hell yeah!” Sirius whooped. “Both of us?”

“That’s right.” Dumbledore confirmed, taking in their expressions.

“Both of us.” James said, smiling to himself. He’d never been selected for an All-Star game before, and to be chosen alongside Sirius… that was something special. He couldn’t believe he’d been so worried just minutes before that Sirius would be taking something from him, when he was instead being faced with a gift for both of them. His fears seemed silly, in retrospect. “Wow.”

“Congratulations, both of you. We’ll be watching and rooting for you out there.”

“We’ll make you proud.” James promised.

“Thank you both for coming in today. Remember to do Seattle proud.” Dumbledore said, shaking each of their hands as they stood.

“We’ll do it.” James promised. “They’ll see we’re here to win.”

“We’ll destroy the rest of the divisions.” Sirius added eagerly. “You’ve picked the right people.”

* * *

James Potter Retweeted  
Seattle Metropolitans @SeattleMetros ● 14 Jan 2025  
Hey now, @jpotter21, you're an #NHLAllStar!

Sirius Black @seriousblack91 ● 14 Jan 2025  
Replying to @SeattleMetros, @jpotter21  
I can’t believe my own team forgot me

James Potter Retweeted  
Seattle Metropolitans @SeattleMetros ● 14 Jan 2025  
You too, @seriousblack91. We didn't forget you, don't worry. :)

James Potter Retweeted  
Graeme Daly @dalynotdaley ● 14 Jan 2025  
Atta boy, @jpotter21! Blocking your shots won’t be fun, but seeing your face will be.

James Potter Retweeted  
Sam Taylor @sammytphoto ● 14 Jan 2025  
Well done, Jamie @jpotter21! Go get ‘em. Can’t wait to see you again soon!

James Potter @jpotter21 ● 14 Jan 2025  
Don’t worry, Sirius. I didn’t forget you. Congratulations.

maddie @jirius2119 ● 14 Jan 2025  
Replying to @jpotter21  
MY CROPS ARE WATERED, MY HAIR IS BOUNCY, AND JIRIUS ARE IN LOVE

Hanna @brosinlove93 ● 14 Jan 2025  
Replying to @jirius2119, @jpotter21  
“I didn’t forget you” cryin’ rn

maddie @jirius2119 ● 14 Jan 2025  
Replying to @jpotter21, @brosinlove93  
Theyre so CUTE i can’t STAND IT ughhhhhhh

maddie @jirius2119 ● 14 Jan 2025  
Replying to @jpotter21, @brosinlove93  
But seriously what kind of straight man says this kinda shit to his friend lmao

James Potter @jpotter21 ● 14 Jan 2025  
Replying to @jirius2119, @brosinlove93  
This kind of straight man

James Potter @jpotter21 ● 14 Jan 2025  
It’s an honor to be selected as an #NHLAllStar. Excited to see old friends, make new ones, and bring home a W. #SeattleProud #GoMetros

James Potter @jpotter21 ● 14 Jan 2025  
Thanks Lily! Sorry to make you work that weekend. Hopefully dinner will be worth it.

 

> Lily Evans @lmevans ● 14 Jan 2025  
>  Congrats, James!! You’re on for dinner :)

Sam Taylor @sammytphoto ● 14 Jan 2025  
Replying to @jpotter21, @lmevans  
I love both of my best friends

We All Know It @jilyisreal ● 14 Jan 2025  
Replying to @jpotter21, @lmevans  
@softboyjp @metropalitans @capjpsgirl Omg they’re having DINNER it’s HAPPENING they are in LOVE #jilyisreal

Caps Girl @capjpsgirl ● 14 Jan 2025  
Replying to @jpotter21, @lmevans, @jilyisreal, @softboyjp, @metropalitans  
Jily is back!!! More insta pics plz

They’re All Gay @metropalitans ● 14 Jan 2025  
Replying to @jpotter21, @lmevans, @jilyisreal, @softboyjp, @capjpsgirl  
Omg they’re so cute???? He just apologized for making her work weekends…. Need me a freak like that

Jenny @softboyjp ● 15 Jan 2025  
Replying to @jpotter21, @lmevans, @jilyisreal, @metropalitans, @capjpsgirl  
Ugh why do i always miss the good stuff

* * *

“I’m an All-Star!” Sirius bellowed, after shutting Remus’ front door behind him.

“Congratulations, both of you.” Lily offered from where she was seated.

“I mean, I was a shoo-in, and James gets to come along and be my sidekick for a little while.” Sirius said. “He’s enjoying the opportunity, I think.”

“Yeah.” James said, with a shrug. “I guess.”

“I guess?” Sirius rolled his eyes. “Ugh, you’re impossible.”

Lily laughed at their now familiar banter. Catching James’ eye, they shared a small, private smile at his words.

“So, the big game.” Remus said. “Do you know anything about Skills competitions yet? Or are you both just playing the game?”

“James’ll probably be doing shooting accuracy and the Four Line Challenge.” Sirius tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Me, probably Fastest Skater, if any of the individual events, and definitely the relay. I’m fast as hell. Why wouldn’t they want me?”

“Fast.” Lily offered. “And the humblest guy you’ll ever meet.”

“As his captain, I can endorse that.” James said. “Quote me on that.”

“I can see the headline now. Captain Commits Mutiny, Abandons Sirius Black.” Lily remarked with a grin.

“You’re going, aren’t you?” James asked, as if it had suddenly dawned upon him that Lily, as a hockey reporter, might actually attend the All-Star Game. “Like, as a job thing. You have to go, right?”

“I’ll be there for work and cheering you guys on, too.” Lily confirmed.

“Awesome!” Sirius cheered. “That’ll make press at least a little easier, if we’ve got a familiar face in the crowd. Isn’t that right, James?”

“Yeah.” James nodded, trying not to look embarrassed. “Always does.”

* * *

Sam Taylor

Hey bud! Just wanted to ask whether you’re down for dinner the night before the skills comp  
I know you and James are gonna be there so I figured why not  
It’s one of the few chances the four of us will get to hang out together you know  
I’m not gonna pass up the chance to see you more often :)  
PS: G says he is very sorry still and is glad you two sorted out whatever was going on

 

Dinner would be great, yeah! :)  
I don’t know about James, but I’m in  
Tell G all good, really, and same  
I miss you both, it’ll be so nice to be in the same city

 

James told us to ask you as well haha  
Glad both of you are in!  
Yeah, it’ll be so nice to be in the same place for a good reason  
Usually it’s seattle vs stl and you know how stressed they get about playing each other  
Thank god it only happens a few times a season, you know?  
If they were in the same division one of them would be dead  
Prob G tbh. James is made of stronger stuff

 

I knoooow  
I’d be stressing too, playing my bff  
You’re totally right - they wouldn’t last in the same division poor things lol

  
Ohhhh yeah haha  
G agonizes over SEA vs STL for weeks beforehand  
They actually apologize to each other??? As part of their pregame things??  
Like just in case they accidentally hit each other  
It’s so fucking funny esp when theyre in the same room  
I’ve told them to get their own so many times those boys

  
Of course they do!!  
I love them  
And I can totally imagine that

  
Funny story from when they were rookies  
A bunch of them got tangled up on the power play  
STL was on the PK and G was playing point for the first time  
Rams James right into the goal but gets the puck through  
Cries for HOURS afterward  
James was fine, the goalie was fine, and the goal didnt count bc interference  
But like  
Wow that was a hell of an introduction to dating him

  
Oh no! G!!!  
I’m laughing, but that’s so sweet  
I’ll be needing more G/James stories while you’re here, jsyk

  
Absolutely  
I love dragging them both bc they deserve it

  
It’ll be a great time, then :)

* * *

The night before All-Star Weekend began, Lily stood outside James’ door, flicking a quick glance to the watch on her arm to check the time before knocking. They’d agreed to meet at his place and drive together to the restaurant to meet the others so here she was, with an odd fluttering in her stomach as she waited for him to open the door. She was smoothing a hand over her black dress when James appeared, holding the door open with one hand while he tucked his dress shirt into his pants.

Lily took a moment to admire James. She had no problem admitting he was a good-looking guy, even with his hair a wreck like it was now. His build and good looks were only emphasized tonight by the expensive suit he wore, one he’d probably worn before games. Lily had likely seen it on him plenty of times before, but somehow, one on one, away from crowds of people, he looked even better. Only, something about seeing him in this setting, together in his apartment made it different. Made Lily stop to appreciate him in a new way. He was more at ease here, smiling at the sight of her and beckoning her inside and Lily couldn’t help but smile back even as her mouth went into overdrive.

“I know, I’m early.” Lily offered before James could even open his mouth. “Don’t get used to it, though. I have a reputation to uphold and everything.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep your secret.” James grinned. “You look real nice tonight.”

“Thanks. So do you.” Lily remarked, feeling her cheeks warm. “You always clean up well.”

“It’s kind of my job to, so I’m glad I’m doing alright.” James laughed. “If you’ll trust Sirius’ word, apparently half our job is, and I quote, ‘looking pretty for the ladies’.”

“He would think that, wouldn’t he?” Lily shook her head.

“Talking to him is kind of disturbing sometimes.” James nodded slowly. “You realize how deep it goes and then you’re like, oh no, I didn’t ask for this. Put those words back in your brain. Stop it.”

“Oh no.” Lily laughed. “I mean, I can imagine. He’s an interesting guy, that’s for sure. Better you than me, hearing all that.” She joked.

“Oh yeah.” James said. “You’d have to print it, and that’d be a bad look for the team and the league. He’s a great guy, but… wow. There’s a lot going on in that noggin of his. C’mon, we should get going.”

“Ready if you are.” Lily agreed.

James carefully locked the apartment door behind them, testing the doorknob thrice before going back in to check once again that all of the lights, taps and stove burners were off. He locked the door again, testing the doorknob once more, before nodding, secure in the fact that nothing would ruin the electricity bill or spontaneously burst into flames while he was away.

“Shall we?” James said, with a sweep of his arm. The boyish grin on his face made it clear that he was comfortable messing around with her, a recent development that Lily was enjoying. “Everyone else is going to be late, but we might as well be on time to lord something over them.”

“I’ll enjoy that, for once.” Lily admitted. “So, I know Sam and G will be there. Anyone else I should be expecting?”

“Jordy.” James said, before realizing that Lily might not know who he was talking about. “Uh, um, Jordan Leung, from the Islanders. He played juniors with me and G, sorta invited himself along when he heard we were going out. Figured it’d be more fun with more people, and G loves him, so I said alright. That’s-- That’s cool for you, right?”

“Yeah, of course.” Lily nodded. “The more the merrier. Especially if you’ve known him since juniors.”

“We were linemates, back in the day. Jordy set up most of my goals, way back when.” James smiled fondly. “It’ll be nice to see him. He’s off with the Isles, so I only get to see him twice a year.”

“I can’t wait to meet him.” Lily said as they ducked into James’ car. “If he’s friends with you and G, he’s gotta be an interesting guy, right?” She teased.

“Oh, he’s really something.” James said, before starting the car. “Jordy’s a real good guy, even if he doesn’t immediately strike you as such.”  
Lily frowned at that. “That makes him sound… interesting.”

As was his custom, James remained silent until they hit the freeway, shooting frequent, intense looks at the GPS app on his phone as he tried to navigate. Seattle was familiar to him, though not as familiar as it was to Lily, but driving had always made him nervous. James’ attention was a notoriously fickle thing, off the ice, and even a second of mental wandering could come with a tremendous cost.

“So, how long’s Jordy in town?” Lily asked as they drew closer to the restaurant.

“He’s here for the game too. G’s been roasting him in the group chat, saying he only got picked ‘cause the Isles didn’t have anybody better.” James laughed. “Jordy’s going to be out for blood, if the Central plays the Atlantic.”

“That sounds like G, who still hasn’t given me his number, by the way.” Lily shook her head.

“Still?” James asked, wide eyed. “How long have you known him?”

“Long enough.” Lily grew thoughtful. “I think he enjoys the joke, so I don’t press him on it. That’s just G.”

“Yeah, I won’t. He likes things like that.” James checked the GPS app before taking the exit. “I’m glad you’re getting along with him. It’s nice, having the people I like like each other.”

Lily nodded slowly, glancing over at James with a small smile. “Yeah, it is.”

James pulled into the parking lot of a fancy looking restaurant before turning the key in the ignition and fastidiously checking each piece of equipment in the car to make sure everything was turned off and safe to be left alone. He took a deep breath, obviously attempting to calm himself, before grabbing his wallet, keys, and phone.

“You ready?” He asked, before opening the door.

“Yep. Let’s go.” Lily grabbed the small, useless, in her opinion, clutch that held her phone and credit card, and opened her door, stepping into the night.

“You wanna hear something funny?” James asked, as he locked the car doors and set off toward the restaurant. “I hate fancy places.”

“Yet here you are, a pro athlete, expected to get fancy way too often.” Lily laughed. “You weren’t made for this at all, were you?” She teased.

“Not at all.” James chuckled. “They picked the wrong guy. I’d rather be at home with a couple friends, you know? All of this… stuff, it’s not my speed. But G’s a fan, so I go along with it.”

“You’re a good friend that way.” Lily remarked. “And I get what you mean. I’d rather not have to dress up and go out, only once in awhile, with a good group, like tonight.”

“I try my best.” They reached the restaurant door, and James held it open. “Uh, before you meet Jordy, I’ve gotta warn you, he’s pretty affectionate and he might, like, tackle you a bit or hug a lot, and I don’t know if you’re cool with that, but--”

“I’ll take it as it comes. If he gets too friendly, I’ll be sure to let him know.” Lily said, stepping into the warmth of the restaurant. “Thanks for the heads up.”

James followed her in, eyes sweeping the quiet room for faces he recognized. He found G, who seemed to be barely keeping himself in his seat, on the second pass, and waved in his direction.

Lily saw Sam and let out a small, excited sound as she moved to greet the other woman with a hug.

Before G could rise from his chair, the man sitting next to him stood up abruptly and ran over to James, nearly bowling him over as he grabbed James by the shoulders.

“You don’t call, you don’t text, and you show up like nothing’s happened, huh?” Jordy said, trapping James in a headlock.

“You’re-- You’re messing up my shirt--” James protested, trying to fight his way free. Being quite a bit shorter and lighter, he didn’t stand a chance against Jordy, who was laughing hysterically. James let out a ridiculous squeak, slapping at Jordy’s hands uselessly. “I-- I fucking learned to iron for this--”

“Fine, fine, whatever.” Jordy let go of him with a friendly punch to the shoulder. “Who’s the pretty lady?”

Sam, who had an arm around Lily’s shoulders, beamed as she introduced her to Jordy. “This is Lily Evans, the one I haven’t shut up about.”

“Oh, the reporter. Yeah, yeah, I remember her.” Jordy said, holding his hand out for Lily to shake. He had kind eyes, but something about the smirk on his face bothered her. “Jordan Leung, pleasure to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too.” Lily took his hand with a polite smile. “It’s good to meet another guy from James and G’s junior days.”

“Jamie’s a little too tight lipped about those days, I’m guessing.” Jordy said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “We’ll be doing storytime tonight, I think, aren’t we?”

“No.” James whined. “Can we not?”

“D’you hear something?” Jordy asked Sam. “Perhaps a baby? Whining?”

“Mhm.” Sam winked at James. “A six foot tall baby that doesn’t want his secrets out in the world. Too bad I don’t speak baby.”

“Six foot two.” James protested. “I’m six foot two.”

“Six foot two like nhl.com six foot two or really?” Jordy teased.

“Really.” James said. “Actually really really.”

“He didn’t get the joke.” G said fondly. “What a guy.”

Everyone trooped over to the table, and G swept Lily up in a hug the second Sam let go of her.

“Look at you, all fancy.” G said, inordinately happy to see her, just like he always was. “Nice, Evans. Fistbump worthy, in fact.”

“I can’t believe you think that’s a compliment.” Sam shook her head.

“What?” G said. “It is!”

“It’s true.” Jordy chimed in. “Fistbump worthy is highest praise, then the next level down is--”

“High fives.” James cut in, nodding seriously. “High fives.”

“But there’s levels inside high fives, though.” Jordy countered. “I don’t think we can just say high fives and end it there, you know? ‘Cause one of those Subban-Price triple low fives is way better than fistbump worthy. That’s like… highest-est praise.”

“True.” G nodded. “Does it get better than that?”

“I don’t think so.” James said, after a few seconds of thought. “I think that’s, like, the absolute best. Doesn’t get any better than that. That’s a miracle.”

“You’re really dissecting this right now, aren’t you?” Lily laughed, amused by the trio already.

“They’re weird.” Sam laughed. “Welcome to my life.”

“You poor thing. So normal.” Lily teased. “And surrounded by this.”

“Hey, we used to be much worse.” G protested. “James, does Lily know about the Great Cow Tipping of 2017 yet?”

“Oh boy.” Jordy grinned. “That was a hell of a time. Great way to meet you kids, for sure.”

“We’d met before then.” James frowned. “At least I think so.”

“Nah, all judgment’s reserved until you see a guy trying to figure out how to run away from an angry farmer in the middle of the night.” Jordy said. “That’s the best impression of who somebody is that you’re gonna get. Nothing better than that to size someone up with.”

“Do I want to know more?” Lily pretended to consider that for all of two seconds. “Yeah, I definitely do.”

“Well, what you don’t want to do.” Jordy said, obviously delighted to be indulged. “Is sneak up on a cow standing up, thinking it’s sleeping, and try to shove it over.”

Lily, who had more knowledge about cows than she’d care to admit because of her upbringing on a farm, couldn’t help but laugh. “You thought cows slept standing up? That’s horses.”

“Which is a lesson we learned the hard way.” Jordy acknowledged with a grin. “One of the kids thought it would be fun to sneak up on them, after some liquid courage, and we ended up falling all over ourselves in the mud trying to get away when the farmer who owned the place heard our dumb asses laughing.”

“So, no cows were tipped?” Lily asked, smiling.

“Not a one.” Jordy admitted.

“Nothing says bonding like failed farm shit.” G laughed. “That was a good way to welcome us to the bunch.”

“I didn’t tip any cows.” James piped up. “I just sat on the fence and watched. That was fun.”

Lily cocked her head. “You didn’t join in?”

“Red Deer is farmland, and only two things happen to kids that look like me and G out there.” James shrugged.

“You get caught or you get shot.” G recited the rhyme like it was second nature still.

“And I wasn’t excited about either of those things.” James said.

“But you got him drunk?” Lily asked Jordy.

“Hell yeah we did, and that wasn’t even the last time.” Jordy laughed. “Oh, but he’s no fun, he’s just the same sober as he is shitfaced.”

“He really is.” Sam shook her head. “Sitting on a fence post watching the world happen around him should’ve been a warning for everyone.”

“This boy…” Jordy ruffled James’ already messy hair. “Gets way too contemplative for his own good. Of course, he’s embarrassing enough when you get him talking, but until then? Harmless and cute as a button.”

“Jord, come on.” James muttered, obviously embarrassed. “Leave me alone.”

“Come on, man, if she’s your girl, she’s gotta know everything.” Jordy shot back. “Listen, if I’m fifth wheeling, I’ve gotta do a good job of it.”

“Oh, we’re not, uh.” Lily looked briefly at James before turning back to Jordy and shaking her head.

“She’s not--” James stared down at his napkin, the beginnings of a scowl brewing in his pursed lips. “We’re not-- Jord, it’s not like that. Would you leave her alone. Teasing me is all well and good but-- but she came here to have a good time, and I don’t want you pissing on her boundaries or anything.”

“A true friend.” Jordy, unfazed by his mistake and the effect it had on Lily, said, slapping James on the back. “He’s a good guy, Lily. Glad you’re keeping an eye on him when we can’t.”

“He seems to do alright on that front, without my help.” Lily replied with the minimum amount of awkwardness, given the situation, before turning to Sam, who had a clearly amused look on her face. “Can you believe we’re finally in the same city again? It’s been way too long.”

“Last time was… November, right before Thanksgiving, and now it’s January, so it’s officially been too long.”

“We never do math if we can help it.” Lily agreed, smiling at her friend, who had largely remained unchanged after so many years.

Lily and Sam had met in their teens, both avid hockey fans, with Sam on the photography side of things and Lily the writing end. They’d collaborated on zines they’d shared with other hockey fans, trying to build a sense of community for girls their age who were also into the sport. They still had their tumblrs from back then, filled with gif sets and other relics of hockey fandom that they couldn’t quite part with even now with them being older and immersed in the sport in other ways.

“Hold up, this is the writer friend?” Jordy laughed. “From your magazine? Oh my god, bro, you’re a fuckin’ legend.”

“Me? What did you tell him, Sam?” Lily groaned, looking between Sam and Jordy.

“Nothing.” Sam said, with a mischievous grin. “Nothing you’d object to, that is.”

“Nothing bad, I mean, I just think it’s cool as shit that, you know, a bunch of kids would be that motivated to get into the media side of shit.” Jordy said, heartbreakingly sincere as always. “Sam’s showed me some old stuff, back when you were covering the drafts and stuff. Really liked that ‘Leung wronged by the league’ piece. Got it framed and shit. Thanks, bro.”

“Holy shit.” Lily laughed, remembering the entry she’d written about Jordy from his draft. “Younger me would be dying right now, I can’t believe you saw that. Yeah, we were just two girls with strong opinions and a love of the sport, so we did what we could.”

“Oh yeah, G’s been showin’ some buddies things you guys have written about them too.” Jordy laughed, nudging G’s shoulder. “It’s always fun looking back on that kinda stuff and seeing what they used to say about you. Remember when people thought James was too small to get physical with anybody? And now my boy’s out there committing murder three nights a week.” Jordy slapped James’ back. “Hell yeah. Evolution.”

“That’s not what evolution is, Jord.” James teased.

“Listen, it’s close enough.” Jordy grinned.

“So, who’s excited for the All-Star Game?” Lily asked after taking a sip of her drink. “We’re expecting great things out there.”

“I’m scoring at least once.” G said earnestly. “I don’t care which of you it’s against--”

“Or you could do it against the team neither of us are on.” Jordy cut in.

“I wish they’d bring back the Fantasy Draft.” James said glumly. “Then we could maybe even mostly be on the same team.”

“I’m sorry, bud.” Jordy sighed. “Only way that’s happening is if we all end up in the Pacific someday.”

“And that’s about as likely as, well, uh, never.” G said. “I don’t know if that means what I want it to mean.”

“Maybe we can put it in the next CBA?” James said hopefully.

“Right. You’ve only just let us go to the Olympics again, so how do you feel about letting us interfere with the All-Star Game?” Jordy shook his head. “Boy, that meeting’s gonna be wild. Not time for another lockout just yet, though.”

“We’re so lucky they skipped the lockout by debuting Seattle in the ‘20-;21 season. Imagine if that one had been a full season lockout. Or even a half season.” James shuddered. “Gross. I would’ve had to spend a whole other year with G. Glad I missed out on that.”

“Sucks to be you.” Jordy crowed. “Hell yeah early birthday!”

“Instead I got to come in third for the Calder.” G sniffed. “I’m not pissed about it.”

“Ooooh, Calder votes.” Jordy tapped his chin. “What’s that like? I’ve never gotten one.”

“Eat shit, man.” James grumbled. “It’s not fun.”

“Yeah, says our resident hermit.” Jordy rolled his eyes. “Can’t trust a word that comes out of his mouth.”

“I mean you were old as hell when you finally got up to the show.” G teased. “You sure you were eligible to win anyway?”

“Fuck off, man, twenty isn’t that old.”

“It’s too old for World Juniors.” G pointed out. “Man, that was fun. We would’ve gotten to go, lockout or not, I think.”

“I’m glad we all got to go to at least one before I aged out.” Jordy said. “I’m also glad we won. Eat our dust, Maple Leaf.”

“It wasn’t fair! We were in a transition year and I was basically the best player on the team!”

“Hey.” James said, crossing his arms. “We had a good team. Depth was solid, lots of first rounders made the team. Canada got fucked by early birthdays. We had a good time.”

“You, Sirius, and Snape on the first line.” Jordy scoffed. “Damn. That was a disaster on wheels. Got to give it to you, though. When you’re on the same team? Awesome. Otherwise? You and Snape are killin’ each other.”

“Worlds is always fun because of that.” James mused aloud, looking rather tired. “I hope we win the Cup just so I don’t have to be on a line with him.”

“Me too, man.” Jordy agreed. “If I don’t get there first, you can have it. Either of you.”

“Gee, you’re doing us a real kindness.” G drawled. “Thank you so much for your donation to the Poor Children’s Fund.”

At the mention of Snape, Lily ducked her head and, without realizing it, began fiddling with her napkin, still listening carefully. She had known James and Snape had played together, that they’d done well despite or because of their rumored rivalry pushing them to do great things.  
Suddenly she was entirely too caught up in the past, away from this table and back to a time when she’d known Snape as Severus, instead. It made her uncomfortable, and glancing up, Lily sensed some discomfort from James, as well. Lily glanced at Sam, wondering if she’d said anything to the others about Lily knowing him, but it hadn’t come up and the moment, thankfully, passed.

“Oh, yeah, I’ll put in another donation.” Jordy winked. “It’ll be one nice, easy loss for each of you to take you out of the tournament. Gotta ensure a win.”

“Or one of us will take you out.” James countered. “Pacific win.”

“Excuse me? Are you just all counting me out?” G protested. “The Central’s--”

“You have three Blackhawks on your team.” Jordy cut in. “You have to lose. It’s the way God intended.”

“Never mind.” G said with a grimace. “Kill us.”

“G’s an honorable guy.” Jordy said to Lily. “Won’t tank the team from the inside, but he sure will make outside deals to make sure they get lit up.”

“It’s the only way.” Lily agreed. “The Blackhawks have to be stopped.”

“Go Blues.” Sam said. “And once the Central dies, go Pacific.”

“Excuse me?” Jordy exclaimed. “You’re gonna toss me right out of contention, Sam?”

“I can’t have the Penguins win something.” Sam scoffed. “Who do you take me for?”

“And we’ve got the Canucks.” James added. “The Pacific Division is like one big sob story. Except for Vegas, LA, San Jose, Anaheim, and us. Mostly just the Canucks, actually, now that I think about it.”

“I can’t believe we’re just giving things to people now.” Jordy joked.

“Well, I mean, there’s still Skills Competition stuff tomorrow.” G said. “What’re you up for?”

“Four Line, relay…” James scratched his head. “Shootout, I think, if we make it that far.”

“Hardest shot and relay.” G said proudly. “I mean, I’m not breaking any records or anything, but I’ve got something to be proud of.”

“Fastest skater.” Jordy grinned. “McDavid’s the man to beat, I imagine, and I’m gonna go out there and give it my best.”

“You? You’re gonna beat Connor McDavid?” G sputtered, as the waiter came up to take their order. He threw his head back, mid laugh, and noticed the waiter standing right behind him. “Oh-- Oh shit, sorry-- fuck--”

Sam, well used to G’s antics, shot a smile at Lily.

“Get used to it.” She said. “You’re stuck here too, now that they’ve all decided they like you.”


	10. Hey Now, You're an All Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets to see some friends, the All Star Game is played, and someone makes a decision with far-reaching consequences

“James! James!” James had hardly entered the arena before he heard G yelling his name. He didn’t think once about the cameras tracking his every movement before he threw down his bag and ran blindly at his best friend, nearly knocking him over as he threw his arms around him.

“Damn, looks like somebody finally put on some muscle! How’ve you been, squirt?”

“Great, great.” James grinned, playfully punching G in the shoulder. He could hear laughter behind them, could almost feel the camera lenses focusing in on them, but it didn’t matter -- he was here, with one of his favorite people in the world, simply enjoying being together. “Living the life, getting my name out there for some trophies, you know the deal.”

“That’s my boy.” G crowed, sounding like a proud father. “C’mon, let’s give Sammy a turn, she’s been waiting super patiently and all.” The second he let go of James, Sam swept in, nearly tackling him to the ground.

“Whoa there!” James laughed, still wobbling slightly. “Someone’s been hitting the gym lately.”

“Shut up.” Sam shoved James lightly. “It’s great to see you again. And somebody’s in a good mood too.”

“‘Course I’m in a good mood.” James winked at G. “We’re about to beat the Central Division so hard, their ancestors will feel it.”

“Atta boy, Jamie.” Sam said, beaming with pride. “Get ‘em. Get ‘em good.”

“Not fair!” G protested, stomping his foot like a wronged toddler. “I’m behaving myself! Why does he get to say those things? I wanna fight the Pacific too!”

“Do you _really_ want to fight Vancouver? And me?” James teased.

“Ugh, shut _up_!” G groaned.

“That’s my boy.” Sam chuckled. “Come on, boys, let’s go get James’ bag back before somebody steals it.”

“There’s nothing in there but tissues, hand sanitizer and a map.” James shrugged. “If somebody tried to steal it, they’re about to be real disappointed. What would they be looking for anyway?”

“Oh, James.” G shook his head, a fond smile on his face. “Never change, man. Never change.”

* * *

“So, James, how do you feel? This is your first All-Star Game, isn’t it?” A reporter asked. “Is this indicative of future success?”

“It’s… Uh…” James struggled for words. This interview would be far easier if it were Lily speaking to him. Something about her brought out the best parts of him, and the more he was forced to talk to other reporters, the larger the divide between speaking to her and speaking to the rest grew. “It’s an honor to be selected. I try my best out there every game, and leave it all out on the ice, so it’s a privilege to have that recognized by the league.”

“I can imagine.” The reporter said, looking rather disappointed. “Must be nice, then, to have a familiar face with you at your first game. Sirius Black, your teammate, was the other nomination from your team -- are you two friends? Getting along well? The trade really did light up the hockey world last summer.”

“We get along well, yeah. Sirius is good for me and the team -- reminds us not to take ourselves too seriously, though I could live without the jokes about his name.” James cracked a tentative smile. “It’s nice to have a familiar face around here, though. Lots of these guys are people we grew up watching, and it’s easier to be starstruck when you’ve got company. Don’t stick out as much.”

He and Sirius had gotten quite friendly recently, though they were still prone to immature spats every now and then, as all friends were. Their success together on the ice had definitely helped, and now that James had figured out Sirius’ sense of humor, things were going much more smoothly than they had in the early days of the season.

“Speaking of being starstruck, you seem to be looking out for a certain reporter.” The reporter asked, and James’ face instantly went blank, the few hard earned signs of ease erased in a second.

“I’d like for the questions to be limited to the All-Star Game, please. There’s no need to invade her privacy or mine. Thank you.” James said, in the flattest tone anyone had ever heard from him. “Any other questions?”

A few feeble questions about making the All-Star team and predictions for the game followed, but, just as James had suspected, everyone had come to him to ask questions about Lily. And James wasn’t in the mood to answer -- any questions about Lily, in his opinion, were best posed to her. He didn’t know nearly enough about her to presume that he could guess at her thoughts or feelings, and he suspected that Lily liked it that way. It didn’t bother him, and she didn’t seem all too bothered by the attention either, though he hadn’t asked her outright for fear that she’d be upset at him about it. She wouldn’t have been pushed into the spotlight if he hadn’t invited her over -- it was really a ridiculous decision, in hindsight, expecting nothing to get out in a room full of social media happy athletes that love nothing more than a good joke at someone else’s expense.

“I’ll be heading out to see the fans now.” James said, before vacating his table to rush toward the men’s bathroom. No one would follow him, if it looked like he was going that way. The second he got close enough to the bathroom crowd to get lost in it (or, as lost as he could get, at his height), he took a detour down a quiet, unoccupied hallway, before pulling his phone out of the pocket of his dress pants.

[15:06] James: Hey. Press duty done for now. Have to be out to meet fans in about 25. Down to chill for awhile?

[15:07] James: Meet at my room?

[15:08] Lily: sure thing!

[15:08] James: BTW picked up a jersey for you. Didn’t answer a single question abt you

[15:09] Lily: damn it of course you didn’t

James tucked his phone away with a smile before finding the nearest elevator, making small talk with a few people who recognized him before begging off to return to his room. Once he’d locked the door behind him, untied his tie and hung it off one of the hooks in the bathroom, feeling like he’d been freed from some unholy prison.

“That’s better. Phew.”

Three quick raps sounded at the door, followed by four rhythmic knocks, announcing Lily’s presence.

“Alright, Potter. Where’s the jersey?” Lily demanded, upon opening the door.

“Here, as promised.” James laid his suitcase out on the bed before unzipping it, producing a blue and green jersey Lily knew well. He tossed it at her with a smile on his face. “Figured you’d like the home one better than the All-Star ones. Could use it more.”

“How thoughtful.” Lily laughed, shaking her head as she wandered in the direction of the bathroom to put it on.

Lily closed the door behind her and went to work swapping her shirt for a brand new jersey with Potter on the back, per their bet.

Earlier in the week, during one of their now frequent text conversations, James had bet Lily that he could go an entire interview without saying a single word of consequence about her, while Lily insisted that at some point he’d crack and actually give the reporters something they hadn’t heard a million times already. And after the picture of them had leaked, Lily had thought she had the bet in the bag -- eventually, being asked about her in different, sneaky ways would cause him to slip up, right? Apparently not.

Lily checked her reflection in the mirror, shaking her head once more at James’ way with the media before heading back out into the room.

“Say cheese.” James said, before snapping a picture of Lily on his phone. “I need proof.”

“You’re ridiculous, just so you know.” Lily declared, failing to appear put out by him.

“It’s part of my charm.” James laughed, as he posted the photo to his Instagram, with what he thought was a tasteful caption. Nobody hated All Star -- it was one of the best jams around. If the team’s twitter had used it, it was good enough for anyone. “That’s what gets all the ladies, not sincerity and compassion. It’s being ridiculous.”

“I can see that. Alright, now let’s see the pic. Can’t have me on the famous James Potter’s insta if I look like a troll.”

“You’ve never looked like a troll in your life, come on.” James rolled his eyes. “Here you go, if you _insist_.” He pulled up the photo on Instagram and handed it to Lily. “No filters or anything, and somehow, zero troll features.”

Lily pretended to inspect the photo, making _hmm_ noises but stopped dead at the caption. “James Potter, you quoted Smashmouth?” Lily slapped a hand over her mouth as she handed the phone back, doing her best not to laugh.

“Hey now.” James said, pausing for dramatic effect. “You’re an All Star. Get your game on. Go play.”

“Appropriate for today.” Lily acknowledged. “And a throwback to show our age. Perfect.”

“Appropriate indeed.” James nodded. “So, excited? I bet you’ve been to these before, but I haven’t, so I’m trying to figure out how I should be feeling.” He laughed nervously. “I’m more nervous than anything else.”

“I am pretty excited. And I get the nerves on your end, but my guess is you step out on the ice and have a great time.” Lily replied.

“I guess so.” James said. “Risky business, though. This isn’t like regular games. Too much at stake.”

“Also no pressure, but you have to do well since I’m wearing your jersey.” Lily reminded him.

“I’ll do better than that.” James said, expression serious. “I’ll score you a goal.”

“Only one? I don’t know, James…”

“Fine, I’ll guarantee one, and any more are just a bonus.” James sighed. “You’re tougher to please than Moody.”

“You gotta give a girl something to cheer for when she’s wearing your jersey.” Lily reasoned, squeezing his arm encouragingly.

“I’ll make sure you get something.”

* * *

The game itself was pure entertainment, which Lily expected what with some of the greats on the ice. Her eyes were glued to the action as she cheered along with the rest of the crowd until her phone began vibrating insistently in her pocket. She considered ignoring it for all of two seconds, before reminding herself that she was technically on the clock and had to check it.

Play continued on the ice, but in the stands, Lily’s stomach dropped.

“No, no, no.” she muttered.

[16:23] Lily: Peter. Hi. Heard something that seemed a little off & wanted to run it by you?

[16:32] Peter: Hey, Lily. What is it?

Lily’s hands weren’t entirely steady as she typed.

[16:33] Lily: A source is telling me you’re looking to leave the Metros for a ‘winning’ team. That isn’t… it’s not true is it?

[16:36] Peter: It is, actually. I was the one who leaked it

Lily was still staring at her phone, mouth hanging open in disbelief when the horn sounded, signaling a goal. She glanced up in time to catch James’ look of triumph, Sirius barreling into him just seconds later with his arms wide open, before going back to her phone wondering how the hell she was supposed to tell him.

Lily wanted to text Peter back in the hopes of getting some sort of answer out of him.

Trades happened every day. It was just part of the game, and Lily knew that, but this was different.

Peter talking trash about his own team and looking to leave without telling James first defied everything she knew about their friendship. She’d heard from James about the way Peter had taken him under his wing as a child, how they’d gotten closer, like brothers, on and off the ice. She’d laughed along when Peter told the story of how James had cried when Peter had moved away to play high school hockey for Shattuck St. Mary’s because he’d be too far away to visit. She’d seen how easily they inhabited each other’s space away from the cameras, how naturally they accommodated each other’s strengths and weaknesses, had seen how highly they spoke of one another when the other wasn’t around.

She could only imagine how much it would hurt James, especially coming from out of nowhere, and suddenly, all she could think of was the clock winding down, and how every second that ticked away was a second closer to someone who didn’t care about James, who didn’t know how much Peter meant to him, and worryingly, might not even care, breaking the news to him.

Someone might get to him before she could. She rushed for the stairs. She had to be first.

Lily made it past the other fans streaming out of the stands easily, getting stuck in a sea of reporters she couldn’t fight through, even as she tried her damnedest to get to him.

They were swarming around him, a veritable wall of people surrounding his stall, all yelling at the top of their lungs to get his attention. All of them yelling about Peter, telling him that Peter chose to leave, that he must not have faith in James as captain, if he didn’t believe the Metros were a winning team. And through it all, James stared ahead, stony faced and silent.

“Peter’s a valuable member of our team.” James said, trying to keep his voice even. “And I’d be sad to see him go. I’d be sad to see anyone on our team go. But if he feels that’s what’s best for him, as his friend and teammate, I have to support him. Wherever he is, come playoff time, he’ll be furthering an amazing career with a great team.”

“If Peter leaves, the Seattle Metropolitans lose not only a valued teammate, but an alternate captain.” One reporter said. “How does that feel?”

“Strange.” James said. “This has been and always will be Peter’s team, to me. It’s funny to call it mine, even now.” He cleared his throat. “Right. That’s, uh, all you’re going to get from me. Sirius is fond of the attention, so he’d be happy to let you bother him for a bit. He’s got that sick assist to talk about and everything. Point per game in the All Star Game, right, Sirius?”

“I’m a point per game player everywhere!” Sirius yelled, above the noise. “You shut your mouth!”

“Can’t round up too far.” James teased, and let out an audible sigh of relief when the reporters abandoned him for Sirius, sitting down heavily in his stall. Lily knew what was going through his head. Nobody in their right mind would pass on Peter, if he was available. He’d be gone long before the trade deadline.

James had less than a month and a half with him, if even that. It hurt to think for Lily, who hardly knew Peter. She couldn’t imagine how much it would hurt James.

“James.” Lily paid no mind to the reporters mobbing Sirius and approached James cautiously, unsure of what he needed. “I’m so sorry. The way you heard, none of it was right.”

“It’s a business, Lily.” James said, in the same empty voice he would have used for any reporter. “Peter wants something, and I hope he’ll find it.” He took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to center himself. “Did he tell you?”

"I heard during the game.” Lily admitted. “Right at the end of the period. I texted him to confirm if it was true.”

“That’s that, then.” James said. “He’s on the move.” He leaned on the wooden wall of his stall, looking rather small all of a sudden. “Or he’ll stay and be unhappy. Don’t know which one I want more. Is that weird?”

“No.” Lily said quietly. “It’s not. It would be weird if you weren’t conflicted, maybe.”

“Okay.” James nodded. “I’ll, uh, take your word for it, then.” A bell rang and he stood up, changing out his gloves for a pair of dry ones and picking up his stick. “Right, uh, we’ve got to go back out there. I’ll-- I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah, of course. Good luck out there.” She said, her words falling flat.

“I owe you another goal, don’t I?” James said, trying his best to smile. “I’ll need that luck, I think. Thank you.” Sirius whispered something in his ear, before heading to join the line of players waiting to exit back onto the ice, and James joined him, looking back at Lily one last time before heading through the door.

Her heart sank, falling into the pit of her stomach.

There was no way his mind was on the game, and somehow, she found herself unable to focus on anything but him.


	11. Trade Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter Pettigrew skedaddles, two best friends go out for a lunch "date", and the Los Angeles Rams get an entirely undeserved shout out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Lily Evans! 
> 
> You get a Tall, Dark And Handsome lunch date and a big scoop -- what more can you ask for?
> 
> As always, we're glad you've stuck around this long and can't wait to see you next week, when James gets a new roommate and Lily is forced to confront something she hasn't wanted to for awhile.

“So.” Dorcas said, during a lull in their cubicle. “Peter Pettigrew.”

“Peter fucking Pettigrew.” Lily replied, grimacing at her computer screen as she typed.

“What kind of offer must he have gotten to walk from Seattle?” Dorcas mused.

“Not just Seattle.” Lily offered quietly, thinking of James.

“How is James?” Dorcas scooted her chair closer to Lily’s, speaking just as softly. “The way all of this happened, it can’t be easy.”

Lily shrugged, bothered somewhat that she didn’t have an answer. There’d been a recent shift between them, with James pulling away on his end and Lily allowing him to on hers. He had every right to his privacy, especially at such a difficult time. Lily knew that and respected it. But she missed what had become routine for them, the texting and talking in general had decreased dramatically with Peter’s departure, and more than anything Lily wished she could be there for James, but wasn’t sure how without stepping over the lines he’d drawn.

“I don’t know.” Lily admitted. “He’s been quiet. I guess… I don’t want to overstep? Make him feel like he has to talk to me by asking about it.”

“You’re serious right now?” Dorcas laughed. At Lily’s confused look, she continued. “Lily, the man spent the entirety of the last game looking for you in the press box. I doubt you’d be overstepping.”

“You’re probably right.” Lily groaned, dropping her head on her desk. “I’m overthinking this.”

“You don’t usually get this way over platonic--”

“Don’t start.” Lily warned. “Marlene already gave me the talk about me being the future Mrs. Potter or some nonsense. Please, Dor. We’re just friends, and it’s good this way.”

“Only teasing.” Dorcas vowed, trying to appear innocent.

“Yeah, right. You and Marlene are terrors.” Lily informed her, laughing.

“I know we’ve been heavy handed.” Dorcas admitted. “It’s just...we like seeing you happy. And James seems to have a lot to do with that these days.”

“He does.” Lily acknowledged. “He’s a good guy, a good friend.” Lily said, placing emphasis on the last word. ”

“And he’s lucky to have you as a friend.” Dorcas, ever loyal, reminded her.

* * *

peter pettigrew is satan incarnate

February 1st, 2025, 10:46 AM

 

Sam  
I’m going to fucking murder him  
How dare he in general  
I’m fucking fuming  
It’s been a few days and I think I’ve only gotten madder

 

Graeme  
I mean I’ve tried to understand it but like  
It doesn’t make any sense  
Why does he want out  
What’s the point

 

Idk

 

Sam  
Listen, fuck peter, you okay james?  
Like fuck you live with him  
Outside of all of this shit  
Fucking christ I’m going to kill him

 

Doing my best  
Not really feeling it anymore

 

Graeme  
Lmao i mean fully justified on that front  
You sure you’re good tho  
Like Sam’s said she can come up if you need it  
Your dad prob can too

 

I don’t know  
I’m just really tired  
Like midseason tired and emotional tired and hating peter tired  
I just want my friends to be friends again

 

Everyone keps fighting and i’m in the middle because I’ve known him the lonegst  
And everyone thinks i know why he did it but i don’t  
And no amount of telling people will convince them so  
Theyre gonna keep asking and i’m gonna keep saying the same thing  
None of this ends well for anyone  
I hope he finds what hes looking for

 

Sam  
James, I’m just gonna be frank with it, I’m really worried  
You haven’t handled these kinds of things well in the past  
Are you sure you don’t need anybody  
STL game two is coming up right after the deadline  
Could come up then w G and stay for a bit

 

I think i’m okay but if i change my mind closer to then is that okay

 

Sam  
Yeah of course  
A few days notice would be stellar but like  
Whatever you can swing

 

Graeme  
I’ll join for a bit then. Can argue w coach to buy me an extra few hours  
I can’t believe he’s still acting like nothing’s wrong like  
Fuck he just pulled the carpet out from under all of you and he’s acting like you owe him friendship  
Like what the fuck kind of friend does that  
I hate him

 

But i don’t

 

Sam  
We know  
We don’t want to make you feel anything you don’t, okay?  
If you need us to stop talking about this, we will

 

Can we?  
I don’t want to think abt it until I have to  
Until he leaves

 

Graeme  
Ofc bud. Whatever you want  
So how about those rams lmao

 

Sam  
PUT THEM BACK WHERE THEY BELONG

 

Sam it’s been like ten years since they moved to LA

 

Sam  
IT DOESN’T FEEL RIGHT AND YOU KNOW IT

* * *

“Sorry, Peter’s out, so it’s just me.” James said, as Sirius kicked off his shoes by the door.

“That’s fine.” Sirius shrugged. “You say it like we don’t get along at all, man. Come on. We’re friends, right?” He stretched his arms over his head, yawning, before sitting down on the couch, resting his chin on his hand. “Well? James?”

“Yeah, I guess.” James said, as if it had never occurred to him to make that judgment on his own. “We’re good friends.”

Both on and off the ice, their relationship had improved greatly, over the course of the season, and after the All-Star Game, facing the news that Peter had asked to leave, they’d gotten even closer. Both of them had been much maligned by the media, blamed for everything from secretly wanting Peter to leave to hastening his departure, and it was hard not to lean on each other in such a situation. Maybe it was even for the best, given that Peter had to be replaced among the leadership group somehow, and Sirius was a strong enough personality to step into his role easily. It was hard to believe it had only been a week since the news had broken, but he and Sirius had been speaking near constantly, texting every moment that they were awake, about things each of them could do to better the team and fill the hole that Peter was leaving.

It was almost as if Peter had left already, James thought, as he flopped down beside Sirius, even if he and his things still marked every inch of their shared space in the apartment. It was almost as if Peter were already gone.

“Something on your mind, big guy?” Sirius asked, reaching over to ruffle James’ hair. “Come on. Lay it on me.”

“Do you feel like Peter’s left us already? In his head?” James asked, terrified to have voiced such a deep fear aloud.

Since he’d announced that he wanted to be traded, Peter had been noticeably awkward around James and the rest of their friends, avoiding speaking to James where before, they would have hung around in the kitchen, talking for hours, and going to bed inhumanly early to avoid even seeing Remus, Sirius or Lily, if they came around in the evenings to play games or just hang out. It felt like a withdrawal, an admission that he was no longer a friend and simply a colleague, and soon wouldn’t even be that.

“I know Pete means a lot to you.” Sirius began, careful for once in his life. “And I know you don’t want to think about him hurting you. Because he cares about you, he really does. Sometimes, you’ve just gotta choose yourself.” He shrugged. “And choosing yourself means that you miss out on some things, on some people.” He looked oddly nostalgic as he leaned back into the couch cushions. “It’s tough, you know? Leaving home behind. There’s gotta be a reason, and if there’s a reason, it’s gotta be good.”

“Is that what it was like?” James asked curiously. “When you left Vegas?”

“Kind of different. But kind of the same, actually.” Sirius said, frowning thoughtfully. “I was the most valuable asset Vegas had, and Seattle had some prospects they could send over and just enough cap space to take me.” Sirius said. “I knew you were there so, well, I was sold.”

“What?” James asked, surprised.

“I wanted to play with you.” Sirius said plainly, as if that was something James should’ve known from the start. “Isn’t so often the first and second picks in a draft get to be on the same team, right? What was the last pair, Thornton and Marleau? I wanted to be that great, you know? Make it into record books together.” A soft smile bloomed upon his face, nothing like the sharp smirk he often flashed at reporters and fans alike. “And playing with you seemed like the fastest way to get both of us there. At the top, like how we started.”

“Wow.” James smiled, rather embarrassed to have been so crucial to the decision. “For what it’s worth, I, uh, really like playing with you too. It felt like it was supposed to happen, you know? Even the first time.”

“We got lucky.” Sirius agreed. “Beginning was rocky, sure, but all is forgiven, right?”

“All is forgiven.” James confirmed. “Now, it’s just bringing home some hardware ahead, right?”

“Exactly.” Sirius laughed. “We’ve certainly got our priorities in order.”

* * *

[16:43] James: Sirius came here for me. He came here to play with me.

[16:59] Graeme: damn time for a redemption arc

* * *

“Glad you could make it.” James said, as he slid into the chair across the small, circular table from Lily. The place he’d picked was out of the way, quiet even during the rush of lunch hour, intentionally so. It was a place he’d come often with Peter, in the early days of his tenure with Seattle, and it held a lot of memories, good and bad. Now that Peter was leaving, he figured he’d find someone else to make memories with in the special places he didn’t want to lose to the ghost of something wonderful, and Lily seemed like the perfect candidate. “Sorry I was late. Team business.”

“Me too.” Lily cupped both hands around her mug of hot chocolate, enjoying the warmth, before waving away his apology. “No worries. I hope everything’s good there.”

“Team’s alright. Pete’s getting shit on a lot.” James sighed. “Boys are talking about stripping the A, but I’ve managed to hold them off taking action until he leaves, whether that’s in free agency or in a trade. Fucked up situation, that’s for sure.”

Lily winced, nodding. “I can imagine there’s a lot of emotion flying around.”

“Sirius’ll get it, after he leaves. Letters are usually for big personalities, you know? Guys that can bring a room full of guys together for a cause.” James smiled weakly. “He and Remus are good at that stuff. He’s barely been here half a year, and everyone in the team’s in his pocket, in a different way.” He fiddled with the laminated menu, picking at a food stain with the nail of his pinky. “Management’s asked me who I’d pick, and I said he’s worth the risk. There’s a story there, for you and Dorcas. Figured I’d do everyone some good, you know?”

“So, Sirius gets the A.” Lily mused, thoughts going elsewhere.

“It’ll be official once the season ends, no matter when Pete leaves.” James said, tracing the lines of text, as if suddenly unable to look Lily in the eye. “If he leaves before the deadline, people get some time to mourn and get Sirius with the new season. If he leaves in free agency, they get Sirius as a band aid. It works well enough.” He shrugged. “I wish we had more than ‘well enough’, though.”

“I appreciate the heads up about Sirius.” Lily said slowly. Her gaze flickered to her mug for a moment before returning to James, her next words practically tumbling out. “But I’m more concerned with how you’re doing with all this. How have you been? I mean...as a friend. Off the record, just you and me.”

“This is off the record, right?” James ran a hand through his hair, looking furtively back at the door. “I do— I do trust you. I just need to know.”

“Yeah, of course. Anything we talk about is, I just wanted to make that clear now.” Lily admitted, relieved that they were on the same page. “I’m here as your friend, always, first and foremost.”

“It’s tough, living with him now.” James said. “He’s— he’s pulling back from the team because he doesn’t think he can trust us anymore, now that we know, but all I want to know is how long he’s wanted to leave, you know? And you can’t just ask something like that.”

“That sounds awful. Things are changing in a real shitty way.” Lily shook her head. “Has he tried talking to you? I mean, he’s the only one who can really make sense of things at this point.”

“Not a word.” James said, looking rather ashamed. “And that’s not all his fault. I haven’t exactly been trying.”

“Hey, this is a uniquely bad situation. There isn’t exactly a manual on how to handle it.” Lily offered quietly. “It’s has to be even harder with you two living together.”

“Yeah. It’s really something.” James shook his head. “Should start looking for a new roommate now, huh?” He played it off as a joke, but the solemn expression on his face ruined the fun. “I-- I’ve been wondering all the way over here whether I want to know. But I think I need to know. What’s been floated as a return for him? Who’s interested?”

“Well, uh, I’ve heard a lot about Chicago and LA, so far.” Lily offered, a little uncomfortable to be discussing Peter with James this way, knowing James was far from okay with all of this.

“Chicago, jeez.” James shuddered. “Malfoy will eat him alive. Might be a good thing, huh?”

Lily laughed, shaking her head. “We’ll see, won’t we? It’s hard to imagine either move, honestly.”

“A move will happen, though.” James said. “He’s high profile enough that people are listening, it’s picking up steam… Jordy’s been keeping me posted on what he hears, but he hasn’t got many ins on the management side. He’ll tell me when he hears about the deal, for sure, but until then…”

Lily sipped from her drink with a knowing looks. “Until then it’s a lot of hurry up and wait, which is frustrating.”

“Yeah, preaching to the choir.” James chuckled. “Last real trade I remember was Remus to Detroit, and I was still in junior back then.”

“I wonder if Remus knows he’s one of my favorite Metro because he played for the Wings.” Lily said with a teasing look.

“I think he does.” James smiled. “You told him you were from Michigan and he about just died right on the spot. We watch an awful lot of Wings games when he’s around. And a lot of U of M. I don’t even know where Michigan is, but I know I have to root for them in every sport.”

“Doesn’t matter if you know where it is.” Lily absolved him, with a laugh. “As long as you root for the right teams.”

“And what are the right teams?” James asked curiously. “You’re not terribly invested in Michigan State, are you? Because Remus told me I’m not allowed to like them. Or the Buckeyes.”

“You’re absolutely not.” Lily informed him. “I’m a U of M fan, and just like the Wings and now the Metros. It’s all my parents fault. They also instilled a hatred of the Buckeyes, so you’re on the right track. Remus did good.”

“I don’t know much about teams that aren’t from the Bay, really.” James said. “Blood makes the grass grow.”

“And what is that from?” Lily raised both eyebrows.

“Stanford.” James barely stifled a laugh. “I root for Stanford. Pete’s always rooted for Cal, ‘cause his mom went there. Fought about it a ton as kids. I don’t know how we’re still friends, to be honest.” He’d obviously said it without thinking, and fell silent, looking regretful. “It’s hard to keep friendships going, when you’re on different teams. I’ve gotten real lucky to have G and Jordy, but… I don’t know if Pete’s going to want to keep in touch. I’m pretty sure he’s just gonna cut his losses and kick us out of his life when he leaves, but I’d rather he not, you know?”

“I can understand that.” Lily nodded slowly.

“We grew up together, and even if he’s gotten a little shitty now, it’s hard to let go of someone like that.” James said quietly. “I don’t know if being friends with him still is what he wants, but… I’d like to, if I can.”

“Maybe...I don’t know. Maybe tell him, if you get the chance. And then, well, the rest if up to him.” Lily offered, knowing there wasn’t much she could say to ease the hurt there.

“That’s really all I can do.” James said. “How are you doing? I know you’re kinda bummed, and you’ve gotta keep writing about it too. You doing alright?”

“I’m okay, James. It’s a new experience for me, being closer to the story.” Lily admitted. “Not entirely a comfortable one, that’s for sure. But I’m hanging in there.”

“If you need to talk, I’m here for that too.” James reminded her. “It’s a two way street.”

“I appreciate the offer. It’s a difficult situation, but different for me than it is for you.”

“So long as we’re both looking out for each other, I doubt we’ll have any problems.” James said. “So, what does it take for a guy to get food around here, huh?”

“Athletes.” Lily rolled her eyes, clearly teasing, as they got to their feet, heading toward the counter. “I forgot you guys need to eat every two minutes or your bodies don’t know what to do with themselves.”

“As Remus so often says, these muscles don’t make themselves.” James deadpanned.

“Ridiculous, both of you.” Lily laughed, unable to keep the smile off her face if she tried.

“Gotta keep laughing in a business like this.” James said. “Otherwise it gets too hard to keep going.”

“Sounds about right.”

* * *

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 13 Feb 2025  
New article up: Metros Say Goodbye to Peter Pettigrew. Some details: Mark Dunnett, goal scoring left winger, and third round pick in next year’s draft for Pettigrew

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 13 Feb 2025  
Replying to @lmevans  
Pettigrew is off to LA which means Shacklebolt will most likely get pushed up to 1LW with Dunnett on 2LW

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 13 Feb 2025  
Replying to @lmevans  
This means more ice time for Tage Pederson who’s currently playing on the fourth line. Shacklebolt will take Pettigrew’s spot on first power play unit. Pederson will take second unit spot

* * *

[5:15] James: Just dropped Pete at the airport. The boys and I need to ship some of the things he couldn’t take today. Thank god there’s no practice, right? Don’t think I could do both.

[7:00] Lily: I know I keep saying it but I really am sorry. I know this is hard on you

[07:45] James: Remus says hello and to eat breakfast. Something about balance and protein.

[7:48] Lily: Tell Remus I adore him but he’s a nerd & my diet is just fine :)

[07:50] James: He says he’s touched and not to call him when the cholesterol hits. I’m sorry for him. He didn’t get to fight Peter in the morning, so he’s very antsy.

[7:52] Lily: Understandably. Tell him to save his mean face for the ice

[07:54] James: No LA games until playoffs.

[7:55] Lily: You’ll just have to kick their asses even harder now. Rules are rules

[07:57] James: He’ll see what real winners are.

[7:59] Lily: :)) damn right

* * *

[08:12] James: can you come up please

[08:13] Sam: sure i’ll get it figured out


	12. There's No Spiral Like A Depression Spiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which James finds a new roommate and Lily meets an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come back next week for an absurdly complicated plan for a ridiculously simple task, a dangerous revelation, and a dinner that has the potential to change everything. We never said we were going to make things easy for you.

“Jamie, this is an intervention.” Sam placed her hands flat on the table, trying to keep the heavy weight of worry building in her chest under lock and key. “A little bit of wallowing is fine. Hell, I’ve done it myself. But this is just unhealthy. I can’t let you keep doing this, especially not when you’re still working. Maybe we press pause on it and let you sort it out during the offseason, I don’t know, but we need a solution.”

“I guess.” James muttered mournfully, picking at his lunch. The circles under his eyes were bruised dark purple, stark against his dark skin, and he obviously hadn’t been eating properly since before Peter had left. His hair was longer than he usually let it get, hanging in his eyes and curling in every direction known to man and then a couple more. “I’m in a real rut, Sam.”

“I know.” Sam sighed, reaching across the table to take his hand in hers. He smiled weakly, squeezing her hand. “This is super hard for you. Pete basically dropped you like rotten fish and ran off in the middle of something huge.” The expression on James’ face darkened, and she backtracked as quickly as she could, well aware that she’d ventured into dangerous territory. “But your team needs you to be at your best, and I’m here to help you feel better. I can’t do that if you don’t tell me what you need.”

Even mentioning Peter’s name, as Sam had quickly learned after turning up half soaked with a stuffed suitcase in hand on James’ doorstep, was tantamount to setting off a bomb, the sticky radiation Peter had left behind exploding outward and seeping into James’ skin, burning him from the inside. It was scary to see how much worse he’d gotten in the few days she’d been there, and even scarier to imagine how carefully he’d hidden the evidence of this from Peter, while he was still here. This couldn’t have happened instantaneously -- she and G had known James long enough to know that he, luckily for them, threw signs for weeks on end before he went full crisis like this. Had Peter been looking? Had he cared to look? Or had James just been too careful for his own good?

“I know what I need.” James said, looking rather haunted. He managed another weak, brittle smile, fingers shaking within Sam’s grip. “I just need things to go back to how they were. But we can’t do that.”

“No.” Sam said. Her phone buzzed beside her plate, a text bearing Lily’s name splashed across the screen. She hadn’t told Lily she was in the area, but apparently Lily had figured it out. Maybe Lily could be the difference James needed. “We can’t do that.”

“Who’s that?” James asked, gently maneuvering his hand out of hers so he could continue pretending to eat. “A friend?”

“Lily, actually.” Sam said, firing off a quick reply. “She’s found out I’m here. Shall we organize a visit? Might force you to put on clothes.”

“I’m wearing clothes.” James protested.

“An undershirt and smelly workout shorts do not an outfit make.” Sam proclaimed. “What would PR say if they saw you like this?”

“It’s none of their damn business, so I don’t care.” James spat. “I’m tired of talking to them. I’m tired of talking to anyone. I don’t-- I don’t fucking need this.”

“Sweetheart, Jamie--”

“I asked you to come up because I knew you wouldn’t push me to say shit.” James hid his face in his hands. “I knew I’d get the company and you’d just… let me be. I know I can’t do this. I know it’ll affect me in game soon. I know that. I’m trying. I just. He was-- he was my best friend, Sam.” His voice broke on the last word, and James tried his best to hide a sniffle. “He was my best friend in the whole wide world, and he was the reason I was happy to be here, and then he just fucked up everything. And-- And LA took him. On top of everything else, LA took him.”

“There we go.” Sam said, making her way over to the seat beside James’. She rubbed his back, trying to comfort him in any way at all. “That’s the breakthrough I was looking for. There we go.”

“I was-- I was hoping he’d just be on the block, you know?” James volunteered, after a few seconds’ silence. Her phone buzzed after each and every one of his words, but Lily could wait. “I was hoping he’d just-- he’d just be on the block and no one would take him and then I could-- I could convince him that it was worth it to stay.”

“He wouldn’t have listened, James.” Sam said quietly. “He was done listening a long time ago.”

“Maybe I could’ve done it.” James said, sniffling again as he wiped his wet hands on his shorts. The hope had long since drained out of his eyes, but flickers of it made their home in his words still. “Maybe-- maybe he would’ve listened to me.”

Sam could see flashes of the boy Peter had befriended so many years ago, in these rare unguarded moments, a quiet little thing without many allies searching desperately for someone who could see him. And Peter had seen him, had befriended him and loved him, and the whole relationship had been so intense that Sam thought him leaving had been more of a break up than an end to a friendship. She had known this whole thing would come to some dramatic end from the moment she met Peter, years and years ago, and she wondered now if everyone but James had seen the embers of it in Peter, quietly smoldering until the right moment for them to burst into flames. 

“Maybe.” She allowed, knowing they’d talked more than enough about Peter for a night. “You can’t save everybody, Jamie. Sometimes you’ve gotta let them go.”

“I wish I could.” James said, staring blankly at the wall opposite them. 

Sam realized, all of a sudden, why the apartment had looked so bare, so much emptier than she’d remembered -- Peter had taken his things with him, and James, ever the realist, hadn’t bothered to decorate, to make this space his own, over his past four and a half seasons in the league for fear that he might not be staying. His utensils were neatly placed in their cups and the magazines on the coffee table were arranged at perfect angles, but none of the things that had made this apartment home had been left behind. 

From the few details she was able to wheedle out of James, Peter, evidently overprepared for such a move, had moved most of his things home to San Jose over the All-Star break, while all the hockey media in the city were occupied by the All-Star Game. By the time the call from LA had come, in the late hours of the last day of February, Peter hadn’t had much to throw into his suitcases before leaving. He’d been leaving long before he physically left, and everyone would’ve seen it if they’d even tried to look. Judging by the desolate way James looked around the apartment every time she’d managed to coax him out of his room, she knew James had seen it coming from further out than the rest of them. 

No amount of preparation could prepare anyone for the reality that their best friend had not been their best friend in a long time.

“I know.” Sam said, pulling James into an embrace. “I wish you could too.”

* * *

Lily spent much of her morning trying to brighten her apartment before Sam arrived for her visit. She mostly succeeded, though there wasn’t anything to be done about the faded walls and dated furniture, but there was a vase full of flowers on the table, and that brightened things considerably. 

Either way, by the time Sam arrived, Lily wasn’t thinking about the state of her apartment. She was mostly concerned with the fact that one of her closest friends had been in town for the better part of a week without telling her. The whole thing was a bit of a mystery, that included vague texts and short calls, and Lily intended to get to the bottom of it. 

“Hey, you.” Lily greeted the other woman with a smile and hug. “Come on in, Sam.” 

“Hey yourself.” Sam smiled, though she still looked tired. “Nice place, man. Looks good.”

“It does the trick.” Lily offered, leading Sam to the small but cozy living room to sit. She took a good look at her friend and frowned, cocking her head to one side. “You alright? You’re looking a little worn around the edges.”

“I’ve had a busy few weeks.” Sam said with a shrug. “Things are a little wild right now. G and Sonic say hello and they both miss you very much.”

“Say hello for me, when you go.” Lily said before pausing to stare down at her hands. “So, is the reason for your visit top secret? I can go on pretending to ignore the fact that we haven’t talked about it, if that’s what you want.”

“James is having a rough time without Peter.” Sam said, looking distinctly uncomfortable. “The season’s on, so he can’t get too far off his game mentally without taking the team down with him, you know? The stress these boys put themselves through just to win one game, it’s incredible. Add that to basically being thrown to the wolves by his childhood best friend and all of his closest friends being just as busy as he is, and you’ve got a recipe for disaster.” She shook her head. “I can work from anywhere, so I’m just giving the big guy some company for now while he finds a roommate, but wouldn’t you know it, those twitter fucks think I’m cheating on G with him.”

“Oh god, no.” Lily couldn’t help but laugh briefly at the idea. “The internet is the worst.” 

“He’s cute, but not like that, you know? I’m good with what I’ve got.” Sam laughed. “You see someone mostly naked enough times and you know whether something’s ever gonna happen or not. Hard no with James, and it’s mutual.”

“I’m glad you’ve been here for him, since he’s having a hard time.” Lily said sincerely. “I hoped… it was stupid, but he sounded like it was going to be okay. Hard, but okay. I hoped that would be the case.” Lily shook her head. 

“He’s good at that.” Sam said, sounding uncharacteristically solemn. “That’s one thing about him. If he needs to convince you of something, he can do it easily.”

“Do you think…” Lily frowned, obviously deep in thought. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Come by and visit while he’s home, I’d say.” Sam said. “If not for him, then for me. Bless him, but there’s only so much talking about hockey a girl can do in a day.” She shook her head, letting out a tortured sigh. “He needs a hobby. Like, desperately needs a hobby. You know, I told him to read a book, and guess what book he decides to read?”

“You poor thing.” Lily laughed. “Let me guess, it has to do with hockey?” 

“He digs up a copy of J.R. that looks like it’s been put through a woodchipper, and then spends two and a half hours lecturing me about how Roenick doesn’t know shit about anything, which isn’t wrong, but like, I already knew that.” Sam groaned. “Everybody with eyes and ears knows that. Have you seen the man talk? Doesn’t help that he was a former Hawk too. All of them can just die as far as I’m concerned.”

“That’s like when Toews said he supported the women’s movement.” Lily remarked, sharing a knowing look with Sam. 

“If he supported women, he would’ve let the entirety of womankind murder Patrick Kane. And then taken the jail time on for us.” Sam said. “Remember when they called him socially aware because he knew climate change was real? Fuck, like you don’t need more than basic awareness of the world around you and a weather app for that.”

Lily settled back against the couch, laughing at Sam’s ire. “Our hero, Jonathan Toews.” She said dryly. “Man, I’ve missed you. It’s good to have you around, Sam, even if the circumstances of your visit aren’t so great.”

“Yeah. It’s good to be around you again.” Sam said. “The circumstances will get better. He’ll bounce back. It’s just weird, I guess, to get used to losing a coworker and a friend at once.”

“Maybe you’re right about the roommate thing.” Lily mused. “It might help getting someone in there to take up space, create a sense of normalcy again. It couldn’t replace Peter, but it might be a start.”

“Maybe.” Sam agreed. “He’s a little particular about those things, though. Won’t let just anybody into his space, you know? Finding a roommate is exhausting in itself, but that boy… he makes it a lot harder than it needs to be. I’m halfway convinced to just bribe Remus into moving in.”

“When all else fails, bribe a friend.” Lily smiled. “Remus might just fit the bill. Who knows? It all depends on what James needs right now, and he’s the only one who can decide that.”

“Hopefully he makes a decision quick.” Sam joked. “I can’t stay here forever.”

“As much as we’d like you to, you do have to get back to Sonic and G.” Lily acknowledged. “I’ll set up a visit with James, though. Try to keep an eye on him while you’re away.”

“It’s a full time job in itself.” Sam shook her head. “I’ll be heading back when the Metros go on that East Coast jaunt at the end of the week, seeing as eight days on the road and five games is bound to be a little rough for him. Might as well help him out before. Plus, I’ll see him on the way back -- they play St. Louis near the end.” 

“Being on the road right now, that does sound hard.” Lily winced. “We’ll get him through it. Team effort, right?” 

“Team effort.” Sam smiled.

* * *

“Lily will be here in a few minutes.” Sam said, as if she were lecturing a child. A child might have actually listened more, as James Potter was determinedly not making eye contact and humming to himself like he was trying to drown out her words. “And you’ve showered, thank god, and good, those are real, actual pants. All right. Progress.”

“Are we done yet?” He asked.

“Nope.” Sam said brightly. “Not enough to just make an appearance, Captain. Gotta act like you’re having a good time too. Or, you know, just enjoy it like you’re absolutely going to.”

“Absolutely?” James challenged.

“Absolutely. You love Lily. She’s great.” Sam said. “She won’t bring up the whole you know what situation and you two can talk hockey for as long as you want. Best playdate ever.”

“I’m a grown man.” James grumbled. “I don’t do playdates.”

The doorbell sounded, as Lily stood outside James’ door, waiting patiently.

“There she is.” Sam said. “No more arguing. We’re all going to be on our best behavior, right?”

“Yeah.” James sighed. “Sure.”

“Hey, guys.” Lily said, stopping just inside the door to take off her shoes. She caught sight of James, who appeared to be mustering a smile, and nearly paused in the act of taking them off. She was thrown by how wrecked he looked, tired, like he hadn’t been sleeping nearly enough, like sleep couldn’t cure what was really wrong. 

“So, what are you guys up to before I got here?” Lily asked, following them to the living room. 

“Going through tape.” James replied.

“You were going through tape.” Sam corrected. “I was supporting you.”

“Not really.” James reminded her. “You told me to turn it off.”

“Only because you’ve watched that same reel twelve times.” Sam groaned.

“I have to watch it that many times.” James said, looking to Lily for support. “You can’t predict something unless you’ve seen it happen enough times to guess where the person’s going next.”

“I’m not taking sides here.” Lily laughed. “You’re both right and I love you.” She said as if that settled things.

“Ugh.” James scowled. “You can go back to St. Louis now, Sam. I’m done with you.”

“Good, maybe I will.” Sam said, obviously teasing him, which earned a quick flash of a genuine smile. 

“Okay, sorry Sam, but I’m curious now. What tape were you watching?” Lily asked as they settled in. 

“Philadelphia.” Sam said. “Not even his job to bother with Patrick and his faceoff magic, but he’s all tense about it.” 

“That might be on Sirius but I can try to keep him out of the game outside the faceoff circle.” James said. “I’ve gotta be prepared. It’ll make my job easier.”

Lily nodded. “Yeah, it will. Better to be over prepared than not at all.” 

“Both of you are perfect for each other.” Sam threw up her hands. “So, Lily, how have things been?”

“Pretty good. Dorcas and Marlene celebrated their six year anniversary last weekend so I had to go over and watch Ralph. Their dog has abandonment issues.” She explained as if it was a common occurrence. “Which also means the cubicle has been fun and exciting with them all in love and happy. It’s nice, they just… forget to tone it down, sometimes?”

“Dogs are fun.” James said. “Only the small ones though, the big ones are a nightmare.”

“Sonic’s small.” Sam cut in. “Is that why you love him?”

“Key detail: Sonic’s a cat.” James deadpanned.

“Ralph’s a temperamental Chihuahua, so we had fun.” Lily cocked her head at James. “No love for cats, huh?” 

“Oh, no, they’re alright.” James shrugged, looking more relaxed than he had since Lily had arrived. “I’m not an animal person, really? Just figure we shouldn’t encourage Sonic too much with the whole dog thing.”

“He doesn’t need encouragement.” Sam shook her head. “You’ll have to take that up with your best friend.”

“Speaking of G and your cat-dog.” Lily laughed as James rolled his eyes fondly. “Is he still teaching him sick hockey moves? Because those videos have gotten me through more than one rough patch at work.” 

“Absolutely.” Sam laughed. “He’s been getting a little more enthusiastic now, without me at home. Says it gives him the freedom to do what he wants.” She smiled fondly. “Such is almost married life. Sounds boring to you kids, but we love it.”

“I’ve gotten a couple really weird videos.” James added. “I don’t know what his goal is, but I guess they sort of cheered me up?”

“I think it’s G’s intensity that gets me.” Lily admitted. “He’s so set on this, sorry Sam, weird ass cat being good, that it kills me every time.” 

“G wants to raise a first round draftee, apparently.” James joked. “Who’s gonna tell him the league doesn’t take animals yet?” 

“They took Patrick Kane.” Sam shot back.

“Literal animals. Not figurative.” James said. 

Lily wrinkled her nose at the mention of Kane. “Sonic is perfect and has never done anything wrong a day in his life. Unless you count being terrible at being an actual cat.”

“I mean, he has done wrong things--”

“Sonic is perfect.” James cut Sam off. “He’s never done anything wrong in his life.”

Lily couldn’t help but grin as Sam rolled her eyes. “Sonic aside. How’s work stuff been, Sam? Keeping you busy?” 

“Yeah.” Sam nodded. “I’ve been doing good work with the Cards lately, and that’s been enjoyable. G still doesn’t understand baseball, but I dragged him to a Jays and Cards game a few weeks ago and he had an okay time. Does every Canadian own a Jays hat or something?”

“Whined about Sonic the whole time?” James asked. “And, yeah, having played with a couple, I think they all do.”

“I don’t understand him.” Sam admitted. 

“They made us go to a Giants game, as part of the whole ‘draft prospects go out and do dude things together’ and he wouldn’t shut up the whole time.” James grimaced. “I mean, I’m not too invested in baseball myself, but nine innings is too much sitting for G, for sure. Have to get up and walk him around during the slow parts like a toddler.”

“He’s a special one.” Sam shook her head. “Hockey’s good for him that way. Gives him something to do all the time. I have no idea what retirement’s going to look like and I’m almost terrified just thinking about it.”

“G with that much free time. I can’t even imagine.” Lily admitted. 

“Going to eat me out of house and home and train Sonic to do even weirder shit.” Sam mimed gagging. “Anyway, that’s enough about G. I know we all miss him, but if we make enough of a deal out of it, he might actually show up.”

“Like Betelgeuse, but in the best possible way.” James piped up. “You’d have to go into the bathroom and turn around and say his name three times, right? Or is that something else?”

“There’s been a lot of accidental demon summoning, hasn’t there?” Sam sighed. “What am I ever going to do with you boys?”

“It’ll be nice having everyone together again for your wedding this summer. Nice having something to celebrate.” Lily said, clearly looking forward to it. 

“Jord and I have a powerpoint of embarrassing stories.” James piped up. “They’re all very good. Prime entertainment.”

“Remember, our parents are going to be there, so keep everything PG-13. Anything above comes directly to me as blackmail.” Sam teased. 

“Jordy’s making a list of the things we can’t say in public.” James grinned. “He says that’s your wedding present.”

“That’s pretty good as far as gifts go.” Lily nodded, laughing. 

“Jordy’s good at that.” James said. “Giving gifts, I mean.”

“Seems like he would be.” Lily remarked. “He’s certainly an interesting enough guy.”

“One time he ate a worm ‘cause Kyle Vaccaro told him he wouldn’t.” James mused aloud. “Kyle’s in Russia now, Lily. You wouldn’t know him.”

“Oh, he is?” Sam asked. “Last I heard, he was in the German league.”

“Yeah, he was with the Roosters last season. Jokerit picked him up over the summer once his contract with them ran out.” James said. “I’m glad. He’s a good two way guy, you know? Didn’t get the chance he needed with the Sens. Small sample size and a logjam of forwards screwed him over.”

Lily watched James and Sam go back and forth. She enjoyed sitting back and observing how comfortable they were with one another, how much they obviously cared about the other. It was reflected in the ease of conversation and the way James perked up every now and then, momentarily forgetting what weighed so heavily on his mind thanks to a joke or shared memory. 

It was a relief to see James smiling, looking happy, if only in flashes.

* * *

“Alright, I guess this is it, then.” Sam said, as James tugged his black and orange Giants cap lower over his eyes, looking like he was about to puke. “You sure you’re going to be okay?”

James cast a furtive glance around them before nervously embracing Sam.

“Yeah.” He said, as he pulled away, not looking terribly convinced by his own words. “Sure.”

“You know you can talk to Remus or Lily or anyone you have here, alright?” Sam said, not feeling too secure in the idea of leaving herself now. “They’re all looking out for you too. You can’t pin everything on me and G, as much as we do love you. We’ve got our own stuff going there, and you know that, and I don’t want you feeling guilty because I absolutely will drop everything for you if necessary, but like--”

“I know. I need to be more trusting, need to open up more.” James mumbled, shoving his hands roughly in his pockets. “I know. It’s just-- It’s harder than you think it is. For me.”

“Just try your best, that’s all we’re asking.” Sam said, gently placing a hand on his upper arm. “Or get traded to St. Louis. Either one. We’d love the second, obviously, but--”

“Not a chance in hell.” James smiled. “I’ll-- I’ll try. A little more. I promise.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” She squeezed his arm. “Right, I’m off. I’ll text you before boarding and G and I will call tonight, okay? You be good.”

“Yes ma’am.” James nodded. “Nothing but good thoughts here.”

“Keep it that way.” Sam said, before grabbing her suitcase by the handle and running toward the main doors as if the longer she waited, the more compelled she was to stay.

James stood stock still, watching the glass doors close behind her, and waited a few minutes more, as if hoping against all hopes that they would spit her back out, that she would say she’d decided against going home after all.

When those hopes were also dashed against the rocks of reality, James Potter turned around, got in his car, and headed home to an empty apartment full of rotten, expired memories.

“It’s weird here without Pete. Quiet.” James said, while flipping through the channels. He settled on a football game, turning down the volume until it was barely audible. 

“Have you, uh, heard from him at all?” Lily asked, dreading the answer either way.

“Once or twice.” James shrugged, throwing and catching the remote to have something to do with his hands. “He’s busy. Adjusting to a new team… it’s nothing to sneeze at. This is the longest we’ve gone without speaking since I was, what, elementary school age?”

“Yeah…” Lily said, paying zero attention to the game on the enormous screen and looking at James out of the corner of her eye instead. “You ready for the Sens tomorrow night?” She asked, going for a distraction from Peter, at least as much as possible, given the topic was still hockey. 

“As ready as you can be.” James said. “They’ve moved Shacklebolt up to my line permanently, like you said in your article, and it’s nice having him around. It’s hard, figuring chemistry and all of that out on the fly, but we’ve got about a third of the regular season left. It’ll be okay, I think.”

“Shacklebolt’s a similar player, but the added physicality might be a nice change for you two.” Lily noted, trying not to be overly shocked that James had read her articles, and read them enough to remember an offhanded suggestion she’d made weeks ago.“And it does take time, but you’ll get there. The chemistry and everything, I mean.”

“He was my road roomie, our rookie year.” James laughed. “God, the things we got up to. Unspeakable.”

“You realize someday you owe me those stories.” Lily said. “I’m cashing in eventually.” 

“Someday.” James smiled, shaking his head. “I know how to bargain, I’ll keep them until something good comes along.”

“I know you’re used to rooming with someone else here. Are you thinking of getting another roommate?” 

“I am, yeah.” James frowned. “I don’t wanna replace Peter, but… another body around here might be nice. Just too empty, right now, especially with all his things cleaned out.” James paused for a second. “Are you… looking for anything right now?”

“I mean, even if I was, this place.” Lily glanced around at the living room, which was big enough to fit her entire apartment and then some. “It’s a little out of my league.” 

“I know it’s a weird thing to say to your friend, but… I don’t know. There’s no one I’d rather have around here than you, you know?” James fiddled with the remote in his hands. “I don’t know. If it’s weird, we can just forget what I said, if you can, and I’m really sorry.”

“Hey, it’s not weird.” Lily promised. She thought of her apartment, which was ridiculous and leaky and then considered the idea of sharing space with James. His apartment was cozy and always neat, a definite improvement over where she was, but the money was still a bit of a snag. “It’s been ages since I’ve lived with anyone else and we’d have to deal with rent, but, yes. I’m saying yes.”

“We can figure out rent, if you’re interested?” James said, looking over at Lily. “Whatever you’re comfortable with, really.”

Lily rattled off a number, the amount she could afford and paid currently, but felt the need to caution. “I’m not as neat as you, Potter. And I live on takeout, which I know is contrary to everything you and Remus stand for.”

“Neatness is okay. We can figure that out with time.” James countered. “I make good dinners. You might have to give up your takeout eating ways.”

“Compromise, then. Key to any good roommate situation.” Lily held her hand out for him to shake. “I’m in.”

James shook her hand, a smile on his face. “I’m in too.”


	13. And They Were Roommates (Oh My God, They Were Roommates)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily moves with the help of a few trusted Metros, has a revelation, and James and Lily chat over dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Hope you enjoy the latest installment. Happy early Valentine's Day, and if you're not into that, grab some discounted chocolate and have yourself a good time

“Listen, I’m not saying it’s weird…” Sirius paused, and Lily did the same, halting in the process of shoving her beloved romance novels in a storage container. She was in her bedroom, while James and Sirius worked in her living room, her living room with paper thin walls, getting boxes together.

It was moving day. And while Lily was ready to run screaming from her apartment, there were also some unexpected nerves about sharing a place with James Potter. _What if it went wrong? What if they clashed and two months from now Lily was left looking for someplace else?_

James was a good person, thoughtful and careful, but Lily didn’t know if that would translate to them living together. What if he got sick of her and gave her the boot? What if she got sick of him? Could that even happen?

She wouldn’t know without taking the leap.

The silence from the other room stretched on for a bit before Sirius continued. “Okay, yeah, I am. It’s weird that you’re moving a reporter in.”

“We’re friends, okay? It’s not weird to live with friends.”

“I’m just saying, you aren’t exactly stellar with the press, bro.” Sirius pointed out. “And she’s one of them--”

“Sirius.” James’ voice came out so sharp, Lily actually flinched. “I swear--”

“Hey, it’s my two favorite guys.” Remus said, re-joining them from outside where he’d been putting boxes in his car. “Definitely not about to rip each other’s heads off because that wouldn’t be productive or nice.”

“It’s Sirius’ fault.” James informed Remus. “Lily’s right in the next room, and he’s being rude.”

Lily deposited her books in the tub and got to her feet, brushing off her knees to give her hands something to do as she joined them in the living room. Three sets of eyes swung toward her when she appeared, two of them looking guilty, except for Sirius who, despite normally being friendly toward her, appeared to be sizing her up.

“Can confirm, Sirius is terrible at whispering. If that’s what that was.” She said lightly, to ease any tension.

James scowled in Sirius’ direction, before lifting a few boxes and taking them downstairs to one of their cars. Sirius shrugged, as if unbothered, but avoided Lily’s gaze as he set to work, while Remus hefted another stack of boxes.

“You’re right, you know.” She told Sirius, as he continued pretending not to avoid making eye contact.

“Oh yeah? What about?”

“It is weird. My friendship with James. Moving in with him.” She let out a deep breath and spread her arms in a helpless gesture. “None of this is normal, and I don’t exactly have a manual on how to go about it.”

Sirius appeared thoughtful for all of two seconds before jerking his head toward the door. “So, you gonna tell Cap that I was right and he’s wrong? Because that would make my week. No, my month.”

“Nope.” Lily laughed at his forlorn expression. “That stays between you and me.”

Sirius made a disgruntled sound but went to what he was doing and even managed a smile as Lily went back into her room.

After that, transferring the boxes didn’t take too long. They filled each of their cars, but it was mostly books, clothes, and a few odds and ends she was taking with her anyway. They continued the process back at James’, her new home, bringing everything in and helping her unpack little by little.

“No way.” Lily heard Remus exclaim from her new bedroom. “No fucking way!”

Lily hurried down the hallway and stopped short at the sight of one of the boxes, spilled open so her Detroit Red Wings memorabilia peeked out. Remus was holding her red jersey with a brilliant smile on his face.

“You like the Wings?”

“I love the Wings.” She corrected, coming into the room to sit by his side.

Together, they emptied the box, with the ancient mug her dad got her back in grade school, a few signed posters, a throw blanket, and of course, the jersey with Evans emblazoned on the back.

“I grew up in Michigan.” Lily explained. “My dad used to watch game and at first I was bored stiff, with him hogging the TV. But then I started asking questions. Getting into it. And.” She added, smiling fondly. “I got to watch Remus Lupin make his NHL debut.”

“That’s wild.” Remus shook his head, grinning, clearly thinking back to that first game. “I thought I was gonna lose it right there on the ice. Throw up in front of my teammates and everyone.”

“But you didn’t. And now look at you.”

“Yeah. Not half bad, right?”

“Not bad at all.” Lily agreed.

During lunch, which Lily offered as a thank you for the help, Lily watched James, noting how quiet he was as Remus and Sirius easily fill in any gaps in conversation. She tried to be subtle, only gazing at him periodically, but he looked so somber, she couldn’t help but wonder if he had the same concerns that she did.

Did he have the same nearly frantic _what is this?_ thoughts that would race through her each time she looked at him. Was he regretting his offer already? For all she knew, his mood could be completely unrelated to her.

But when he caught her staring and offered a smile that was a shadow of his normal one, she thought she might not be too far off. The best she could do was re-focus on the conversation around her, and hope for nothing but good things to come.

* * *

“So, having a good first day in the new place?” James sat down on the couch beside Lily and stretched his legs out as he turned the TV on.

“So far so good.” Lily smiled, setting aside the book she’d been reading. “Thanks for rounding them up to help, by the way.”

“No problem.” James said. “You threw in the food offer and I knew they’d come running. Hope everything made it here all right. We didn’t break anything, right?”

“Nah, all good on that front.” Lily promised. “Everything got here in one piece. It was mostly books, anyway, so they came out unscathed.”

“Do you read all of those or are they just ornaments?” James teased. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Journalists have to know all that stuff by heart, I bet.”

“I sold a lot of them when I moved into my old place, so those are the ones I couldn’t part with.” Lily admitted, unable to do anything other than smile at James’ teasing look. “Amazing that I have more books than Wings stuff at this point.”

“You’d never stop laughing at me if you saw all the stuff I left back home, when I moved here. Short of Sharks themed wallpaper, my room was covered.” James laughed. “Most of it was things Pete had outgrown, but it was funny.”

“Oh, man, I can imagine. My mom tried to redecorate my room while I was at school.” Lily said, remembering with a shake of her head. “Took down all my Wings stuff and put up posters of unicorns.” Lily laughed. “I nearly lost my mind when I got home. Thankfully, she didn’t throw anything away.”

“My mom wouldn’t go anywhere near my room.” James said. “Might’ve had something to do with the fact that I’d set up my pads to air out right near the door.”

“Oh, no.” Lily laughed, imagining it. “That’s pretty good, as far as parent deterrents go.”

“Some people turn into rats after they join the NHL.” James said. “I was a rat before I joined the NHL, and then the league whipped me into moral shape.” He chuckled. “I was a _terrible_ kid.”

“A rat.” Lily echoed, shaking her head. “I can’t imagine tiny you being terrible by any stretch.”

“Only child that hung out exclusively around Peter Pettigrew and his hockey team.” James raised an eyebrow. “Chew on that for a second and then tell me that you agree with me.”

“Okay, so I can maybe imagine some mayhem.” Lily allowed. “But some of us didn’t even have hanging out with a hockey team as an excuse. I gave my parents a few gray hairs, too.”

“You have a sister to blame some of those gray hairs on at least, I’m forced into full ownership.” James shook his head. “Damn. What mischief were you up to if you didn’t have a hockey team, Lily?”

“I started sneaking out pretty early on, that was my primary offense. My parents worked nights.” She explained, rubbing a hand over her face as she thought about meeting not only Em, but Severus as well. “My dad waited in the driveway one night, caught me sneaking to Emmeline’s. I was, like, twelve. In my defense, she lived right down the road and I was dumb.” Lily shook her head. “What about you? What did you and the other boys get up to?”

“Pete used to bring me along when he and his team would do pranks on Halloween. Now, I was four, five years younger than most of those boys, so I was this chubby little thing running around behind them, trying to be one of the cool kids.” James laughed. “Oh, man, it was terrible. They egged someone’s house once, and no one told me to run, so I hung around with the bag in my hand, and when the lady who owned the house came out, I panicked and held out the bag and said ‘trick or treat’. Got the candy and everything, thankfully, since the carton had been disposed of already. A win in the midst of chaos.”

“That’s just about the greatest thing I’ve ever heard.” Lily admitted. She imagined tiny James, with the same riot of hair and smile, holding out a bag, with no other game plan, and had to smother her laughter. “You really won that one.”

“Pete asked for some of the candy later that night and I said no.” James smiled. “To be fair, I think I earned it.”

“Amazing. You definitely get to keep it, those are the rules.” Lily shook her head fondly. “Especially the way you earned it.”

“Yeah, that took some quick thinking.” James agreed. “Ah well. That mind got me here, so I’m not about to make fun of myself.”

“You did good. I probably would’ve run screaming.” Lily said. “I never got around to egging a house when I was younger. But if I have kids, I bet karma will get me for sneaking out and being such a pain.”  

“I hope it won’t.” James grimaced. “That sounds terrible.”

Eventually, Lily went back to reading, while James, tired from his day, all but melted into the couch. Lily read a few pages and found her gaze wandering to James, who had pulled on a blanket and was struggling to keep his eyes open. His head bobbed and then he gave up altogether and tilted it back against the couch, falling asleep with an ease that Lily could only marvel at.

The next time Lily glanced over, the blanket had somehow slipped below his chest and without thinking, Lily gently tugged it back up so it was covering him, all without waking James. Lily tried going back to her book, but her thoughts were on James. Asleep, he looked so peaceful. His features relaxed, long limbs stretched out so he was comfortable.

Lily couldn’t quite get the idea of joining him out of her head. How it would feel to lean against him, sharing the blanket, maybe having one of his arms around her to keep her tucked against his side while they slept.

Lily blinked and the thoughts vanished. She immediately scooted as far away from James as possible, feeling silly and a little heartsick. This revelation, these feelings, weren’t entirely new. She wasn’t sure when it had all happened, but along the way, she’d stopped noticing James as merely a friend, and had become aware of him as potentially more. It was as innocent as seeing him smile and never wanting it to leave his face, or hearing his laugh and being greedy for more. Things she’d picked up on recently that let her know she was in just a little too deep.

She noticed his looks because they were obvious, but what really got her was his kindness, his dedication to others above all else. That, more than a good looking face or nice body, were hard to forget. With her thoughts all over the place, Lily resolutely ignored the sight James made on the couch, grabbed her book, and went back to her room to read in relative peace.

* * *

**Emmeline Vance**

 

Sooooo

How’s the new place???

 

It’s an adjustment

Mostly in a good way

James likes things neat and enjoys cooking for people which is ???

 

I need an attractive roommate who cooks for me

Ideally not a dude

But you get what I’m saying

Also what’s this _mostly_ business

Everything okay?

 

Promise not to laugh at me?

 

No

I’m kidding

Ofc I won’t, come on

 

I’m a little

Uh

There are Feelings here

 

I’m not laughing at you but

You’re a writer

And you give me, “There are Feelings here”???

 

Fine

I have feelings for James, okay?

Soft feelings, Em

Disastrous ones

 

Hey, it doesn’t have to be disastrous

 

My dating record says otherwise

Plus he’s my roommate?

Literally what the fuck am I doing

 

This is really weighing on you

 

Yeah

I mean

Do I just sit on it forever or until it goes away?

What if I don’t and he takes it wrong?

Then I lose a really good friend

And we *just* moved in together this is insane

 

One step at a time here

Maybe feel out the situation

See if there’s something there for him, too

But

Baby steps

This doesn’t have to be another dating horror story

 

If any of this ends badly I’m coming to Chicago to cry all over you

Fair warning

 

It won’t end badly

But if it does, I’m coming to Seattle to kick his ass

* * *

[14:46] James: Just got home from team stuff. Making dinner. Do we want to eat together

[14:47] James: Scratch that we are eating together

[14:48] James: This means nothing if you already ate at work. In that case idk ignore this??????

[14:52] Lily: All good! Haven’t eaten yet, and would enjoy something that isn’t takeout

[14:54] James: I have many work stories so conversation will be A+. They made us film something interesting today

[14:59] Lily: Omg, I can only imagine

[15:04] James: I can’t tell you what it is bc work matters, but Remus raps. Very badly. Truly a sight to behold

[15:06] Lily: Your poor ears! :) That really is something lol  

[15:09] James: I’m pretty sure they edited out the part where Sirius physically knocked me out of a chair but I’m requesting they send it to me. It was really funny. I didn’t even see it coming lmao

[15:12] Lily: I’m laughing, I hope they do send it so I can see it too??

[15:14] James: I hope they remix it. Can I ask them to remix it

[15:15] Lily: Shoot your shot and see what they say :)

[15:17] James: will be a wonderful gif for the twitter. Will use that angle

[15:18] James: okay need to go actually make this food I’m promising. When will u be home

[15:20] Lily: “The twitter”. I have some errands to run, so a little after 5

[15:30] James: I can make that work. See you at “after 5” :)

* * *

The first thing Lily noticed upon arriving home was the mouthwatering smell of a home cooked meal. She’d been resorting to takeout recently, due to work stress and the ease of falling back on her old habits. Tonight, the apartment not only smelled delicious but was unbelievably cozy compared to the wind and rain outside as she stepped inside with her arms full of her dry cleaning.

“Something smells good.” She called out, slipping out of her shoes and wandering into the kitchen where James was at the sink, washing up.

By this point in the evening, James had usually traded his workout clothes, which were ratty and sweat-stained to begin with, for his sweats, but he seemed to have deemed tonight worth dressing up for without telling Lily. For one, he was wearing actual pants, and had bothered to try and tame his hair, which, by some miracle, was actually laying mostly flat. He looked rather proud of himself, as he dried off his wet hands before straightening the collar of his shirt.

“Thanks.” He said, with a sheepish smile. “I made it myself.”

It was ridiculous, really, to be so caught off guard by how good James looked. After all, she’d seen him in everything from workout gear to suits, but there was something about him standing in their kitchen, looking the way he did, that sent her pulse into overdrive. He looked good, and Lily knew she was thinking about him in a more than strictly platonic, roommate sense as her cheeks warmed.

“Thank you for that, by the way. I’m going to, uh.” Lily shook the bags in her arms before retreating hastily to her room to put them away.

While she placed the clothes in her closet, she attempted to give herself a stern talking to, in her mind, at least, about friends and boundaries. This was James, after all. He was a friend, a good one, at that, and didn’t need her looking at him that way, or making him uncomfortable. They were just roommates and it was just a dinner, something that would probably happen plenty over the course of them living together.

With that in mind, Lily went back out to the kitchen with a smile on her face, thinking only friendly thoughts.

“So, what are we having tonight?”

“Pasta.” James said. “Put some vegetables in it, but as Sirius said, they’re only a suggestion. Feel free to ignore or discard them.” He wrinkled his nose. “Anyway, this isn’t about Sirius. Go on, sit down.”

“I think this is the first time I’ve had a vegetable this week.” Lily shook her head, sitting down eagerly. “And eventually I want to hear about this work video.”

“The first time?” James feigned shock. “Are you kidding me? They’re an essential part of a--”

“Balanced diet. I know.” Lily completed for him.

“I got them from the farmer’s market.” James said, carrying the pot out to the dinner table and carefully placing it in the exact center of the potholder he’d laid out ahead of time. “I was going to wake you up, on Saturday, but I figured you’d had a busy enough week, what with the move on Tuesday and work and all that.”

“Next time, I’m in.” Lily vowed. “I’ll even set an alarm and everything.”

“Oh! Great!” James beamed. “I haven’t found someone interested in going with me before. That’ll be nice. Company’s always good.” He sat down opposite her, serving himself a heaping serving of both the pasta and vegetables. “Anyway, uh, I figured we need to talk about shit about the apartment, like rules and stuff? And you’ve gotta wait for it to come out, unfortunately, but if you don’t tell anyone I told you, they’ve made us lip sync again.”

“I’m so glad to hear that, the lip syncing is hilarious.” Lily grinned, then cleared her throat. “Okay, so let’s talk about apartment shit.”

“I figure we’ll split up apartment costs as needed? Like detergent and soap and paper towels and stuff?” James looked unduly distressed for a man discussing cleaning supplies. “Like stuff we both use.”

Lily cocked her head to one side, curious as to why James seemed to be getting more and more worked up over something as simple as paper towel.

“Yeah, sure.” Lily nodded, still eyeing him curiously. “Works for me.”

“I guess taking the garbage and recycling out and stuff is something I’ll do when I’m home, but I’ll be away a lot, so I guess we can sorta try and work out a schedule?” He stared down at his dinner, picking at it with his fork. “And, uh, there’s one more thing? But you don’t have to agree to it. You agreed to a lot of other stuff, but, uh, this one’s optional.”

Lily frowned, setting her plate aside as she watched James fidget a little.

“Okay. I’m all ears.”

“Alright, before we get too deep into this, I have to make it clear that G said this was a good idea, so direct all complaints to him. Or maybe me. It depends. His idea was much better than how I’ve executed it.” James cleared his throat. “I’m pretty sure I like you? Like, in a not casual way? And if it’s weird for us to be roommates when you know about that, we can figure something out. I mean, I should’ve told you beforehand, really.” He grimaced. “I’m sorry. I thought dinner would make it easier.”

Lily liked to think she could handle any situation with grace, but for one blessed moment her brain went completely offline. The smile slid off her face and she was left staring at James with what was probably an unnerving, blank expression.

“You, uh. We...” Lily tried, fumbling her words spectacularly.

“Great!” James choked out, standing up. “Uh, cool, this conversation was nice. We’re not talking about this again. It’ll be like we never did this.” Without eating a bite of his dinner, James began clearing away his side of the table. “This was, uh, the worst idea I’ve ever had and I am never listening to G again.”

“Wait! Hey, you can’t just drop a bomb and run without letting me say something.” Lily stood up from her side of the table, unsure of exactly why, other than the fact that it felt wrong to be sitting while James was working himself into a frenzy. “Listen, James. I, uh, shit, I have no idea how this is going to work but I feel pretty similarly, okay? That wasn’t… I was trying to gather my thoughts. Give a girl a minute here.” She joked weakly.

“I’ve never exactly done this before.” James said, hesitantly meeting her eyes. “So, uh, forgive any blatant wrongdoing, please?”

“You’ve done a pretty good job. I mean, dinner, actual pants.” Lily smiled, hoping to put him at ease. “Of the two of us, you had the courage to say it.”

“I was told the pants would help.” James smiled, though it was weak and strained. “Jordy’s advice, specifically, was ‘wear the pants that almost got you laid at the All Star Game’. Don’t know what he was on about.”

“Oh, Jordy.” A laugh bubbled out of Lily as she rubbed a hand over her face. “Let’s just say you did this exactly right, despite his help, okay? As well intentioned as he is…”

“Alright. Let’s say it.” James stopped moving things about on the table. “Do you, uh, have an answer?”

“I like you a lot, James. More than I wanted to let myself, I guess.” Lily ducked her head. “I don’t know how this works with us living together, but I want to try, whatever this is. How’s that?”

“I want to try too.” James said eagerly. “I want this to work.”

“Yeah.” Lily lifted her gaze, nodding as a thrill went through her at the idea. “Me too.”


	14. Kissing Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which acrobatics are done to secure a kiss, Severus Snape and the Los Angeles Kings cause a headache, and James Potter finally suffers the negative effects of never having read Urban Dictionary.

**seattle metros captains chat**  
Tuesday, April 1st, 2025, 3:37 PM

Peter Pettigrew has left this conversation.

* * *

Lily woke at three in the morning, after staying up way too late to turn in an assignment that should have taken her an hour and stretched into three. She could admit to being a little off her game, where work was concerned. She was still doing her job and turning things in on time, for the most part, but she had missed or barely made a few deadlines while her thoughts were elsewhere.

Lily swung her legs over the side of the bed and began making her way to the bathroom. Rubbing her face sleepily, she thought of James and the thrill of their new relationship, and couldn’t muster the energy to care about a few deadlines when she was so unspeakably happy.

Lily was headed back to her room, still thinking of James, work, and sleep now that she’d used the restroom, when she noticed a light coming from down the hall. Lily yawned frowned and wandered toward James’ room, where it was coming from.

The sight that greeted her was so unexpected, Lily would’ve laughed if not for the defeated slump of James’ shoulders and his red-rimmed eyes. He was sitting up in bed, shirtless, holding what looked like a giant bowl of macaroni in his lap. He was staring down into its depths so mournfully that Lily was a little taken aback. She had never seen James look so completely wrecked before -- not after a loss, not after a losing streak, not after the team was eliminated from playoff contention by mid-March last season.

“Hey.” She knocked once on his door. “Can I come in?”

“What?” His head snapped up. It took a few seconds for him to recognize her, and even then, his expression remained impassive. “Yeah, uh, sure. Was just having a snack, so if you want some, there’s extra spoons.” He held out another spoon, head wrapped neatly in a napkin. “I always grab two, in case I drop one.”

“I’m good. Thanks, though.” Lily joined him on the bed, her gaze sweeping over him again now that she was closer. He tried to straighten his shoulders, even offered an attempt at a smile, but Lily could see he wasn’t doing so well. Seeing him in this state made her heart hurt, like someone was digging into it with a jackhammer. “You don’t look so good, babe. What’s got you up so late?”

“Peter left the captains chat.” James shoved a spoonful of macaroni into his mouth, chewing like he was trying to squish the life out of each elbow pasta. “It makes sense, seeing as he’s not on our team anymore, but I don’t know. I wasn’t expecting it. Couldn’t sleep and I was hungry, so I made a snack.”

“I’m sorry that caught you off guard.” Lily sighed, shaking her head. “This whole thing with Peter is a lot for you, I know.”

“I’m fine though.” James nodded. “Doing great. Yep.”

“Obviously.” Lily said, a touch dryly. “Because you’re up at three in the morning, crying with your macaroni. Listen, it’s a crazy time for you right now. With work and Pete, and us. All I’m saying, it’s okay to not be perfectly okay. Especially things with Peter, it’s… well, it happened in a shitty way.”

“Understatement of the century.” James scoffed. “He’s a piece of human garbage.” He squashed a piece of pasta particularly viciously, obviously wishing he’d chosen a fork. “He’s not. I’m just mad.”

“I know you are. And he made a shitty decision.” Lily agreed, choosing her words with care. “But I try not to trash talk him too much because he was the equivalent of your Emmeline, and that hurts even if you’re mad at him.”

“You’re lucky, on that front.” James mused aloud. “Emmeline can’t ditch you like this, seeing as you’re not in the same line of work.”

“She’s stuck with me.” Lily agreed quietly. It was hard for her to imagine anything coming between Lily and Emmeline, let alone a shady career deal. Lily couldn’t imagine her life without her and knew how much James was struggling to come to terms with not having Peter at his side, on and off the ice. “What about you, though. You going to be okay tonight?”

“Stick around, if you can?” James asked. He put his bowl down and scooted a little closer to her, and would’ve rested his head on her shoulder, were he small enough to do so, but found himself unable. “We’ve got early mornings tomorrow, uh, today, but I guess it might be nice? Being together?”

“I can do that.” Lily reached for his free hand so she could thread their fingers together, enjoying his warmth and how solid he was as they sat close together in the quiet of his room. “Did you manage any sleep tonight?”

“None.” James admitted, sounding rather guilty. “I keep thinking, you know?”

“It’s hard to turn that off once you get going.” Lily squeezed his hand gently.

“Yeah, it really is.” He squeezed her hand back. “What are you doing awake?”

“Bathroom break.” Lily smiled. “Saw your light on and had to come be nosy. Glad I did, or I’d have missed out on the macaroni party.”

“It’s a good party.” James said. “Well, maybe not good, but good enough, now that you’re here.”

“Now that the party’s winding down, you think you can rest?” Lily knocked their shoulders together gently. “You’re going to need some before work.”

“I’ll try, I guess.” James stretched his legs. “It’s just shit that this had to happen, you know?”

“I know. The way it went down was shitty, James.” Lily agreed. “Or that it even happened at all.”

“Gotta get past it though. What is it, three more games left in the season?” James ran a hand through his hair. “I just want to know whether we’re in or not. Just get it over with. Rip off the hockey bandaid.”

“The wait is killer, I know.” Lily said, knowing what it was doing to her, let alone James who was the one actually playing. “You’re almost there, though. Only three more games.”

“LA’s made it, so he’s getting to play anyway.” James sighed. “We’ve got to knock someone else out first. We can only lose one of the three, and we’ve got Tampa Bay, Chicago, and Atlanta all in a row.”

“I’m not going to jinx you guys by saying that you’ve got this. But the Metros, as a team? You’re really making moves this year.”

“Gotta find goal number forty somewhere in there.” James joked. “Get those bonuses. I need them for my expensive vegetable habit.”

“Some players want their Ferraris. You just want your quality vegetables at the farmers market.” Lily laughed. “I love it.”

“Why get an expensive car when you’re going to be away most of the time?” James asked. “I know it’s a status thing and that everyone’s allowed to like what they like, but I’ve never been a car guy. Pete was huge into cars, when we were kids. I didn’t know what engines were until Dad found out and nearly exploded in frustration.”

“You like what you like.” Lily shrugged, smiling as she thought back to dinner with James and his excitement over the fresh vegetables.

“We can try and do something, though. Like you said. You and me, this summer. That’ll be nice.” James smiled. “I let myself have a couple weeks at least, after the season ends, when I’m not doing something with hockey stuff. You got ideas? Because if we lose more than one of those games, I’ll have a lot of free time on my hands all of a sudden.”

“I do have some ideas.” Lily confirmed. “Which we’ll definitely discuss once the season’s over. But let’s not borrow trouble by talking about a Metros loss, okay?”

“Gotta be prepared for all outcomes.” James shrugged. “Not borrowing trouble as I see it. But you’ve got a point. Just trying ease the blow, in case it happens again.” He frowned. “And I’m captain this time, so you can imagine what that’s like.”

“Point taken.” Lily nodded. “It’s a lot on your shoulders, win or lose. A lot of pressure to prove yourself not just as a player, but captain.”

“Alright, alright, no need to borrow trouble by talking about me too much.” James grimaced. “Right. Something other than hockey. You’re cute. Let’s discuss.”

“Me?” Lily laughed. “I’m not the one with the…” She gestured vaguely at James’ bare midsection.

“Are we going full Lincoln-Douglas or what?” James laughed. “Besides, we all have stomachs. Where else would we not put Sirius’ food?”

“In the trash, from what I’ve heard.” Lily shook her head. “I’m not just talking about your stomach, here. You have.” She gestured again, blushing and shaking her head. “Your abs are nice, okay?”

“Oh. Thanks? I don’t think about them too much.”

“Some guys get preoccupied with that kind of thing.”

“There are a couple of those on the team. Not naming anyone, of course, since I have to maintain neutrality as captain, but there might be a particular culprit whose name starts with an S and ends with an irius Black who fits that bill.”

“Sirius? Now, that’s hard to picture.” Lily joked. “Can’t imagine him showing off or wanting that sort of attention. Just kidding, I absolutely can. It’s nice that you aren’t like that, you know.” Lily said on a more serious note. “You’re just James. You don’t have to try so hard.”

“Sirius? Wanting attention? When has that ever happened?” James chuckled. “In, um, in all seriousness though, I’m glad. You know, that you’re fine with this. That you like it. I don’t know, I don’t wanna put words in your mouth or anything.”

“You’re doing just fine.” Lily smiled. “And back to your original point.” Lily said, clearly teasing. “I’m glad you think I’m cute because this whole thing would be a lot harder if you didn’t.”

“But I thought I was dating you just to get an in with the press.” James said, adopting the most innocent of expressions. “Thinking you’re cute makes it a little easier, but let’s not forget my ulterior motive here.”

“That’s right. Now you potentially get early access to my famed hockey listicles and adoring coverage from yours truly. Lucky you, huh?”

“We know how much I love reading hockey articles.” James joked. “Look at that, it all works out perfectly.”

“Twitter called it.” Lily agreed. “Who knew they had so much insight into those ulterior motives of yours?”

“Better than if Tumblr did.”

“Oh, yeah. Anything would be better than Tumblr.” Lily winced, just thinking about it.

“They’re still convinced I’m banging Jordy, so we’re safe for now.”

“I’m trying to get my head around that, and can’t.” Lily admitted, laughing as she rubbed a hand over her face. “Leave it to hockey fandom to run with the wildest idea possible.”

“Gives us some privacy, though. Which I’m not opposed to.” James shrugged.

“That’s true.” Lily agreed. “I like how things are. Kind of quiet while everything’s new.”

“Hopefully it’ll stay quiet a little longer. I like it like this.” James admitted. “It’s… easy, this way. I’m not trying to keep you a secret or anything, we’re both better than that, but, uh, it’s nice to just have this time to ourselves, you know? While we’re figuring stuff out.”

“Yeah. I couldn’t agree more. It’s better than the alternative.”

“Which is everyone eating both of us alive. Can’t risk that so close to playoffs.”

“We’ll keep things low key because it works for us. You just keep yourself focused, and we’ll worry about the rest later.”

“Yeah.” James smiled. “Mid-June, at the latest.”

* * *

Lily wasn’t in the best of moods when she arrived home. She was sleep deprived, had been assigned to a bullshit listicle again at work, and had spent most of her day crabby and distracted.

She stomped inside, out of the rain and into the warmth of the apartment and began shedding her coat with jerky movements. Lily dropped her bag by the door and caught sight of James, who was half buried under a pile of blankets on the couch, a knowing look on his face.

“Rough day at work?”

“I had a pretty bullshit day, yeah.” Lily admitted, deflating a little because she wasn’t mad at James, and she didn’t want to bring a cloud of negativity into their little world. “But I feel a little better, being home. Seeing you.” Lily admitted, jamming her chilled hands into her pocket. “How was your day?”

“Glad I could help.” James shot Lily a smile before rubbing his eyes, still half asleep. “It was all right. Tired, but that’s the usual, these days. Sounds better than yours at any rate. Anything I can do to help?”

“Maybe we can have an early dinner, chill out after.” Lily suggested.

“I figure I can bribe you with a one time only takeout offer, that’ll lift your spirits some.”

“Takeout would be heavenly.” Lily admitted, with a weak smile. “There’s something else, though. Kind of been on my mind, and if it’s too soon or weird, we don’t have to but I’ve been thinking about kissing you pretty much all day.” She said, her gaze locking with his. “And how much I wanted to after the Tampa win, but didn’t do it.”

“Oh.” James sat up straight on the couch, sending the mountain of blankets he’d been wrapped up in sliding to the floor. “Well. Uh. That’s a good thought. Can’t say I haven’t thought about it myself.”

“So, we could try it, then.” Lily said, crossing the room until she was standing in front of him. “Who knows? We might hate it.” She tried to tease, but it was ruined by the odd hitch in her voice.

“If you want, I mean, we-- we could.” James nodded, scrambling to his feet with all the grace and poise of a baby deer learning to walk for the first time.

“Okay. So, maybe, you sit down again.” Lily pointed to a spot on the couch. “Since you’re so tall, and I’m, well, not. And then we’ll, uh, go from there.”

“Okay.” James nodded sharply before sitting back down. “Is this good?”

“Yeah. Perfect. Okay.” Lily nodded, before joining him. She scooted close to him, sitting on her knees so they were as close as possible without touching. “Still good with this?”

“Not gonna lie, it kinda feels like a science experiment right now, but I’m sure the end result will be good.” James said, trying not to sound too nervous. “You still good with this?”

“Yeah, I’m good. For science, then.” Lily placed a hand on James’ chest and leaned in, hesitating only briefly before brushing her lips against his.

As far as kisses went, it was rather quick and uneventful, but Lily felt it all the way to her toes.

It wasn’t just the kiss, which she’d mark as a success. It was also being so close to James, being able to share space like this, as a couple, that was making her a little giddy. She pulled back to check James’ expression and when she caught sight of his smile, she was helpless to do anything other than smile back.

“Well, I’m sure science enjoyed that.” James quipped. “Where’s the one for me?”

“Teasing me at a time like this, I’m appalled.” Lily tried to adopt a stern expression and ruined it with a laugh.

“Can’t do much else.” James grinned, delighting in the simple pleasure of making her laugh. Opportunities for moments like this were few and far between, with the amount of traveling his job required, and every single one made him feel like there were fireworks bursting within him, splattering splashes of warmth and color all over his insides. “My height’s a bit of a limitation at the moment.”

Instead of leaning in, this time Lily gently tugged James forward by his shirt front and kissed him senseless. She forgot her earlier hesitation, bringing a hand up to cup his cheek as she wondered why they had waited so long to do this. For all they’d said, again and again, that it was best to take things slow because of their living situation, both terrified of breaking this fragile thing between them, in this moment, it seemed like the future ahead of them stretched on forever.

Lily was used to careening through romantic relationships. A full speed ahead, no brakes, kind of affair that usually ended in a wreck, having burned out too soon. She wanted this to be different. She could feel his heart thumping frantically against her hand, fisted in the front of his shirt, and it felt almost as if each beat said her name -- Lily, Lily, Lily.

“Kissing girls now officially gets a ten out of ten on Yelp. Or five out of five. I forget if they do stars or points or ten or five or-- you get it.” James said, slightly out of breath and unable to shake the look of surprise that he’d worn since Lily had opened the subject of them kissing. “Needless to say, uh, wow. We should do that again. Frequently, if possible.”

“That was pretty wow alright.” Lily agreed, settling in next to him. “Frequently is good by me. You’re looking a little dazed, there, James.” Lily teased gently.

“You’ve set a pretty high standard for future girlfriends, I don’t know.” James shrugged, pulling her closer until she was halfway in his lap. “Not-- not that there will be any. I’m just... I don’t know. Words are hard.”

“All good, babe.” Lily planted a quick kiss on his cheek before settling in again with his arm around her. “Why don’t we do something chill, maybe some TV before dinner?”

“Yeah.” James kissed the top of her head. “Chill sounds fine. Great. The best.”

* * *

**We Are Not The Boyz You Are Looking For**

Thursday, April 3rd, 2025, 8:49 PM

So I may have kissed a girl  
Like a real human girl  
It’s sad that I have to clarify  
but I know at least one of you (Jord) would doubt me

 

Jordan  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOO I KNOW WHO IT IS  
CONGRATS JAMIE  
Now we can take “Old As Shit And Never Been Kissed” off your Tinder

 

I have a Tinder?

 

Jordan  
Don’t blame me, blame the excellently photoshopped pic of ur abs that G had  
“On accident” he says yeah fucking right  
Why don’t I get ur nudes Jamie  
We’re best friends aren’t we????????

 

Remus  
Oh my God, Jordy  
Way to go, Cap!!

 

Graeme  
GET IT

 

I don’t have nudes?  
I genuinely don’t know where G got that  
Also “getting it” isn’t a priority atm but  
I will be sure to let her know u said that  
So she can kick ur ass like 7 thousand times

 

Graeme  
Fucking sell out  
Can we turn back time to before Lily taught u what confidence meant  
I miss the old you

 

[Attached: The 20th Century Fox intro, but with the words “Go Fuck Yourself”]

* * *

James Potter, directly contrary to public opinion, was quite the cuddler.

From early childhood, much to his mother’s dismay, he’d loved nothing more than clinging to the nearest person in the room for dear life until he was torn away by circumstance or the call of nature. Several growth spurts later, clinging to others had grown a little difficult, but James Potter was a man with goals, objectives and ambitions, and he was not going to give up on something that he considered almost as good as going to the library.

“So, Star Wars, huh?” He asked, barely paying attention to the scene playing out on the screen. Lily was a warm, comforting presence at his side, and the subtitles were on, so he could actually follow what was being said. All in all, the perfect movie night. “Nice.”

“Nice.” Lily echoed, looking fondly at her boyfriend. “I’m pretty sure this is supposed to be a good movie, but I’m a little distracted.”

“By what?” James frowned. “Is everything okay? You good?”

“I’m good.” Lily said, patting his chest lightly with one hand. “It’s just hard to pay attention when I’m with you like this, that’s all.”

“Yeah.” James nodded. He’d made an effort in the beginning because Lily had said the movie was a favorite of hers, but cuddling had worked its magic on James Potter -- he was now quite sleepy, but completely unwilling to move. “Me too. I don’t think I know what’s happening at all. It’s why I asked for the subtitles, but now I’m not even reading, so that’s a wash.”

“We did a good job pretending we were going to watch.” Lily said, sounding amused. “I’m proud of us for at least that much.”

“Can we move somewhere bigger? Like my bed?” James asked, thinking only of how much he’d like to stretch out comfortably. He’d fallen asleep on the couch before, but it was uncomfortable at best. Given that Lily was sitting next to him, there would be no way to get even partially comfortable that wouldn’t involve lying all over her, which he didn’t think she would appreciate.

“Your bed?” Lily asked, sounding surprised.

“I’m just kinda sleepy and there isn’t room for both of us here, so I thought my bed would be a good option, ‘cause both of us could fit.” James said, confused. He’d just washed and dried his sheets that afternoon, so they would still smell faintly of laundry soap. Yes, the bed was perfect. Why did Lily seem so opposed? “What am I really saying?”

“Going to your bed might hint at doing things we agreed to wait on.” Lily clarified for him.

“Oh. Oh. No. Nope. Nope. Not at all.” James shook his head, eyes wide in horror. “That’s not what I meant. At all. Nope.”

“It makes sense. Having more space, I mean.” Lily added quickly. “And you’re tired, so let’s move this to your room.”

“I think I might die before I get there.” James grumbled as he rose to his feet, face twisted into a grimace. “I’m not allowed to talk when I’m tired anymore. Banned. Blocked. Reported.”

“If anything, blame my brain for going there.” Lily said, gathering up some of the blankets in her arms. “I should’ve picked up on what you meant. Whatever. Let’s focus on getting in there so we can cuddle some more, okay?”

“Brains do things we don’t want them to.” James picked up the rest of the blankets and began heading determinedly down the hallway so that he wouldn’t have to look right at her when he said the rest of what was on his mind. “Besides, just because some stuff is off limits doesn’t mean the rest of it is.” He sprinted into his room, barely forgetting not to close the door behind himself, and threw himself down on the bed facedown.

That was more than enough adventure for one night.

“You dodging me after that one, Cap?” Lily asked when she appeared in his doorway several seconds later.

“A convenient way for you to know if I really mean it.” James said, laughing nervously. His ears felt like they were on fire. “You, uh, wanna come join me? I guess? If you want?”

“I want.” Lily dumped the blankets on the bed and climbed in so they were side by side. “Also, the fun thing about this relationship business? Getting to decide what is and isn’t off limits. I used to think everything had to be on the table, to be a good girlfriend. I like that we’re deciding this stuff together, I guess.”

“Me too.” James nodded eagerly. “I’m just-- I don’t really know what to do? So I’m glad that you’re willing to tell me this kind of stuff, you know? I was planning on winging it, but that’s not really the best way to go about dealing with other people. Especially people that you live with. And like very much. Anyway, uh, the only things that have to be on the table are the things that you want on the table. Or on the bed, since that’s where we are now, and if we put those things on the table, we wouldn’t be able to reach them. For future reference for both of us.”

“On the bed is our new on the table.” Lily agreed. “And thank you, for saying that and meaning it. We have all the time in the world to figure it out, huh?”

“Yeah, I mean, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything.” James shrugged, wringing his hands. “I mean, we’re in a tough situation anyway and… you’re important to me. I don’t wanna mess this up.”

“You’re doing a really good job of not messing it up.” Lily assured him. “Is it okay if I…?” She gestured toward the space between them, wanting to close it.

“Yeah! Sure! Feel free!” James said enthusiastically. “That’s always an option.”

“Okay.” Lily scooted closer, smiling as James’ arms wrapped around her. “This was a good idea, by the way. More room for cuddling and your poor body.”

“Mhm.” James agreed. “Only a few more games until this poor body gets even more poorer thanks to playoff hockey. Guess we’ll have to enforce regular cuddling then.”

“It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.” Lily said around a yawn. “Especially for the greater good of you during the playoffs.”

“It’s going to be a real great good.” James planted a kiss on her cheek. “Especially if we win something.”

* * *

“James!” Lily stood in front of the fridge of the Potter-Evans apartment, grinning at the whiteboard posted to their fridge. “Get in here!”

“What?” James ran into the kitchen, looking rather frazzled. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“You did it.” She said, gesturing to the board and beaming. “I was just updating the board, and James, the Metros are in the playoffs. You can’t be knocked out.”

“We did it?” James’ face lit up. He looked like a little kid on Christmas as he rushed up to the board, checking Lily’s math before he stepped back, surveying the board before him like it was the best thing he had ever seen. “We did it. We’re in third, and we can’t be knocked out. Oh my god. We did it.”

“You did it!” Lily hollered, doing an impromptu happy dance that involved a lot of jumping and gripping both of James’ arms until they came together in a hug.

James abruptly let go of Lily, blinking in surprise as he backed away.

“Wow.” He said, trying to cover for his hesitancy. “Jeez. Who are we playing, then? If we can’t go above third, then it’s whoever’s in second, right?”

“Right.” Lily said, cheeks flushed as she surveyed the board with more intensity than strictly necessary. “Looks like....the, uh, Kings. San Jose could still drop to second, but… it’s probably the Kings.”

“The Kings… fuck.” James shook his head. “Of all people, him.” The hate in his voice was palpable. “Bull shit.”

“Wait, Peter? I know things were rough when he left, but…”

“Peter?” James frowned. “No, no, not him. Snape.” He spat out the name like it felt dirty in his mouth. “God awful asshole. I hate playing against him.”

Oh.” Lily said quietly.

“He’s garbage.” James scowled. “Sirius went back to juniors after the draft, since Vegas didn’t need him just yet, so it was Snape and me at each other’s throats for the Calder that first year. Pulled out all the stops, when we went up against each other, and apparently all the stops means dirty hits and blatant racism now. Hasn’t let up since.” He rolled his eyes. “Don’t think he’s forgiven me for beating him out for the Calder. I’m glad I did.”

“I know, I mean, I’ve heard that about him. Being a prick.” Lily clarified. “I’m glad you beat him, too.”

“Thanks.” James said. “I’m just-- playoff games are harder than regular games, you know? Easier to get in someone’s head when you’re playing them four times in a row minimum. And god, is he going to take advantage of that.” He shook his head. “Off topic, but will you be covering the away games? Or just the home ones? They’ve got home advantage, in the series, so we’ll be in LA for the first two games.”

“I’ll be there.” Lily said, suddenly feeling off-kilter at the thought. Being in the stands, away from the Kings still felt like far too close to Severus for her comfort.

“You-- You alright?” James reached out for Lily. “You’ve gotten all pale.”

“I’m fine.” Lily waved him away with an attempt at a smile. “Just a headache, I think.”

“That doesn’t look like just a headache.” James said hesitantly. “You sure you don’t want to talk about it? If it’s worrying you, I want to know.”

Lily knew, even as James asked, that she wanted to tell him about her history with Snape. It was ugly and painful, even now, but she trusted James with it and hoped she might even feel better, having told him. The other option was to keep quiet and it didn’t sit right with Lily, so she straightened her shoulders and nodded.

“Okay. More than a headache.” She admitted. “I, uh, know Severus Snape. We went to school together after my family moved here from Michigan. Were friends, actually, for years.”

“Sounds like a hell of a headache to me.” James shook his head. “I’m sorry. Damn.” He reached out for Lily, allowing her to dictate the pace. “So you were around him until he went off to juniors, huh?”

“Yeah, we were around that age when our friendship ended.” Lily took James’ hand gratefully. “He started hanging out with some new friends who were… they weren’t people I wanted to be around, let’s put it that way. And when I told him that, he didn’t take it so well.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” James’ expression darkened. “There were always rumors about him in the Dub. That he was up to something nasty behind the scenes. Wouldn’t surprise me if he still was.”

“Me either.” Lily huffed out a humorless laugh. “I don’t want to see him again.” She admitted. “And I know I have to, to cover the game.”

“You don’t.” James said quietly. “You could stay back, watch it from here. Dorcas could go.” Abandoning his previous idea of giving her space, he pulled her into a hug. “Listen, if you don’t feel safe around him, I don’t want you anywhere near him. Playoff hockey’s exciting, sure, but there’s no reason to put yourself in a shitty situation just to catch a game. I mean, I’ve got years of tape lying around here that you could watch for free.”

“I want to be there, though. I mean, on one hand, I could ask Dorcas. Stay here and have a night in, you’re right.” Lily said, holding onto him tightly. “But I’m going to do my job, and I won’t let him get in the way of that.”

“You know yourself way better than I do, and whatever you say, I’m going to support you.” James rubbed her back. “And I know you’re fond of fighting, but if he even looks at me wrong, I’m going in for the both of us.”

“If you lose teeth over a fight with Snape of all people…” Lily warned jokingly. “I really hate that you’re playing him, though.” She said on a more serious note.

“My teeth belong in my mouth and barring any accidents, they’re staying there.” James promised. “I need them for eating and stuff. Remember, I grew up watching Burns. I’m never going down that road.” He shuddered. “I always wanted to ask him if he could bite things anymore, but it never seemed like the right time.”

“There’s never really a good time for that, is there?” Lily laughed, pulling away.

“Nope. There really isn’t.” James grinned. “You feeling any better? Now that that’s out in the open?”

“Yeah. I do.” Lily nodded. “It really helped to just get it out, even though I hate talking about him. Not exactly my finest moment, being his friend.”

“Everybody makes mistakes.” James said, looking entirely serious. “Look at me, I’m still friends with Jordy.”

“You’re a funny guy, James Potter.” Lily smiled. “And thank you, for listening and making me laugh.”

“Don’t mention it.” James smiled fondly. “What’s a man for if not for listening?”

* * *

**No Boys Club**

Soooo I told James about my past with Snape  
Which I was going to try to avoid forever? Idk how but  
He was good about it, of course  
Promised to fight him if necessary

 

Sam  
[Attached: prayers hands emoji]  
Nothing like a common enemy to strengthen a relationship  
Speaking of which  
Anyone else excited that the Hawks have been out since february  
I can watch the playoffs in peace now

 

Marlene  
He’s gonna fight him???  
Romance isn’t dead after all

 

Em  
Points for James on that one

 

Sam  
Tbh you can’t really ignore that stuff forever  
As much as you want to  
But I’m glad it worked out well

* * *

 **Seattle Metropolitans**  
April 6th at 11:45 pm ● Seattle, WA

Get ready for a checkmate of epic proportions!

[Attached: An image of the first round playoff matchups for the 2024-2025 season, each team represented by its logo: the San Jose Sharks versus the Edmonton Oilers, the Seattle Metropolitans versus the Los Angeles Kings, the Nashville Predators versus the Winnipeg Jets, the Dallas Stars versus the St. Louis Blues, the Montreal Canadiens versus the Tampa Bay Lightning, the Toronto Maple Leafs versus the Buffalo Sabres, the Washington Capitals versus the Philadelphia Flyers, and the New York Islanders versus the Carolina Hurricanes.]

197 likes

* * *

Sirius Black @seriousblack91 ● 12 Apr 2025  
Watch out LA! The @SeattleMetros are headed your way and we want blood!

LA Kings @LAKings ● 12 Apr 2025  
Replying to @seriousblack91  
We’d be afraid if we had anything to be scared of.

Sirius Black @seriousblack91 ● 12 Apr 2025  
Replying to @LAKings  
You know who else said that? Marie Antoinette. She’s dead now.

James Potter @jpotter21 ● 12 Apr 2025  
Replying to @seriousblack91 and @LAKings  
Can’t issue death threats without team approval

Sirius Black @seriousblack91 ● 12 Apr 2025  
Replying to @jpotter21 and @LAKings  
Oh Captain, My Captain, We Were Kidding

LA Kings @LAKings ● 12 Apr 2025  
Replying to @seriousblack91 and @jpotter21  
Speak for yourself.

James Potter @jpotter21 ● 12 Apr 2025  
Replying to @seriousblack91 and @LAKings  
Team approval granted.


	15. 2 Snape 2 Furious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Snape meet on the ice with some... interesting results, Lily and Snape meet off the ice, and the group chats are on fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! We've got some great action this week, hope you're ready!

Snape had eyes only for James, who was directly across the faceoff circle from him, but James still tried vainly to focus on anything but the beady black eyes boring into him like drill bits.

He’d been playing against Snape on stages of various sizes ever since they were sixteen and stupid, and every time, without fail, Severus Snape tried to take him out. Not the fun way, with dinner and maybe some cuddling, but the way The Black Hand took out Franz Ferdinand to start World War One. The only reason he suspected that Snape was aiming to take him out permanently was that, even in junior, Snape had been willing to risk ejection from the game and even suspension just to throw James off his game. He had taken the “insult” of James going before him in the draft overly personally, had played through their entire careers so far with that chip on his shoulder, and every time the Metropolitans played Los Angeles, James braced himself to be crosschecked or tripped a few times just subtly enough to avoid a call.

He went over the plan, as he often did, in the seconds before everyone sprung into action. Sirius was planning to tip the puck over to Shacklebolt while James got deep into the offensive zone. Shacklebolt would fire the one timer and James would slam it home past Rosier with Frank Longbottom, who was all but officially a fifth forward, as a backup target, if James didn’t have a shooting lane. In James’ way stood Theodore Nott, a great, hulking defenseman with a nasty streak who couldn’t skate to save his life, and Mulciber, a forward who was known for his penalty minutes and not for his scoring.

James took a deep breath, glancing over at the net, where Rosier crouched within the crease with his eyes trained on Sirius, before returning his gaze to Mulciber, who was sneering at him with a hungry look in his eyes.

“What’s wrong, Potter?” Mulciber spat, leaning in so close that James could smell his horrid breath. Mulciber looked like an abandoned jack in the box, his peeling lips spreading to reveal his rotting teeth. “Scared to face some real men?”

“No.” James replied, as calmly as he could. “Why would I be scared of a shitty team?”

It felt like forever since they’d lined up. Shouldn’t the puck have dropped by now? Or was it just playing against the Kings that made time feel like it stretched on forever, unknowable and unpredictable. And as if his thoughts had unpaused the world, James heard the crack of the rubber puck dropping on the ice and raced past Mulciber, leaving him stunned for a split second before Mulciber began skating after him, with long choppy strides that no one had bothered to coach out of him.

Just as Sirius had planned, Shacklebolt fired a shot through Longbottom’s legs to James, who, without even looking, slammed it home toward the net. He could see it in his mind, how it would pass just over Rosier’s shoulder into the back of the net, and it took a second to strike him when the goal light cast a red glow over the crease, Rosier cursing as he slammed his stick against the ice.

James dimly caught the tail end of an announcer saying that the three of them, James in particular, had broken some franchise record for fastest goal in a playoff game, at twenty seconds of play. Snape was muttering to Mulciber with a look on his face that promised swift, dirty retribution, and James grinned as Snape caught his eye before skating back to center ice again. Nothing felt more worth the trouble than outdoing Snape, save for fist bumps from Remus after a particularly effective session of cycling the puck, and outdoing Snape while Peter was on the ice, well, that was a bonus.

James had been trying his best, since the news had been handed down that they were facing LA in the first round, to avoid hating Peter.

Peter had made his choice for himself, and that wasn’t unheard of -- like James had told Lily, hockey was a business, like any other professional sport. Anyone who knew enough to protect themselves and their career was well ahead of the rest of the pack. Peter had always been that way, looking out for himself in an effort to keep his parents comfortable in their old age, and James hadn’t been terribly surprised by his departure -- LA had far more cap space than Seattle, and Peter’s contract was coming up at the end of the season. He’d obviously wanted a team where he could get a payday, and get recognized as a top line forward in his own right, not as an accessory to the rest of the first line.

James obediently made his way toward the bench, suddenly feeling tired and heavy, and tried desperately to catch his breath, once he he’d sat down.

James hadn’t mentioned it to Lily, but he and Peter had fought on the way to the airport about that very topic, Peter saying all manner of hurtful things about how everyone had accused Peter of staying in the league only because he had James and a good center feeding him the puck from time to time. James had stolen the star power, the guaranteed leadership role, right out of Peter’s hands, and had even gone so far as to become captain. They’d called Peter unfit to play, had joked about his weight and build, and Peter was tired of being undervalued, of going unrecognized. As dirty a team as LA was known to be, Peter had said, while getting out of the passenger seat, they’d protect him better than Seattle had.

And with that, he’d closed the door, unloaded his suitcases from the trunk, and walked out of James’ life, save for a few oddly nostalgic texts here and there. They’d felt strange, awkward, even unneeded, like feeble attempts at making peace. James had replied to them all, of course, as kindly as he could, thanking Peter for thinking of his old friends and congratulating him here and there on LA’s accomplishments, but they were nowhere near as friendly as they’d been. There was still a chasm yawning wide between them that had opened during the All-Star game, leaving them reaching across a great divide that could never be properly bridged again.

Snape scored to tie up the game at the end of the first period, just seconds before the buzzer, and James marched back off to the locker room, inordinately pleased with himself despite the tied game. A goal to his name after a handful of shifts wasn’t bad at all for a playoff match, and he joked around giddily with Sirius about both of them being a point per game in the playoffs this season, fuzzily aware that it was being caught on video for the team’s Behind the Scenes feature. Remus joined the fray, reminding James that he’d better get his best and oldest friend on the board as well, and James slapped Remus on the back of the shoulder, promising that he’d do what he could, within reason.

All through this, one thing weighed on him -- Lily hadn’t come down to the locker room during intermission. She was here, he knew that much, and her absence hurt like a nagging injury might. Why didn’t she come? Why wasn’t she there, where he needed her?

The mere mention of the Kings, during the week before the series, had set her to complaining of a sudden headache, going pale and shaky, and James had worried privately, not wanting to bother her over something that might not have been a problem at all. The paper had sent Dorcas along with her at her request, which did nothing to assuage James’ worries. Maybe she’d been stressed, or worried about how the team would do -- James felt the same way himself. They were all tired after a grueling regular season, and while the promise of playoff contention had given some of them a second wind, the older players were beginning to slow down, aches and pains that had haunted them throughout their careers suddenly becoming more and more serious.

Moody motioned for them to go back out for second period, and James, as he always did, tried to clear out his head, sweeping all the thoughts that weren’t relevant to the game out of his head and into the air, for the rest of the world to bother with. This was about winning today, about starting the series with a W to keep expectations in Seattle high. They would not be a first round disappointment, not under James’ leadership.

James was going to take them farther than they’d ever been before -- to the Conference Final and beyond.

James was going to win them this game.

The first line was sent out again halfway through the third, in response to a particularly deadly combination of Snape, Peter, and a rookie by the name of Avery who had been called up from Ontario just weeks before, and James, Kingsley and Sirius lined up at their usual spots, James glaring at Avery across the line.

“Fuck you.” Avery said, in a high, reedy voice that sounded almost comical. “I don’t get why you fuckers made it this far.”

“Save it for someone who cares.” James said, before playing the puck, tipped back to him by Sirius, up to Frank, who’d skated into the offensive zone so fast James imagined he could see the ice melting from the friction. James hurried in behind him, stick at the ready in case he had to take a pass, but suddenly, he felt a weight at his back that shouldn’t have been there, and a strong push he couldn’t counteract, sending him careening into the boards, head knocking into the glass.

When he turned to see who had pushed him, he wasn’t surprised.

Snape, grinning madly, had the same greasy, stringy hair James remembered from their draft year, and obviously hadn’t matured beyond it. James, at seventeen, had realized there was more to life than taunting each other during matches and had spent his energy since on being a better player, teammate, and later, captain. Snape had spent that time working hard on the art of dodging penalties, and had expended far too much time and effort on ending careers before they could begin.

“Fuck you, man.” James growled, shaking his head to make sure he wasn’t dizzy. He’d still report back for concussion protocol just in case, but at least things seemed safe for now. “Why the hell was that necessary? Didn’t even have the puck. Bullshit move, you fucking coward.”

“Callin’ me a coward, Potter?” Snape laughed, shaking off his gloves. A fight was exactly what he had wanted from the beginning, it seemed, because Snape was balling his hands into fists, a gleeful shine in his eyes. James had played right into his hands. “Back that up.”

So James did the one thing he had promised himself he wouldn’t do, his rookie year.

He threw off his gloves, and swung for Snape’s head.

* * *

Dorcas Meadowes @dgmeadowes ● 14 Apr 2025

Oh my god. Cap’s dropped the gloves.

* * *

James’ fist caught Snape right in the chin, his head tipping back before he grabbed the front of James’ jersey, dragging him close to strip the helmet off his head. It bounced away on the ice, and James was filled with a unique sort of fury, one that burned through his veins with a ferocity he rarely felt. He’d never been known as a fighter, had always preferred skating his way out of sticky situations to dropping the gloves, but with Snape, sinking to his level was far too easy.

James ducked several times as Snape swung at his head, eyes burning. He ducked just in time to avoid absorbing another blow, but the next swing of Snape’s fist caught him just above the eye, hard enough that James knew without looking that it would leave a bruise. He was lucky if it just left a bruise -- his jaw had rattled in his head, and though his vision wasn’t blurry and his head hurt no more than he would have expected from such a hit, a concussion was always possible. He couldn’t risk having one now, not this late in the season. He wouldn’t be able to live down an early exit like this, whether or not the team won the series. How would he, as the team captain, ever be able to justify getting injured in the first game of the playoffs? How would he be able to live this down? Why had he started this?

Now that he was in the thick of it, there was nothing to do but continue, and James grabbed Snape’s elbow in one hand, forcing him to put his head down when swinging for James’ head next. James dodged it handily, his pads nearly coming out of the front of his jersey, and ducked suddenly, leaving Snape to lean forward just too far in an attempt to hit him again. Snape scrabbled at the back of his jersey, just realizing James had planned farther ahead than the next few hits, and James slammed his fist into Snape’s jaw, which would have knocked him to the ice were he not still hanging desperately onto the collar of James’ jersey.

“Done yet, Snape?” James asked. “Is this really worth it?”

Snape gave no response but for a guttural growl, and James kept swinging for him, landing a few of the punches, until the referees dragged them away from each other, toward their respective penalty boxes.

“I won that one, didn’t I?” James asked the referee, who laughed. “Great. I’m good.”

* * *

Dorcas Meadowes @dgmeadowes ● 14 Apr 2025

Replying to @dgmeadowes

Fight was clearly instigated by Snape, who hit Cap from behind. Words were exchanged. Cap hit first. Both served a major for fighting.

* * *

Lily watched the fight unfold from the stands, feeling her temper mount steadily as they went at it. The rest of the audience roared at the sight of them clashing, and all Lily could do was watch silently as Severus went for James’ head and missed.

It wasn’t like other fights that had broken out. It was expected as emotions boiled over, skirmishes here and there that ended with someone in the box, but this was something else entirely, given their history. Something vicious and if Lily had to guess? Started by Severus goading James, not just as part of the game, but with the hope of taking him out of it, based on those shots at his head.

By the time the game wound down, with Seattle winning, Lily’s anger had simmered long enough that she was ready to melt down completely when, after she had finished her interviews, Severus found her coming out of the bathroom. It felt like an ambush and Lily reacted accordingly, rearing back when he tried to crowd her.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She demanded, her temper pushed that much further at the sight of him.

“I’m playing the game.” Severus said, without a moment’s pause. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Currently? Getting the hell away from you.”

“And going where? To be Potter’s lapdog?” Severus sneered. “Guess you’re really making the most of that career in journalism, aren’t you?”

“You don’t know the first thing about me or my life, so you can stop pretending you do. And just so you know? I’d rather be James’ lapdog than have anything to do with you, Severus. And that must sting, given that that fight, if that’s what you want to call it, on the ice.” Lily stared him down, pure loathing radiating from her.

“What fight?” Severus laughed. “Potter started it, but you wouldn’t believe that, would you? It was an accident, that hit, and he was the one who blew it out of proportion.”

“Except I know you.” Lily pointed out. “I know you and you don’t get to change the facts to suit your twisted narrative because I saw what happened, just like everyone else.” Suddenly tired of his lies and everything else, Lily asked. “What do you even want? To say hello? We’ve done that and proved there’s zero chance of us being even remotely friendly.”

“Just wanted to know if the rumors were true.” Severus said. “Thought you weren’t going after hockey players anymore, Evans. Couldn’t keep yourself away?”

“Guess not. You know how it is. Just because I know one who happens to be garbage.” Lily pointed out. “Doesn’t mean they all are.” With that, she turned her back on Snape, not even waiting or caring about a reaction at this point, as she blended with the crowd in her effort to get away from him.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Lily spent a decent amount of time pacing her room, still keyed up.

The entire night came back to her in ugly flashes, from the fight to her encounter with Severus, and she couldn’t even think of sleep. Logically, she knew James was okay. He clearly wasn’t concussed or injured, but it didn’t change how afraid and useless watching him and Severus grapple with one another had made her feel.

She unplugged her phone from its charger and typed out a quick message, hoping he wasn’t asleep.

Lily: Hey. Are you okay? Can I see you?

James: Yeah. A little banged up but fine. Come over

Lily: Be there in five

A few minutes later, Lily was at his door, clinging desperately to the shred of calm she still possessed. She prepared herself for whatever might await her inside, straightening her back and raising her fist to knock softly on the door.

James answered, looking sleep rumpled in old, ratty track pants and a well worn, slightly too tight Rebels t-shirt. She could hardly look right at his face, which looked much worse than it had on the ice. The skin around his left eye, from his cheekbone up to his eyebrow, was a dark purple and looked rather swollen, and there was a cut on his forehead, red and angry, but thankfully no longer bleeding. It pained Lily to think that he’d look even worse in the morning. James stepped aside, interrupting her line of thought, and she followed him in, closing the door behind her.

“Hey.” James said softly, checking that the door was locked before sitting down on the edge of his bed. He blinked sleepily before smiling again. “You want something to drink? I’ve got, uh, water and various flavors of Gatorade.”

Lily shook her head, wincing at the sight of his face. “No, I’m fine, thanks. Are you okay? Your face, James…” She looked him over, couldn’t seem to stop after the violence she’d seen on the ice.

“My face gets busted up pretty often. Casualty of the job. Don’t worry too much.” James placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “This is just… how it is. You’ve written about hockey for ages, you know this stuff.” He paused, something occurring to him. “I guess it’s… Different for you this time, I guess. Since it’s me and not just some random guy.”

“It’s different when you’re the one being hurt. When it’s your face.” Lily agreed. “I know a lot can happen on the ice, I just wasn’t prepared for Snape coming at you that way.”

“He does that.” James shrugged. “I’m used to it, but it took awhile. I imagine you’ll need time too.”

“You know, when I was younger, my dad gave me wasp spray to keep in my backpack. Just in case Snape or one of the other boys acted up.” Lily shook her head. “Right now, I don’t want time to get used to it, I want to go after him with that damn spray for what he did.” She admitted ruefully.

“As much as knowing you’ll fight him for me does feel good, fighting is part of the game. Nasty hits are part of the game. Sometimes things get rough and people get hurt. We both know that.” James pulled her into a hug, holding her as tightly as he could. “And attacking him off the ice is illegal, so we need to both not do that, as fun and exciting and necessary as it sounds.”

“It’s just your normal, run-of-the-mill revenge fantasy.” Lily told him, resting her head against his chest. She closed her eyes, grateful to have his arms around her after everything. “Nothing more. What about you, though? Do you need some rest? You’re looking pretty wiped out.”

“Revenge fantasies aren’t worth spending too much time on.” James laughed. “Yeah, I’m doing all right. Better now that you’re here.”

“I couldn’t get here fast enough.” Lily admitted. Pulling away, she looked up at his face again and did her best not to wince. “Now that I am, what do you say we lie down?”

“Sounds good to me.” James reluctantly let go of Lily to make his way over to the bed. “Was it good, at least? The fight?”

“It certainly got the crowd going.” Lily told him, as they settled into bed together. “The Metros fans looked like they wanted to climb over the boards and join in. So, yeah, you could say it was good.”

“That’s what I wanted. Good.” James said, satisfied. “Snape kept his ass in line afterward, so it did its job.”

“Right, as long as the crowd was entertained, too.” Lily rolled over to face him so he could see her glare. “I get why it happened, but asking if it was good? James, come on.”

“If I let him get away with it, it happens again. And when it happens again, it’s worse than it was the last time, because by not hitting back, I’ve told him he can get away with anything.” James said calmly. “And yeah, I get how asking if it was good would make you angry. It’s kind of a stupid question, logically. But when I get into fights, it’s entirely as a deterrent. And without knowing how everyone else took it, how do I know that I gave him the message he needed?”

“Message received, I think.” Lily said tiredly. “And, look, I get what you’re saying. And I get that this stuff happens in this sport, I just… I hate you tangling with him. I hate the idea of a next time between the two of you.”

“It sucks to say it, but for as long as we’re both playing, there’s going to keep being next times.” James sighed. “If this is… if it’s too hard for you to commit to this… I’m not going to blame you. You don’t have to stick around for this stuff.”

“Are you sure they checked you out for a concussion? Because I’m in.” Lily ducked her head, shaking it briefly, before meeting his eyes again. “I’m already in, James. I’m not taking an out just because you got hurt. Not now, or later.”

“They checked me out before they let me back in the game. And that’s good to know. I’m glad.” James reached out toward her. “Now am I out of trouble? Or do I need to try the puppy eyes, because the puppy eyes with this face is a guaranteed winner.”

“It would be downright evil, using those now.” Lily laughed. “You’re officially out of trouble. Just do me a favor and let’s get these next few games over with as quickly as humanly possible.”

“We’ll sweep them, for you.” James promised. He scooted closer to Lily, until there was as little distance between them as humanly possible.

“You can’t go around making that kind of promise, though.” Lily tried to argue.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” James teased. “I’ll make any promise I want.”

“We’ll certainly see then, won’t we?” Lily said, unable to hide her smile.

* * *

  **We’re Here, We’re Queer, And We’re Really Tired**

April 12, 2025, 11:05 PM

 

Severus tried talking to me earlier

I mean

He didn’t try

He did

We actually talked

What the fuck is this day?

 

Emmeline

Shit

You okay???

 

I think so?

I mean it took awhile to calm down

Lot of adrenaline involved

But uh

I think so?

 

Emmeline

I should’ve killed that fuck back in high school

 

Marlene

We could always... rectify that now

 

Dorcas

I’m so sorry, Lily

 

I love y’all <33

Yeah he’s still a shithead

Said some nasty stuff

But more importantly I saw James

He asked me if the fight was good

 

Marlene

Men, amiright???

But for real, is he okay?

 

He’s bruised as hell

But okay I guess?

Seeing that fight it was….bad, you guys

 

Dorcas

We were hollering the whole time

I hope you’re okay <3

 

Emmeline

At least you saw James

And he’s as okay as can be

 

Yeah

Just a weird ass night, you know?

And fuckin’ Snape

 

Emmeline

Fuckin’ Snape

 

Dorcas

Amen

 

Marlene

^^^

* * *

  **hboc (hockey boys of color) and remus**

April 12, 2025, 11:34 PM

 

Lily is mad at me for breaking my face (I think)

Idk. At least I didn’t break anything else.

I hate Snape

 

Remus

Holy shit your face is broken???

 

Graeme

Come on James

U need that moneymaker intact

How else will u get the ladies

 

I have all the ladies I need thanks

 

Jordan

Oh my god

James just fuckin killed G

GG motherfucker

HAHA NAME PUN

Great fight tho bud. Loved how you trapped him with the jersey collar

 

@Remus my face isn’t broken just a bit busted

@Jordan thanks jord doing m best

I told her it’s normal stuff

She said “but it’s your face”

I know it’s my face

It’s on my head

Is that a thing?

 

Jordan

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

 

Graeme

[Attached: an image of a chicken celebrating]

 

Remus

Well then

 

I don’t understand

What does a chicken have to do with anything

 

Jordan

Hold on I paid attention in high school English

It’s a metaphor bro

You’re the chicken because you won’t tell her you love her

Or bang her I guess

idk what ur thing is and I’m not gonna assume anything but

At least one of those two was due about two to three weeks ago

 

Why would I bang her

What does that have to do with anything

 

Graeme

Idk if anyone has told u this before

But u have a very nice face

Ur like… beautiful man

 

Jordan

He’s like Leon Draisaitl except hotter

 

Graeme

Leon Draisaitl is ugly as hell

He looks evil

My James is not some Count Dracula looking dollar store Henrik Zetterberg motherfucker

 

Jordan

Says the dude who was crushing on the Sedins for ages

They look like cartoon rats

Your taste in men is terrible

Ur taste in women tho? Nice

 

Graeme

Don’t ever hit on my almost wife again

 

Jordan

Dude, I was just stating facts

Why do u have to be so sensitive

Besides we know Sam loves me more than u

 

Graeme

Regardless @James she thinks ur hot and is worried about you

Trust me I’m almost married I know how women work

I’m like a scientist but about women

 

Remus

Quick question: have you ever met a scientist

 

Graeme

No

 

She says she’s in it & isn’t leaving

I like that

 

Jordan

[Attached: gif of a kitten hugging a dog]

Just tell her you love her for fuck’s sake

I’m going to bed

* * *

“See? You almost can’t tell anymore!” James called down the hall as he examined his face in the mirror. Time truly had been the best medicine -- his black eye had faded considerably, the yellowish-green shadow it had left behind barely visible. “It’s been, what, almost a week? Still hurts when you touch it, sure, but it’s almost gone.”

“See, it’s the almost can’t tell part that’s key.” Lily called back from where she was working in the living room. “About a week, yeah. What a week it’s been, too.”

“Really something.” James grinned, before practically sprinting into the living room. He had always been too optimistic for his own good, and the third win of the series last night had him absolutely ecstatic. It had been one thing to win twice in Los Angeles, and entirely another to win in front of the Seattle crowd, who’d been so faithful to their team through every struggle and setback. “And if you’re lucky, it ends tomorrow night.”

“LA can’t seem to get their shit together, so I’m feeling pretty good about tomorrow.” Lily admitted. “It doesn’t hurt that Seattle’s been on it from the jump.”

“Snape got sloppy last night.” James said gleefully. “He never gets sloppy. And besides Peter, who’s still learning the new system, he’s their best player. They’re toast if his head isn’t in the right place.”

“Snape was sloppy.” Lily laughed, delightedly. “And I seem to remember you promising me they’d get swept, from the beginning. I’m impressed, Potter.”

“I don’t make promises I can’t keep.”

“You really don’t.” Lily smiled. “I’m happy for you. And the team.”

“Yeah.” James smiled. “Next is either San Jose or Edmonton.” He sat down beside her, wiggling around so he could lay his head on her shoulder. “So, who do you think it’ll be? In your professional opinion? They’re locked at 1-1 to Edmonton at the moment, one game back of us. Fair warning, if you don’t say San Jose, a murder will be committed tonight.”

“Hmm.” Lily pretended to think. “I think I’m going to have to go with San Jose, for completely professional reasons, unrelated to murder.”

“Great.” James said. “I’m glad your professional opinion’s so objective. What are you working on?”

“What to expect out of Seattle tomorrow night.” Lily told him. “I have self imposed rules about reading the comments on our articles, but most of what’s being said is more supportive than anything. People are really fired up, in a good way, for once.”

“I hope they stay that way.” James said, serious all of a sudden. “LA was disorganized for the last three months of the season and, sure, they beat us in the standings, but that was more the result of an early lead than anything else. Other than Snape, Peter, and their goalie, there’s not much going for them at all. After this series, it gets serious.”

“We’ll just take it one game at a time.” Lily said, picking up on his shift in tone. “Worry about the next team when it comes time to.”

“It’s already time for that.” James sighed. “That’s why playoffs are harder than the whole rest of the season combined. Instead of worrying about one team, you’re worrying about fifteen in the first round. Then seven in the second. And then three in the third. And then, if you make it to the Finals, you’re back to just one team. But until then… it’s anywhere from three to fifteen times harder than the regular season.”

“Which makes it sound like a specific kind of hell.” Lily ran the hand not balancing her laptop, up and down his arm soothingly. “I don’t know how you do it all, but you’re doing a remarkable job.”

‘’Yeah. It’s a reward, but a shitty one, if you really get to thinking about it.” James shook his head. “Congratulations on making it through the season, here’s a high stress lightning round. At least this part’s been decent. And if LA plays the same way they played the last three games tomorrow, then that’ll be one round under our belts. Fifteen down to seven.”

“Fifteen down to seven.” Lily echoed. “In my professional opinion.” She said, adopting a slightly haughty, teasing tone. “You’re going to make it happen.”

“In my professional opinion, I agree wholeheartedly.” James, as usually, completely missed the nuance that the change in tone brought to the table. “Fuck the Kings. And Dustin Brown.”

“Babe.” Lily laughed fondly. “Dustin Brown hasn’t been on the team for years.”

“Fuck Dustin Brown.” James repeated resolutely. “You can take the boy out of San Jose, but you can’t take the San Jose out of the boy.”

“You’re certainly living proof of that.” Lily told him. “What do you say I finish this article and then we get started on dinner? I’m almost finished.”

“Or." James suggested, “You pay attention to me and do the article after dinner?”

“Sold.” Lily closed her laptop with a smile. “Plenty of time for work stuff later.”

“I can’t believe that actually convinced you.” James said, awestruck. “Not complaining, though.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, I like paying attention to you.” Lily pointed out. “Especially when it’s between you and a deadline.”

“What can I say? I’m effective in tough situations.” James grinned. “Man, am I going to bother Dorcas over that one. Just _effective_? No adjectives or anything?”

“What do you want from her?” Lily placed her computer on the table so she could lean comfortably against James, tucking her legs under her. “James Potter: The dazzling, most effective on the ice? All hail James Potter?” Lily joked, nudging him.

“Much better.” James slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. “That’s the kind of analysis I’m into.”

“Maybe she’ll work it in next time. Bring it to her attention, see what she says.”

“Will do.” James replied.  “I’d rather focus on my most favorite writer now, though. Dorcas can wait.”

“Since I’m pushing off my work for this, we should probably make it count.” Lily mused, leaning up to brush her lips against his briefly, before pulling away. “How does that sound?”  

“Sounds just great by me.” James leaned in for another kiss. “Dinner can wait a while, can’t it?”

“You read my mind.”

* * *

The team thundered into the locker room, screaming at the top of their lungs, it hardly felt real. The first round of the playoffs was over, and they had won, beating a team that had been better than them all season long.

James had been stunned into silence since Fenwick’s last goal, looking around him with wide eyes like he was seeing the world for the first time. The Metropolitans were moving on to the second round. With the first round neatly tied up, making it to the third seemed like it had been promised to them rather than a far off goal.

Four wins in a row.

Snape could suck on that, James thought, with a grin. Slow and steady really had won the race -- maybe he should’ve listened closer to all of those animal stories as a kid.

James sat in his stall, smiling at his jubilant teammates, as the press started to trickle in, wanting to document the celebration. His eyes found Lily among the crowd of reporters almost immediately, and his smile widened, as if the sight of her had made the victory so much sweeter.

“Congratulations James.” Lily said in her best, professional sounding voice, mindful of the cameras and the attention on them, but still grinning nonetheless at his open display of enthusiasm.

“Must make your job a little easier, us fielding a winning team.” James said, an eagerness in his voice that wasn’t present when speaking to any other reporter. Only one of them was dedicated to professionalism, and it wasn’t James. “Makes the game interesting, doesn’t it? Winning?”

“Yes, thanks for that. Now, how do you plan on keeping that up with the winner of the San Jose-Edmonton series?”

“No problem. Always glad to be helpful.” James grinned. “Well, we’re going to play sixty minutes of good, clean hockey and play a two hundred foot game. It’s all about scoring goals and staying one step ahead of the other team all game long, and getting early leads is the first step to succeeding.” There was a teasing tone to his answer, like he was aware of the humor in spouting off the same old answer rather than plodding through the list of sentences given to him in media training. “It’s all about everybody contributing, and I’m doing my part, and so are all the other boys, so there’s no reason to think we can’t pull it off.”

Lily gave him a look for his answer and shook her head, letting a smile slip through as though it was some private joke between the two. “Thanks so much, Captain. Congrats, again.”  

“Thanks.” James said, looking unnecessarily embarrassed, as if every word that Lily spoke meant the world to him. “Means a lot. Right. Any other questions?”

The next reporter stepped up and Lily backed up out of the fray a little, watching as James answered the other questions. Every now and then his gaze returned to her, the same slow smile spreading and Lily was helpless to do anything but return it with a fond look, especially with him appearing so at ease, still riding high on the team’s success.

There was way more work ahead, but for now Lily was glad to see him enjoy all they’d put in. It was also a relief to have LA out of the way, for both of them. They didn’t have to worry about the two people they each wanted to avoid most now that the series was over. Lily wished she could say they came out of this round unscathed, but between the fight and Severus’ antagonism in general, along with Peter related stress, she knew that wasn’t the case.

All she could do was enjoy the moment, try to shake off what had come before. She kept her eyes on James’ smile, focusing on all he’d accomplished so far, and the hope they carried of what may come.

* * *

Seattle Metropolitans @SeattleMetros ● 23 Apr 2025

Guess you had something to be scared of, huh, @LAKings? Enjoy the sweep! :) 

> LA Kings @LAKings ● 12 Apr 2025
> 
> Replying to @seriousblack91
> 
> We’d be afraid if we had anything to be scared of.


	16. A Devastating Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James faces Peter and his hometown team, Lily reflects on keeping secrets, and an injury on the ice takes the Metros by surprise.

**Graeme Daly**

Hey bro can we talk

Idk something about the semis coming up is bumming me out

 

Hometown team?

Ur basically looking to set fire to the team your heroes built?

Residual guilt?

Facing the Sharks for the first time w/o Pete?

 

Thanks.

 

Sorry man

You asked and I was just trying to guess that’s all

If you need to vent go ahead bud

 

Pete and I always used to spend more time together

During SJS games or series

Like if we had off hours we’d go chill at each other’s houses

like we were kids again

And you know me

I like my routines

But i can’t see him right now

I can’t see him and know I’m the reason he’s home instead of playing

 

The Kings deserved to be swept and Peter deserved to lose

He left you. You don’t have to feel bad.

You shouldn’t, but I’m not in the business of tleling you how to feel

*telling

Lmao that totally ruined the whole Intense tone i had going

 

I just feel bad anyway

I wish we could all win

But that’s like stupid

But if everybody won, what would winning be worth

 

That’s some deep thoughts buddy

That should be my job seeing as only one of us is done for the season

 

I’m sorry. You guys fought hard

 

I’m OK losing to dallas

It wasn’t chicago so good I’m fine

If we’d lost to chicago they’d have gutted the team

But HAHA the hawks didnt make the playoffs so IMPOSSIBLE

man that never stops feeling good

 

I’m glad we didn’t have to face vancouver this year bc of that

Poor guys they had a strong team. Just barely edged out

 

Thanks now you’ve reminded me of that too

Ughhhhhhhhh

 

I’ll take Dallas down for you

If they beat Nashville, I’ll do it

Not usually fond of making promises like that but

I made one to Lily

And it worked

So I might as well take advantage of my luck

 

I would rather they not beat nashville but like

Glad you’ve committed to putting them out if they do

While it would suck less if we lost to the Cup champions

You guys have a chance this year

And I’d rather my best friend win than those Dallas assholes

Dassholes

No that only works for Massholes

We need something for shitty people from Dallas

 

Dackheads?

Like dickheads but from Dallas?

 

I appreciate the effort

Go preds lmao

 

Go preds

* * *

Lily was home while James and the Metros played the first game of the series in San Jose. Not only was she missing James, but she was missing out on the action during the game. Sure, she could watch from home, and there were perks to that like dressing in her favorite sweats and Potter jersey, and taking in the action from the comfort of the apartment. But nothing compared to being there for it, taking everything in from the stands with the crowd roaring around her. Or meeting up with James after so they could fall into bed together, going over the game until they fell asleep tangled together.

Lily pinched the fabric of the jersey between her finger and thumb, rubbing it gently as she remembered saying goodbye to him earlier. Smiling now, she thought of the way he’d held her face, so gently, and kissed her, once, then again, until they were both laughing as she gently pushed him out the door before he missed his flight. She remembered the flash of a smile on his face before the door closed, and missed him more.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Lily tried to compensate for his absence by turning on the stereo and doing a little cleaning of her own, but it wasn’t the same as having James there or knowing he’d be home with her that night.

“Don’t be a sad bastard.” Lily muttered, chastising herself in the empty apartment.

She managed to do a load of laundry and tidy a few areas of the apartment before it was time to settle in for the game.

 

**We’re Here We’re Queer And We’re Really Tired**

 

Dorcas

How’re you holding up?

 

???

 

Marlene

Don’t even try that, Lily

 

Emmeline

Are you or are you not home alone moping

With your Potter jersey on bc you can’t be at the game?

 

You’re being dramatic

And the jersey’s for luck leave me alone

 

Emmeline

“For” “Luck”

God, you’re adorable

 

Lily shot a disgruntled look at her phone, placing it purposefully out of reach on the coffee table as she settled in to watch the game. She felt a nagging sense of guilt that the Queer Ladies group chat still didn’t know about her and James. If she had it her way, all their friends would know by now. They could be like other couples, doing normal couple shit like shopping together and going on dates, but with Lily still at the Times, there was no way that could happen. For now, they just teased her about a potential crush because it was fun and something to do, without knowing the truth behind their words.

With a sigh, she brushed those thoughts aside, to be brought back out and thought about later, when she didn’t have a job to do. She returned her attention to the game as she took notes and updated her Twitter as needed, but it took some effort not to smile each time there was a shot of James on the bench or streaking along the ice toward the goal.

[20:25] Lily: I know you won’t get this until later, but you’re doing a great job tonight, Cap. xoxo

* * *

[23:42] James: I know you won’t get this until later, but I love you xoxo

[23:42] James: I promise I’m going to bed immediately

* * *

It was harder to curl up on the bay window and read, now that he was a good foot and a half taller than he’d been the last time he’d genuinely tried, but James Potter wasn’t one to stand down from a challenge.

He’d nearly fallen asleep all curled up, knees digging into the cool glass of the window and head pillowed on one of his arms, but it was a precarious balance, one that was easily upset, and was, when his father slammed the front door loudly to announce his return from the grocery store. James, startled, rolled right off the edge of the bay window and fell directly onto the vent, cursing under his breath as he scrambled to his feet, brushing imagined dust off his clothes. He ran his tongue over the inside of his teeth, which felt oddly dry and sticky all at once, and flashed his father the most winning smile he could.

“I’m awake.” He said, his drooping eyelids betraying him. “Mhm. So awake. Hearing everything I’m being told.”

“There are so many beds in this house and you fall asleep on the window.” His father said, smiling fondly as he shook his head. “Typical.”

“I’m sorry.” James stumbled toward his father, feeling awkward and unbalanced. “I’ll-- I’ll find one.”

“It’s been a long season.” His father mused aloud, as they walked down the hallway toward James’ childhood bedroom. “Longer than you’re used to.”

“Mhm.” James nodded, rubbing at his eyes. “Well, I can say longer at the end of this series but not before, I guess.”

“Hopefully there’s more to go, at the end of this.” His father held the door open, and James barely made it to the bed before collapsing onto the neatly made sheets, fighting to keep his eyes open. “Good night.”

“Night, Appa.” James mumbled, already halfway into a dream. “We’ll talk later.”

* * *

James knocked on the red wooden door, nearly shaking in his shoes. The Pettigrews’ home was familiar, was a place he’d spent so many hours running and playing and wrestling but now, it felt like he was walking right into enemy territory unarmed. But still, they’d asked him over, and it would’ve felt wrong to reject the offer, so here he was, after changing his shirt five different times like that would fix anything about the fact that their son was a dirty traitor who had abandoned his team when it counted.

“James.” Mrs. Pettigrew beamed at the sight of him. “So good to see you.”

He smiled, awkwardly backing into a hug before following Mrs. Pettigrew into the kitchen. Was Peter home? He would’ve heard Peter already if he were home, wouldn’t he? He hoped against all hope that Peter would not be here, but those hopes were dashed against the rocks of reality when he followed Mrs. Pettigrew into the kitchen to find Peter sitting there, already thinning blond hair disheveled and looking rather shifty, tapping his fingers against the edge of the table.

“Hey.” James said. “You’re looking good.”

“Yeah.” Peter said, trying his best to smile. “The season being over will do that to you.”

An uncomfortable silence descended upon them as James and Peter looked each other over, each completely lost for words at the sight of the other. Growing up, James had known Peter’s every thought and movement before it had happened, a familiarity beyond all description and qualification holding them together. Now, it was as if the ties between them had been hacked away, leaving painful, frayed ends out in the open as an uncomfortable reminder of what once had been.

“So, uh, how was LA?” James, as always, tried to keep the peace. It had never felt this hard to talk to Peter before, not even when they were children and only had a half-dozen conversation topics to cycle through over and over again. “Must’ve been hard to play for the Kings after growing up here.”

“It’s different.” Peter admitted, mostly glancing past James as he spoke. “But I settled in. Nice enough guys. They were welcoming.”

“That’s good.” James nodded. “We were worried about that.”

“Nothing to worry about.” Peter said with a smile that dimmed quickly. “Look, James, things are, well, different between us. I think we both feel it, but it doesn’t have to be, right?”

“It doesn’t have to be.” James agreed.

As time went on, he felt more and more out of place, like he’d grown out of the role he played in the Pettigrew house but hadn’t noticed it. When Peter had left Seattle, the thought of surviving even a week without him had been ridiculous. But here he was, months after the trade, without a handle on how to even speak to him. Had he really been that dependent on Peter? Or had he been imagining that into being because it was familiar?

“Good. Glad to hear it, man.” Peter said, looking more at ease. “I had to settle in with LA and make a clean break from the team, but that doesn’t mean it was personal, or anything.”

“I know it wasn’t. That’s what I said when they asked me. It’s just a business.” James shrugged. “Don’t worry. There’s no hard feelings or anything.” He thought of Remus and was instantly uncomfortable with how easily he’d lied to Peter. “I mean, everybody obviously wishes it could’ve turned out different, but we’re glad you’re happy with the Kings.”

“Thanks, James. That means a lot, coming from you. And you know my parents are over the moon you said you’d stop by. So, thanks for that.”

“No problem, man. I’m here and I’ve got a few hours, so why not?” James said. “Mom’s not thrilled that Coach picked tonight for a team dinner, and I’ve got to say, I’m not either. Had a nice, relaxing day, and now it’s going to be ruined by Benjy at the dinner table.”

“Oh, man, hopefully this time no one challenges him to another belching contest. Then he’d have to defend his honor, it’d be a whole thing. Again.” Peter shook his head.

“They’re even worse than you remember. Something about being in the hunt this year is making them all the most exaggerated versions of themselves.”

“Except you, right?”

“I’m doing my part.” James laughed. “Just limiting it to on ice ridiculousness, I think.”

“That sounds more like it.” Pete remarked, smiling. “You guys are really going for it out there. It’s really something to see.” He admitted.

“Thanks.” James said. “It’s… It’s wearing on people, but we want to do our bests, you know? Make it as far as we can. I want the suits to feel like they picked the right guy and thankfully the rest of the team’s on the same page as me.”

“Sure. Everyone’s tired and injured, but you just keep going. It’s a lot of pressure, too, from all sides.”

“Yeah. The rookies are headless chickens whenever we’re not playing, but we’re trying to teach them well. It’s funny, considering half of us aren’t even close to being called vets, and the other half are a bad season from retiring.” James joked. “We’re the worst bunch of teachers these kids could have.”

“Those poor kids.” Peter laughed. “Makes me feel old dealing with rookies now. How’d that happen?”

“No idea. Feels like I was their age just yesterday, you know?”

It really did feel like moments ago that he was eighteen, fresh off of two seasons in the Dub and taking on all the hopes and dreams that Seattle had nurtured for their hockey team. And now, suddenly, he was twenty-three and captain, leading the team through a playoff series he never would’ve imagined after their dreadful finish last year. The only thing that horrendous season had done right was get them a top ten pick in the draft, and James was secretly hoping that they might finish closer to the end (or even at the end, if he dared to throw away all pretenses of being logical).

“Yeah, same here. This sport makes us all ancient before our time.” Peter sighed. “Hey, I know you have to run for team dinner, but it was good to see you, man.” He said soberly. “Thanks for coming by. It was a good talk.”

“Yeah.” James nodded. “It was great seeing you. I’ll pass that on to the guys as well. All of them have been asking about you.” No one had, but James thought thinking so might bring Peter some comfort. “I’ll see you around.”

“Sure. Say hello for me.” Peter said with a wave. “I’ll see you later, James.”

* * *

Lily was in the middle of a Netflix documentary binge when her phone rang. She paused the doc, smiling when she saw who was calling.

“Hey, babe. What’s up?”

“I went to Pete’s.” James said, sounding rather angry that he had gone at all. “Bad idea. He says hello.”

“Shit.” Lily abandoned the remote and sat up straighter at James’ admission. She knew there’d been no contact between them for some time, so to go back now, Lily could only imagine how that must’ve went. “Sounds like it went about as well as to be expected, huh?”

“We talked about the team. And then about his team too. He said it was awkward between us but we could fix it.” James sighed. “I don’t know how I feel about it. I don’t know if I _want_ to fix it. It’s just… it’s just weird. Being at his house was a bad idea.”

“I’m sorry, James.” Lily shook her head. “You don’t have to make any decisions right now or work on fixing anything, seeing as you weren’t the one to fuck everything up. That’s pretty much on him.”

“Yeah. It really is. I don’t know, I just-- I feel like I have to try ‘cause he’s my oldest friend, you know? We did everything together for so long.”

“I get that.” Lily said, thinking of how that sentiment applied to her friendship with Severus so many years earlier. She knew what it was like to give so much of yourself to someone you thought deserved it and finding out the hard way that they didn’t. She didn’t want that for James and it was hard knowing he was struggling so much with the concept of Pete playing the role of anyone other than his childhood best friend. “It’s hard when that person you used to rely on just… isn’t there anymore the way you need them to be and you’re trying to figure out what your next move is.”

“Yeah. Would’ve been much tougher without you to lean on.”

“I’m sorry things didn’t go well.” Lily said quietly. “But I’m glad you called. I’m glad I can be here for you.”

“I feel like a teenager.” James chuckled. “Calling you behind a locked door with the bathroom fan on so my parents can’t use what they hear against me. What a trip, huh?”

“Oh no.” Lily slapped a hand over her mouth, laughing anyway. “I can just imagine you hiding away in there.” She shook her head, picturing him trying to fend off his parents for a simple phone call.

“I mean, Amma’s already almost caught us twice. Can’t wait to be back in Seattle so we don’t have to worry about this stuff. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too.” Lily told him, wishing he was with her, snuggled on the couch. “You’ll be back soon and there won’t be any need for hiding away from parents.”

“Hopefully not for long. Still two more rounds left after this one and I hope I’ll be in both of them.”

“I never wish for you home too early.” Lily promised, smiling. “Only after some wins.”

“Then we’ll shoot for mid-June.” James said. “And not a second earlier.”

* * *

Lily was playing hostess for game five against the Sharks. A Sharks win would put them one game from the Western Conference Finals, and two more Sharks wins would end the Metros’ playoff run, one of the deepest in franchise history. Lily, both professionally and privately, was hoping above all else that they managed a win. She’d been watching the team closely, scrutinizing them more than your average fan as a part of her job, and knew they had it in them. It was a matter of all the right elements coming together, and there was no telling if they would tonight.

Lily wasn’t sure what to expect from James if the Metros lost. She knew he felt more and more responsibility for each result as the series wore on, particularly as captain. A loss would hit him hard, she knew that much. But in terms of his well-being, she wasn’t sure how she’d comfort him if they did lose, if she had the right words, ironically, to make it better. Or if that was even possible after all the work he’d put in.

No matter which way the game went, for her part, Lily wasn’t alone tonight. Dorcas and Marlene were there, already opening the chips and dip they brought, before making themselves comfortable on the couch.

“You ready?” Dorcas asked as Lily switched on the game.

“No.” Lily laughed, settling in with her laptop. “Not even a little.”

“Listen, they can do this.” Marlene said firmly. “I mean, hockey isn’t even my jam, but they can tie this up.”

“I’m just…” Lily shook her head. “Worried about James. All the pressure riding on him, it’s a lot.”

“He can do this, too.” Dorcas said as they waited for the puck to drop.

“I know.” Lily sighed, rubbing at her face. “I feel like a kid again. Like, if I hope hard enough, they’ll make it happen.”

The trio was silent when the puck dropped. Lily took to twitter as the first period got underway, tweeting and chiming in every so often as Dorcas and Marlene commented on the game.

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 6 May 2025

This one’s gotten off to an interesting start. Neither team’s giving an inch.

 

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 6 May 2025

….and I spoke too soon. Goal for Black. Metros up 1-0

 

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 6 May 2025

Gloves dropped after a run-in in front of the Sharks net between Helewka and Dearborn

 

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 6 May 2025

Roughing. Four on four for two minutes

 

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 6 May 2025

An incredible save by Sinha. He’s been solid tonight against SJ, who’ve been pushing hard

 

“I’d really feel better if the Metros got another goal right about now.” Marlene commented, before crunching on a chip.

“Shh, don’t jinx them.” Dorcas gently chided.

“I am not a jinx!”

 

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 6 May 2025

Potter goal. And what a pass from Shacklebolt. Metros up 2-0

 

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 6 May 2025

I want all of you to know @marleeeenm spoke that goal into existence. Go ahead and send some thanks her way.

 

“Who’s the jinx now?” Marlene demanded, cuddling into Dorcas’ side.

Dorcas merely smiled and shook her head as she threw an arm around her girlfriend’s shoulders. They made a cozy picture together, and Lily couldn’t help but smile.

 

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 6 May 2025

SJ responds. 2-1 Metros. Hertl from Meier and Balcers.

 

Lily continued live updates for the rest of the game, publicly updating her followers, while she was privately on pins and needles watching. Dorcas and Marlene did their best to keep the tone light and it wasn’t too difficult a task as the Metros kept their lead, but once the game was finally over, Lily let out the breath she’d been holding, sending a quick text to James before updating her twitter accordingly.

 

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 6 May 2025

Final 2-1 Metros! Metros take the series lead 3-2!

* * *

San Jose Sharks @sanjosesharks ● 8 May 2025

Aaaaaand Game Six is ours! Series tied 3-3! Whoever takes Game Seven moves on to the Western Conference Final!

 

Seattle Metropolitans @seattlemetros ● 8 May 2025

Replying to @sanjosesharks

We’ll have a Game Seven combo with some fries, please!

 

San Jose Sharks @sanjosesharks ● 8 May 2025

Replying to @seattlemetros

Wow, someone’s cocky.

 

Seattle Metropolitans @seattlemetros ● 8 May 2025

Replying to @sanjosesharks

What’s that thing you guys always say? Fun must be always?

 

San Jose Sharks @sanjosesharks ● 8 May 2025

Replying to @seattlemetros

Touche. Imagine an accent over that e, like you’re already imagining the game winner we’re about to score on you.

 

Seattle Metropolitans @seattlemetros ● 8 May 2025

Replying to @sanjosesharks

Or we can point out the fact that saying something doesn’t mean it’s true. :)

* * *

James didn’t see Remus go down, but Sirius did.

James wheeled about at the sound of the whistle to see Remus wiped out at the Sharks’ blue line, struggling to get up. His right knee seemed to collapse under him every time he tried to stand, and he waved his hand about in the air in an effort to call help to him. The athletic trainers rushed out onto the ice, as Remus crawled toward the bench, a pained expression on his face, and James quickly made his way to Remus’ side, Sirius not far behind.

“Remus, Remus, what’s up? Talk to me.” James asked, before hooking an arm under Remus’, helping the athletic trainer get him up to his feet. Remus rose up off the ice with a pained groan, and James winced, holding him steady. “What’s wrong?”

Remus kept shaking his head, eyes clenched shut, as James and the trainer helped him toward the bench. “Fuck, man, something’s wrong, something’s wrong.”

The assistant coach joined them at the entrance to the bench, taking James’ place supporting Remus, and James knew without anyone saying the words that he was supposed to go back out there and carry the team. Longbottom, a stunned look on his face, came off the ice to be replaced by the second pair.

“What the hell happened?” James asked, skating up to Sirius, who was staring down the tunnel looking lost.

“Knee on knee collision.” Sirius said, grimacing as if each word drove a knife further into his side. “Remus didn’t have a chance. Whole leg just went back, and he fell hard.”

“Wait, wait, the refs are talking.” James said, and they turned back towards the referee.

“San Jose gets a minor for tripping.” The referee said, before skating back to his peers, and James could feel his blood boiling.

Only tripping? They’d taken Remus’ knee out, and the player who’d done it, stepping into Remus’ path and aiming for a collision, would only be out for two minutes? That was unthinkable.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” James yelled, not caring if anyone caught it on camera. “Fuck, man, that’s _Remus_. They fucking took Remus out.”

“They’ll pay.” Sirius promised, something dark and terrifying in his eyes, before skating to the faceoff circle, James at his heels.

Within thirty seconds of power play time, thirty seconds that James couldn’t fully process, Sirius had drawn a penalty against another Shark, and instead of leaving the ice gracefully, had started a bench clearing brawl between the two teams that James happily joined. They weren’t going down without a fight, with or without Remus, and San Jose had to know that.

The game had been theirs, long before the buzzer rang, and it had stayed theirs.

* * *

 Lily Evans @lmevans ● 8 May 2025

First time in franchise history, the Seattle Metropolitans are moving on to the 3rd round of the playoffs. How about that, Seattle?


	17. Eight More Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Lily visit Remus, James is on the road again, and Lily has doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for tuning in. We're in playoff hockey hell, which only makes things more fun as the Metros work overtime to stay in the fight for the Stanley Cup. Enjoy!

“Well, this isn’t the way I wanted my season to end.” Remus quipped, as James and Sirius entered his hospital room, hair still wet from the showers. “But, we can’t always get what we want.”

“We can’t always get--” Sirius began singing, before James silenced him with a glare. “Jeez, trying to lighten the mood, man. Gotta gimme something to work with.”

“You feeling alright?” James asked, and Remus shrugged.

“Drugged to the gills.” Remus said, with a grin. “Don’t know if I can feel anything right now.”

“That’s the way to be.” Sirius joked. “When are they getting you in for surgery?”

“I’m old, Sirius.” Remus sighed. “I’m twenty-eight. Still in my prime, sure, but a knee injury… That’s scary stuff. Could lose a step. Or five. I’m already a stay at home guy, teams don’t want that shit anymore.”

“You’ll bounce back.” James said, clear conviction in his voice. “This team would be nowhere without you.”

“None of you idiots can read a map.” Remus grumbled. “Of course you’d be nowhere. Bailed you out, what, eighty times this season.”

“Eighty-two regular season games. And eleven games in the playoffs.” James corrected gently. “You’ve bailed us out, win or not, ninety-three times this season. Time for us to do the heavy lifting, right, Remus?”

“I better be the first damn person you hand that Cup to.” Remus said. “Don’t know how crutches work on the ice, but I’ll be right out there with you.”

“On Sirius’ life.” James said, to a strangled yelp from Sirius. Remus laughed, so he continued on. “You’ll be the first after me to touch the Cup.”

“Eight more wins.” Remus said, with a weak smile.

“Eight more wins.” James repeated. “And we’re getting all of them for you.”

* * *

[19:03] G: The worst has happened!

[19:04] James: boooooooooo I guess I have to kill the stars

[19:07] G: Sam tells me to tell u that permanent bodily injury is never out of the question & should never be

[19:09] James: i do not want to go to hockey jail

[19:10] G: The word you’re looking for is league wide suspension lmao

[19:12] James: it ends here. Can’t let someone who beat you win the conference in good conscience

[19:14] G: True love: when ur bff is willing to actually make history to avenge ur team shitting the bed lol

[19:16] James: you did not shit the bed and that is what matters

[19:16] James: dallas is going down. I promise

[19:19] G: You are making a hell of a lot of promises these days

[19:21] James: What can I say? Seems to be working out pretty well

* * *

Lily was hunched over her laptop, checking her notes as she put the finishing touches on her latest article. She was tasked with writing about the Metros heading into round three and what it meant that they were doing so without Remus.

It would be hard without him, some thought impossible, but Lily knew, on a professional level, one that wasn’t entirely influenced by her and James being together, that the team had the depth and strength to make it through. She’d watched them in action, saw what they were capable of, and thought with the right adjustments in Remus’ absence, they’d do just fine.

With her edits completed, Lily checked that the article was up and wandered into the other room to start dinner. She was putting the finishing touches on an uninspired grilled cheese, when her phone rang from it’s spot on the counter.

James’ name flashed across the screen and Lily quickly grabbed it, before shutting off the burner to make sure she didn’t end up burning her dinner.

“Hey, James.”

“Hey there.” James’ voice came over the line and Lily caught herself smiling helplessly at the sound. “Saw that article you posted. Good stuff. I’ll keep it in mind.”

“It’s been up for all of twenty minutes and you’ve seen it already?”

“I’m sitting in an airport with nothing else to do than talk to Sirius.” James deadpanned. “Of course I picked up the first reading material I saw.”

“Hey!” Sirius exclaimed, sounding mortally wronged. “Take that back!”

“My whole thing is telling the truth, Sirius.” James said. “Not about to stop now. Scram. I’m talking to Lily.”

“Sirius aside.” Lily laughed softly. “How’s it going over there?”

“Good. Parents are glad the series stretched on to seven. Dad asked if we couldn’t have made it go to nine so I’d be home a few more days. I don’t think he quite gets how the playoffs work.” James laughed. “All that aside, we’re all missing Remus. He’s flying home with us right now, sure, but we’re all looking ahead to the next series. Doesn’t look too good without him.”

“I know it’s not the same without him. There’s definitely a hole, and it’s going to be tough.” She acknowledged. “But you read the article, you know what I think your chances are, going forward.”

“You think we can do it.” James said. “And I like that optimism. Plus, I can’t just not believe you, can I? I’m obligated to listen now.” He chuckled. “We’ll-- we’ll do our bests. Dallas is missing some key players too, so it’s not just us coming in tired and half killed off.”

“It’s that time of the year.” Lily sighed. “Everyone’s dragging ass and working harder than ever out there. You know, covering it, watching all the games and knowing the toll it took was one thing. But now that I’m seeing it up close, well, it’s different, you know? Especially with Remus out now, I know you’re working overtime out there, James, and I’m so proud of you.” Lily felt like she was rambling, closing her mouth and rubbing a hand over her face at the same time, as she waited for James to speak.  

“Thanks, babe.” James said, the gratitude in his voice spilling over. “It’s-- it’s hard, you know? I’m doing my best, but eighty-two games is more than enough for one person. And now we’ve played eleven more on top of that, and we’re crossing one hundred within the next two weeks if I have anything to say about it.” He sighed. “It’s a lot of work and a lot of time away from home. Glad you’re willing to put up with it.”

“Hey, of course.” Lily said softly, missing him more than ever in that moment. “It’s hard having you away, but that just means it’s sweeter when you get home. You’re doing amazing, and despite everything going on with the team, you’re looking strong.”

“I’m glad. I’ve got to keep it together, I guess. As Captain.”

“You holding up okay?” Lily could only imagine the stress of making it this far in the playoffs, especially as captain, with the added pressure of potentially going all the way, even though Seattle hadn’t made it too far past the second round before. She could practically feel it all weighing on him and wished, more than anything, she could shoulder some of that stress for him.

“I’m trying. A few days home with mom and dad helped. It’ll be good to see you again.” James said. “We’ve got a little while together before I’ve got to head to Dallas. I think we’ve got the first two games again, this time?”

“Yeah.” Lily nodded even though he couldn’t see her, excited for the chance to see him again. “I’m glad seeing your parents helped. Being back here might do you some good, too. We’ll be together, and you’ll have some normalcy. Being in your own bed and everything.”

“Normalcy.” James said dreamily. “Man, that sounds pretty good. God willing, we’ll have to wait a few more weeks for that.”

“Just hang in there, babe.” Lily said, trying to bolster him as much as possible over the phone. “Take care of yourself, okay? And say hi to Remus for me.”

“Will do.” James said. “I’ve missed you. See you at home tonight?”

“I’ve missed you, too, James. See you tonight.”

Lily hung up with a small smile on her face and tried, though it took some effort, to shake her thoughts of him and concentrate on dinner once more.

* * *

If pressed, Lily would admit to potentially breaking the law, going slightly over the speed limit on her way home from work. The fact that James was at home waiting for her had everything to do with it, and if she had gotten a ticket for it, she would have blamed him entirely. Lily pulled into her parking space and gathered up her things. She was nearly breathless, thanks to her ridiculous rushing around, by the time she made it upstairs and threw open the door.

James, bleary eyed and arms full of damp laundry, peeked out from the hallway, a smile taking over his face as he noticed Lily by the door. His hair was everywhere, a few wavy locks tucked haphazardly behind his ears and falling into his eyes. His mother’s complaints that he looked like a caveman hadn’t been entirely unfounded -- between the playoff beard and the fact that he’d let his hair grow out, James did look particularly rugged these days.

“Let me get this and I’ll be right over.” He promised, disappearing back into the hallway. He returned seconds later, obviously having shoved his armful of clothes hastily into the dryer, and crossed the room as quickly as he could. He stopped abruptly, hands inches from hers, as if astounded by the idea that they were in the same room, that this was their space rather than one where everything was subject to public opinion.

Lily, who had dumped her things on the floor upon entering, stepped over her coat and bag and held her arms open. She knew she was grinning like mad when James stepped closer so they could hug. “I missed you.” She muttered into his chest.

“I’ve only been gone a couple days.” He kissed the top of her head, pulling her as close as he could. He could joke about it now, when she was safely in his arms and distance was nothing more than a faded memory. Seeing each other through phone and laptop screens had taken the edge off, but nothing beat this, the feeling of warmth that they could only find in touching each other. “Can’t have been too hard.”

“I’ll have you know that it was awful. Couple of days or no.” Lily teased. She stepped back, out of the embrace, only to lean up to kiss him. “It was weird having the apartment to myself, you know?”

“Yeah, I bet. The hotel was awful.” James shook his head. Despite all the distractions raised by his teammates, every stretch of time for which they’d been separated had seemed to drag on forever. “I’ve gotten used to having you around all the time. Can’t get to sleep without you, at this point. Funny, huh?”

“Yeah. Funny.” Lily swallowed around the sudden lump in her throat and plastered on a smile. “You were only gone a couple of days, though.” Lily said, pitching her voice lower, clearly trying to imitate James as she echoed his earlier sentiment. “Can’t have been too hard, right?”

“Depends on how you define hard.” James shrugged. “I missed you more than enough to decide that we’re never doing this playoffs thing again, that’s for sure. Which manager do I call to return this experience?”

Lily laughed, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before backing away to pick up her things, hanging them on the hooks by the door that were now hers. “Never again, huh? Somehow I doubt that.”

“Fine. Maybe a few more times. Maybe all the time.” James laughed. His arms hung awkwardly at his sides, as if they couldn’t quite process her absence, even for a few seconds. “But not like this, I don’t think.”

“That’s more like it.” Lily smiled. “I’m sure we’ll get used to your schedule. Or, as used to it as we can, I guess.”

“That’s all we can do, isn’t it?” James said, holding his arms out for her with a nervous smile. “Just let it happen, I guess?”

“Yeah.” Lily said, settling back into James’ arms again as they maneuvered themselves onto the couch, a four legged, four armed Gordian knot with no discernible beginning or end. “Let’s just let it happen.”

* * *

James sat at the couch, bent over the cheap, dollar store notebook he was scribbling in as the few highlights from the game that he could find so soon after it had ended played in front of him. Without YouTube, James would’ve been lost, but perhaps his talent for self-criticism would have been a little less refined. He paused the video at what he felt was a crucial moment, analyzing everything about himself down to the angle of his skates against the ice, and scribbled down some more notes.

Even though game one against Dallas had ended in a win, James had since been more critical of himself than ever. It didn’t help Sirius was being praised endlessly for his two goals, while James hadn’t scored and had been on the ice for Dallas’ only goal.

From Lily’s perspective, it felt like things had been off-kilter ever since Remus’ injury. Not just as a player, but in terms of leadership, his absence was putting extra stress on James, and the shift in James was noticeable. He was having trouble sleeping. Lily would find him awake and pacing the length of the living room. And there were times like now when he was working with one of his notebooks, almost obsessively, as he went over every minute of play.

When Lily called out to him, James shut the laptop and then the notebook, trying to flatten out a bent corner of its worn cover, as if trying to hide his tracks.

“What are you working so hard on over there?” Lily asked, looking from James to the now closed notebook.

“Working on notes.” James said. “I figure if they’re watching tape to figure me out, I can do the same. Can only hope I get there first, right?”

“Yeah, of course. Judging by all the time you’re putting in, you’ll hit the ice more prepared than ever.”

“Can’t not be prepared.” James flipped the notebook open and added a few more lines. He cast a glance at his laptop, almost looking regretful, but looked back at Lily instead, as if to convince himself that he was making the right decision. “If they’re trying out something new on me that’s working, it’s my job to get around it.”

“If you need more time to work on that, I can go start dinner or something.” Lily offered. “I know you need to focus.”

“Yeah. Yeah. That would be good.” James nodded enthusiastically, obviously relieved. “Thanks. Sorry. I’ve just-- I’ve just got to figure this out and there’s a time limit on it and the whole team’s counting on me to do _something_ , you know?”

“I know. There’s a lot riding on you right now. Just… come up for air when you can, okay?” Lily stood up, leaning in to plant a kiss on his cheek. “We’ll have a nice dinner together, then you can hit it again if you need to.”

“You can borrow this for game notes, if you want.” James joked, as he opened his laptop. “I do a pretty good job.”

“I bet you do, Cap.” Lily laughed. “I’ll have to take you up on that sometime.”

“Feel free.”

* * *

The second Hope Howell opened the door, James was pushing past her like a missile locked on course, gaze sweeping the room like a searchlight. He found him on the couch, nearly asleep, and then only offered Hope a half-baked smile.

“It’s nice to see you, Ms. Howell.” James said quietly, sitting on the arm of the couch closest to Remus’ head. “Wish it was under better circumstances.”

“It’s always good to see you, James, and you must be Lily.” Hope replied softly. “I know Remus will be happy to see you both, as well. If he could, he’d be charging off that couch to get back to you and the team.”

James reached down and shook Remus’ shoulder a little too roughly. “Get up, Lupin. Official visit.”

“Hmm?” Remus said blearily. “Oh, it’s just you.” He teased, his voice coming out like a croak.

“That’s a pretty expensive nap you’re taking there.” James said, though the mischievous smile on his face completely erased any malice his words could’ve held. “I do love the smell of cap relief in the morning.”

“You’re hilarious.” With a little help sitting up, Remus accepted a glass of water from Hope and drank greedily. “That’s better. Glad you could carve time out of your busy schedule for me, James. Good to see you, Lily.”

“Lily made me go outside.” James scowled. “Apparently opening windows doesn’t count as getting fresh air.”

“That’s because it doesn’t, babe.” Lily said lightly. “He’s been practically glued to our couch going over tape.”

“That sounds about right.” Remus nodded. “It isn’t playoff hell without spending too much time with tape.”

"Oh yeah. Dallas’ defense seems to be one step ahead of me every shift.” James sighed. “Haven’t managed to pick up an assist on all the crazy shit Sirius is doing either, so you can imagine how well that’s going over with the peanut gallery. Always talking crap like they could do what we do.” He cast an apologetic look over at Lily. “Anyway, team’s fine. They miss you. Sirius has been particularly annoying without you to stop him, but I’m doing my best.”

“Never mind the peanut gallery, James. You can only focus on your game because there’s no pleasing them. No offense Lily.” Remus hurriedly tacked on.

"None taken.” Lily said.

“And tell Sirius that if he doesn’t act right, I’ll get off this couch and kick his ass myself.” Remus slurred the words, already drowsy again.

“Will do.” James chuckled. “The rookies have been asking when you’ll be back daily. Little Pete’s losing his mind. The Matts are getting a little desperate. You think you’re up to making a practice sometime? Cheering the little ones on?”

“Say hello to all of them. Tell them I’ll be back as soon as I can. I’ve got my mom keeping an eagle eye on me, otherwise I’d run out of here today.” Remus said with a slow smile, clearly close to sleep once more.

“Yeah, of course. Maybe we’ll get your mom to let you out if the conference goes our way.” James looked over at Hope. “You made me promise I’d let you hold all the hardware.”

“And I intend to.” Remus nodded. “I know you guys can bring it home, James. Try to enjoy some of the ride, okay?”

“Yes sir.” James smiled. “I’ll do my best. Not the same without you, though. I mean, I love Bones, but he’s not ready for the responsibility of first pair, you know? He’ll get there someday, but he’s not there yet.”

“Ready or not, here it comes, I guess.” Remus said quietly. “It’s driving me crazy, not being out there.” Remus admitted. He glanced at Lily with a smile. “My mom’s basically acting as nurse and bodyguard to keep me from trying to do something stupid.”

“You’re lucky to have her then, I think.” Lily smiled back.

* * *

Lily waited until they were home and James was diving back into the world of tape and the goings on in his notebook, to begin sorting out her own feelings not just from the day but the entire playoff run so far. She made herself a mug of cocoa, threw on a pair of sweatpants, and sat down at the little desk in her room, to brood.

She knew at the beginning of her relationship with James that things could get tricky, with both their professions coming into play in potentially uncomfortable ways. It would have been naive to think otherwise, and while Lily was many things, naive did not make the list. She was surprised, though, to have it confirmed today, by both Remus and James, that she, in their minds, was lumped in with other members of the _peanut gallery._ She was part of the press, which automatically meant that she thought she could do their job for them, or was likely to write from a place of lesser knowledge about the sport, or just make a general nuisance of herself by asking too many questions.

Lily had spent her career so far covering the Metros fairly and accurately. She threw herself headfirst into hockey in order to do so. She knew the game and the players and took her job seriously. There was no writing hit pieces just to get clicks or be sensational. She didn’t need to lower herself to that when she could report things as they were and earn a loyal following because of it.

So it had hurt, more than she cared to admit, the way James had looked at her today. He had appeared so apologetic while maintaining that she was just like the others, on one side of a divide while he was on the other. She knew he didn’t have a high opinion of reporters, that he had trouble in the spotlight, and often the way they conducted themselves and the pieces they wrote didn’t help his opinion much.

But she thought, maybe foolishly, that since he always seemed so responsive to her pieces, and to genuinely respect what she said, that he felt differently about her.

And maybe worst of all, Lily should consider adding naive to her list of defining traits, if she really believed all of that.


	18. Making History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the first of many trophies is handed out, an old argument is resolved, and imaginary history is made in the city of Seattle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently there have been a thousand hits on this story and suffice it to say we're both floored. Thanks for sticking with us. We're nearing the end of this fic, but there is a lot more coming your way, once we're done here. We've been cooking up some pretty good stuff lately and we can't wait for you to see it!

The Dallas Stars, while hampered by aging stars and haunted by the ghosts of below average goaltending past, present, and future, were indisputably persistent in the face of trouble. They had refused to go down easily in the first two rounds, fighting tooth and nail to keep themselves alive in the playoff hunt, ousting teams who had been much better than them in the regular season. It was if the Stars had saved every last ounce of energy they could during the season for this playoff run, for this miracle of a fight, and James wasn’t so sure that the Metros could hold them off without Remus.

Throughout the first game of the series, he’d felt completely and thoroughly outplayed, a feeling he had only experienced a few times in the National Hockey League. Wherever he was looking ahead or whatever play he was hoping to execute, the Stars defense was one step ahead of him. Had the league finally figured him out? Had he finally been analyzed to the point of uselessness? They’d held him without a point, ending a streak he’d been quite proud of, though they hadn’t been able to stop Sirius similarly, thanks to the unpredictability that seemed to mark every action of his. 

Of course, James not scoring during one game, let alone several, had always left reporters questioning his efficacy within minutes of the game’s end. James felt like blood in the water, and the reporters were certainly circling. For once, he was glad to be more or less untradeable. Between his contract and the dramatic impact on morale that trading team captains had had on squads in the past, he was as close to untouchable as you could ever be in hockey. 

He was still guilty about eating up cap space, but the fact that he’d be in Seattle until he chose to leave was comforting. This was the only team he’d known, the city he’d lived in since he turned eighteen. This was all he knew and he would much rather retire than leave, even though he had very little he could fall back on as a second career. But he couldn’t shake the fact that even though he knew in his heart that he’d never come to that decision, others with more power and influence over his career might. 

Seeing Remus had rattled him more than he’d like to admit -- it had only taken a second for Remus to be more or less useless to the team, just one wrong step and his knee had given out, sidelining him for the rest of this season and maybe even some of the next. How easy would it be for something similar (or perhaps, a nasty voice in his head suggested, something even worse) to happen to him? He’d made it this long without a serious injury, but didn’t that just mean his time was coming faster than he’d like to admit? Would he be worth keeping if he couldn’t play?

Everything was weighing on him, pushing his feet further and further down into the dirt, and it felt like his head was perpetually spinning. He knew he didn’t have a concussion, but he’d asked to be tested, just in case. The results had come back negative, just as James had expected. So why was he feeling sick all the time? Why did he feel like the world was moving too quickly for him to keep track of?

He paced the length of the living room, tracing the backs of his bottom teeth with the tip of his tongue. He felt as if everything holding him steady had just disappeared, leaving him directionless and spinning madly out of control. It had -- between Peter and Remus, James had felt safe, had felt secure, had felt encouraged. But now, with both of them gone and his play suffering, he had no idea what to do.

He took a deep, shuddering breath and continued pacing. That was all he could do. Sleep was far away, and James wasn’t sure that it would ever return for him.

* * *

Lily woke up to use the bathroom and caught sight of a light on in the living room. Part of her considered going back to bed. She was still a little out of sorts over the comments Remus and James had made about her and the press during their visit earlier in the day. 

Almost as soon as she considered it, Lily dismissed the idea, and instead wandered down the hall and into the living room where James appeared to be pacing, deep in thought. Lily watched him for a moment, taking in the tense set of his shoulders, and the way he was frowning, like he was deep in some unhappy thought, before stepping into the room.

“Hey. Everything okay?” Lily asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

“Yeah. I guess.” James ran a hand through his hair. His eyelids were drooping with the need to sleep, which was completely at odds with the tension radiating from him. “Just working through some stuff. Gotta have everything all settled up here if I want to do my job properly tomorrow.”

“What’s on your mind, babe? You’re usually sound asleep by now.” Lily said gently. 

“I know I shouldn’t be upset over one bad game, and-- and it wasn’t even bad for everyone. We won. I should be happy with that. But I’m not.” James hung his head. “Nope. Because I didn’t do something flashy or save the day or whatever, I’m freaking out about game two. Game two! It doesn’t even matter who wins tomorrow! Well, I mean, it matters but it doesn’t matter as much as game four or five or six.” 

“You want to feel like you’re contributing in a concrete way, right? And goals are concrete.” Lily took a seat on the arm of the couch, studying him silently for a moment. “I can see why it would bother you. Even if you are contributing, James. And you know that, logically.” 

“It’s so easy to get knocked out of the whole thing.” James clenched his jaw. “Look at Remus. Just one bad hit and he’s gone for god knows how long. If the same thing happened to me tomorrow, there’d be nothing to look back on as me helping. I just-- I don’t know. It’s just nerves. I’ll be fine. I’ll tire myself out thinking and get some sleep that way.” He sat down heavily on the couch, hiding his face in his hands. “Sorry for waking you up.”

“Don’t be sorry. I’m worried about you.” Lily admitted, surprised when the words came out without her permission. She’d been noticing more and more unusual behavior from James lately, and while she could chalk it up to the playoffs fraying his nerves, she also felt something more was going on, something to be worried about. “It’s completely normal to have nerves and get caught up in what could go right, or wrong. You just… lately, you’ve been so on edge and critical. I want to help, if I can, but I don’t know how.”

“Being on edge and critical’s what Seattle drafted me for.” James laughed weakly. “I’m just doing my part, I guess. Being what they need. Never gotten this far into the playoffs before, so it’s all uncharted territory, I guess, and now you’re stuck in it with me.”

“I wouldn’t say stuck.” Lily said with a smile. “This is exactly where I want to be. You want to talk until you can fall asleep, or am I bugging you by being out here?”

“I don’t know what I want, if we’re being honest.” James shook his head. “Never been good under pressure.”

“I don’t want you to feel pressured about it.” Lily frowned, searching for the right words. “I just want to take cues from you about what you might need.” 

“Stick around for a bit? If you can?” James looked over at her with the same apologetic expression he’d worn earlier that day. It felt like he was drawing a line between them again, putting himself on one side of the problem and her on the other. “I don’t-- I know you’ve got work tomorrow and hell, I’ve got work too, but… I don’t know what I’m feeling right now.” He scrubbed a hand over his face. “I’d rather be with someone than not.”

“Then I’m here.” Lily told him. She moved so she was sitting next to him, could feel the warmth he radiated as she settled in by his side. “I’m here.” She repeated softly, ready for a long night.

* * *

Once the game ended, Lily got to James first, forcefully placing herself at the front of the throng of reporters. 

She could see how upset he was by the loss, never mind the impending onslaught from her colleagues. Knowing James, he was already beating himself up over his lack of scoring and it wouldn’t help to have the press hammer it home by asking in a million different ways what exactly the problem was. Lily couldn’t protect James from that and knew her only option was to at least try to redirect, no matter how temporarily. 

James sat in his stall, dejected, ready for the accusations to rain down on him. He’d seen and heard the press’ favorites a million times before --“You’re not leading enough”, “you’re not setting the example your team and the rookies need”, “you were too young and they shouldn’t have given you the C when there were better options” -- but despite what he told the media, that didn’t mean they hurt any less. He wrung his sweaty hands, eyes trained on the carpet as he stood up, feeling as if he would welcome the ground opening up under him and swallowing him whole, when the first voice spoke.

“James, you guys played hard tonight. What allowed you to keep that pressure on the Stars right from the jump?” Lily asked, with her notebook flipped open, awaiting a response. 

He looked up at her, feeling as if she was made of sunlight in this moment, that small mercy she showed reminding him that all might not be lost. Maybe he could come back from this slump. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad, even if he didn’t. 

Hadn’t she said, just days ago, that the team wasn’t his to carry on his back?

“The Stars’ forward group is nothing short of legendary right now, and with the help of some of our defensemen stepping up to fill Remus’ spot and strengthen the top two defense pairs, we’re doing our best to stop them before they get started.” James replied, feeling no pressure at all to say something brilliant and insightful. She asked for his thoughts and his thoughts only, and there was no mocking undercurrent, like there was with other reporters, no assumption that he knew nothing outside the game. “Breaking up puck cycling on their end through takeaways and protecting the puck better has really helped us out too.”

It was almost easier to handle the other questions, with Lily around, easier to spit out those quick, expected answers and feel nothing but hope that things might change if he kept working hard. Lily made him believe those things he said to the rookies, that anything might be possible if they kept trying and improving themselves and those around them. Lily made him better, even at his worst, through sheer force of belief and encouragement.

Lily, he realized suddenly, was his team. 

Falling into step beside her off the ice had felt like coming home, like he had been welcomed into something uniquely familiar. It felt like he’d spent lifetimes at her side already, after less than a year of knowing her. Every time she threw her lot in with him, it had felt as if she was shooting own goals just to gain his trust, but it hit him now that perhaps she wasn’t just a reporter. She was more than that, and maybe those things took precedence. Maybe she had been playing alongside him this whole time. 

Maybe love could change everything just like that.

* * *

“We need to talk.” James said, just as the front door closed behind them. He locked it, then meticulously checked that it was indeed locked twice, just for peace of mind, not noticing the nervousness that shot through Lily’s body like a bolt of lightning. “It’s-- It’s important. I wanted to do it now before things get worse.”

“I’m, uh, scared now. Should I be?” 

“Nah, it should be me, actually.” James said. “I, um, I’ve noticed you’ve been down lately and I know it’s ‘cause of what I said. At Remus’ place. About-- about reporters.”

“Oh.” Lily froze, temporarily, and was saved from having to say anything as James continued.

“I’ve been thinking about what I said and… Sure, maybe when we were just becoming friends, I thought of you like that, but not since we’ve been together. It’s just-- You know I don’t have a good relationship with the press. Never have. Don’t know if I’ll ever figure it out. But that’s not something I should be taking out on you, you know? That’s my shit and it’s my job to clean it up.”

“I guess I just figured things had changed, like you said.” Lily agreed. “And then that day with Remus, it felt like, I don’t know. There was a line drawn, and I was on the outside.”

“You’re not. On the outside, I mean.” James took a step toward her. “I guess I said that and then I just thought about how much of our lives are shared now and it was just-- a realization, I guess. That there’s not much that’s just mine or just yours anymore. And I like that and I hope you do too.”

“I do.” Lily smiled. “It’s not just you or me so much anymore, it’s us. And that’s a good feeling.”

“I love that. I love you. And it was stupid to say, but I don’t think I would’ve really gotten it without saying that and having to think about what it meant, you know? I don’t think I would’ve realized that I’ve felt that way for a long time.”

“A long time, huh?” Lily searched his face, shaking her head and smiling. “I love you too, you know. I don’t know how long it’s been, just that suddenly you were in my life, and now I can’t imagine it without you.”

“I’m glad it’s not just me then.” James laughed. “Man, that’s a relief.”

“I couldn’t leave you hanging on this one.” Lily laughed with him, appearing relieved that the conversation had gone in a completely different direction than expected. 

“Good. It’s-- It’s good to have this out in the open, then.”

“It’s certainly went better than I was imagining when you started the conversation.” Lily said, clearly relieved. “And I’m glad it’s out there, too. You have a lot going on right now, which is kind of an understatement. But I’m glad you know where you stand, that we both do.”

“Always important to have that be clear.” James nodded. “Plus, I guess it’ll be less scary to say it again, now that that first time is out of the way.”

“First time is the hardest.” Lily agreed, stepping closer so James could put his arms around her. “You might get sick of hearing it, babe. Because I plan on reminding you pretty often.”

“Sounds good to me.” James smiled. “I’d like that.”

* * *

As tough as not scoring was, scoring to break a slump was almost worse. 

It had taken four games to find the back of the net, but here he was, at the end of game five, with three goals to his name.

James’ face was starting to hurt from smiling for the reporters by the time they finally left him alone to pack up and make his way home. He was totally exhausted, but the pucks neatly stacked in his stall gave him pause. Three goals in a night. 

A playoff hat trick. 

His first in his career. 

Yet another milestone, reached completely by accident, but at the perfect time.

“Listen, I gotta head home.” James said, grabbing his things. “Got somebody waiting for me.”

“Cap’s going to get laid!” One of the Matts hollered, and James tossed his sweaty glove right at his face. “Eww!”

He made his exit quickly, hoping retaliation would be delayed until the next practice, and kept his head down as he closed the door to the arena behind him, scanning the parking lot for his car. He spotted Lily slinging her bag in the backseat of her car, which was parked right beside his, and ran over to her, all his previous tiredness replaced by enthusiasm. 

“Hey.” He said. “Good game?”

“You could say that.” Lily grinned. “You were on fire out there.” 

“Guess watching all that tape helped, huh?” He threw his bag into his trunk before shutting it. He grabbed her hand, as if desperate to touch her in some way. “This was fun.”

“You look good, like you were really having fun out there.” Lily said, looking him over, smiling fondly. “It was great to watch, James.”

“Yeah. I figured out a way to get out of the trap they were setting for me, and once I got zone entries figured out, it was just a matter of staying there. And you know me, I set up shop pretty quick.”

“Yeah, you do.” She reached out for him and abruptly pulled back, looking around the parking lot. “Maybe we can head home? Then we can talk it out more, and I can give you a good game kiss.” 

“Yeah.” James said, suddenly realizing where they were. “Yeah, uh, let’s head home.” He let go of her hand. “That’s a good idea.”

“See you there.” Lily backed away, fishing her keys out and returning to her own car.

James fiddled with his keys for a few minutes as Lily got in her car and drove away, wondering whether keeping up appearances was even worth it anymore. It wasn’t common knowledge that they were living together. People knew they were friends, but many reporters knew players and many more were friends with a few guys who commented on their pieces regularly. But after admitting he was in love with her, all this secrecy had begun to bother James in a way it never had before -- now that he’d been honest about how he felt, James wanted nothing more than to be able to hold her hand in public or get his good game kisses earlier than right before bed.

But Lily was right -- it wasn’t safe for her career or for his, and there were enough rumors flying around about them. Even if they were true, for her sake, they had to avoid fanning the flames as much as possible. He unlocked his car after he couldn’t see her car any more and climbed in the driver’s seat, all the tiredness from earlier bleeding back into him as he clutched his steering wheel a little too tightly. 

A hat trick was fun, but this was definitely not.

* * *

Dorcas Meadowes @dgmeadowes ● 21 May 2025  
That's your captain with his first playoff hattrick of his career! Congrats to @jpotter21! The Metros lead the Western Conference Final series 3-2 and could win the West as soon as this Friday!

* * *

Once they were home, Lily threw herself down on the couch, folding her arms across her stomach. She couldn’t seem to stop smiling, between the game and the joy she saw from James after his performance.

“I swear, when you got that third goal, between the stadium and my phone going crazy, it was intense.” Lily laughed, shaking her head. “Even Em texted me.”

“Even Em?” James asked. “Wow. I didn’t realize she was watching. I thought you said she hated hockey.”

“Apparently she couldn’t help herself, given how much I’ve been in hockey mode. And she was tired of being the odd man out in the group chat.” Lily admitted. “But she vowed to learn absolutely nothing about the game, other than it was good when you scored, bless her.”

“That’s about how much I know, and I’ve made a career out of it.” He laughed. “She’s doing just fine.”

“I’ll have her converted to a hockey freak in no time.” Lily said breezily. Switching gears, she reached for him, delighted just to be close now that they were alone. “How you feeling after all of that?” 

“I’m good.” James took her hand, trying not to seem too hesitant. His thoughts from earlier were still rocketing around in his head. He loved being close to her and was glad they could freely be themselves now, but the incident in the parking lot still stung. “Feeling a little better, now that I’ve maybe figured things out. Still one more game to go, minimum.”

“I’m glad you’re feeling better. I know how much that weighed on you.” Lily said quietly. She sensed a change in James’ demeanor. Some of the lightness from when they’d spoken in the parking lot was gone, replaced with a familiar, far too sober James. “How do you feel heading into the next game?” 

“Pretty good. I would rather win at home, but Dallas works just as well." James cracked a smile. "Hopefully I can come up with a few more ways to get ahead of them before the next game. We did a good job on maintaining possession as a team, so that’s something we need to carry over.”

“If you guys can take and build on what you did tonight, things are looking pretty good.” Lily agreed. “You really were great to watch, James. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks, babe.” James scooted a little closer to her. “I’m glad it’s working out now.”

“You seem.” Lily shook her head. “I guess you don’t seem as happy as you were before, considering how the game went. Everything okay?”

“Just thinking ahead, is all. Hit a few too many red lights, got a little too much time to analyze.” James shrugged. “I enjoyed it some. That’s all right.”

“Those damn red lights.” Lily snuggled into his side with a thoughtful expression. “I wish I could get you out of that head of yours, so you could just enjoy tonight.”

“There’ll be a whole summer for that.” James reminded her. “At most, nine more games.”

“One thing at a time, I know, but I can’t wait for the summer. We’ll have so much time for us to just be, you know? Without so much stress from work.”

“Whatever we do, we’re making history at this point. I’m happy no matter what happens.” James said, then shook his head. “I’m actually not. I’m just practicing for when I’m inevitably asked during media availability tomorrow.”

“You sounded very convincing, babe. No one will suspect otherwise.” 

“Good. I need them not to.” James nodded seriously. “Gotta keep up this whole leading the team well regardless of the outcome thing in case we don’t win again. All bets are off if we make the finals though. Sirius has promised to immediately talk shit and get himself in trouble if we win tomorrow night. No one made him. He just did.”

“That sounds all too likely. He won’t be able to help himself.” Lily sighed and shook her head.

“What do you think? Can we end this in six? Might as well ask the pro in the room.” James grinned. “All that analytics and stuff, what does it say?”

“The analytics say you can make it happen in six.” She confirmed. “I’ve been up to my eyeballs in them, so you can trust me on this one.” Lily smiled.

“If we get the Leafs, I’ll probably just give up.” James shuddered. “I mean, I know we’ve been the underdogs for most of this run, but we’re going to get absolutely slaughtered.”

“That’s the confidence I know and love.” 

“That’s why we have Sirius. To deny reality completely and run toward the fire instead of away from it.” James said. “What need did you guys think Dumbledore was trying to fill with him? It was that one.”

“Point taken. Sirius is the perfect man for that job, that’s for sure.” Lily mused. 

“All jokes aside, he’s really been what this team needed, you know? I’d hate to waste our first real chance at it. Like he said today, if we win tomorrow, we go into the finals with guns blazing no matter who we get. Lose with honor, win with respect. Totally plagiarized Remus, but we let it slide.”

“Of course he did.” Lily laughed. “But, really, you two have been good together.”

“We straightened a few things out. If you want an end of the season retrospective or whatever, I got a quote from him that’ll blow your socks off.” James laughed. “G lost his shit when he heard what Sirius said. I can’t believe Sam hasn’t spilled the beans yet.”

“I’m the last to know, I can’t believe this. Of course I want to know.”

“Vegas didn’t ask him what he wanted, but apparently he wanted to get sent here. ‘Cause I was here.” James shook his head. “Had all these dreams about how we were going to be the next Thornton and Marleau. The next one and two draft duo to set the league on fire. I laughed it off, at first, but now think we might just be able to do it.”

“That’s pretty incredible.” Lily admitted. “With what you both have done this season. Where you are now.” She shook her head. “Yeah, he was on to something.”

* * *

Dorcas Meadowes @dgmeadowes ● 24 May 2025  
The Metros are headed back home, series tied 3-3. If they come back with a win, they make franchise history and bring home a Western Conference Champions banner. That is obviously more important than the win. :)

* * *

Lily was there, her face nearly pressed against the glass of the press box, when James scored the game winning goal, clinching the series. 

Even though the Stars fans were upset by their team falling so close to the Cup, the arena couldn’t help but cheer for the Metros as they won their first conference final in team history. Lily joined them, her and Dorcas both hollering as the team clustered around their captain, knocking helmets and thumping each other on the back before skating around the rink with their sticks in the air. 

Throughout it all, James was smiling.

Lily knew, more often than not, James felt like he wasn’t captain material. Even in the face of their results this season, he still had his doubts. Whether it was his demeanor with the press or being charged with leading the team, off the ice, he doubted his abilities. They’d talked about it plenty at home, away from the prying eyes of the press. 

He was much more at ease, one on one, without cameras and lights in his face. They spent plenty of nights in together at the apartment with the TV on low talking about their careers, where they were and where they wanted to be, and how they planned to get there. It meant everything to her, finding that kind of quiet contentment with him. They had their own little bubble together, safe and happy and free from all the pressure of the outside world, where they could talk about their doubts and fears without worry or judgement. 

Lily only wished he could see himself now -- absolutely radiant with joy, surrounded by his team, belonging to them fully and completely. 

James lead the team through the handshake line, bumping fists with various members of the Dallas team that he knew particularly well, before skating up to the bench to meet his scratched and injured teammates, Remus among them. Once he saw Remus, he practically threw himself over the boards to get closer to him, arms thrown around Remus’ neck. Remus laughed, patting James on the back of the helmet, before he disentangled himself from his best friend and switched out his helmet for a hat.

He and his teammates stumbled through a few interviews, waiting desperately for the Bowl to be brought out, and were soon rewarded by the sight of it, silver and gleaming, at the end of a long, red carpet. James could hardly wait for the commissioner to officially award it, and when the announcer’s words rang out through the arena, saying that the Clarence S. Campbell Bowl was officially Seattle’s, the Metros, already excited, grabbed each other and screamed. Like everything else in the playoffs, it felt unreal.

“Accepting the trophy”, the announcer cried, “is team captain, James Potter!”

James shook the commissioner’s hand before smiling for a few pictures by the trophy, unwilling to touch it. There was some sort of unwritten legend about that, a superstition everyone followed, and he kept his hands well away from it as the rest of the team circled round, Sirius barreling directly into James so hard that he stumbled backward, as they assembled for yet another picture.

“Bringing home the hardware, huh, boss?” Sirius teased, and James nodded.

“Yeah.” James said, brimming with confidence. “I really am.”


	19. The Remus Rescue Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus needs some rescuing from Sirius' well-meaning clutches, Jily discuss Lily's future, and James opens up about playoff hell wreaking havoc on their bodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Chapter nineteen, can you believe it? We're almost done, and then into the offseason, which is shaping up to be a dramatic, fluffy good time. Enjoy!

Lily had never given a thought to the space between one series ending and the next beginning as a writer but now, she realized the darker side of things.

In the East, the Toronto Maple Leafs and New York Islanders were still battling for the top spot, and their series looked likely to go to Game 7. Nearly every game had gone to overtime and each minute truly mattered. While he’d said those series were fun to play, James had confided in her that preparing for both teams at once despite knowing he would only face one was tough, and had been restless enough lately that Lily was worried. The increased anxiety level, on top of whatever else he was dealing with, couldn’t be healthy, so she decided to call upon the one person she figured could take him out of his own head, at least for a little while -- Sirius Black.

[10:00] Lily: Cap needs a distraction. can i count on u?

[10:04] Sirius: Plans are a go. Come over to mine. I’ve got snacks and Remus.

[10:06] Lily: Perfect. We’ll be over in a bit :)

Lily found James in the living room, sprawled out on the couch in his boxers and an old, often washed Metropolitans shirt that was starting to get a little small, pretending to relax.

“Up, Potter. We’ve got plans.”

“Plans?” James asked, frowning. “We don’t have plans.”

“Sirius has abducted Remus, so we’re going on a rescue mission. Not a moment to spare.” Lily teased, batting at his socked foot as she bypassed him for her own room to get changed.

“But I don’t want to go.” James complained. “I just saw Sirius at practice.”

“He’s your friend, twice in one day won’t kill you. Go put on pants because we’re leaving in ten.” Lily ordered from her room.

James complied, though he made it clear that he was doing so reluctantly, and soon they were on their way to Sirius’ place, which Lily vocally asserted was way too huge and ugly for just him and his horde of oddly named dogs. It was located in an expensive, exclusive neighborhood and Lily privately thought it was creepy how no one ever seemed to be home. The complete lack of normal neighborhood sounds like children playing and the cacophonous sound of garbage trucks in the morning only made it odder, and James had privately confided in her that he avoided visiting Sirius’ house because it made him feel like he was going to die in a horror movie every time.

When they arrived, they were greeted by Molly, a massive German Shepherd that trotted excitedly between them, alternating between sniffing their crotches and demanding to be pet. Sirius’ other dogs, a small brown ball of energy named Skittles and a cheerful yellow Lab puppy named Charlie, were thankfully nowhere to be seen, as according to Sirius, they were going through a phase where biting everything in sight was the only thing on their minds.

“Hey, Molly.” Lily greeted. “Hey, good girl.”

“Please don’t touch me.” James whispered, as if Molly could understand him. “I’m gonna love you from over here. Thanks. I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

Lily gladly held Molly’s attention, rubbing behind her ears and crooning to her so James could make his escape.  

“I have snacks!” Sirius roared, from the top of the stairs. “And Remus! But he’s not upstairs, because I’m not mean!”

“Don’t listen to him.” Remus called, from a few rooms away. “He’s mean!”

“None of us want to be here, Remus.” James drawled. “It’s okay. At least we’re all together.”

“That’s the solid friendship we know and love.” Lily laughed, giving Molly one last affectionate head pat before following James into the other room.

Remus was lying on the couch, his crutches leaned against the arm, looking as if he’d nearly been bored to death before James and Lily had come over.

“Thank god.” Remus said, grabbing James’ arm. “Save me.”

“It’s worse when he’s got a captive audience, isn’t it?” James said, in a hushed tone, looking around frantically to make sure Sirius didn’t overhear them. “I’m sorry, bro. You had to take one for the team.”

“The knee was my one!” Remus protested. “This is two!”

“I’m sorry, Remus.” James said solemnly. “Someone had to do it.”

“So dramatic.” Lily said, stopping to greet Remus with a pat on the arm. “Sirius, I think we were promised snacks!”

“I have returned!” Sirius said, as he entered the room, before making his way into the kitchen and returning with a tray of assorted, wilted vegetables. “Snacks!”

“Dude.” James grimaced.

“What?” Sirius teased. “You keep telling us to get healthy.”

“He can’t mean like this.” Lily remarked, eyeing the tray. “Come on, you’re holding out on me.”

“I didn’t mean like this.” James agreed, as Sirius went back into the kitchen. “He just doesn’t listen.”

He returned with a bag of chips, flopping down on the couch beside Remus.

“So, Cap, I hear you’re a mess.”

“Damn it, Sirius. A little sensitivity here.” Lily argued, nearly choking on a pretzel.

“So, Cap, how’s, uh, your personal life?” Sirius amended, smiling sheepishly at Lily.

“Good.” James said, with a shrug. He cast a glance over at Lily for a split second before clearing his throat and staring down at his hands. “Going good. Nothing’s overtly wrong. Good times.”

Lily was beginning to feel like the only adult in the room as she turned to Remus. “How about you? How’re you feeling today?”

“As good as you can feel with no knee.” Remus laughed before catching sight of James, who looked mortified. “It’s not no knee. I still have a knee, James. Don’t look at me like that.”

“Look at you like what?” James asked, desperately trying to backtrack. “I’m not looking at you like anything.”

To take their mind off Remus’ lack of knee and the impending Cup Finals series, Lily had suggested video games and shitty snacks. It worked in turning their attention away from hockey all together and playoff stress. It was just a bonus that she was able to crush them at Mario Kart.

James was constantly driving backwards, sideways, and falling off tracks with frightening ease, and Remus was too busy laughing at James to make any real progress. Sirius was Lily’s only real competition, and even he got soundly thrashed with ease, which was impressive considering he owned the game.

“This isn’t even fair.” Sirius whined. “I don’t like losing.”

“Good.” James said. “Remember that next week.”

“We can’t distract him from the playoffs if that’s all he thinks about.” Sirius groaned.

“We got a solid forty five minutes of distraction in.” Lily observed. “Not bad, if I do say so myself.”

“See, this is why you need a girlfriend.” Sirius cut in. “Distracting you would be her job, and then we could all lead peaceful lives with our dogs and money. But no, you refuse to let me set you up with anyone.”

“You tried once and it didn’t work.” James shrugged. “Let’s not try to improve that record.”

“Not for any fault of mine.” Sirius argued. “It’s just that she didn’t date hockey players, is all.” He cast an apologetic glance at Lily after the words left his mouth, clearly having not intended to say them. “Some girls are just like that. I don’t know, man.”

“The point being.” Lily said, carefully moving away from the topic at hand. “We had a good time today. It was even distracting for a minute there. So, good job, us.”

“Yes it was.” James nodded. “So, uh, any change in the Isles-Leafs series?”

“James, the game hasn’t even started yet.” Sirius groaned. “Come on, man.”

* * *

Sirius Black @seriousblack91 ● 26 May 2025

Sometimes You Upset Your Friends And Sometimes Your Friends Upset You But That Is Just The Circle Of Life

 

Sirius Black @seriousblack91 ● 26 May 2025

Are you ever convinced that the people in your life secretly hate you??? Please do not like this tweet lmao

* * *

“Lily?” James asked. “Can I ask a question?”

“Sure. What is it, James?” Lily closed the book she’d been reading to give him her full attention.

“You just-- you’ve seemed upset, since we came home from Sirius’, and I’m just worried that it’s--it’s something I did or said.” James scratched his head. “I know I’ve been really stressed lately, but that doesn’t mean I’m allowed to be mean or anything.”

“You didn’t do anything.” Lily assured him quickly. “It’s nothing you said or did, I guess I’m just thinking about what Sirius said, about some women not dating hockey players. And how I was one of them, until you came along.”

“Oh.” James said. “Was that you? That he was trying to set me up with?”

“It was, yeah.” Lily nodded, glancing down at her lap. “And I told him about my rule, which at the time was pretty firm.”

“I guess we set ourselves up just fine.” James joked. “I get why, though. Between Snape and all of the traveling and being busy and stuff. It’s a lot to ask someone to put up with.”

“There’s that.” Lily nodded. “And with my career, not only do I not want to be known as the reporter dating one of the guys, but there’s the matter of keeping my job.”

“Wow. I didn’t even think of that.” James shook his head. “I’m glad we’ve kept this quiet then. If it helps out that much.”

“It’s been nice, keeping it quiet. But I guess now I’m thinking about what it means when we do go public, you know?” Lily shook her head. “I’m just in my own head a lot this afternoon.”

“Gotta have a backup plan. Not just one, actually. Twelve minimum.”

“I didn’t see you coming.” Lily admitted with a small smile. “I’m a little low on backup plans, especially at twelve minimum.”

“That’s what you’ve got me for.” James nudged her. “Overthinking absolutely everything.”

“It is a talent of yours.” Lily shook her head. “I just… I’m worried about what this means for me, what my next step will be. The Times will try to move me around, find something else for me. But I love covering hockey. I love my career exactly as it is.” Lily said quietly. “But I guess it’s time for something new.”

“We’re moving on your schedule.” James said, placing his hand over Lily’s. “Whenever you’re comfortable, we’ll talk about it in public, but until then, nothing.”

“Thank you, James.” Lily threaded their fingers together, managing a smile. “It helps, knowing that. I’m just preparing myself for when we get there.”

* * *

James and Lily settled in together, getting comfortable in bed to watch something on Netflix. Without thinking much of it, Lily scooted close to his side, expecting him to drape an arm around her or tug her closer still. When he didn’t, Lily frowned and turned to face him.

“Okay, what’s going on with the cuddling moratorium?”

“What do you mean?” James asked, clearly confused. He scooted a little closer, as if to appease her, carefully keeping his right shoulder clear of her body. “It’s been about normal levels, last I checked.”

“Ever since Dallas, we’ve hardly cuddled.” She countered. Lily looked him over briefly, a terrible thought entering her mind, before her gaze returned to his. “Are you… did you get hurt? I haven’t seen you without a shirt, either, now that I think of it.”

“We’ve all been playing hurt since the first series, if not the end of the season.” James said, looking away. “It’s nothing, babe. Don’t worry about it.”

“I don’t care about the other guys, I care about _you_.” Lily told him, worry washing over her at his answer. “Where, James? You might as well tell me, or I’ll only worry more.”

“Took a bad hit about halfway through Game Six. Fucked up my shoulder.” James sighed, motioning to his right shoulder. “It’s not on my shooting side so we’re good.”

“And of course they’re letting you play that way.” Lily said, anger edging into her tone.

“The team already lost Remus. They can’t lose me too.” James frowned. “I’m the last one wearing a letter out there, and sure, we’ve got other leaders in the room, but they need me. It’s a few more games. That’s all they’re asking. I can’t just not give that.”

“I know they need you. But it’s fucked up, having to play injured.” Lily shook her head. She knew the reality was that pretty much every player out there was injured in one form or another, but like a lot of things, it was different when it came to James. To someone she loved. “And I’m not thrilled you kept it from me, babe.”

“I knew you’d be upset and I didn’t want to have that between us, that’s all.” He got up, holding his elbow to avoid jarring his shoulder, and made his way around the bed to the other side. “Move over. Just ‘cause that side’s out of commission doesn’t mean this one is.”

“I’d prefer you tell me, in the future.” She said, moving over so they could press together, his good arm around her. “Because I love you, and want to know when you’re hurting.”

“Then you might want to know some other stuff.” James chuckled as her jaw dropped in shock. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. There’s not much to talk about. Sirius, on the other hand, phew. Not sure how he’s in one piece.”

“That sounds awful.” Lily winced. “What’s he got going on?”  

“Pretty sure he broke his hand blocking that shot at the end of Game Five.” James shook his head. “Keeps being awfully cagey about it when you ask him. It’s bruised to hell and back and swollen up a bit too. Don’t know if you noticed yesterday.”

“I saw some of the bruising, but I didn’t know it was broken.” Lily shook her head. “I can’t even begin to imagine what that must feel like.”

“He’s torn on what to do, honestly. His shooting’s suffering ‘cause he can’t hold his stick the way he usually does.” James said. “He says he’ll manage the next few games if I’m doing it too. Says it’s not real loyalty to a team unless you’ve broken a couple things for them.”

“That does sound like him. What am I going to do with you guys?” She said fondly. “You’re falling apart on me.”

“Just four to seven games left.” James reminded her, before planting a kiss on her cheek, as if to make up for the trouble that those four to seven games would cause her. “And then we quit doing the hard drugs to play and whine about how hard our lives are for a couple months.” He smiled. “You get to witness that circus this year, so enjoy the calm while you have it.”

“Just four to seven games.” Lily echoed. “I think I can handle that.”

“I think they said six to eight weeks of icing it and not playing hockey for me after the season’s out, if we avoid surgery, so that’s going to be a while. Should be okay to start training by the end of July or mid August, if we go all the way to mid-June. You sure you’re willing to be with that monster? Six weeks minimum with no heavy lifting or overhead movements on that side, just to avoid risking anything.”

“I can’t even imagine you taking that time off, let alone all those rules.” Lily admitted, trying to picture James away from the ice and falling short. “But I’m willing to brave the monster.”

“You’re the bravest person I know, Lily Evans.” James said, eyes shining with adoration. “Hopefully I don’t make you regret it.”

* * *

James and Lily were both on the edge of their seats as the final seconds wound down on the third period of Game 7 between the Maple Leafs and Islanders, even though the match had been decided long before. The Maple Leafs had outplayed the Islanders from the beginning of the first period, staying just out of reach as the Islanders valiantly tried to backcheck and forecheck their way to a comeback. The buzzer rang out, putting an end to the Islanders’ Stanley Cup dreams, and James turned to Lily, obviously trying his best to stay calm and collected.

“Well, uh, looks like we’re headed to Toronto.” He said. “Or I’m headed to Toronto, at least. Wow.”

“At least you guys get home ice advantage facing Toronto.” Lily pointed out. “You wouldn’t have with the Isles.”

“Yeah. I’m not about to pass up a few days more at home.” James laughed. “So Games 1 and 2 here. Then Toronto for 3 and 4, and unless we sweep them, we’re coming back here for 5. Toronto for 6, back here for 7. Hopefully we’ll have it wrapped up by 7, but… man, they’re going to take us for a ride.”

“They’re tough.” Lily agreed, obviously still replaying the game they just watched in her mind.

“We can’t keep up with their scoring. Our defense is good, but are they good enough to block that many shots without Remus?” James ran a hand through his hair. “Frankie and Bones are wizards, but they’ve had to take on a lot without Remus here. And our second D pair for the finals series is gonna be the Matts because we can’t rely on Dearborn to skate at the level the game requires anymore, but the Matts are just kids. This is their first season. And our third d pair is a fucking wash anyway. I feel bad saying that about the rookie, but Dearborn. Man. I love him, but he had his time years ago. All he does now is take penalties and talk shit about other people.”

“It’s a lot to put on the kids. And Dearborn’s a wash.” Lily nodded. “You’re right about that.”

“At least his contract’s up this summer.” James sighed. “But that just means we’re going to be in the marked for a top four defenseman since we don’t really have a plan outside of that. Maybe Dumbledore does. Maybe Moody does. Maybe we’re just going to bring up a kid from Portland. Who knows.” He shook his head. “I dunno. I’m worried about this team, you know? It feels like-- It feels like we’re just scrambling to do something now because everything’s going to fall apart this summer.”

“Babe, you’ve made it all the way to the finals, though.” Lily reminded him.

“I’ve been trying to avoid thinking about it.” James admitted. “The more I think about it as the Finals, the bigger deal it is in my head, you know? And I don’t want to… I don’t want to get my hopes up, you know? Just in case?”

“How would you handle the Metros losing?”

“Losing in the conference championships… I could’ve lived with that. Losing in the semis would’ve been okay too but… I don’t think I can lose here and live with myself, you know? How do you look people in the eye after that shit and go yeah, sorry, we got all the way to the end and then shit out on you?”

“I get that. But it’s tough when you’re dealing with injuries and fatigue this time of year. To pile that on and try to look back and say you could’ve done more.” Lily said slowly. “If you were to lose, it’s not from lack of trying or heart, you know?”

“I know. If we lose at this point, it’s ‘cause Toronto’s better than us. Which is honestly harder than thinking about it as a lack of trying, really.” He shook his head. “I just-- I don’t know. Playoffs are hard to play in and harder to talk about. Everything’s just… _happening_ all the time.”

“Everything feels so frenzied.” Lily agreed. “I don’t know how you guys do it, but you are. One step at a time, babe.”

“One step at a time, yeah.” James smiled. “That’s the only way we can do it.”

* * *

James Potter @jpotter21 ● 26 May 2025

Everything’s coming up Potter this week. Four more wins. #GoMetros #BeatTheLeafs

 

Sirius Black @seriousblack91 ● 26 May 2025

IT’S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN #GoMetros #BeatTheLeafs

 

Sirius Black @seriousblack91 ● 26 May 2025

Replying to @seriousblack91

I am now “banned from ever controlling the locker room playlist” because I called Remus & made his Echo play the song. Not my fault it can’t tell when someone’s on the phone. #BigDaddyGetsBamboozled

 

Sirius Black @seriousblack91 ● 26 May 2025

Replying to @seriousblack91, @wolfstar4ever

IT IS NOT A SEX THING PLEASE DELETE YOUR ACCOUNT

 

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 26 May 2025

They did it, everyone! Seattle is going to the finals :)


	20. A Grave Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus, James, and Sirius discuss their careers, Peter makes contact, and Lily leans on a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again! This week's a fun one, leading up to an explosive chapter next week. *Hagrid voice* I shouldn't've said that! Anyway! Enjoy!

James, Sirius and Remus huddled together after practice, James and Sirius still soaking wet with sweat and breathing heavily from exertion.

The first game against Toronto, kicking off the Cup Finals series, was in two days, and all three were on high alert. In a way, knowing he was not going to play made Remus even worse than usual, and James and Sirius had taken to keeping their phones off at night to avoid being woken by notifications from Remus in the middle of the night, analyzing Toronto’s strengths and weaknesses even more than Leafs bloggers had ever tried to pull off.

Remus, even now, looked tired, which James assumed was from his visit with the trainers than anything else. His knee was still swollen and braced and getting moving on his recovery wouldn’t be an option until the swelling had dissipated completely. From what Remus was saying, they looked to be letting him rest before starting him on physical therapy during the summer, and James desperately hoped that Remus would have held the Cup before their season ended. Hobbling around on crutches in the stands while the team practiced for a series he wouldn’t play in was starting to wear on Remus’ nerves, and James couldn’t even imagine the sense of loss and anger that Remus must be feeling.

At least he was coming with them -- James and Sirius had argued with anyone that would listen, saying that, as the only remaining alternate captain, Remus’ presence in the locker room was indispensable, and Dumbledore, who they later found out had been planning to bring him along anyway, had looked on in mildly restrained glee before agreeing with them that Remus was an integral part of the team’s identity and success, and would absolutely be allowed to join them on the road, pending a doctor’s note.

“Your right side’s weak, James.” Remus said, looking through his messily scrawled notes from practice. “What’s that about?”

“Fucked up his shoulder. Last game of the Dallas series.” Sirius said bitterly, before James could even open his mouth. He curled his uninjured hand into a fist. “The one after we’d obviously won?”

“Fuck them.” Remus grumbled. “Did you get it checked out?”

“The doctors said it was okay.” James felt much better now than he had immediately after the game, though most of that could be attributed to a few days of relative rest. “They can’t lose both of us, Remus. Not when we’re going up against a team like Toronto.”

“You’re right.” Remus sighed. “I worry about you, you know that.”

“I know.” James agreed, hanging his head. “I’m managing it safely, don’t worry. Lily’s keeping an eye on me.”

“Sometimes I really do hate this game.” Remus said, with a rueful smile. “You ever wonder what life after it’s going to be for all of us? What’ll we even do when we don’t have hockey anymore?”

“Well, God willing, we’ll have hockey for a while yet.” James said, patting Remus’ shoulder. “So we don’t have to start making plans now.”

“Hear hear!” Sirius chorused, ruffling James’ hair. “Get him, Captain.”

“He’s been gotten.” James deadpanned, earning a laugh from Remus. “Is that a metaphor? Or a simile? Or any of those things?”

“So we can rule out English teacher for you.” Remus chuckled. “Well, that’s only one thing off the list, James, don’t you worry.”

“Life coach, for Remus.” Sirius suggested. “Fitness trainer. Or switch sports.”

“We all know Sirius is going to be an old man living alone with his dogs, profiting off wise investments or something.” James teased. “Hey, do dogs do that thing cats do where they eat their dead owners?”

“What a way to go.” Sirius said dreamily. “Fuck yeah. I’d love that.”

“You’re both horrible.” Remus shook his head. “I’m glad I don’t have to be on the ice with you for a few more months.”

“Ah, you miss us.” Sirius reached across James to poke Remus in the ribs. “C’mon, Big Daddy, admit it.”

“Yeah.” Remus sighed. “Maybe. I guess.”

“We did it!” Sirius yelled, throwing his fists up in the air, as James laughed, shaking his head.

“Thanks.” Remus whispered to James, while Sirius continued celebrating the fact that he’d proved himself indispensable to Remus. “For making me feel like I’m part of this still.”

“You’re always going to be part of this, Remus.” James said. “You always have been, and you always will be.”

“You’re a good captain, James.” Remus said softly.

“I know.” James replied, for once, honestly. “I’m trying my best.”

* * *

The night before the final series began, James and Lily settled in together, taking over his bed to cuddle with the TV on as background noise.

“How are you feeling about tomorrow, babe?” Lily asked, feeling content and quiet with him by her side.

“I think we’ve crossed into headless chicken territory.” James said, far too seriously to be joking. “But we’ll see.”

“All you can do is play your game. Sixty minutes of good, somewhat clean hockey, right?” Lily said, trying to at least get a smile out of him. She knew how this was weighing on him, saw it in how restless and anxious he’d become, and wanted to ease it however she could.

“Even with sixty minutes of good, somewhat clean hockey, there’s no telling what will happen.” James said, markedly uncomfortable. “I could make a mistake or the people around me could make a mistake and mistakes almost always lead to goals. Especially when both teams are as hungry for a win as we will be. It’s just-- It’s a lot of pressure and you have to be _perfect_.”

“It’s a ton of pressure. I see you grappling with it and wish I could help.” Lily admitted. “But I know you just have to go out there and whatever happens, happens.”

“You’re helping a lot.” James said. “Really. I don’t know what I’d be doing without you. Between… Between the injury and Pete and everything else, I think I would’ve given up a long time ago.”

“I’m glad if I could help.” Lily said with a small smile. “But I think you’re stronger than you give yourself credit for, too.”

“You’ve made a hell of a career out of giving me too much credit. Maybe I should give it a try.”

“Give it a shot.” Lily laughed, reaching up to place a kiss on his cheek. “I have enough faith in you for the both of us.”

* * *

[14:21] Peter: Good luck in Game 1, guys. We took the season series against the Maple Leafs, so this should be easy!

[14:24] Sirius: Literally die lol

[14:25] Lily: I mean...really, Peter? Lmao wow

[14:26] Remus: Peter, maybe this isn’t the best idea.

[14:30] James: Thank you for the well wishes.

[14:45] Peter: I genuinely wish you guys well, you know? Just wanted you to know that.

[14:46] Sirius: “””””””””wish”””””””””” us “””””””””well””””””

[14:48] Peter: Sirius, I’m trying here. Okay?

[14:50] Sirius: certainly looked like you were trying when you left the team for a “real winner” lol. how many playoff wins did you get btw?

[14:51] Remus: Sirius, that’s just mean.

[14:51] Sirius: 000000000000000000000000

[14:52] Sirius: You fucked off and hurt a lot of people. Don’t waltz in here like you did nothing. You haven’t spoken to any of us since leaving.

[14:55] Peter: That’s not true. I’ve spoken with James several times.

[14:56] Sirius: Why? Because you knew he’d be the only one to forgive you? Lmao

[14:57] Peter: Look, you know as well as I do it’s just business. I’m sorry if you feel like I betrayed you, but James knows how it is.

[14:59] Lily: Maybe that’s what you assumed so you can sleep at night. Try putting yourself in his shoes and seeing how well that line works.

[15:02] Peter: How well do either of you know him, anyway? Remus and I have known him longer. It’s different.

[15:03] Remus: You know what? I’ve been trying to give you the benefit of the doubt for months. Months, Peter. And you say nothing to any of us but James and leave him to deal with everything you left behind. Lily and Sirius may not know him as well as we do, but you don’t need to know him as well as we do to know that you just fucking out of all of our lives throws someone off their game.

[15:04] Remus: And that’s what you did to all of us. So that’s it. You were a good friend. We had some great times. But we don’t have to forgive you just because you’re asking for forgiveness, and you’re honestly not even doing that.

[15:04] Remus: Fuck off, Pete. I’m sorry it had to end like this.

[15:08] Peter: James?

[15:09] James: Some of us have games to play. I suggest we keep our minds on that. Thank you for helping get us here, Pete.

[15:10] James: Your job here is over.

* * *

**Lily Evans**

 

Hey can we talk

I do not know what ur opinion is about that but

Wow!!!!!!

 

Of course we can

It was kind of a shitshow

And by kind of I mean it definitely was

 

Don’t get me wrong

I miss him

But that was the wrong way to go abt it

 

It just got everyone riled up, I think

You doing okay?

 

Sirius is kind of getting in my face

For not presenting a united front or something

Have muted notifications from him for now

Will deal with it later

When I am feeling up to it

 

Oh boy

He doesn’t have the history with Peter that you do

It’s different for you

 

Yep

Pete’s parents called me after he got traded

Right after they called him

And I know my parents called him as well

To make sure he was okay + ask if he needed anything

I don’t think Sirius understands how it was

Like you said

Our parents are neighbors

We can’t just… stop talking to each other

 

Yeah

He doesn’t quite see it that way, I bet

  


He waited to sign w Seattle until after I was drafted

We’d agreed we were gonna be on the same team

There’s a lot of history, like you said

Remus knows. He’s keeping clear of both of us rn I think

 

It’s just a shitty situation

And I think Sirius was trying in his own way

To make things right by hurting Peter

And it doesn’t work that way, especially not for you and Remus

 

Yeah

I don’t want him to

It must be hard enough

Seeing us do well without him

I figure we’d do even better with him

But we won’t know will we

 

 

I’m sorry, babe

I know it’s hard letting go of someone you’ve known for so long

even when they’ve hurt you

  


Yeah

It’s weird to know that there’s no coming back

Like he can say business all he wants but

If he comes back here I dont know what would happen

Actually I do and that’s worse

We need Remus out of jail so he can play so

Business or not, he chose to leave & he has to stay gone

Don’t think management is too fond of him anymore either

 

He made his bed with this one

Now he’s got to lie in it

The way he did it though

He could’ve solved a lot of this mess by talking to you

If he was unhappy in Seattle

It’s a shame he didn’t

 

He might have tried

Pete doesn’t like to talk about things directly

Which is why I was surprised by this

Usually he builds a huge metaphor and expects you to solve it

Like verbal algebra or something

I probably didn’t notice what he really meant

I guess that’s not my fault though

But it kind of is

I’m supposed to know what he’s thinking

If not as his friend, as his captain

Former captain, I guess

 

Everyone was blindsided by what he did, James

And he tried to excuse it

Just business, according to him

I don’t think there were any signs for you to miss

As a friend or captain

 

It’s one thing to know that

And another to feel like that

And I think I’m just stuck in the wrong one

It feels like he’s trying to throw us off

And I don’t want it to

I don’t want to think he’s the kind of person who could do that

 

That or he just has crappy timing

 

I hope it’s just that

Sirius seems to think it’s sabotage

That he wants to bring the team down from the inside

What bothers me most is he hasn’t said anything to Remus

About the injury

Just pops in to say good luck like

It feels weird

Something about this isn’t right

 

That’s so shitty

I can’t imagine just… not reaching out

To someone he’s known for so long

 

He and Remus were really close

When the Metros started out

They knew each other from college

Played in the same conference so they saw each other pretty often

I talk to the guys I know from the Dub a ton even now

Can’t imagine just seeing somebody you knew that well get hurt

And saying nothing

Like that was our hometown series

There’s no way he didn’t see it in the paper

There’s no way he didn’t hear about it

There’s no way he didn’t know

 

You’re right

It was big news

It’s hard reconciling all of this with the Peter I met

  


Sounds funny coming from me but

I feel the same way

This isn’t my Pete, you know?

I’ll see him at some point this summer

And we’ll talk then

I think I need the time to calm down

Because he cant talk to my friends like that

And it’s weird to think he counted among my friends just a few weeks ago

Not anymore, though

 

He certainly hasn’t acted like one

Just

Try to keep your focus

It’s a really exciting time for you

And it’s a shame Peter can’t be part of it

But like you said

You’ll handle it over the summer

 

Bigger fish to fry rn

Or leafs

Can you fry leafs

*leaves

I fuckin hate that

Blah blah canadian army blah blah honor & justice

We Must Become Our Heroes & all that

 

Lol

I love you, James

We’re just gonna keep on keeping on

Bigger fish to fry, for sure

 

I love you too

This would be harder w/o you here

And I really appreciate you taking all this on

It means a lot to me

You’re the best <3

Now let’s go fry some leaves

* * *

Lily was feeling unsettled after her conversation with James. She set her phone aside for several minutes and scrubbed a hand over her face, considering things from all angles.

First, there was the the most obvious: Things with Peter. Lily had closed the door on that man as soon as his texts confirming the trade rumors came in at the All Star Game. But it wasn’t so easy for James. She knew that on a rational level, even if she wished he could just cut ties to prevent himself from getting hurt repeatedly. Even worse was the timing. James was trying to keep his head in the game with playoffs, and Peter had a way of sinking his claws back into him, pulling him under when James could not afford it.

On top of that was the playoffs in general. Lily knew with each day, James was being pushed to his limit, not just physically, but mentally, as well. Sometimes Lily thought he might be okay and then others she likened him to a ticking time bomb, ready to explode when they least expected it.

Without giving it too much thought, she reached for her phone again, scrolling through her contacts until she found Em’s number.

“Hey, you. How’s it going?”

“I’m stressed.” Lily admitted, getting right to it. “You?”

“Same.” Emmeline laughed, a rich, full sound. “What’s up?”

“James…” Lily started, shrugging even if Em couldn’t see her.

“What about him?” Em asked, voice sharpening.

“Down, girl.” Lily laughed. “He’s just been having a hard time. Nothing I can really fix, you know? It’s hard watching a friend struggle.”

“Struggle how?”

“Just… you know, hockey shit. It’s stressful with the playoffs happening.” Lily said, hedging on how much to tell her.

“And his best friend shitting on him.”

“Yeah, there’s that. He’s not in a good place. It’s shitty to watch.” Lily shook off her worry. “Anyway, what’s stressing you out over there?”

“How long do you have?” Em laughed again, frayed at the edges this time.

“All night, girl.” Lily said, getting comfortable on the couch. “Lay it on me.”


	21. An Uphill Slog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sirius is revealed to have a pornstache, we are reminded that the rookies still exist, and James and Lily have just about the worst night ever to be had in a sketchy motel in Toronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, we completely forgot to discuss the playoff beards before today so we absolutely need you to know that James is blessing the world with some [Jujhar Khaira type shit](https://nhl.bamcontent.com/images/photos/285595604/1136x640/cut.jpeg). Google JJ. He's beautiful. Your quality of life will be significantly improved.
> 
> Also, to apologize for Sirius before he begins being Sirius, "absolute unit" is the most important piece of hockey terminology you need to learn and all it means is that somebody is big and buff and could crush everyone else to death but refrains from it as an act of politeness. We just wish he wasn't the first one in this story to say it.

“I hate to be a bother, but, uh, shirt help please?” James was struggling to do up the buttons on his dress shirt, looking between Sirius and Remus with a panicked expression on his face. “I feel like my arm’s going to just fall off if I move it anymore.”

“All the way off or only a little off?” Sirius joked. “One’s better than the other. Come here, I’ll help.”

“Your hand is broken and I don’t trust anyone who grows that mustache on purpose.” James grimaced. “Sorry, Sirius. It’s gross.”

“Ahh, the pornstache. I don’t know why you felt compelled to do it, Sirius. But we’re all paying for it because we have to see it.” Remus chimed in, motioning for James to come closer. “I got this.”

“Team unity, bros.” Sirius scowled. “I can’t grow a beard so I’m joining in! I’m doing my best.”

“Could’ve just grown your hair out some.” James said. “The rookies are mostly doing that. Except Little Pete. Have you seen Little Pete?”

"He looks like a fucking Brawny ad without the muscles." Sirius said, awestruck. "Like, you want to protect him but then you look at that beard and you're just like... he's an absolute unit, man. Wow."

“He’s too young for that beard.” Remus shook his head. “When I was his age, I was patchy and terrible to look at. It’s not fair.”

“My favorite part is how Felix keeps looking at him with this weird mixture of shock and awe on his face.” Sirius cackled. “It’s like he can’t recognize his bud anymore under all that lumberjack shit. Poor thing keeps wandering around like some kind of lost sheep, except he’s Costco sized, so it’s more like a strange, confused King Kong.”

“As someone who also walks the line between baby face and semiprofessional lumberjack every year, yeah, it’s the payment we’re owed for looking like children without the beard.” James grinned. “The universe had to help us out somehow.”

“The universe is funny that way.” Remus mused, reaching to start on James’ buttons. “Like, here, have a beard. And ten injuries.”

“I don’t have ten injuries.” James protested. “Only one.”

“Two.” Sirius corrected.

“Okay, maybe three.” James said. “But not more than three, I don’t think.”

“Oh, only three. My mistake.” Remus joked.

“You don’t get to say shit to anyone else. Your knee’s out.” Sirius said. “Reap the seeds of your misery.”

“That’s not how farming works, Sirius. I just need this arm for at least four more games, maybe seven.” James leaned in so Remus could more easily reach the shirt buttons he’d been struggling with. “Thanks, Remus. You’re a lifesaver.”

“I do my best. Sirius, you need any help?”

“Nope.” Sirius grinned. “Just put all the buttons on but the top one before putting the shirt on and then jammed my head through the neck part. I’m going to tell Coach I’m going slightly more casual than usual.”

“You’re going to get killed someday.” James said wryly, shaking his head. “Every day has to be an adventure with you, doesn’t it?”

“So.” Remus eyed the other two. “What’s the plan for tonight?”

“Well, you’re giving a speech about the joys of not lying about injuries. We’ll all nod along like good little boys and then immediately go back to lying about our injuries.” Sirius winked. “Sounds like a hell of a night out to me.”

“Kill him.” Remus said, as if it would solve everything.

“Don’t. We need him.” James said. “After the Finals end, take him out quietly.”

“Quietly?” Sirius frowned. “Excuse me? I’ve never gone quietly to anything in my life.”

“There’s always time for firsts.” James patted his shoulder. “Let them happen. Don’t worry about the consequences.”

“Thank fuck I’m not traveling with you guys.” Remus said dryly. “I don’t want to be responsible for it when you toss each other out of the plane window, or something.”

“Gotta mix it up.” Sirius laughed. “Give the team something to laugh about.”

“God knows they need it.” James shook his head. He sat down beside Remus on the bed. “Everyone’s running on fumes. The older guys want to get home to their kids. The European guys want to get home. The rest of us are just tired.”

“We’re all going through hell this time of year, but it’ll pay off, guys.” Remus said, sounding sure despite being the most injured of the three of them.

“I’ll take your word for it, Remus.” James sighed. “It’s got to be, at this point.”

* * *

Before game one, as was her habit, Lily took to Twitter to post the lines. After several minutes of staring at her phone versus what she was seeing in front of her, Lily bit her lip and went for it, omitting the fact that James was playing on Sirius’ left side rather than his right.

It was a noteworthy adjustment because James was a right wing, which meant that he was now playing on his off side to protect his injured arm. As a left shot, left wing could be easier for him, but by his own admission, he hadn’t played left wing with any level of seriousness since junior. In Lily’s mind, Moody had made the right call in protecting James from worsening the injury, but for the entire fan base and reporters, who were in the dark about the injury, there would definitely be questions. And anger over whether the first line was producing the way everyone felt they should be. It would rain down upon James, she knew that, and wished she could do something to protect him from it. To tell everyone that he was doing more than his best, all that he was putting his body through because it was his job, his team, his city.

Lily rubbed a hand over her face, considering, not for the first time, her job versus James Potter and which was clearly the priority. It would come to a head, she knew. Had known for some time. She couldn’t keep reporting on James as if he was any other player, when she shared so much of her life with him outside the confines of a professional relationship. She knew what he looked like when he first woke up, sleepy and warm with a riot of hair. She knew his smile and laugh, the real ones, not meant for the media or prying eyes. And she had all but memorized the feel of his hand in hers, along with the warmth of him when they were together in bed, tangled up like they were the only people in the entire world right then.

She knew too much and loved him too fiercely to not want to protect him, even if it flew in the face of what her job asked of her.

When questions came pouring in on Twitter, Lily closed the app, in her mind, having finished her job for the night, and sat back to watch the game.

* * *

Dorcas Meadowes @dgmeadowes ● 1 June 2025  
Final Score: TOR (3) - SEA (1). Toronto takes the series lead 1-0 despite a valiant attempt from our boys. One more home game before we hit the road.

* * *

Playing left wing was different, but not terrible.

James hadn’t done it recently, which only made matters worse. There was a brief stint at the beginning of his career when Peter was playing on the right, but they’d been switched a few weeks into the season, and excelled enough in their new positions that no one had bothered switching them back. Between Kingsley and Peter, there had always been enough depth at left wing that they hadn’t needed James to try.

Now, with Little Pete emerging as a legitimate scoring threat in the playoffs, it made more sense to juggle the lines around so Little Pete, who shot right handed, could play up the right side instead of relying on James and his bum right shoulder to try his best to play his normal game. He knew it was a reasonable decision, and a smarter one than he could have made, but James still felt like he was being crowded out of his own spot. He was suddenly seeing the whole game from the opposite side of the ice, and adjusting to that, let alone in the middle of a deep playoff run, was a big change for anyone, even without a nagging shoulder injury to contend with.

Everybody had their aches and pains, so he kept his mouth shut, but even with the pain medication, moving his right arm felt like hell every time he did it, and he couldn’t shake the fear that he’d somehow make the injury even worse. The team doctor had said it was a grade two shoulder separation, and that they wouldn’t need to consider surgery until it got above grade four, but James had seen the diagrams. There wasn’t much difference between grade two and grade four, and the fact that he was playing a contact sport didn’t exactly lend itself to the activity restrictions the internet had recommended.

He felt like a time bomb, and he knew better than anyone that that was not the best way to feel when playing the most important series of his life.

He poked the puck away from Toronto’s Dermott and barely got the needed control of it to shoot it in Sirius’ vague direction before Dermott charged toward him like a train off the tracks, fully intending to regain possession. Within seconds, Sirius had gotten it to Little Pete, who ripped a shot toward the goal with all the power his skinny little arms could muster.

The goal horn rang out loud and clear, and James and Sirius stared at each other in amazement through the sea of royal blue and white clustered in front of the goal before taking off toward Little Pete, who looked to be bursting with joy as he held his arms out toward them. James skated right into Little Pete, smacking his helmet in the place of ruffling his hair and trying his best to get an arm around him without aggravating that slow, burning pain in his shoulder, and smiled weakly at Sirius.

Maybe there was a way they could finish this series off still, even like this.

* * *

“Oh, no.” Lily muttered. “No, no, no.”

She’d known the article was coming. Not from her, for obvious reasons, but she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that all the questions and ugliness over the performance of the Metros first line would be brought out into the light.

The fact that it was Dorcas doing it only made things worse.

Lily read the entire thing. From the scathing headline (Where Has The Metros’ First Line Gone?) to the article itself, with Dorcas rightfully asking what had happened to Sirius and James and calling out James’ goalless streak in Dallas and his more recent struggles against Toronto, as Lily had known would happen. Little Pete’s recent addition and success had only made the media double down on James and Sirius, asking what they were doing wrong if even a rookie with no previous first line experience was outperforming them.

There was no way for Dorcas to know the extent of the injuries Sirius and James were dealing with, and it made sense for her to call into question the decision to move James to the left side. It was all fair game and it was part of their jobs to air things out and break them down for their audience. They were writing for an audience who no doubt had similar questions during such a pivotal moment for the Metros, an audience who wanted to see their team win a Cup and who wondered if this was the path to victory or failure.

Day by day, it was becoming clearer to Lily that being with James and staying at the Times were incompatible. She’d known that from the beginning, but as time went on, the reality of it was getting uglier, and she was getting tired of the emotional whiplash of doing her job in a way that could hurt the man she loved. She was tired of keeping things from her friends and hiding away one of the best aspects of her life.

It was all a little much, Lily thought, hurriedly clicking away from the article and trying to focus on her own work.

* * *

“How do you feel about that win, Cap? Must be nice to even out the series!” A reporter beamed.

“I’m grateful that we’ve been allowed another win.” James said, running his fingers through his sweaty hair. He was glad that he’d cut it after the Western Conference championships -- without that, it surely would’ve been hanging over his eyes like a curtain by now. But maybe that barrier between himself and the world wouldn’t have been too horrible to have. “It’s a hard time of year to be a hockey player. We’re all banged up and trying to do our best, and some of us are managing it better than others. Next question?”

His shoulder twinged as he pointed to the next reporter, and he tried to keep the flash of pain off his face. Secrets were played close to the chest, especially when they involved injuries -- James had learned that quickly in the Dub, and international and NHL competition had only drummed that further into his head. When you were hurt, you hid it and you played on until your team was out or you simply couldn’t manage it. That was how a player set an example for his teammates. That was how a man upheld his honor, how a man earned a reputation, how a man earned respect.

“Are those injuries why the first line isn’t producing at the rate they normally would?” Dorcas Meadowes, who James knew to be a friend of Lily’s, asked.

“Are you asking that because you want a quote for your article or because you genuinely want to know how we’re doing?” James teased. “I have different answers for each one.”

“Let’s see both.” Dorcas fired back, mischief in her eyes.

“Well, for your article, here's what I've been thinking. Sirius and I both played the World Cup last summer, and then we’ve played through an eighty-two game regular season, and then four games against LA, seven against San Jose, six against Dallas, and another two, as of tonight, against Toronto.” James said, confidence overpowering the tiredness in his voice. “As I see it, that’s a hundred and one games in the last nine months and Sirius and I didn't miss a single one. That’s more than ten games a month, almost three a week. And our schedules aren’t easy, no matter how fun they look on the television. Anybody would be a little tired after that, don’t you think?”

"Too tired to produce when it counts?" Dorcas challenged.

"Well, if the league wanted us to be going in guns blazing right now, they should've ended the regular season earlier, in my opinion." James laughed. "I'm kidding. We're doing our bests with what we've got. Toronto is running an excellent defensive pair against us and we'll find a way around them sooner than later."

“And what would you say if I were asking just to check up on you?” Dorcas continued on, unfazed.

“I’d say thank you very much, because my mother didn’t raise me to be to rude.” James grinned. “I’m a little banged up, but I’m doing okay. The day I can’t at least block a shot is the day I retire.”

“That’s all I’ve got.” Dorcas said hurriedly, disappearing into the crowd of reporters, and James felt warmth explode in his chest, his happiness at the win returning in full force.

Maybe he could actually hold his own with the press.

He couldn’t wait to tell Lily.

* * *

Lily turned in her article breaking down the highlights of Metros game two win and nearly ran from the Times building. On one hand, a win was a win. On the other, she’d been forced to point out the continued struggles of the first line, without mentioning what she knew privately about injuries impacting their playing.

She was walking a very fine line now, balancing her love and loyalty to James, and a job that demanded the truth about the team and how everyone played, including him. It was bothering her more than she thought it would, and by the time she got home she was equal parts excited to see him while also dreading telling him about her day.

“Hey, babe.” Lily managed a small smile as she greeted James, still working on getting her shoes off and dropping her bag by the door.

“How are you doing?” James asked. He didn’t look up from his phone for a few seconds, focused on replying to a message that he had probably started typing his response to at least five minutes before. He set his phone on the edge of the armrest and cursed when it slipped off, landing on the floor. “Shit. Well. Good things happen to bad people sometimes. That’s backward. Just… flip that.”

“I’m okay.” Lily joined him on the couch, settling in with a curious look at his phone. “Long day. How about you?”

“Heading off some bullshit from G.” James sighed. “He’s got entirely too much free time, with the season over. Won’t stop making jokes about what I said to Dorcas even though he knows I’m sorry about it.”

“That sure was something to see. You were in rare form.” She pointed out, scrubbing a hand over her face as she thought, more and more, about how her personal and professional lives were coming together. “What’s G got to say about it?”

“PR’s not making me apologize for it, but I feel like I should. I don’t know.” He shook his head. “G thinks it’s hilarious. Says I haven’t had this much of a personality in years and that I should just do that year round. I said I’d be out a job if I tried. The sports media here’s pretty unforgiving. Not on Toronto or Montreal’s level, but… you burn one bridge and it comes back to eat you alive. Even if it was only a tiny burn on a tiny bridge.”

“Speaking of unforgiving sports media.” Lily said, which sounded awful, so she rushed to add. “I had to turn in my article about the game today. And it included a few things about the first line and the way it’s been performing.”

“I figured that’s why you were looking like that.” James said. “Don’t worry about it. It’s your job, babe. I’m not about to tear into you over your job when I’ve pushed us into a position where our lives revolve around mine.”

“On one level, I understand the questions about why things have been going the way they have, but I really hate knowing you’re injured while they shit-talk your performance.” Lily admitted, tilting her head back against the couch to stare at the ceiling. “And then having to write about it, too. Feels gross.”

“Can’t exactly fix it now.” James said. “Haven’t quite figured out the whole erasing memories bit. Magic would make things so much easier.”

“Magic, huh?” Lily said, trying to match his lighthearted tone. “If only.”

* * *

Marlene McKinnon @marleeeenm ● 5 June 2025  
Hey @jpotter21, my gf @dgmeadowes would like an apology for just doing her job.

James Potter @jpotter21 ● 5 June 2025  
Replying to @marleeeenm  
I’m very sorry. We are all tired this time of year and it’s hard to extend courtesy when you’re still expected to produce on a high level every day. Hope to see Dorcas after Game 3 so I can apologize in person.

Sirius Black @seriousblack91 ● 5 June 2025  
When so many players are fighting through pain and injury to get this city its first cup, you’d think people would be a little nicer about a rough game or two....

Marlene McKinnon @marleeeenm ● 5 June 2025  
Replying to @seriousblack91  
It’s not a reporter’s job to be nice. It’s a reporter’s job to tell the truth.

Sirius Black @seriousblack91 ● 5 June 2025  
Replying to @jpotter21  
Let’s start with my boy JP… he’s been nearly a point per game ALL SEASON after somehow bailing the states out in the WCOH this past summer. Has played through some shit this season w/o complaining when other guys would’ve rode the bench. How do you get off on calling Playoff Hatty Potter mediocre?

[Attached: A screenshot of James’ stats from his last five games, from nhl.com.]

Sirius Black @seriousblack91 ● 5 June 2025  
Replying to @marleeeenm  
We don’t even need proof for me lmao i’m amazing and we all know it but here’s some anyway

[Attached: A screenshot of Sirius’ career stats, with arrows drawn to his season in Seattle and his stats during the playoff run.]

Sirius Black @seriousblack91 ● 5 June 2025  
Replying to @marleeeenm  
So the real question is, Marlene, are you ready to tell the truth?

* * *

“So, we’re heading to Toronto for the next two, huh?” James said. “Excited?”

He had been trying to fall asleep for the last fifteen minutes, but found himself unable, his thoughts racing so quickly that he couldn’t get them to settle on anything for more than a few seconds. There would be a plane ride to sleep on, if nothing else, and sleep might distract him then from the looming threat of another game marked by uselessness, by failure, by letting down his team. Maybe it’d be easier that way.

“Sure.” Lily said, stifling a yawn. “How are you feeling about it?”

“I would rather not go.” James admitted. “I would rather stay home, but I can’t, because I’m captain.” He sighed. “It’s midway through the series. It’s been too long since the hit for me to bow out now. I shouldn’t want to.”

“But you do.” Lily stated quietly, sounding more awake. “Is that why you can’t sleep? Too much on your mind?”

“Yeah.” James frowned. “Maybe. I just-- I’ve had-- I’ve been thinking too much. I just-- I feel sick? But I haven’t caught anything. I’m just… I don’t know.” He shook his head. “It’s a lot.”

“What do you mean by sick, babe?” Lily placed a steadying hand on his chest as she sat up to look down at him, expression serious.

“Just tired and not feeling well, is all.” James shrugged. “Don’t worry about me. It’s just stress, probably.”

“It’s my job to worry, at least a little.” Lily gently corrected. “Between the injury and general playoff stress, that’s a lot on you.”

“It’s a lot.” James agreed. “I’m a little tired of it. Not being able to help. Being just… dead weight.”

“Dead weight?” Lily frowned. “I know you’re not performing the way you were able to earlier in the season. And I can’t imagine how hard that must be, when you want to give it your all. But that doesn’t make you dead weight, James. You’re their captain and they need you.”

“I keep telling them to do their best and contribute and I’m just-- sucking up time out there.”

“Look, you might not be scoring as much out there, but you’re opening up chances for the others to score, and that’s not nothing.” Lily reminded him quietly. “You’re doing what you can with what you’ve got right now.”

“I’m doing what I can.” James repeated, the burning in the pit of his stomach strengthening. “That’s all I can do, right?” The words sounded desperate as they left his mouth, like the hunger for validation was starting to consume him entirely. “That’s all I can do.”

* * *

After the game three win, Lily met up with James, keeping an eye on him as he moved slower than usual, obviously in pain. If she hadn’t known otherwise, she could’ve sworn his forearm was stapled to his stomach from how stiffly he was holding it, obviously to avoid moving his shoulder too much.

“How are you feeling?” Lily asked, watching as he settled in on the bed, trying not to wince.

“I’m doing okay.” James nodded slowly. “Just sore.”

“Can I get you anything? I know you’re hurting, and if there’s anything I can do to help…” Lily sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to jostle him.

“I can hear you thinking from all the way over here. Don’t worry so much.” James said, reaching over to take Lily’s hand. “This is just normal stuff. Season’s got to end some time and then we’ll get more answers on what we’re dealing with and how to fix it.”

“You said before that you didn’t know if you could keep up with all of this mentally.” Lily started quietly. “I imagine being injured isn’t helping that at all.”

“Weirdly unregulated access to pain medication helps.” James said. “The rest of the situation? Not so much.”

“Weirdly unregulated is a good way to put it.” Lily shook her head.

“Thankfully no one’s dying anymore, but the fact that I have to say anymore is kind of a problem.”

“Kind of.” Lily agreed, still shaking her head. “I don’t know how you’re doing it.”

“I don’t know. For the next few games, my job is to go out there, and for roughly sixteen to eighteen minutes a night, act like everything’s fine and make as much of an impact offensively as I can. Kind of tough when your arm’s not attached right.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of an obstacle to your usual level of play.”

“Team doctors are keeping an eye on it so that I don’t make it worse. Offseason surgery isn’t exactly the best possible option, seeing as we’ve hardly got two or three months off before the next season rolls around. And if it gets any worse, we won’t have much of a choice.” James shook his head.

“I hope it doesn’t come to that. We have big offseason plans, you and me, and surgery is not one of them.” Lily teased lightly.

“I’m trying my best.” James said. “It’s just-- a lot of stress, you know? My whole career depends on every part of my body working perfectly. There are levels of injury you just can’t come back from, you know? It’s a lot to know. Even more to be scared of. I’ve never needed too much in that department.”

“You are trying your best.” Lily echoed. “You’re all more than a little busted up right now, at the worst possible time.”

“This is-- this is my plan. I don’t have any backups. If something goes wrong, I don’t know what I’ve got left, you know?”

“I know, James.” Lily said, doing her best to soothe his fears. “Once the season’s over, we’ll get your arm back to working order. You’ll have some down time to recover physically and mentally from all of this.”

“Let’s just hope it’s long enough.” James sighed.

* * *

It all came down to a badly executed left wing lock.

James had dropped back with the defenseman, had helped control play in the defensive zone, but as Johnsson barrelled toward him, he couldn’t shake the fear that Johnsson was aiming for his shoulder on purpose. As he skated backward, trying to poke the puck away from Johnsson’s stick, he couldn’t ignore it. It nagged at him, like something was chewing on his fingers, and when Johnsson growled under his breath and pushed forward, James panicked and got out of the way.

He couldn’t let Johnsson hit his shoulder.

When he’d told Lily he had no backup plan, he hadn’t been lying. He didn’t have a degree or any skills worth marketing besides an eye for the game and the speed and hands to keep up with it. And with any of those things gone, or even temporarily inaccessible, he’d be booted out of the league like he hadn’t been meant to be there in the first place. Job security was never a given, in the National Hockey League, and here he was, wilfully endangering his chances at it.

And for what?

So he could chicken out of the important moments?

So he could let his team down?

All it took was one well-aimed shot in the lane James had opened up, and the buzzer lit up.

Toronto had a goal.

The game was going to overtime.

James skated to the bench with his head hung and sat down on the end closest to the dressing room.

In his mind, the game was lost long before Toronto took it in the shootout.

* * *

Lily dreaded the press scrum after the game. She hurried, or tried to without making it too obvious, to get to James as the other reporters clustered around him. He looked tired, like a man heading to the gallows, with no choice but to accept his fate. She stood with her colleagues, praying for it all to be over.

“James!” Dorcas spoke up first as the press gathered around him after the game. “Can you walk us through what happened out there tonight? Toronto seemed to have the jump on the Metros right out the gate.”

“We’re all running on fumes, at this point, and that’s no excuse ‘cause Toronto’s been playing for just as long as we have been.” James said, eyes darting around the room like those of a cornered animal. “I mean, they had our number from the beginning and we were trying to switch our strategies around mid game and shuffle things up a bit to give ourselves a fresh look, but I guess we opened the door to a lot of stuff we weren’t expecting.” He smiled, though it was tense and easily identifiable as forced. “It was a good effort but things really fell apart at the end there and unfortunately we couldn’t bail ourselves out.”

“How does the first line come back from this for the next game?” Another reporter called out. “We’re used to seeing much different results than we’ve gotten so far.”

“It’s-- It’s the same way any other line would, I think.” James nodded slowly. “We’ve got to figure out what’s causing the holdup and fix it. It’s not for lack of chemistry -- Tage does a great job of keeping up and creating chances, so we’ve just got to find a solution. Nothing else to do, right?”

“What do you have to say about that goal in the third? Does that have anything to do with the troubles the first line has been having?”

“If the Metros had drafted me to play defense, we wouldn’t be anywhere near here.” James said, earning a couple laughs. “I misread the play and the Leafs got lucky. It’s not like that doesn’t happen often.” He fidgeted awkwardly, toying with the hem of his shirt. “The game… it goes a lot faster out there than it looks and it’s tough to be in the middle of it and constantly on your game. And tonight, that was true for me. I let up for a second and the Leafs took advantage.”

“It’s a bad time to lose that focus.” A Toronto journalist spoke up. “During this important of a game. What does that say about the leadership you’re providing in the locker room? A captain’s meant to put the team first.”

“Everybody ignores advice they give other people sometimes.” James shrugged, trying to appear as if he hadn’t been hurt. “I mean, do we all really change the oil in our cars as often as we should? But we tell everyone else to do it, right?”

“James, what positives are you taking into the next game? What have the Metros been building off of during all of this?” Lily asked, trying not to sound as desperate as she felt.

“Well, we know we’re lucky to have Pedersen, that’s a positive.” James said. “He’s been incredible over these first two games and he’s really stepped up in terms of points and creating chances for the rest of us. We’re lucky to have him. It’s good to have a kid like him around. The enthusiasm rubs off on us a bit.”

“I’d like to get back to what you said earlier about the goal in the third.” Dorcas spoke up, giving Lily a meaningful glance before continuing. “You mentioned that the game goes fast as a reason for the goal, but that seems like a flimsy statement. Is the pressure of the playoffs too much? We’ve never heard something like that from you before.”

“That’s all I could think of to say, and believe me, I’ve been thinking about that goal more than anyone else here. I think it’s less the words I said and more that I don’t know too many words, you know?” James said, trying to play off the admission of guilt as a joke now that someone had picked up on it. “There’s a lot riding on this team. Seattle won a Cup in 1919 or something, and even if we did take a little break from hockey in the middle, that’s still more than a hundred years ago since we’ve had a pro hockey title. And this is the farthest we’ve gone in the playoffs since joining the NHL back in 2020. So it’s a big deal for the team, for the city, and for all of us playing. We’re all working hard to make sure that pressure doesn’t take anybody down. Mistakes are going to happen just because we’re human, but I wouldn’t say the pressure’s too much for anybody on this team.”

“Sounds like a canned statement.”

“Good things come out of cans too.” James shrugged. “Look, this is my team. If I’ve got to carry them on my back, I will. Even if they don’t need me to, I will. They’re not paying me to sit around, they’re paying me to show these guys how to come back from their mistakes. So I’ll get on to that, if you don’t mind. Questions don’t play hockey, people do.”

Lily tried to catch James’ eye, but he was already moving, grabbing his things without looking up and she was forced to move on with everyone else.

“Lily?” Dorcas murmured, so no one else could hear. “What the hell was that back there?”

“I…” Words failed her so Lily shook her head. “I was going for a different angle.”

“That’s not what it looked like.” Dorcas pointed out. “You were so soft on him, I’m surprised you didn’t call him a good boy who tried his best.”

“We’re not talking about this anymore.” Lily said firmly, walking ahead of her friend, cheeks burning.

* * *

[22:12] James: I’m at ours. Just wanted to let you know. I need some time before I go back to the team. See you there?  
[22:13] Lily: On my way  
[22:14] James: I’m sorry about how the press stuff went. I shouldn’t have gotten mad  
[22:15] Lily: Don’t apologize, okay? It was rough. You have nothing to be sorry for

* * *

James sat on the very edge of the bed, desperately trying to still his shaking hands. He felt like he was choking, and even the thought of looking at his phone was too much to handle. He knew what they were doing, knew what they were saying about him. He knew he hadn’t done his job. He knew he wasn’t good enough. He’d always known that but somehow, he couldn’t bear the thought of being reminded.

He scrubbed his hand across his face and it came away sweaty. He’d made such a simple mistake. The Toronto forward had come toward him and James had instinctively angled his right side away to avoid a hit on his bad shoulder, opening up a clear lane to shoot through. If he’d just been more aware, if he’d even paid just a little more attention, the goal wouldn’t have happened. Analysts, reporters and fans alike had been calling him defensively irresponsible for years and now here was the proof. How could he dare say he cared about the team when he was the reason they’d lost the game? How could he claim to lead this team when he’d just lost a game that could’ve gotten them one win away from the Cup?

It felt as if something heavy was building in his chest, like his heart was fighting to tear itself out of his body, and James bit his lip, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. They’d made the wrong decision in making him captain. They’d made the wrong decision in giving him any responsibility at all. He’d gone out there and played like a kid fresh out of peewee. Should he even be on the team at all? He didn’t deserve to be out on the ice if he wasn’t going to give his all, and his all certainly wasn’t such a blatant mistake. He was better than that. Or at least, until tonight, he’d thought he was better than that.

Two soft knocks sounded on the door before it opened to reveal Lily. He could feel her gaze settle on him, like hands pressing down on his shoulders.

“Hey.” James said, trying to keep his voice steady, still hunched over his shaking hands. He fought every instinct telling himself to turn around, to seek her out. You didn’t tell anyone when you were hurt. You kept your secrets close to your chest, where they belonged, so no one would ever see the truth of what you were facing until it was nothing but an old, faded memory. “Sorry, it’s-- it’s been a rough night.” He took a deep breath, unclenching his fists. His voice seemed to fail him, dropping in and out when it pleased, and he hung his head, struggling to keep any form of composure. “Sorry the game didn’t end right. I-- I promise I did my best. I swear I didn’t mean to mess up.”

Lily frowned, halting briefly as she crossed the room to get to him. Everything, from his hunched over form to the way he sounded, so defeated and out of it, had alarm bells going off in her head.

“James, babe, it’s not all on you, okay?” Lily sat next to him, unsure of whether to reach out for him in his current state. “You’re only one player, and you can only do what you can do, especially injured.”

“I wasn’t-- I didn’t think we’d lose the game. I didn’t think-- I didn’t think. I wasn’t thinking.” He shook his head, breaths stuttering awkwardly. “I wasn’t thinking at all. I should’ve known. I should’ve known it’d open that lane right up and I shouldn’t have-- I shouldn’t have moved. I lost the game. I lost the whole fucking game and I deserved what I got.”

Lily winced, thinking back to the press scrum and how they’d hurled questions that sounded more like accusations at him

“I should’ve done better. I should’ve known better.” James covered his eyes with his good hand, fighting back tears. “Remus wouldn’t have fucked up like that. Sirius wouldn’t have fucked up like that. Peter wouldn’t have fucked up like that. Not even a kid would’ve fucked up like that. I’m a fucking coward and chose myself over the team. Fucking pathetic.”

“You’re not.” Lily said quietly, shaking her head. She reached for him then, and he went willingly into her arms. She held him gently, careful of his bad shoulder, as he fought to control himself and choke back his emotions. “You’re not any of those things, okay?

“I should’ve taken the hit. I should’ve done it. It would’ve stopped him from shooting and we would’ve won the game. We would have been one win from the Cup, Lily. It was right there and I ruined it.”

“Where would you be if you had, though?” Lily said slowly, trying to be calm for both of them. “Who knows what that would’ve done to your shoulder?”

“I don’t know but it would’ve been worth it. I should’ve done it. I should’ve thought of the team first and not myself.” He said, echoing the reporters’ words from the press scrum. “It doesn’t matter where I would’ve been. They’re not paying me to hide, Lily, they’re paying me to win.”

“Oh, James.” Lily said softly, knowing that there was nothing she could say to fix this. There were no magic words, especially not after the press got to him and really drove home what was on the line tonight. “I’m sorry.”

“I just-- I can’t--” James felt like he could hardly breathe, like he was seconds away from choking to death. “I gotta go. I gotta go.” He tore himself out of Lily’s arms and started gathering up his things, of which there were precious few in the room. Remus. He had to find Remus. Remus would know what to do. Remus could fix him. He always had.

“James.” Lily said, voice sharp with worry. It didn’t seem to cut through whatever panicked haze James found himself trapped in as he moved through the room.

“It’s-- It’s close to curfew and I can’t be here. I can’t be here. I need-- I need to go back to my team and I need to-- I don’t-- I need to go back. I need to go back.” He looked around the room, eyes full of fear, and found nothing of his remaining. “I’ve gotta go. I’ll-- I’ll see you… tomorrow? Tomorrow. We’re going home tomorrow.” He nodded slowly, unable to look her in the eye. “Tomorrow. Okay. I’ll see you then.” He struggled to get the door open, but closed and locked the door behind him as meticulously as he did at home before disappearing like a bat out of hell.

Lily stared at the door for several long seconds, willing James to come back. To sit down and give this a do-over, so they could talk things out the way they usually did. She knew, even as she sat there that it wasn’t going to happen.

Panic flared inside her chest as she got up from the bed and rushed to the door. She opened it quickly, stepping out into the hall, looking around wildly for him while knowing he was gone.

Lily went back into the room and dug her phone out, fingers trembling as she scrolled through her contacts. But who would she call? Sure, James was returning to his team, if he could even make it back safely in his current state, but who should she trust with this? Would James even be receptive to help at this point, or would he isolate himself, try to pretend everything was fine, that she had overreacted? She doubted he would seek anyone else out. Definitely not the rookies, but even Kingsley or Benjy seemed out of the question.

Still feeling uncertain, Lily hovered over one name before dialing and praying the man on the other end picked up. It might not do much good, since he wasn’t with the team right now, but out of everyone, it felt right to reach out to him first, especially when it came to James’ welfare.

“Hello?”

“Remus.” Lily said, nearly collapsing on the bed as she sat down. “Something’s happened.”

* * *

[23:32] Lily: James, I’m worried  
[23:32] Lily: Listen we don’t even have to talk if you don’t want to. Just let me know you’re okay  
[23:34] Lily: Babe, please


	22. Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all on the line in this chapter. Lily still has questions about James and his well-being. Meanwhile, the Metros are making their final push to win the Stanley Cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neither of us can believe it's the end, but here we are. If you think this is the last you'll see of NHL AU Jily and the Gang, you're very mistaken! We're already hard at work at what the summer after the season looks like, answering questions and introducing new characters and plot lines.
> 
> For now? Enjoy the last chapter of Editor In Chirp.

Lily and Dorcas settled in together for the flight back to Seattle for Game Five. After a mostly sleepless night Lily dropped into her seat and closed her eyes. She scrubbed a hand over her face and bit back a sigh as she opened her eyes and stared out the window next to her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t seem to turn off her brain, turn off her worry for James after he’d fled the hotel room.

Her thoughts were a rotation of worry, panic, and discomfort that she hadn’t been able to do more when he was clearly struggling.

“Hey. You’re looking a little run down.” Dorcas glanced over at her, frowning. “Everything okay?”

Lily wanted to shake her head, tell Dorcas,  _ For the record? I don’t think anything’s okay. In fact, I’m pretty sure my boyfriend is spiraling, and I don’t know how to help him. _

But she couldn’t. There was the small problem of Dorcas not knowing she was dating James, first and foremost. Even if she had known, Lily couldn’t imagine telling Dorcas about whatever was going on due to the nature of their job. They already walked a fine line with their jobs and the players, but cluing Dorcas into something as big as the Metros’ captain having mental health issues took that to the next level. 

And most importantly, the secret wasn’t hers to share. Even if their job didn’t complicate the situation, Lily wouldn’t feel comfortable letting anyone in on what was turning out to be an intensely private problem for James.

But that didn’t mean she didn’t wish she could confide in Dorcas. Remus had done his best to reassure her when they spoke, but Dorcas was here now and clearly concerned. 

Instead, Lily just waved her away, managing a smile. “Sure. I just didn’t sleep great, now I’m paying for it.” 

“I’m sure you’ll pass out as soon as you get home.”

“I can’t wait, honestly.” 

In reality, part of Lily wasn’t too excited about getting home and seeing James again. On one hand, she wanted to get things sorted out between them. She knew they needed to talk about what happened, to figure out where they went from here, and how they could prevent it from happening again. But every time she remembered the panicked look on his face, the less rational part of her wanted to table the conversation, to put it off and pretend it had never happened and to simply keep James close and pray he’d be okay, which was ridiculous, as if Lily could forget her own panic when James all but ran away from her. 

There was no way she’d let it go now. She couldn’t afford to, for both of their sakes.

* * *

James tried his best to sleep on the flight back to Seattle, but it only came to him in fits and starts, half-hearted stretches of silence broken by the cacophony of noise that his teammates, who hadn’t spent the whole night awake, were somehow capable of after a morning skate on Toronto’s ice. James had nodded along to one of the forty different conversations that seemed to be taking place around him, ignoring the fact that the enthusiasm that would’ve coursed through him just a day before had been replaced by an all encompassing emptiness. He was tired. He had been tired for a long time.

He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to Lily, who had left early in the morning with Dorcas to catch the cheapest flight back home. There wouldn’t be a chance in hell that she wouldn’t want to talk about what had happened -- what he’d done -- last night. Even now, he couldn’t summon up the tiniest shred of guilt for scaring or upsetting her. There was nothing inside him but this bone-deep exhaustion, that swallowed him whole and spat him out like waves crashing against the shore at Half Moon Bay, freezing and unforgiving. 

“You doing all right, James?” Sirius asked, taking the empty seat next to him. “You looked rough yesterday night. After the game.”

James wanted nothing more than to tell Sirius everything that had happened, how utterly irredeemable he’d felt after the game, how he’d run away to Lily in the hopes that it would fix things and found nothing to dig himself out of this hole with. But the words wouldn’t come, so he just shrugged his good shoulder, hoping that would be enough.

“Got over it.” He said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. “Just was down on myself about that play.”

“Everyone messes up sometimes, James.” Sirius said, his tone so sweet and conciliatory that James felt as if his teeth were rotting in his mouth. “You’re tired and under a lot of stress. It’s okay.” Sirius’ hand came down heavy and awkward on his good shoulder, as if he were clumsily playing at comfort. “Just two more wins, Cap. And we’ll have home ice for at least one of them.”

“Yeah.” James said. It felt as if his mind had been wiped clean, like there had been nothing there in the first place. “It’s okay.”

* * *

 

Lily dropped her bags in her room while resisting the urge to face plant on her bed and never leave. She was exhausted, having barely slept, too scared for James after he walked out of the hotel room, to do more than toss and turn before the fight home. 

With nothing else to do, she wandered back into the living room, curling up on the couch to wait for James. She wasn’t sure when she dozed off, but she woke to the sound of the front door opening and James entering, carrying his bag on his good arm.

“Hey.” Lily greeted quietly. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking at him and then away as he toed off his shoes. 

“Go on back to sleep.” He said. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Nah, I’m up. I guess I crashed out here so I’d know when you got home.” Lily explained, taking the opportunity to look him over. He was still moving carefully, and looked even more tired than the last time she’d seen him, as if each game this season was perched right on his shoulders. “How was your flight?” 

“Boring. Sirius sat next to me for a while, which was weird.”

“Yeah?”

“He likes hanging around the kids more, usually. No idea why he picked me. It’s usually me and Remus, up front.”

“He must’ve needed some quality Cap time.” Lily said, hating the feeling that she was walking on eggshells, or more accurately, desperately avoiding the conversation that they needed to have. “Listen, now that we’re home, I wanted to talk about what happened the other night.”

“Nothing happened.” James said coldly, all previous ease in his frame melting away. “Listen, I got overwhelmed and I must’ve scared you. I’m sorry. I do that from time to time. It’s just an occupational hazard of being me. I really didn’t want to put that on you. Usually would’ve gone and found Remus, but… you know.”

“It did scare me.” Lily admitted, startled a little by his change in demeanor. “When I couldn’t get in touch with you, I didn’t know what to think. I didn’t know if you could make it back to your hotel safely. And if that’s something that happens with you, I want to be prepared if there’s a next time.”

“There won’t be. I’ll do my best on that front.” James frowned. “I made it back to the hotel. Sat up with Felix and Little Pete for awhile. I haven’t, um, checked my phone since. Haven’t seen your message yet.”

“There’ll be a few on there, then. Asking you to get in touch with me.” Lily said, even more tired suddenly. “I also wanted to tell you, I called Remus. When I didn’t hear back from you, I didn’t know what to think, who could help. But I figured he was a good place to start, even if he wasn’t with the team.”

“Yeah. You did the right thing.” James said. “He’s-- he’s usually a good person to call. When it’s stuff about me.”

“I know you said it’s not going to happen again.” Lily glanced down at her clasped hands as she spoke, trying to gather her words. “But if it does, for whatever reason, please just… find a way to get in touch with me, James. To let me know you’re okay. I can’t go through that kind of worry again if we can help it.” 

“Yeah. It was horrible of me.” He shook his head. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It wasn’t horrible of you.” Lily rushed to reassure him. “I know you didn’t do it intentionally.” 

“I didn’t. I just get stressed and-- there wasn’t much going for me last night.”

“I know.” She repeated quietly. “How have things been since then?”

“I don’t know. Depends on how the next game goes.” James took a deep breath. “After that, they’ll be watching me. Chain reaction type stuff. Any mistake I make is going to be worse because I made that one. And then the next one is going to be even worse. And the next one is going to be even worse. And then I’m the guy who ruined our chances at a Cup.”

“I really can’t wait for this to be over.” Lily admitted. “For the pressure to be off of you, at least for a little while.” 

“Yeah.” James nodded. “Me too. It’s the hardest part of this job, you know? Almost… almost makes the rest of it not worth it.”

“I’m sorry, babe. I wish I could do more to help.” Lily said, stunned by his words and trying not to show it. “Just think, soon it’ll be summer and we’ll both be able to relax a lot more.”

“Can’t wait.” James said. “One way or another, just a few more games left.”

* * *

 

With James otherwise occupied, Lily made the drive to Remus’ place with plenty on her mind. Namely, James, who was either going to win the Stanley Cup or burn himself out at both ends trying. 

She was distracted as she said hello to Hope Lupin, who, as always, offered her something to eat or drink in her kind, motherly way. 

“Thank you, but I think I’ll just sit with Remus for awhile.”

“Let me know if you need anything.” Hope said firmly as she retreated to give them some privacy. 

Remus folded his hands over his middle, cocking his head as he looked Lily over.

“You’re here for something.” 

“How can you tell?” Lily asked, dropping her purse beside her chair as she regarded Remus.

“You’ve got your game face on.” Remus said lightly. “I’ve seen that face plenty when you’re jostled in the media scrum because you’re so short. Out with it. What’s on your mind?”

“I’m here about James.”

“Makes sense.” Lily watched as Remus’ expression shifted to something more guarded. “How can I help?” 

“I called you from Toronto.” Lily said plainly. “You didn’t sound surprised when I told you what happened. The way he left in a panic.”

“Do you and James often hang out in hotel rooms after hours?” Remus asked curiously. Coming from anyone else, the question might’ve come off as sleazy, but Lily knew it was fueled by curiosity and concern for his friend.

“We’re friends.” Lily shrugged. “Friends hang out. And you’re deflecting. What happened in Toronto wasn’t a one time thing, was it? Not by a long shot.”

“If we’re going to talk about this, it stays between us.” Remus said softly. “Correct?”

“Of course.” Lily held his gaze, watching as he adjusted slightly, sighing. 

“It’s been an issue for him as far back as juniors.” Remus admitted, looking uncomfortable. “I don’t have the whole story like G and Jordy do, but I’ve seen it happen a few times myself. Though I don’t think it’s gotten this bad before, based on what he has and hasn’t told me.”

“What do we do?” Lily asked quietly, struck by Remus’ words and the implications for James. The fact that it had been happening for so long that it had become just another facet of his relationship with hockey made Lily hurt for him. The only thing she could think of was finding a way to make it stop. She’d do anything just for him to find some peace. 

“If I knew that, we wouldn’t need to be having this conversation, would we?” Remus answered with a sad smile. 

“We can’t just let him flounder.” Lily ran a hand through her hair, agitated now. “He shouldn’t have had to deal with this for so long.”

“Do you think the rest of us just sat on our asses, letting him?” Remus asked mildly. “Because I can tell you that wasn’t the case. James is very set on the idea that this is just part of who he is. It’s a quirk that bugs him every so often. But he deals. At least, that’s what he says.” 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply--”

“I know.” Remus waved her away. “I get the frustration. And it’s different with you two living together now. You’re seeing it up close at home and on the road.”

“He needs some kind of help.” Lily said, voicing what she had known for awhile now and feeling ashamed that she hadn’t pushed the issue. “I don’t think… he can’t go on like this.”

“I think.” Remus said slowly. “Once this Cup run ends, there might be a chance at convincing him this needs figuring out. Until then we all just have to hang on.”

“Hang on.” Lily echoed, nodding and guarding her expression from Remus’ curious gaze. “Right. Okay.”

* * *

 

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 8 June 2025

Big win for the Metros. One more and they’ve got the Stanley Cup

* * *

 

It was becoming something of a habit now for Lily to wake up and check for the hint of light under her door that signaled that James was up in another room of the apartment. The light showed up again tonight, which had Lily stumbling blearily from her bed, yawning as she opened her door, wandered to the end of the hall and found James pacing the length of the living room. 

“Hey.” She said quietly. “Can’t sleep?”

“Nope.” James sighed. “Awake again. Can’t quite shut the brain up.”

“What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Just overthinking.” He shook his head. “I just… I can’t afford to make another mistake, you know? If we win in Toronto, that’s it. But we could easily lose and then… if we lose Game 7, we lose at home. In front of our fans. And I don’t think I could ever stomach that.”

“I know. I don’t think you’d be able to live with it very well if you did.”

“I’ve never been very good at that.” He chuckled. “My dad’s got video of a game I was playing in. Must’ve been maybe five, six years old. Accidentally shot an own goal and just sat down at center ice and cried. I got up  _ eventually _ , but it took a little while.”

“Oh no.” Lily laughed, trying to imagine it. “Poor kid. That’s gotta be rough.”

“It was killer. Hung onto that for years. I’ll dig up the tape the next time I’m home. It’ll be a good laugh.”

“I can’t wait to see it.” Lily studied him for a minute, taking in James’ wild hair and the exhaustion around his eyes. “I know your brain is going a million miles an hour right now. Do you want to maybe cuddle for a bit in your bed? Talk it out some more?” 

“Yeah.” James smiled weakly. “That sounds good. I’m just… I don’t know. I don’t want to ruin it. This is everybody’s first time at the finals, I know, but it’s just-- it’s a lot. I don’t want to lose here but someone has to, you know?”

“You’re right, someone has to. And I know you won’t rest easy until it’s over, one way or another.” 

“Let’s go back to bed then.” He said. “Might as well get ourselves a little closer to it being over, right?”

“Yeah. We can do more worrying tomorrow.” Lily said gently. “After some sleep.” 

“You’ll stay with me for a bit?” 

“As long as you’d like.” Lily said, coming closer so she could take his hand in hers, threading their fingers together before leading him back to his room.

* * *

 

It was almost a miracle, the way it happened. 

Frank passed up the ice to James, who wound up and shot the puck as he could toward the net as the timer counted down to end regulation. The shot was just wide. He knew it. Everyone else knew it. The only ways it could go in were if it were tipped in or if it spontaneously changed direction. It was as if the whole world had narrowed to the seconds counting down on the timer, the goalie in the net, and that puck flying toward him, as if everything was hanging upon this one moment. 

If the puck crossed the goal line, the Metropolitans would win the cup. 

If not, the game would go to overtime and give the Leafs a chance to even the series, forcing a Game 7 and moving the series back to Seattle.

At the last moment, as if appearing from thin air, Sirius’ stick blade was right where it needed to be for a high slot deflection. The traffic in front of the net confounded the goalie just enough that he missed the puck until it was too late to save.

The goal horn rang out, and James ran toward Sirius, who was staring into the net in shock, knocking him back into the boards. Cameras flashed, and green and blue confetti rained down from the ceiling of the Air Canada Centre.

Seattle had won the Stanley Cup.

“We did it!” James yelled, grabbing Sirius by the shoulders and shaking him. “You did it!”

“Guess Lily’ll have to call me Stanley Cup winner Sirius Black now, yeah?” Sirius teased, and James threw his head back and laughed. “Fuck, man, we did it. We did it.”

“That’s what happens when you get the first and second pick on one team, right?” James said, before tapping Sirius on the helmet with his glove. “You made the right choice, Sirius.”

“I sure did.” Sirius grinned. “C’mon, boss. The boys need us.”   


James cast a glance over at the rest of the team, who seemed to be trying to keep a respectful distance.

“Yeah.” He said. “They do.”

* * *

 

Lily Evans @lmevans ● 12 June 2025

Congrats to the Metros for bringing home the Cup!!! 

 

Dorcas Meadowes @dgmeadowes ● 12 June 2025

In a franchise first, Stanley Cup GWG goes to @seriousblack91, apples to @jpotter21 and @longbottom23. History has been made tonight, Seattle! 

 

Remus Lupin @rjlupin1997 ● 12 June 2025

I was forced to log in to twitter for this. So proud of my boys. Toronto played an incredible game but we wore them down. We did it, Seattle.

 

Seattle Metropolitans @SeattleMetros ● 12 June 2025

Every time I step up in the building, everybody’s hands go up! #AllWeDoIsWin

 

[Attached: A picture of James and Sirius celebrating after the goal horn rang out.]

* * *

 

James and Sirius skated to center ice while the Cup was brought out to rest on a table by the commissioner, who was universally booed to scattered laughter from the still celebrating Metropolitans. In the few seconds they stole between screaming incoherently into each others’ ears, they had all managed to trade their helmets for hats once again, jamming them onto sweaty heads. The ownership and coaches had made their way out onto the ice as well, and James went around shaking hands and bumping fists with everyone until his name was called, in a way he’d been hoping for since childhood.

“Captain James Potter! It’s my honor to invite you to hoist the Cup!”

James skated toward the commissioner, quickly shook his hand, and then lifted the Stanley Cup off its table, posing for a picture before scanning the rink, Cup heavy in his hands, ignoring the throbbing pain in his shoulder. There was someone who he needed to find. Someone who deserved to hold this more than he did. Someone who earned what it stood for. He spotted Remus in the bench, gleefully waving at anyone who noticed him, and skated back toward him.

Remus looked amazed as James stopped right in front of him, holding the Cup out like an offering.

“I promised, didn’t I?” James said, bracing himself against the boards as he lifted the Cup up to offer it to Remus, only partly realizing that his crutches were going to complicate things. “We got here together. We can hold it together, right?”

“Jesus, James.” Remus laughed, grabbing the bottom of the Cup by the rim. “You’re going to kill me, one of these days.”

“It’s a good way to go, isn’t it?” James grinned, watching Remus read over the list of names of greats etched into the metal that their names would follow soon enough. “On top.”

“Good thing I’m not going anywhere just yet.” Remus said. 

“Awesome.” James said, adjusting his grip on the Cup as Remus let go. “Then we can do this again next year.”

“I think Sirius gets it first, next year.” Remus joked. “Look at him, he’s already coming over here. Can’t even wait his turn--”

“What were you saying about me?” Sirius yelled, as he skated forward into the boards to throw his arms around Remus, who nearly lost his balance, both him and James wobbling from the impact. “Fuck you, man, I waited just fine, and here you two are, having a ten minute long conversation.” James handed the Cup over to Sirius, who shifted it in his arms, the awestruck expression from the goal returning.

“Huh. Isn’t that heavy.” Sirius said, before hoisting it over his head. “Yeah, this is good shit.”

“Very good shit.” James agreed, before pulling his hat off his sweaty head and giving Sirius a good whack on the butt with it. “Now go share with everyone else, alright? Be good.”

“Yes, Fathers.” Sirius rolled his eyes, before skating back over to the team with a loud yell.

“I should probably… get back over there.” James said, a sheepish smile on his face as he jammed his cap back on over his sweaty hair. “The team’s waiting for me.”

“I’ll be right here when you’re done, James. Don’t worry about it.” Remus said. “Get out there and have some fun for both of us, right?”

“Oh, I won’t need to have fun for both of us.” James patted Remus’ shoulder. “Somehow, I don’t think the guys would dare leave you out.”

* * *

 

James carefully shut the apartment door behind him, well aware of how late it was, as he glanced around the empty living room, heart dropping just slightly as he found it empty. 

One thing had turned into another after the game, and he’d been pushed into talking to more people than he’d liked, and then the boys had tried to con him into going out with them, even though all he wanted to do was get home and go to bed. He’d humored them for a while, but the second they’d stopped paying attention to him, James had made his escape. And, if he said so himself, it had been a pretty good one -- not even Sirius had noticed he was gone yet, and if he had anything to say about it, he wasn’t leaving his apartment until the parade for anything beyond the essentials.

“Lily?” He called out, trying to stay as quiet as possible. The neighbors had never liked it when things got too loud at night. “You still awake?”

Lily poked her head out of her room at the sound of his voice and was grinning as she came towards him. “Hey. I thought you’d be out a lot later, but I wanted to be up.” 

“Wormed my way out.” James said, holding his arms out for a hug. “Well, I hope you’ve got some summer plans, because summer is finally upon us.”

Lily felt his arms wrap around her and her smile grew. “I might have a few things on the to-do list.” She admitted. “Summer is here. You did it, babe.” 

“I love lists.” James smiled back. “Let’s get on that then.”

“We’ll start tomorrow, how about that?” Lily said, pulling out of his embrace for a kiss.

“Tomorrow sounds perfect.” James said. “Tonight, we party. And by party, I mean cuddling and ESPN.”

“Oh my God, you’re a real wild man, Potter. And.” She added, laughing. “That’s why I love you.”

“If I listed the reasons I love you, we’d be here a while.” James planted a kiss on her forehead. “Come on. I’ll change and then we’ll have some fun with that.”

“That’s sweet, babe, but more importantly, you’re really going to let me talk while sports stuff is on?” Lily asked, raising an eyebrow. “You’re a changed man.”

“There’s always time for firsts.” James said. “Knocked a big one out of the park tonight, so why not try another?”

“That’s the spirit. Why don’t we both change and I’ll meet you in your room in a few minutes?”

“Yeah.” James nodded. “I’ll, uh, see you there.”

Lily changed in record time, eager to be back with James in the comfort of his room. He was already in bed by the time she got there, and she couldn’t hold back her smile when he opened his arms for her to join him. They settled in together that way in bed, content as the TV showed highlights from the game.

“I appreciate what you’ve done, you know? Sticking with me. I’ve been, uh, difficult, ‘cause of the freaking out thing and you’re still here, so… I’m glad about that. That’s about all I’ve got emotions wise right now. Wasted all of it screaming at Sirius on national television.” James tried his best to look apologetic. “To be fair, he deserved the yelling.”

Lily reached up to plant a fond kiss on his cheek. “I’m sure he did. And I’m glad that I could be here, James. All the stress, it’s been so rough on you, but there’s nowhere else I’d rather be. All in all, I think we’ve done pretty well.” 

“If we made it through this, we can do anything.” James smiled. The glow of the win hadn’t worn off yet, and here, with Lily in his arms, he wondered if it ever could. Maybe the win on the ice hadn’t been the one he’d been searching for all this time -- maybe it had been a little simpler than that all along. “I’d tell the world to bring it on, but let’s not tempt anybody too much.”

“No, let’s not.” Lily agreed, resting her head on his chest. 

They stayed that way for some time, happy just to be together, the rest of the summer stretching out ahead of them endlessly.


End file.
